Hotel Transylvania - Haunted Lives 3
by Toa andrew
Summary: The end is nigh… fifteen years after the birth of Dennis Loughran, Hotel Transylvania basks in the peaceful life it fought so hard to gain. As the world turns, one being is ready to rise from the ashes and rebuild their ancient kingdom. Hotel Transylvania and the world have one choice left to make, bow to a God or face total annihilation.
1. Prologue

Through life you cast a shadow. It follows you forever and never let's go. The past is not far behind it. Often, it will catch up and everything you've feared returns to torment you. The world has a great shadow, and it has been waiting. No longer…

Hotel Transylvania. What a historic place. Everyone the world over had heard of it. It was the great hotel that had united Humanity and Monster kind into one society. Everywhere you could image, Monsters were not only accepted but now an integral part of society. Something once thought impossible was brought to life through a great union. This was the legacy of the Dracula family. It was a legacy that was hard fought for. All that visited the hotel could see a glimpse of the happily ever after they had won in the eyes of Dracula and his family. Their crowing jewel was Dennis Loughran.

The legendary hunter, with Human and Vampire blood, had been slain by Dracula in a deadly confrontation. The mad man's war had been ended by the unity of Hotel Transylvania. Though they had lost much because of him, his name faded away into distant memory. The present was something great. Mavis and Jonathan's marriage was a great defiance to the hunter's view of a divided world. Together they had a son, Dennis. He himself was a hybrid, but he had grown up in a unified world. But always in the back of their mind was a fleeting fear that their own son could become a shadow of the old hunter. Shadows after all, never leave you.

One shadow watched them. From the day of their victory onwards, the time had come. History was destined to repeat itself. A story waiting to be told was about to be unleashed on the world. A storm of old had risen and with it, past demons. Even as Dracula watched his fifteen year old grandson fly with his mother from his window, he was certain of his lasting happiness. Little did he know the shadow of the ancient past had marked his happiness for destruction…


	2. Chapter 1 - Blissful Sky to Broken Soul

Chanting in the dark…

In the centre of a low lit chamber was a circle formed from nine cloaked men. Between them was a ray of machinery all hooked to one device. Pipes and cabling hung from the ceiling like serpents ready to strike from above. The chanting was otherworldly, not quite demonic but more like words of praise and celebration. This chanting increased as another figure approached the green light emanating from the machine.

He raised his stretched out hand in the air as if he was presenting it to the crowd. More men and women revealed themselves, stepping forward and allowing the green light to reveal their darkened silhouettes. The central figure suddenly dropped his hand onto the machine. It roared into life. Power seeped from the figure's fingers, powering the great machine. He felt the strain of it, his own life force growing weaker from the act.

Green smoke rose above them. When it cleared, a man was lying atop the machine. The chanting came to a stop as he opened his eyes. He took a deep breath. Shock and awe flooded his mind as he saw his hands. He sat up and saw the suit he was wearing.

"A long time has passed. I've waited. You're rest has ended and now… we have work to do."

…

The night breeze swept across the sky. The clouds continued to roll along, as if they were carried on the current of blissful silence. That was until laughter and the flutter of wings broke it. Two bats soared through the moonlight. It had become a common sight above the high walls of Hotel Transylvania.

"I'm going to catch you this time!" Mavis called after her son.

"Not this time! I'm too quick for you!" The excited young hybrid shouted back.

It was not the first time they had chased each other across the Romanian sky. Dennis Dracula-Loughran hoped it would not be the last. At first Mavis had been more than a little ill at ease letting him fly at such speed, but he had quickly proven his competence. Their chase took them through the rear graveyard and above the great mausoleum that had been built there over twenty years prior. A sudden rush of adrenaline hit Mavis as she realised her son was heading straight for the closed gate.

"Dennis!" She called out.

He didn't slow down. With a crafty grin, he pulled in his wings and span through the air. He missed the gate completely, passing through two of its solid bars. Mavis was astounded. He was getting faster and cheekier by the day.

"Woah! That's my boy!" She heard the voice of her husband from the hotel entrance.

Mavis picked up speed, determined not to let her son beat her at a game she had been playing for over a century.

"I'm catching up!" She taunted.

"Uh oh."

Dennis flew more erratically to lose her. He performed a back flip and soared under the bridge.

"Got you now!" Mavis transformed and stood over the edge of the bridge, but Dennis didn't appear.

She grinned when she heard his wings behind her.

"Ha ha!" he laughed as he headed back towards the forest that protected the castle.

Now Mavis had the advantage. She knew the forest far better than Dennis did. She made sure he couldn't see her to give him a false sense of security. He came to a cave entrance and transformed.

"Looks like I win again!"

He felt a tap on his shoulder.

"It."

He looked up at her.

"Oh!" He complained.

"Actually, it looks like I win! Still the best!" She praised herself.

"Not likely!" Another bat soared directly down towards them.

They both took off.

"I'm gonna get you!" Now Dracula was in on the act.

Mavis and Dennis worked as a team to confuse him. He couldn't catch both of them after all. They found a trench under an ancient tree and used the darkness to conceal them. Dracula was soon standing directly above them, still unsure as to where they were. Suddenly, the old tree stretched out a branch, its end the shape of a hand. It pointed straight at them.

"It!" Dracula said as he poked both of them.

"Oh no fair!" Dennis moaned.

"You forget, this is my forest."

He fist bumped the tree.

"You've still got it dad. Even if you are getting a little old." Mavis teased.

"What? Nonsense! I feel like a two hundred year old! Look at me!" he showed off the muscles in his arms.

"Yeah, with grey hairs." She joked.

His face showed panic.

"Where!?" He scratched at his hair.

Both Mavis and Dennis roared in laughter.

"I can't have grey hair! It's impossible! If I could see myself in a mirror I would so prove you wrong!"

"Sure dad, I know your age is a bit of a grey area, I won't mention it again…"

She and Dennis couldn't help but burst out laughing again.

"You know, you're not too old for the naughty corner Mavey."

She still had memories of that. If the boredom and loneliness didn't get you down, the flesh eating gargoyle on the wall certainly did. They headed back towards the hotel, their game finished.

"Did you see what I did, Vampa!? I flew through the gate!" Dennis boasted.

"I sure did! Where did you learn that Dennisovich?"

"I practiced when Mum wasn't watching!"

Mavis wasn't happy about that.

"Dennis, you know what I told you about trying dangerous stunts when no one is watching." She said to him lightly.

"Someone was watching. The Zombie staff watched!" he smiled innocently at her.

"Oh, I feel so relieved." She said sarcastically.

"Lighten up Mavis! Dennisovich is a true champ at flying! A Dracula through and through! Just as I told you from the start."

She nodded in agreement. Deep down she still hadn't forgiven him for throwing Dennis off of the tower at Camp Winnepacaca. The decade that had passed had at least helped her to accept the reasons why.

"Speaking of Draculas. Is it just me, or is a special day coming up soon?" Dracula teased his grandson.

Dennis' eyes were wide open with an expression of overexcitement on his face.

"I think it's just you, in your old age!" Mavis laughed.

Dracula made his usual upside down smile.

"No Mavey-Wavey, I'm not going grey! Blah, blah, blah!" Dennis imitated his grandfather.

"I still have that gargoyle you know." He told them. They were quiet after that.

"We better get back before the others trash the place. I'm still picking bits of sand out of the carpet again."

Dracula felt his phone ring in his cloak pocket. It had taken many years but the group had finally trained Dracula in the art of mobile communication, much to his pain.

"It's Frank. What's he done now?"

Dracula opened the text and looked at the photo Frank had sent him. His severed head was resting on one of the library shelves making a funny face to the camera.

"Hashtag shelfie." The Count read out loud. He just groaned.

…

Another pair of eyes opened. The darkened room was lit up with flames of destroyed machinery. He felt drained. It was like something had sucked the life from him. He groaned in pain.

"What on Earth was that?" He heard a blurred voice.

"That was a sign that our search continues." Another, much more menacing voice.

"What exactly is this thing?" he didn't know if they were talking about him, or something else.

"An aftereffect of what has happened to him. He's useless to me now. Destroy him."

He heard screams and the sound of breaking bones. Then all noise suddenly stopped.

"What now!?" The first voice spoke again.

"It seems I was wrong. There may be some use after all."

Memories flooded back in a flash. Without looking to see if the coast was clear, he dived off of the table and ran towards the exit.

"Kill him!" Commanded the first voice.

He came to a labyrinth of corridors. It was all familiar to him. He knew he didn't have long with his pursuers on his trail. He headed into a back room. He just prayed that everything was still there. To his luck, it was. He claimed a pair of jeans, a jacket and two silenced pistols. It would have to do. The sound of chanting echoed through the halls around him. Now was not the time to die. A time of sorrow was chasing him, and it would not stop for anything…


	3. Chapter 2 - An Old Flame Rekindled

The entrance to the great hotel was a very different place now. Large screens adorned the walls, each displaying a different channel from news to sport. Both Humans and Monsters discussed their holiday plans and activities. It was two races in harmony and Dracula couldn't be prouder. It was all down to his daughter and his son in law. Most of all he couldn't help but smile every time he saw Dennis. He was his symbol that he had won.

"Dennis! Where did you learn that! You were like whoosh! And I was like 'woah! Put it there my little dude!" Johnny high fived his son.

Mavis looked at them with a stern yet playful fashion.

"Soon, he will be a better flyer than all of us! Isn't that right Dennisovich?"

The boy nodded excitedly.

Dracula noticed the usual mess up the left staircase.

"Oh, Murray! Is that you again?"

The corridor was littered with sand.

"It wasn't me man, it was Griffin!"

The group grinned. Murray couldn't even hide it well.

"Housekeeping!" Dracula let his staff clear up the mess, he had more important things to sort out.

"Anyway, I trust Frank has let you in on the plan?"

"Sure has, you can count on me! One band coming up!" Murray saluted.

"Shh! don't let him hear."

"Don't worry! Dennis is way over there!" Murray was still talking too loud for the Count's liking.

"I meant Johnny. You know what he's like with secrets. Well, ones that don't involve him having every drop of blood sucked from his body if he tells them, anyway."

He saw the group heading towards them.

"Talk later, go!" Dracula pushed him through the doorway towards the dining hall, sending him flying through the air.

"I'm ok!" He said as he slid across the floor.

"Murray made it!" Johnny loved it when the whole gang was together. "What was he saying?"

Dracula flinched.

"Oh, nothing! Definitely nothing. Fat load of nothing. Trust me, if there was a topic all about nothing, it would be that!"

Blank faces stared back at him.

"Any who! Let's go find Uncle Frank!" Dracula walked past them.

"He's been acting really jumpy recently. Even I've learnt to take that as a bad sign." Johnny pointed out.

"Nah. That's just Dad, always worrying about something or sorting some part of the hotel out. It's no biggy!" Luckily Mavis was better at keeping a secret.

While alone, Dracula took his chance to find some supplies from one of the many supply cupboards.

"Scissors, check. Sticky tape, check!"

Once he had everything he needed, he headed to the library. He had a certain headless friend to find.

"Frank? You in here? Still making shelfies?" The Count tried to find him.

There wasn't anyone in sight, though he did notice part of an overly large boot pointing out from behind one of the bookshelves.

"I guess he must have gone. Oh well." Dracula lied.

Frank jumped out at him and roared. Dracula didn't even flinch, he simply tore off some sellotape and covered Frank's mouth with it. His roar was cut off and replaced with a high pitched mumble.

"Hi Frank." Dracula said as he retrieved one of the hundreds of books that surrounded them.

Frank tore the tape off and rubbed his tongue.

"Ew, yuck!" He complained.

"It's not that bad Frank. Murray's cooking is worse."

"Did I startle you?" Frank asked.

"I'm positively terrified. Look, feel that. A pulse." Dracula held out his hand.

"I'll get you next time!" Frank promised.

"It takes more than that to scare the prince of darkness. Much more." Dracula left the library will Frank following close behind.

"I've seen you scared. I don't want to see you like that again. Just startled." Frank took a quick peak at the book he had taken.

"Let's let the past be the past, Frank. The future holds a lot of good memories, I can feel it." Dracula skimmed the book.

"'How to draw'. Hey, that's one of Mavis' old books." Frank peeped under the book to read the title.

"I know. Martha was the artist, not me. Mavis inherited her talent, luckily."

Frank was confused.

"So what are you doing with a kids colouring book?"

"I'm going to make a special birthday card for Dennisovich. Every year Martha makes one, I want him to know how much his grandfather loves him too."

Frank had to stop himself from laughing.

"You… colouring?"

"What's wrong with that?" Dracula raised one eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing… excuse me for a second."

Frank took off his head and rolled it down the hallway. Only when it reach the end, almost out of sight, did he burst out in hysterical laughter. Dracula groaned and walked off, leaving the zombie to his laughing fit.

"I'll show you." He muttered as he rejoined the others.

He didn't pay much attention to them, if he had he would have noticed them all looking up at the monitors above. Everyone in the lobby was doing the same.

"Mavis, this may seem daft, but could you help me to draw something?"

"Dad…"

"I know, I know. It's stupid, Frank said as much."

"Dad."

"So what if I'm a Vampire Count? Does that stop me from being creative?"

"Dad, shut up for a minute and look at the screen!" Mavis silenced him.

He did as he was told. No one said a word throughout the lower level of the castle as the news report was read out.

"And this is not the first. Reports of further attacks being carried out are spreading throughout the globe. All of them being Monster related. Such an act has not been seen since Human-Monster relations were reestablished fifteen years ago. An emergency summit has been called by EU leaders to discuss the ongoing crisis."

It was happening so fast. No one in the room could believe it. Not everyone had been so inclined towards the union at first but hostilities had become almost nonexistent over the decade. Such a thing was worth it to most Monsters to get their old lives back and bring peace. Now however, something strange was happening.

"How could this be happening now? Why?" Dracula heard Wayne ask his wife.

Dracula continued to look at every news report around him as muttering in the lobby grew into a full on debate. He looked at every monster carefully. None of them looked sane. They all looked like blood hungry beasts.

"This isn't possible." He whispered.

"What's happening Drac?" He felt Johnny tug at his cape.

"Why are they hurting Humans, Mum?" Dennis asked.

"Come here Dennis, let's go and see your great aunt." Mavis pulled her son away from the horrid images.

Dracula was unable to speak. He felt like a builder that was watching his great monument fall before his eyes. The voices around him were a blur. He closed his eyes and focused. He hadn't felt like this in a very long time. He heard an old, hateful voice in his mind. One that he dreaded.

"Drac!? Are you alright?"

Reality came back to him. Johnny was still there.

"Yes. It's just a shock."

"I should say. I thought everyone was cool with Monsters."

Dracula let out a great sigh.

"Clearly… someone isn't."

…

Cars burnt. Creatures pulled at anyone who tried to escape. The town was on fire. Humans fled with their families screaming in fear. Monsters, like those of old, were on the attack. Not a word was spoken by them for they were driven on by a motive beyond their own. Only the sound of ravenous beasts could be heard.

Amongst them was a Vampire who continued to spur them on, his suit drained in blood.

"Oh I have missed this!" He reveled in the slaughter. "Such tall towers! You have been a busy world!"

He saw two people flee into a nearby building. The Vampire noticed the sign above the front entrance. He couldn't help but grin.

He entered the place flamboyantly, his arms outstretched.

"I've come to open an account! My old one appears to have been shut down."

Staff hid behind the counter, terrified of this figure. A security guard hid behind one pillar. He revealed himself and pointed his weapon at the Vampire.

"Freeze!" he commanded.

"Oh, don't point that stick at me."

With lightning speed he was behind the man. He yanked the weapon out of his hand and pushed it against the guard's head.

"I've yet to use one of these things. They look even stranger than I remember."

He pulled the trigger.

"Cowardly warfare. Yet, I see the appeal!"

He tossed the weapon aside.

"I'm sure if you look back through your books you may find my name. I'm banking on it."


	4. Chapter 3 - Growing Up

The news travelled quickly through the castle. Every guest was aware of what was happening before long. It was the only thing that was being spoken about at dinner. Dracula joined his family and friends at the front of the hall.

"This sure has got everyone on edge." Wayne said to the group.

"We may have had peace for fifteen years but everyone still remembers what it was like before Johnny arrived. Especially after… well, you know." Frank stopped himself from mentioning it.

Everyone noticed the strain in Dracula's eyes. He was struggling to focus on the present.

"Drac, are you sure you're alright?" Griffin asked the Count.

"Of course I'm not. This is not what I expected to hear Griffin. This is meant to be a happy time. Dennis' birthday is coming up for ghoul's sake! You know what?" He stood up. "To hell with this trouble. Everyone is safe here. This castle has stood for over a century and it will continue to stand while I breathe. This is a time to celebrate!"

He clapped and in an instant, all the lights in the room focused on him.

"I want everyone to hear this so listen up! You may be worried about what you've heard on the news, but don't let it scare you. After all, we are monsters! We are Humans! We stand together now. You all know my grandson, Dennisovich!" He picked him up. "In three days' time he turns fifteen. I say, we forget this trouble and have the best birthday party ever!"

The room cheered, right up until big foot roared and silenced all of them.

"Sorry…" he said deeply.

The room cheered again.

"Sounds awesome Bat Drac! What do you have in mind?" Johnny put his hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you asking me? You're the party planner, Johnnystein."

Dracula had just promised them the best party they have ever had. That was a very tall order. An expression of fear shot over Johnny's face at that realization.

All of them found their seats again. Dracula was sure that he had lightened up everyone's spirits. All accept one. Mavis was staring at him with a look of concern. She had known her father long enough to know when he was keeping something a secret. He had kept too many of them. Their eyes met for a moment. He quickly looked away. It was a startling second. Mavis had not looked at him like that before. It was the spitting image of the look Martha would give him when he was in distress.

He tried to forget about it as they ate but her gaze, even though it had left him now, still felt like it was haunting him. Murray continued to make jokes as he always did. Frank mentioned how strong Dennis looked like he was getting and Wayne struggled to keep his new pups from diving all over the table. It was a familiar sound. A perfect sound. It was all Dracula wanted. Now though, something had stirred in his mind.

Later that night, when the hall was all but empty, Dracula walked alone as the guests went about their business. He paced the mighty corridors, of which there were countless in the labyrinthine castle. This was not out of the ordinary for him. The place was still a marvel of architecture that he admired after all. What was strange was his continued silence that had started halfway through dinner.

"Dad, wait up." He heard his daughter's voice.

He turned and acknowledged her, but he didn't speak.

"Dad. I know something isn't right. I've never seen you shun a crisis like this before. You are always so headstrong and determined. It's scary sometimes but you've led us through so much. What's happened this time?"

He didn't want to tell her. He felt it made him weak.

"Dad, look at me."

He did just that, trying to keep his concern from showing through his eyes.

"I'm not the little girl you have to protect anymore. You can confide in me too. We're family. We're Draculas."

He was proud of her.

"It's just… after everything, it keeps coming back. I fight, I almost lose everything, yet something else always appears. I'm afraid that I'm destined to fight to keep you and everyone else safe forever, like it's my curse for letting your mother die."

Mavis felt so sorry for him.

"Oh, Dad. You still blame yourself for what happened? It's over. The one who did it is gone. You hear me? It wasn't you and it never will be. If something does try to tear us apart, we stand against it as one. Have you forgot what we told you all those years ago? We are Hotel Transylvania."

She held his hand for support.

His concern faded and became a smile.

"You aren't a little girl anymore. You've become a woman. I'm so proud of you. Yet, you'll always be my Mavey-Wavey. No matter how old you are. You will be for eternity."

He hugged her. When they pulled away, she noticed the colouring book poking out of his cloak pocket.

"Err, Dad? Why do you have my old colouring book?" She asked, befuddled.

"Ah that. Actually, I have a favor to ask. I want to make a card for Dennisovich. You know how terrible I am at drawing."

She giggled.

"Actually, I've never seen you draw anything, only the curtains. Also there was that time you drew on the curtains with Dennis."

"What? I didn't want him to think I was upset with him." Dracula shrugged.

They headed out towards the pool where they knew Johnny and Dennis had gone.

"Dad, I had an idea of my own." She spoke up.

"Hmm, what's that sweet fangs?"

"Well… I wanted to make a scrap book for Dennis' eighteenth. One with drawings of all of us in it. Like mum did for me."

He was overcome.

"That's a wonderful idea Mavis. I'm sure he'll love it. Eighteen though?" He answered.

"Yes. He's a Dhampir. He's certainly growing quicker than I did. We could have everyone write their own page for him!"

"You know Mavis. That's the best idea I've heard for months."

Johnny was by the pool as they had suspected, as were the others.

"Listen up. Mavis has a brilliant idea, and Johnny if you spoil it I'll suck every ounce of blood-"

"Dad!" Mavis stopped him.

"Kidding!" He made a cheeky smile.

Johnny felt Dracula beside him in a flash.

"Seriously. I will kill you." He whispered into his ear.

He turned to look at the Count. He was still smiling.

"Nice one, Drac dude." Johnny pointed at him.

Mavis let the group in on the idea.

"That's perfect. I'm sure your mother would approve." Eunice said.

Blobby made some sort of incoherent noise. They assumed he liked the idea too.

"Can I write in it?" Winnie, one of Wayne's pups joined the huddle.

She wasn't the youngest anymore. She had also taken a liking to Dennis from a young age.

"Of course you can dear." Wanda told her.

It hadn't come to mind until that moment but Mavis was unable to see Dennis.

"Umm Johnny, where is Dennis?"

Blobby tapped her shoulder and pointed up at the towering castle above them. To her horror, Dennis was standing right at the top, looking ready to jump.

"Watch this!"

He dived. Mavis transformed at once and flew up to catch him. When they met, he pulled his weight to the side and fell right passed her. She soared back down but she couldn't catch him in time. He transformed himself and flew right passed the group, making summersaults over them. Dracula had never managed to do the maneuvers Dennis was now pulling off.

"Look at him go!" Johnny cheered on his son.

Mavis now stood by the pool, not knowing what to do. Dennis become cockier by the minute. He shot straight through blobby at full speed and preceded to soar back up. He span as he gained altitude. He loved every minute of it. He felt the wind against his face and closed his eyes. As he did, he lost balance in his spin and tried to correct himself. By the time he did, he was already heading towards one of the statues that adorned the castle. He transformed and slammed right into it. He felt a searing pain shoot through his arm. The pain was too much. He couldn't transform.

"Dennis!" Mavis shouted.

This time it was Dracula who went to catch him. His black cloak wrapped around them as he rescued his grandson. When they reached the ground, Mavis was right beside them. She looked at her son, making sure every inch of him was fine. He held his arm.

"Oh no… I think it's broken." She said with motherly fear.

Dracula and Johnny didn't know what to say.

"Dennis, what did you think you were doing!?"

"Sorry…" He groaned.

"I've told you not to do this! You can't put yourself in danger for fun!"

"I'll get doctor Jekyll." Wayne darted off back inside.

Dennis opened his eyes. Everyone was worried for him. The first pair of eyes he focused on was Winnie's.


	5. Chapter 4 - Crisis

It was a very strange feeling to be amongst the hustle and bustle of city life. He had no idea how long it had been. Everything looked normal but he knew of the rising crisis. He knew what was causing it too. He crossed the road with his hands in his pockets. He looked scruffy in his hoodie and jeans but that was the least of his worries. He was lost. Not physically but in his conviction. Where would he go? He was one of the few that understood what was about to happen. Was there something he could do to stop it?

He stood outside a television store and watched the carnage on the news. Monster attacks were increasing at an alarming rate. Even so, he could see Monsters of all shapes and sizes amongst the crowd around him. He could sense the fear in all of them, not just in Humanity. Something feral was waking up in Monster kind. The news was on repeat. He watched it four times in a row. He felt the fear in every person's eyes. It was a madness he despised.

He was broken out of his gaze by a sudden gasp. An alleyway was directly beside the shop. He slid across the wall and peaked round the corner. A woman had been pinned to the side of the shop by a rough looking man.

"I said give me them!"

He was trying to pull her necklace off of her.

"Put the woman down." The hooded man ordered.

"Piss off before you get hurt!" The robber wasn't about to let those valuable looking pearls get away.

"You might want to reconsider." He revealed a gun from under his hoodie.

The robber let her go and backed away slowly.

"Clever man. Now get out of here."

He did as he was told.

The man shot a smile towards the woman.

"Thank you." She said breathless.

"Don't thank me. I don't deserve it."

When he reentered the street, he noticed a large billboard on the shopping center opposite him. It was advertising a getaway Hotel for Humans and Monsters. He never so much as gave it a second look.

…

Dracula, Wayne and Frank stood outside the medical room. Dracula had wanted to enter but he couldn't help but sense some hostility from Mavis. He had after all thought of Dennis' antics as harmless fun. They waited nervously for news. At last, Doctor Jekyll opened the door.

"It's done sire! The beast is ready to devour all!"

Dracula frowned at him. Wayne slapped the doctor and reaffirmed his sanity.

"Dennis is just fine. You can see him if you want."

Dracula was hesitant.

"And what about Mavis? Is she angry?"

"It would be a lie if I said she was ecstatic, but come in all the same."

Slowly they entered the room and saw young Dennis sitting up on one of the hospital beds. The room was far from what it once was. Archaic machines had been replaced with proper medical equipment. The half Vampire didn't even have a sling on his arm.

"I've never seen something quite like it. His arm is fully healed."

Dracula looked over it. The doctor was right. Dennis felt no pain.

"What? Even for a Vampire this is crazy!"

Mavis wouldn't speak. She looked at her son like she hadn't seen him for years. It was the same thing Dracula would do when she hurt herself as a child.

"You're a fighter, aren't you my little dude!" Johnny high fived his son's previously broken arm.

"Johnny, this is serious!" Mavis shot them down.

"Oh he's fine. Look, his arms completely healed."

Mavis was not happy with him at all.

"It doesn't matter. You hurt yourself and it could have been worse. Don't ever do anything like that again Dennis. Promise me."

"Mavis, it's-" Dracula failed to calm her down.

"Promise me!"

Dennis was near tears.

"Ok, Mum…"

Johnny grimaced at her tone. She had never reacted like this towards him before. She had been furious at Dracula's antics during Dennis' fifth birthday but she had never shown anger directly towards her son.

"He is sorry Mavis. Now, let's get out of here and forget this ever happened. This is meant to be a time to celebrate, remember?" Dracula rested his hands on her shoulders.

"How can it be?" She brushed him aside, stood up and to everyone's surprise, left the room.

They could understand that she would be more than a little upset over what had just happened, but it was like something had broken in her. Jonathan was the first to go after her. Dracula couldn't help but feel that out of sight, something was changing. Everyone in the room, the whole group was ill at ease and not just because of Dennis' escapade. All of them were quiet, even Murray and that was not a good sign. It felt like something was coming. Something was about to happen. They could sense it.

The Count regained composure and found his daughter and son in law. He hid round the corner at the end of the corridor. He caught what he could of the conversation.

"He told me that he doesn't think he can keep fighting. The truth is, I don't think I can. Seeing this has brought it all back."

"That was a long time ago Mavis. It's over."

"Is it? That Mausoleum is a reminder. The news is a reminder. Worst of all, he doesn't know yet. I can't tell him."

They stopped talking when Mavis noticed Dracula's cape poking out from the corner. He knew he was caught so he stepped forward.

"I didn't mean to spy, but this isn't just about Dennis, is it?"

He could see now that she was fighting back tears.

"I thought I was going to lose him Dad. I thought I had let everything go but I haven't. It's all flooding back and I can't get it out of my head. Seeing Dennis fall. It was like I was watching you fall from that bell tower again. I felt like you when you saw me die in Eustice' vision."

Dracula hugged both of them.

"I'm here. Feel me, I've not gone anywhere and neither has Dennis. He is safe. We all are. Remember what you told me, we are Hotel Transylvania." He tried to reassure her.

"Dad… you let him kill you when you held me. You gave up. You keep saying that I'm your strength. What would you do if something happens to me? Or Johnny? Or Dennis?"

"Nothing will happen to you. I'm sorry if I've scared you with my uncertainty. That was selfish of me."

Dracula gazed at the Monsters as they went to and fro from the rooms. They all looked depressed.

"I think we should show him. He'll find out anyway Mavis." Johnny butt in.

She grimaced and grit her teeth. It took her a moment but eventually she nodded her head in agreement.

"This was on the news while we took Dennis to the medical room."

Dracula stared at the screen on Johnny's phone. Everything had escalated.

"They're attacking cities, Dad. Thousands of Monsters are killing innocent people."

He watched the carnage continue to unfold. Banners were being hung atop buildings, each depicting a skull with glowing red eyes. Below it was the inscription, 'what lives will die, what dies may live.'

"This is horrifying." Dracula said in his own disbelief.

"How can we celebrate when this is happening?" Mavis asked full of uncertainty.

Dracula paced slowly down the corridor away from them.

"Something horrible is coming Dad. I don't think Hotel Transylvania is enough this time."

The Count stopped. He formed a fist.

"We will celebrate. We will for the sake of Dennis. We will for the sake of every Monster in this hotel." He turned and faced them, a deviant and heroic look on his face. "Dennis will have the best birthday this hotel has ever hosted. Afterwards… we fix this mess. Something has to be causing this. I'll find it and destroy it if I have to."

The day that followed was one of horror for the hotel. Every Monster dreamt of an ancient nightmare. There was one face amongst the dead. One man stood in the centre of a burning world. With him were three followers. The first, a tall and elegant man. Next to him was a snarling beast, someone that Dracula recognized. The third was the most frightening. With them was a dark shade. It was barely a man. Its sudden twitches and movements were unnerving. Many woke up and screamed. The world was changing. An old magic was returning.

Dracula awoke suddenly in his coffin. It wasn't the dream. Someone was knocking on his door.

"Vampa Drac?"

It was Dennis. He'd never woken him up in the night before. If there was something wrong, he would usually seek out Mavis. Dracula was out of his coffin instantly. He opened the door and saw the boy looking up at him with worried eyes.

"Did you have a nightmare Dennisovich?" He asked.

"No. I wanted to ask you something. I can't ask Mum. She would worry too much."

Dracula was touched. He led him into his chamber and sat him down on his coffin lid.

"So, what is it you wanted to know?"

Dennis hesitated.

"You can tell me anything. If you want to keep it between me and you, that's ok."

He opened up.

"Well… ok. Why do I always have to do dangerous things?"

Dracula had no answer. It wasn't a question he expected.

"Whatever do you mean? Is this because of what happened today?" Dracula needed more information.

"It isn't the first time. When Mum and Dad aren't looking, I try out stunts. I can fly like that because I'm always doing it. I have to keep doing it. Something in my head keeps telling me to do it. It hurts if I don't."

Dracula bit on the side of his finger. He was generally concerned with what Dennis was telling him.

"It hurts?" he asked.

"Yes, if I don't do something dangerous. I think I'm addicted to it."

Dracula rubbed the ridge of his noise. Everything was getting worse by the minute.

"Is it like a thirst?"

"Yes, just like that."

There was still so much they didn't know about hybrids. The endless hunger of a Vampire usually manifests itself as a thirst for blood unless suppressed. For a hybrid, it could be very different. The Human half can't resist it.

"How long has this been happening?"

Dennis was rubbing his hands together nervously.

"About six months."

Dracula was shocked.

"You haven't told anyone else about this?" Dracula tried to hide is concern as not to frighten him.

Dennis shook his head.

"Please don't tell Mum. I'm scared she will be angrier with me."

"Oh Dennisovich, she isn't angry at you. She was scared that you were hurt. I know what that feels like. A lot is going on right now that has her stressed. It isn't your fault."

Dracula had not thought of the implications of Dennis being a hybrid since his fangs broke through. Now it shot a sense of dread down his spine. He knew what had become of the last hybrid.

"We don't have to tell your mother if you don't want to, but if I were you, I would want my parents to know if I was suffering. I wasn't so lucky when it came to caring parents as you. They love you so much, we all do. We can tell them together."

Dennis was still reluctant.

"Did you want to sleep in here tonight?" The Count didn't know what else to say to him.

"That's ok. Thank you Vampa."

Dennis jumped off of the coffin and walked out of the door without glancing back. Dracula rubbed his hands over his face. Stress was hitting him that night like a truck. He could see the great painting of himself and his long departed wife, still hanging proudly on his wall. A beam of light pierced a gap in the curtain, splitting the two of them.

"Is there no end to it Martha? Can we not have the peace you once spoke of?"


	6. Chapter 5 - Rise of a God

The man continued onwards. With only his hoodie to keep him hidden he avoided crowded places, unless the density of the crowd aided him of course. The city was different now. Fear was taking over. Laws and regulations were becoming stricter. Monsters were falling to some outside power. Those that now lived with society as high members of government were being used to full effect. He himself was being searched for, just as he had suspected. He had seen his face on many wanted posters in shop windows. The more he looked on from a distance, the more he learnt about the ones who looked for him.

There was little that he could do. He was one insignificant man against a power the world was yet to comprehend. He believed he was doomed to wander and wait for the terror to unfold, until he smelt smoke. The crowd had started to move rapidly in the opposite direction. Walking became running as the city grew louder. The man, against his instincts, pressed onwards. He came to the city Centre, only to see utter carnage. Red eyes overtook once sane Monsters. Cars were being upturned as werewolves, bats and ghosts ripped everything asunder. Cloaked men encircled one of their number as they headed towards a government building.

He could no longer stand idly by. At the very least, he would discover what their plan was. The man pushed his way through the crowd until he could see where the cloaked figures were heading. They were inside now. The man took the side passage, hoping to find a more subtle entrance. He discovered the bodies of two fallen guards and a door torn from its hinges. It led into a basement. He assumed it must have been an emergency exit. Anyone attempting to escape would be doomed. He ducked under a series of pipes and crawled through the vents. Now was a bad time to get caught. He reached a grate. Slowly he pushed it forward. Luckily it had been neglected and allowed to rust.

Chants echoed through the government building. The cloaked men and women formed a circle in the large debate room. The man was about to get a closer look when he saw a werewolf dive down in front of him. It looked the other way, not aware of his presence. That was until it caught his scent. Although he didn't want to do it, he quickly drew his pistol and fired. The Monster was unable to make a noise before it dropped dead, its fall concealed by the sound of chanting. The man took a sigh of relief and put the weapon away. He knelt down over the edge of the balcony and looked on.

He had a better glimpse of the strange ones below now. Each of them wore a silver mask molded into the shape of a skull that completely covered their face, all except one. The one who stood in the middle of them. He pulled down his hood and held out his arms.

"Chant my brothers and sisters, for this is our time. Let those that stopped us in decades passed fear our name. Let those that thought us gone shudder at our presence. Let the world hear the words and the dominion of the Court of Skulls! Let the world know…

Vincent Lebeau is back to finish what he started!"

It was him, undeniably. The banker of old breathed again. The Vampire that had brought everyone to this moment was back to finish the journey.

The room was silent. All bowed as another being entered the room. An aura of dread surrounded him, causing the man to shake as he watched the events unfold down below. Vincent was on his knees, his face a maniacal grin. The hour was soon upon them. The one they knelt to was taller than all of them, and far more menacing. Even to look at him drew the courage from your heart. His black cloak, embodied with red markings, became one with his black armour. His face appeared to be one of a Vampire, an aged vampire beyond all those ever seen, but he had no fangs. He gazed at his followers and began to speak.

"I remember an age when I moulded the world into one united power. They saw what I could make the world into and that terrified them. With what the world was becoming, they feared for their share of control. I could no longer sit back and watch everything fall into anarchy. I took power from waring nations and brought it under one banner. I unlocked the fabric of nature. Magic is mine to command, it is a gift I will gracefully bestow on the loyal. Humanity has yet to see the future that in the past we began to form. The last night waits to fall."

The beings voice was booming, with its own natural echo.

"And it will. You brought me back to lead. Let me be the one to bring about your new Kingdom." Vincent rose.

"Ever the ambitious one. You will lead, as I knew you would. As you did when last we met."

It was strange to the man who watched. Vincent and this one they all revered spoke like old friends.

"Much has happened in your absence. Let us rectify that." The being said to him.

"Pardon my questioning… but was it always an act? The humour? The charm?" Vincent asked.

"I see little reason to keep hold of it."

Vincent laughed.

"From a butler to a God. A staggering promotion."

The worshipped figure simply clicked his fingers and one of his acolytes inserted a memory stick into a nearby projector.

"This new age of technology will be their undoing. I am not a God, Vincent, merely a savior. My dominion over Monsters is returning, but if this world is to be healed, I must control Humanity. Only one can grant me that gift."

An image was displayed on the wall.

"You will not know this place Vincent. Soon however, you will."

The image was of a castle. The very one the man had seen on the billboard earlier.

"Inside is a great gift, or an abomination. Either way, it must belong to me. It is time to discard this form and become something new. Marcus Bates has served me well but age draws on."

Vincent's face suddenly became stern. He sniffed.

"Now that is a smell I recognize."

He turned his head straight towards the man.

"Daft of you to be here, but I suppose you always have been!"

A rush of adrenaline surged through the man, that and dread at the sight of Vincent's eyes. He was up as fast as he could.

"Please excuse me, we have a visitor I need to attend to."

Vincent launched up the balcony.

The man used the pipes to keep himself away from the pursuing Vincent.

"We have so many stories to share! This is a new age! A new dawn! Imagine what we can be! Or are you still cowering behind your past?" Vincent continued to mock the man.

He reached the streets. There was no hiding in the crowd. All had either fled or joined the possessed Monsters. Moments later, Vincent stepped out of the archway. Around his neck was a sparkling crystal. With it, the sun could not harm him. There was no sign of his prey.

"Clever. Such fear though. It is not what I expected, or is this a game?"

Vincent transformed and reappeared on the rooftop.

"Hide or run, it is your choice. There is nowhere left now that we cannot touch."

The man had alluded him. He stood over the body of an acolyte he had killed in that moment. He pulled off the man's skull mask and put it on. At least now he could conceal his identity again.

…

"And with that…. We're done!"

At had taken two days and nights of constant work but Dennis' scrapbook was complete.

"I know we should wait, but something in me makes me want to give this to him now." Dracula said to his daughter with anticipation.

"I know. I guess we will have to be patient." She clutched the intricate book in her hands.

It brought back memories for them, both good and bad. They had learnt to cherish the good ones. Bad memories are the ones you imprison in the past. The two of them were acting like big kids. Crayons and botched drawings were all over Dracula's chamber. They had managed to kill two birds with one stone by making Dennis' book. They had been able to bond. Their relationship had become strained since the Monster attacks had begun. The last two days had taken them back in time to their old house. It was like Mavis was five again, without a care in the world. It was a lie they told themselves, at least for a time. It had helped to strengthen their resolve.

Their present told a story, just like the one Martha had made for Mavis. It told of the hotel, the arrival of 'Johnnystein' and of course, Dennis himself. There was one part of the tale that was missing though and it was a unanimous decision that it would stay that way. There was to be nothing but happiness on every page. It was what they all deserved. Everyone had chipped in to truly make it a window into their past. Old photographs of the gang and previous birthday parties livened up each page, even if the vampires were invisible. At least Griffin didn't feel alone.

"You done in there? The castle is almost ready!" Frank's voice echoed outside the door.

"All set Frank!"

He passed Mavis the wrapping paper.

"Just one more thing to do."

Dracula revealed a secret locket from his pocket.

"I had Zombie Van Gogh make another copy from the original." He pointed to the large painting on his chamber wall."

Mavis opened it and was overjoyed. It was of Martha.

"Now the whole family is part of it."

He helped her tape the locket on a special spot he had picked out in the scrapbook.

"All done."

Mavis sniffed and Dracula spotted a tear run down her eye.

"Oh, what's a matter sweet fangs?"

"It's just… I wished she could see him, Dennis… and you drawing skills." She joked.

Dracula grinned.

"She knew I was terrible at drawing, her skill on the other hand was beautiful. You have her talent."

He embraced her with one arm.

"I'm proud of you Mavis. I may still see my little girl in those bright eyes of yours but I always will. You, Johnny, Dennis… you're Hotel Transylvania now."

"What are you saying Dad?"

He hesitated.

"If…"

"Drac! We're waiting!" Frank was becoming bored outside the door.

"I'll finish the wrapping Dad. You go help Uncle Frank."

Dracula saluted her.

"So… how'd the drawing come along?" Frank held in a smile as the Count closed the chamber door behind him.

"Don't start."

Most of the Hotel guests had wanted to be involved with the party as much as they could. Dracula was a celebrity in the Monster world ever since the hotel originally opened, not to mention because of his bloodline. The front lobby was looking every bit as decorated as it usually was on such an occasion.

"Nice job everyone! Now, lead the way party planner." He held his arm out towards the hall.

"Sure thing boss! This way." Johnny answered with an excited demeanor.

The hall had been darkened, ready for the party.

"I've added a few upgrades, it should be even bigger and better now."

The whole thing reminded Dracula of Martha's one hundred and eighteenth birthday party. He hoped for this celebration to be even more spectacular.

"Good, just be careful with the pyrotechnics. I don't want you blowing a hole in the ceiling again."

Johnny tried to look innocent.

With final preparations being made downstairs, Mavis wandered the halls of her towering home. Even after such a long time, the place concealed many secrets even from her. She had once vowed to find every passageway her father had installed but it had soon become apparent to her that it was an impossible task. She soon found herself outside her son's bedroom. She clutched at the newly wrapped present. She was fighting the urge to give it to him. She knocked twice.

She waited but there was no answer. She assumed he was distracted with something. Slowly she crept in and saw Dennis making scary faces at his mirror. He bore his fangs and wrapped his cloak around him menacingly, trying to imitate Dracula.

"I will suck you blood, bleh, bleh, bleh!"

"Very scary!" Mavis said with a grin.

He span round to face her immediately and looked at her with his bright, blue eyes.

"Nothing, I was doing nothing!"

Mavis laughed.

"Sure you weren't, bleh bleh bleh!"

He made a grin with the side of his mouth.

"Is that for me!?" He noticed the book.

"Oh this? Umm, no."

"You're a terrible liar Mum."

As much as she wanted to, she couldn't give it to him yet, not until he was eighteen.

"Come, sit down with me." She sat on his bed and patted it to encourage him over.

"Why? Have I done something wrong again?"

"No, no. I just wanted to talk."

He did as he was told. She placed an arm around him and pushed the present away to the other side of her.

"You know I love you so much, don't you Dennis?"

"I know, you tell me like every day." He answered.

She seemed to stare blankly for a moment.

"Mum?"

She snapped out of it.

"Have you… been having any nightmares lately?"

He looked confused.

"No. Why Mum?"

It was surreal. The entire hotel had been experience them. It was something Dracula had been investigating for the past two days, ever since they heard of the recent Monster attacks. They had all been experiencing them. All of them except Dennis.

"Really? Not even one?" She wasn't sure if he was hiding it or telling the truth.

"I had a dream last week, a man kept trying to get into the hotel but you and Vampa scared him away. It wasn't scary though, the man kept looking at me and smiling nicely."

There was too little information to paint a picture. They were all in the dark about what was happening. Though Dracula had told her not to investigate the matter and instead concentrate on Dennis' birthday party, she could not help herself. The thought of her son being in danger made her feel sick. She now understood what had driven Dracula to his choices for her over the century.

"Are you ok Mum?"

She hugged him with both arms to his surprise. It was sudden.

"I am when I'm with you."

Great terrors continued to plague almost all that dwelled in the hotel that night. Only two souls slept soundly. Though Johnny was calm, next to him Mavis could see a figure from her past. Although blurred, she could make two people out inside a tent, one standing, and the other sitting on a stall.

"There will be another like you. Yet they will be a different person inside. Full of love. Not regret." It was the voice of a woman.

"For their sake… I'll hunt every one of you down so he is never born." Mavis' heart rate increased as she heard the second voice.

From out of the dark, from somewhere outside her vision she heard another being.

 _A blind, selfish fool. He did not succeed and because of his failure… the other will be mine._

Mavis' eyes shot open as she awoke screaming.


	7. Chapter 6 - The Awakening

Light was shining through the closed curtains. With most Monsters in bed, Dennis stood by his window. The sun couldn't harm him like his Mother. He looked outside and gazed at the grounds. He knew that more Monsters would be screaming tonight, their minds filled with dark visions. He suffered none of them. Neither did his father. He should have been excited, it was his birthday after all. Instead he felt like something horrible was happening. Winnie had told him of the strange things she had seen during the day. It scared him to think of what they were all suffering.

Elsewhere in the castle, Johnny was attempting to comfort Mavis.

"It was him. I heard his voice!"

"Who Mavis?"

"He's always there! No matter how much time passes, he's still there!"

She hid her face in her pillow.

"You mean…"

He knew what she had seen.

"He's gone, he's never coming back." He tried to reassure her.

"We thought that last time! I saw him, I heard him. It was years ago, but something else was watching!"

All he could do was embrace her. He didn't have any answers for what was happening.

"You haven't been having nightmares have you?" She phrased it more as a statement than a question; she already knew the answer after all.

He shook his head.

"Neither has Dennis. What is happening? All these nightmares, the attacks; they can't be a coincidence." She sounded distraught.

"Whatever it is, Drac will find it. You know how determined he is."

She reluctantly agreed.

"Hey you. Turn that frown upside down, it's a special night tonight after all." He held up her chin.

"You always make me feel safe." Mavis kissed her husband before lying back down.

She didn't let him see her continuing concern. Just that voice in her vision would make her skin crawl, for she knew who it belonged to.

"He is gone… he is gone…" she whispered again and again until she fell into a more blissful sleep.

The moon rose over the great castle. The special night had begun. Dennis was outside his parent's door, his hand hovering in front of him in a fist. He was about to knock but he was nervous. Everyone had worked so hard to make his birthday a time to remember, would what he was about to ask for be cruel?

"You're up early. You should still be in bed young man!" He heard the shrunken head that hung on the door handle.

He knocked, feeling guilt. He heard his father answer and opened the door.

"My man! Happy birthday son! Come here you!" Johnny practically dived on him and gave him a huge hug.

"The big one five! How's it feel!?" His father's excitement made him smile but not enough to hide the fact that something was wrong.

"You don't look happy. What's wrong Dennis?" Johnny led him over towards the bed.

"I think… we shouldn't celebrate my birthday."

Johnny and Mavis looked at each other in shock.

"Why not Dennis?" She asked.

"It's not fair on people to be paying attention to me when they are suffering. I know about the nightmares everyone is having."

They were proud that their son was being so considerate. Mavis held both of his hands in hers. They felt warm, unlike her own.

"Everyone wants to do this Dennis, you shouldn't feel guilty. You bring joy to everyone around you, you always have. It isn't selfish, you deserve it. You're becoming a kind you man, unlike…"

He looked at her curiously.

"Unlike who, Mum?"

"No one. I love you Dennis." Both Mavis and Johnny cuddled him.

"Happy birthday my boy." She said.

"I love you both." He answered.

An hour later, they all made their way down to the lobby. Confetti was fired everywhere and Monsters dived out from every corner.

"Happy birthday!" They all chanted.

Dennis' bright eyes overflowed with joy. Murray was the first to rush up to him.

"Put it there my little man!" He held his hand up to him and Dennis clapped it.

"Me next! High five!" Frank tried to do the same but noticed that one of his fingers was missing.

He looked down and saw one of Wayne's pups chewing on it.

"Hey, that's mine." He reached out to take it back but the werewolf ran off.

"One sec."

Frank darted off after it, his big boots stomping all the way.

"It only feels like yesterday that you were saying your first words Dennis, now look at you!" Eunice rubbed his head.

Mavis shot a smile towards Dracula.

"I don't say that…" he muttered.

Winnie approached Dennis nervously.

"Hi… I got you a present. It's the one with the pink bow on it."

"Thanks Winnie… I'll open that one first."

She froze for a second before giving him a quick hug and then ran off.

"Aww". Johnny exclaimed.

"Dad!" Dennis answered all embarrassed.

"There's my Dennisovitch!" Dracula picked him up and span him round. "Happy birthday! You are going to love everything we've arranged just for you! You know, later on if it's alright with your mother, we may even have a little rematch outside. You'll find I'm still the fastest bat around!"

"He likes to think that." Mavis whispered to Johnny.

"Right, music, party, games! Come on people, this is Hotel Transylvania!"

Dracula livened up the guests and the party began. Everything you could imagine had been arranged. Outside was a massive bouncy castle that resembled the hotel. There was food galore, all prepared for both Humans and Monsters. The gang had gathered around the main table ready to share the cake when they found the entire thing to be missing. Standing next to Johnny was a familiar Gremlin. He stared right into her eyes and she stared back. He frowned during the standoff. At first she looked confident, but soon a bead of sweat started to run down her forehead.

"I did that."

"I knew it!" Johnny pointed at her.

"That's why we always make a spare!"

Dracula had two zombies carry out an emergency cake. He looked proud of himself until he noticed a bite taken out of the second one.

"What!? This one too?" he asked, disappointed.

Wayne stood still with a bit of frosting on his lip.

"I didn't do that." He told them.

Dennis laughed loudly. He seemed happy so there was no problem.

"I couldn't resist!" Wayne added.

The cake was Dennis' favourite, scream cheese. It was a taste he had inherited from Mavis. Dennis sat with the older werewolf cubs, Winnie and several Vampire children as they scoffed snacks. He told them about how fast he could fly and many of them challenged him to a race. He wanted to desperately but deep down inside he felt the same urge to show off that he kept experiencing. His last attempt hurt not only himself, but Mavis too. For her sake he turned them down, though it was painful to do so.

"Anyone up for bingo!" Dracula shouted to the crowd of guests.

"No!" They all answered empathically.

"One day Dracula, one day." He said to himself.

"It's not exactly the most riveting game Dad." Mavis lent on his shoulder.

"But it's nice and safe, or have you changed your mind on the whole safety thing?"

She didn't know what he was implying.

"I still want him to be safe, but no offence, with bingo he may die of boredom." She said before laughing playfully.

"Just for the record, I like bingo." Johnny said to cheer him up.

"You're a terrible liar, 'Johnnystein'."

A gust of wind fell over the guests. Amongst the raised dust was a black cloak, worn by an ancient Vampire.

"So, you decided to start the music without me, eh?"

"Funny face!" Dennis called to his great grandfather.

"He still calls me that then?" Vlad asked his son. "Come here birthday boy. Right let's see how strong you have gotten!"

Dennis stood up straight beside Vlad. He saluted him before showing him his arm muscles.

"Very strong indeed! Fangs!"

Dennis bore his growing fangs.

"Sharp and deadly! A true Dracula!" Vlad was impressed.

The wicked demeanour that had once been a staple part of Vlad's character had slowly faded over the last decade. The hotel had proven to him that the world he lived in was not the one he thought it was. He had once been part of the struggle to remove Humans from the picture but now he realised that it was more than possible to thrive amongst them.

"You made it after all." Dracula embraced his father.

Their relationship was the closest it had been for centuries.

"I never miss an opportunity to see how the Dracula bloodline is still a sight to behold."

Dennis recognised the next song that played over the outside speakers.

"It's on! It's on!"

They knew what it was.

Vlad, Dracula, Dennis and Johnny immediately stood in a line next to each other and preceded to dance to Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' in perfect unison. Everyone gathered round to watch and clapped along. Some of the children joined in, though their synchronisation was off. The crowd cheered when they were finished.

"Damn, we have to do this professionally." Johnny praised himself and the others.

Everyone was laughing and joking as they celebrated the special day. Eunice stood over by the cake.

"I shouldn't… one piece won't hurt!" She cut herself a slice.

She held up her plate and froze. She dropped it, letting it smash against the concrete. The guests around her stopped making a noise and turned towards the commotion.

"Is everything alright, Aunt Eunice?" Mavis asked, concerned.

Eunice didn't answer. She stared forward blindly with a look of despair. It wasn't long before others amongst them started to act strangely.

"What's…?" Mavis held out her hand before being overcome with dread.

She couldn't move, her vision had completely gone, replaced by a red haze.

"Mavis. Mavis what's wrong!?" Johnny put his arm around her but she didn't respond.

One by one they were all overcome, everyone except for Jonathan, Dennis and the Human guests.

"Dad, what's happening!? Why are they like that!?"

Most of his family was in the same state. Even Winnie looked terrified and frozen in place.

"Stick with me Dennis." Johnny held him tightly.

Murray cried out, as if pain. Others did the same. They were no longer frozen but now it was as if something was hurting them from the inside. The lights began to flash and the electrics sparked.

"Johnny! I can't see!" Mavis called out to him.

"What is this devilry!?" Vlad cried out.

"Everyone, you have to see this!" A Human guest shouted from the doorway.

Johnny was hesitant to leave his family like that but he had to know what was going on.

"Dad, you stay with Mum and the others. I'll find out."

"No son, stick with me!" Johnny wouldn't let him go.

Dennis knew that someone had to find out what was happening. Against his father's wishes, he slipped from his grasp and ran inside.

"Wait, Dennis!"

The castle was difficult to maneuverer through with the flashing lights. Much of the old lighting had been replaced with electric bulbs. Humans had gathered around the monitors that hung in the entrance hall. The screens were flashing red and showing a familiar symbol, a skull with glowing eyes. They heard a voice speak out to them.

"What lives will die, what dies may live. You live in an age of a false light. You have been deceived by promises of a broken world made whole. The truth is one we have preached for centuries. Humanity and Monstrosities are two sides of existence. Humans… they are a past that continues to linger. They are a cancer that was to be eradicated and replaced with something greater. The time has come for us to finish our great work. The Court of Skulls rises again… the age of the Eldritch King returns!"

Dennis took out his phone from his pocket. It was showing the same symbol. Everything was.

"Mavis, listen to my voice. Try and focus on me." Johnny was holding her face in his hands, desperately trying to break through to her.

"I can see him! He has come back! The Eldritch King! The Tempest!"

Johnny thought she had gone mad. Nothing she was saying was from her own knowledge.

"Who!?" He cried out.

Her eyes opened. They were completely red.

"Our creator."


	8. Chapter 7 - A Bitter Past

"Get out of my head! I can't see it again! I can't…" Dracula was shaking and covering his eyes.

Throughout the entire hotel, Humans looked on in horror as Monsters fell into despair. The full scale of the event was unknown to them, for across the globe the message of the Eldritch King was sent. In every language, the world learnt of the King's return. Voices continued to chant on the monitors.

"You see them? They have been shown a glimpse of the power to come. They will rejoice! They are to rise as you fall. Those that accept the great plan, one put in motion a millennia ago, will be granted mercy. After all, it is no fault of yours that you are born to an extinct species. To be in the presence of the kingdom to come will be a gift."

Dennis continued to listen to the madness. All the confetti and decorations that adorned the lobby, they were a front. He knew deep down that something terrible was coming. The nightmares that had spread through the castle were a symbol of the Eldritch King's return.

"Fear not Monsters of the night, for the power you have been shown is not one that will destroy you, it is one that will bless you. The war has been reignited, reclaim your kingdom!"

The light returned. The monitors blackened and all Monsters stopped dead in their tracks. At last they could see again. The Dracula's rushed over to each other as soon as they could see.

"You're alright!" Johnny held onto Mavis and Dracula.

"Johnny… I'm so frightened."

Frank and Eunice embraced and the Wayne's all huddled together. The fear had been replaced with an air of uncertainty. All they could do in that moment was stick together.

"I saw it. I saw the day you died Mavis." Dracula was in tears.

"It wasn't real Dad. It never was."

"It felt real… I saw you fall from your room, right into my arms."

Many of the Monsters were sobbing. Humans tried to comfort them but they hadn't experienced what they had just gone through.

"The tempest… I've heard that time and time again. It's him. The one the Court of Skulls worshipped, the one… he, would speak of. The Eldritch King is the tempest that will devour the world." Dracula told them.

"Not on my watch. He's not taking any of you away from me." Johnny said confidently.

He looked around for his son. There was no sign of him.

"Dennis!" Johnny called out.

He let go to look for him when Mavis pulled him back.

"Mavis?"

Dracula stared at her.

"What did you see?" he whispered to her.

She stared towards the doorway that led back into the castle. Dennis was now standing there. He saw all of the distraught guests. His noticed Winnie, shaking in fear. He felt something inside, something he had felt the last time she was in danger. It was becoming uncontrollable. His eyes fixated on his mother. Mavis was staring straight into his, a mixture of shock and confusion on her face. She had never looked at him like that, it was like she wasn't looking at her son at all.

"Son?" Johnny called to him.

Dennis looked away and ran back into the castle, his eyes tearing up. His birthday was ruined, his friends and family were distraught, and on top of that a power was beginning to threaten all of them. He ran straight to his room and closed the door behind him. His heart was racing and he struggled to maintain focus.

"What's happening..." he said to himself.

He looked into his mirror and for just a moment he could have sworn that his eyes flashed red. He stepped backwards and blinked several times. He knew that Mavis and Dracula's eyes could turn red but only once had his own done it. He took the mirror off of the wall, not wanting to see himself again. He sat up on his bed and contemplated everything that had just happened. The way Mavis had looked at him, it had unnerved him. What had driven her to react like that? The words that he heard being spoken over the monitors were horrible. They referred to Humanity as extinct, as inferior. That was his father they were talking about, that was half of him.

He quickly took out his phone and began to search on the internet. Twenty minutes passed before anyone tried to enter the room. He could sense people walking past his door, some had stood there for a while. He assumed that they were plucking up the courage to enter. Soon there were two knocks on the door.

"Mind if I come in?" It was Johnny.

"Sure." Dennis answered with a croaky voice.

Johnny didn't say much to begin with. He was never one for finding something to say in a crisis. He was always the cool guy. Now however, his son needed him.

"That was… quite the scare, huh?" he tried to break the ice.

"Quite the scare? They were possessed! You didn't hear the things they were saying! Someone's coming for all of us!" Dennis stood up and shouted at him.

"No Dennis, no one's coming. We won't let anyone hurt us. This place was built as a refuge after all."

"Yeah, from people who wanted to kill Monsters? Now they want to kill Humans."

Rarely had Johnny seen his son angry. He thought of how he could defuse the tension. He looked around his son's room. The wallpaper had changed, but the now larger bed still had his old curtains.

"Hey, you still have this guy?" he picked up a stuffed dragon.

"Scaly the Timid Dragon, you used to love this guy!" he pretended to fly him round the room.

"I'm fifteen now Dad."

It upset him to see Dennis this angry. He put the toy back.

"Look son, I don't know what happened today. What I do know is that I love you, we all do. There is nothing out there that we won't stop. This castle has stood for well over a century against many adversaries. This is the safest place we could be."

"Many adversaries? Like who?" Dennis asked quietly.

"Err… mean people. Humans that didn't understand this world the way I did."

Johnny headed back towards the corridor.

"Please come down Dennis. Your mother really wants to see you."

"Then why isn't she here with you?"

Johnny didn't answer. Dennis could tell that he wasn't telling the truth. He turned away to head back downstairs when Dennis stopped him.

"Dad. Who's Eustice Chaise?"

That name sent a tingle down his spine. He hadn't known the man for as long as the others but even he feared him.

"No one. Where did you hear that name?" he sat down by Dennis.

Dennis shook his phone.

"I looked up what they were saying. I looked up what had happened near here in the past. It says here that he used to be a businessman, but then he went mad and built an army. That's not the whole story, is it?"

Johnny didn't want him to know, none of them did.

"He was a horrid person that is best forgotten. He's nothing to us."

"Then why do I keep hearing Mum scream his name in her sleep!? Why does she keep shouting the name Kathleen!?"

Johnny backed off. Dennis had stood up violently. Johnny could see his phone starting to bend in his hand.

"Why lie to me Dad? Why!?"

"Dennis… We…" he couldn't get the words out.

"I can hear them Dad, when they sleep. They have nightmares… they speak to me!"

Johnny was completely lost.

"All of them. They form sentences. Someone is trying to contact me. This is happening because of me!"

Johnny put his arm around him but Dennis struggled.

"None of this is your fault Dennis!"

"He tried to kill Mum didn't he? He zinged with Grandma! If he was capable of doing the things he did, what's stopping me!?"

Johnny let go, he didn't have the strength to stop his son.

"You're not like him, you're good."

"What do you know? It's alright for you, your normal! You don't know what it's like to be a freak!"

He tossed his phone against the wall. Johnny watched the fragments crash against the floor before Dennis fled the room. He was stopped dead in his tracks by Dracula who wrapped his arms around him.

"Let go!" he tried to break free.

"Let the anger go Dennis. Don't let it control you." He said to him softly.

He continued to thrash to escape but Dracula was more than strong enough.

"This isn't you Dennisovitch. This is your instincts. Focus on me. Think of all the good times we have. Think of the good ones we have yet to experience."

Slowly Dennis began to stop.

"I'm so scared." Dennis started to cry.

"I know. Trust me. No matter what it takes, I will find this Eldritch King. I will stop him."

Johnny had been watching Dracula comfort Dennis when he saw Mavis slowly approaching from behind. She was still looking at Dennis with insecure glances. She attempted to put her hand on her son's shoulder but she could not bring herself to do it. Instead she walked past him and stood next to Johnny, looking away from all of them.

"I've failed him." She mumbled.

"No. You never have. You love him more than anything, I know you do."

"Johnny… I see him in Dennis."


	9. Chapter 8 - Burning Bridges

The group met up in the dining hall. Dennis stayed with Dracula at all times. He half concealed him with his cloak, the same way he used to with Mavis when she was younger. It was eerie how silent the place was. There wasn't much desire to speak. It was a mutual understanding for what everyone was feeling, after all, every Monster had experienced it. Although they couldn't see Griffin or the other ghosts, they all knew that they had the same look of depression on their faces. Dracula watched as half of his guests continued to move back and forth. It was a comforting sight to see the Human guests retrieving refreshments for them.

"This is the start Drac. It's happening again." Frank was the first to break the silence.

"What's happening?" Dennis asked him.

"The spiral before disaster."

Dennis had been there and seen it all. He knew about Eustice Chaise. There was little point in hiding their dark past from him now.

"He's right. Every time something disastrous happens to us, we are always made to feel powerless or fearful." Wayne agreed.

Dracula held onto Dennis tightly. Johnny sat beside them, but Mavis was by Frank and Eunice.

"This Eldritch King indirectly spoke to Dennis. He fed him poison about… Eustice Chaise. It's always us. These attacks, these struggles always fixate on us. Martha, Mavis, me… now Dennis." Dracula said to them.

"Maybe something is trying to draw us out." Griffin suggested. "Think about it. The Court of Skulls wants Monster dominance. This Hotel has united us together with Humans. It's a symbol of what they are trying to destroy. Dennis is a union of Monster and Human so he makes a good target."

"That's enough Griffin! My son isn't something for them to use! He isn't like them!"

Mavis pushed her chair away and stomped out of the room. Dracula tried to follow her but Johnny pressed his hand on his caped shoulder.

"Don't worry Drac, I'll sort this out."

The Count had the feeling that they were keeping something from him. Out in the corridor Johnny met up with her. She leant against the wall with her elbows in her hands.

"What you told me upstairs, it's all just visions meant to scare you. They don't mean anything."

"Don't they? This Eldritch King wants us to be in control, so why did he do this to us? He was showing me what I've feared was true for years."

Johnny was scared for her. She was keeping something secret from him.

"What are you scared of?" he asked softly.

She sighed.

"We spent Dennis' first few years thinking the world of him. I still do, but it made me forget what I said to you the night you proposed to me. If we ever had a son, a hybrid, could he be like the last?"

Johnny was sure, emphatically, that Dennis could never be like that.

"That's nonsense Mavis. Dennis is our son, our loved son. He could never become like Eustice."

"Really? Have you ever seen Dennis like that before in his room? Did you think he was capable for that before today?"

She was making sense. It was the first time Johnny began to have doubts. Still, he refused to believe it.

"Why are you scared of this now?" he asked.

"Because I saw what I dread the most. I saw Eustice's cloak, only it wasn't him under it. It was Dennis."

Johnny wiped away a tear that had formed on her cheek.

"They're trying to trick you. Don't let that vision tear you away from our son."

"But is it a trick? They all saw the past! You heard them in there. Aunt and Uncle saw the day they saved my life when I was only five. Dad saw me… he saw me die. Everything they saw has happened, or has at least been shown to them in the past, all except me."

Back inside the hall, the group continued to discuss what had happened.

"They have been out there a while." Murray mentioned. "You know Drac, Mavis hasn't told us what she saw."

Dracula hadn't asked her since it first happened because he had already guessed. The thing a parent can fear the most besides their child's death is seeing them become evil.

"I think it's best if she doesn't." Dracula answered.

In that moment, a suit of armour approached the main table.

"Sir, there is a new guest trying to check in."

A new guest had not been arranged. Everyone who was able to come had already arrived. Dracula stood up at once and made his way to the front desk. Vlad, who had been silent till this point also left his seat and followed his son.

"Perhaps the traffic was bad." Murray tried to lighten the mood.

Dracula was surprised to encounter an elderly woman at the front desk.

"I'm afraid we are fully booked tonight. Besides, this isn't the best time."

"No Count Dracula, this has always been the time."

The woman pulled down the hood of her brown cloak to show her face. It was frail. Dracula was certain that she was no Human.

"Did you not experience what just happened? Surely you want to be with your family?" Dracula was confused by this woman's sense of calm.

"There is no family for me. This is where I need to be."

Dracula looked through the books for a spare room.

"We have one room, but it is still under renovation."

"I know. It will be more than sufficient."

Dracula was starting to catch on.

"You are an oracle, aren't you?" he asked her.

"Many of my abilities have faded over the years. The path I need to tread, I first saw it centuries ago."

Vlad watched on from above the stairs. He couldn't help but feel that he had seen this person before.

"You're welcome to join us for some food."

She gave a small smile and followed on. This woman made Vlad think back, far back when he was a different person himself. He had kept silent for fear that they would all hate him. He remembered the name Eustice Chaise. He knew what had become of the boy that was once Jeremiah Constantin. Not only that, he know what he did to his son and how Jeremiah had come to be the person capable of it. He lingered behind them. Dracula gave him a questioning glance as he passed him.

"So, what has brought you here? Apart from our luxury service of course." Dracula tried to make small talk even though he had no desire to.

"I've relived this moment in my dreams. I saw it so long ago. Now that it is here, I find it hard to say."

Dracula stopped walking.

"Saw it long ago?" he asked.

"In the eyes of a frightened boy torn between two worlds."

Dracula's stared at her in a bewilderment.

"You… he…"

"Just fifteen years old, he fled with the girl he loved to escape the war. Now that war has been rekindled. I saw this moment in his destiny. He brought you all here. The hotel exists because of him."

"Dad."

Mavis and the others watched on from down the hallway. They had heard what she had said.

"That 'boy' was the true Monster."

"He made a choice. It affected everyone. I warned him, knowing well enough that he would not heed my advice. Still, I made a choice of my own. I let him go. I let history unfold."

"You could have stopped him!" Mavis shouted at her.

"This Hotel would not exist! Humanity and Monster kind would be locked in war for eternity! All of this was meant to come to pass."

Dennis stepped forward.

"Wait son." Johnny tried to pull him back but he broke free.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"The more important question my dear… is who are you?"

He didn't have an answer.

"I don't know… I'm not going to be like him am I?"

She leant down, keeping her balance on her cane.

"Only if you choose to be."

Calm had taken over the castle once again. The oracle told them only why she had come to them. When the Eldritch King first rose to power, he was brought low by five guardians. Five more banded together at the time of his prophesized resurrection, but their lives were cut short before they could finish their task. Now, she has foreseen a time when five new guardians would rise.

Mavis felt the cold chill of the night air against her skin. She stood alone in the graveyards outside the castle. She admired the craftwork on the Mausoleum. Above the archway was a single name.

"Kathleen." Mavis read out loud.

"You haven't been here for a while." She heard her husband's voice.

"Technically, I barely knew her."

"Technically, you knew her better than you remember now. Your first friend is a soul to cherish."

They held hands.

"She saved my life. Twice he took her away; the same, wicked man who took my Mother. I don't believe that he ever loved her. No one could murder the one they love with all their heart. A zing is something pure."

"Ours is. I know it."

She rested her head on his arm.

"Can't we just be at peace? I want it to all to go back to how it once was. I want my Mum to see Dennis. I wish Eustice had never existed."

Dracula watched on from a distance. He stood at the end of the bridge closest to the hotel. Beside him was Vlad. Guilt began to eat at him.

"Son... I… haven't been honest with you." Vlad began.

"We both kept secrets from each other." Dracula answered.

"Yours's were more than fair. I however, haven't been. All this suffering, all this pain you have all felt. It's my fault."

He turned to him slowly.

"You're fault? How is any of it you're fault?"

"Jeremiah. That's why."

Dracula didn't know where he was going but he definitely felt uncomfortable.

"You met him once didn't you, as a boy? You met him because of me. He became what he was because of me. I pushed Vincent towards the war. I supported him with his plan to use the Constantin boy as a weapon."

Dracula was silent.

"I was a different person then. I'm not proud of any of it. I didn't plan what happened to you. I never wanted to hurt you or your wife."

"Her name… is… Martha." Dracula's eyes began to glow red.

"You know what Humanity was back like then! Something had to be done! You heard her in there. All of this was meant to happen."

Dracula span round, punching Vlad square in the jaw. The force of the attack sent him flying backwards. There was a loud crash as stone split apart on impact. He broke a trail across the bridge before finally stopping on his back. Dracula showed no emotion, he simply turned and walked away. Vlad held his jaw, unable to believe what his son had just done.


	10. Chapter 9 - Beyond the Wall

Across the world the media focused heavily on the growing crisis. Opinions were descending into madness as more and more attacks were reported. The hotel could only watch on, waiting and hoping. One amongst them however was not content with this.

"This 'King' has publically declared his intentions to take everything. Are we meant to sit back and let his power grow?" Dracula discussed with the others.

The group was in his chamber. Two days had passed, yet Dracula would still not speak to his father. It took all of his strength not to banish him from the castle. In such a dark time, he knew they had to unite.

Rarely did Dracula let others into his private chamber but now he needed somewhere he felt was safe, somewhere where the guests would not overhear them. All through the meeting, they didn't let Dennis out of their sight for a second.

"What are we meant to do Drac? What are we at the end of the day? Just a bunch of hotel guests." Murray said.

Dracula tutted with disappointment.

"We are more than that. All of you are my family. I've seen you all in danger more than enough." He walked over to his window, his hands behind his back.

"No more broken promises. If the Court of Skulls wants this world, they will have to go through me. I swear, I will tear all of their hearts out before I let them take this place…" He clenched his fist slowly.

"You may have your work cut out there." Wayne pointed out.

Their influence was growing. Not only in numbers but through the fear of Humans and Monsters. Just as they had planned. Dracula watched the concern in Mavis' eyes as she hugged her son.

"Why him…"

They caught what Dracula had whispered, but didn't understand it.

"Hmm?" Frank grunted.

Dracula held his hand to his lower lip in thought.

"Dennisovich, you said that the guests spoke to you in their sleep?"

He was hesitant to answer.

"Dad…" Mavis shook her head at him.

She was being just as protective of Dennis as Dracula had been for her. However, he had to know, for all the sakes.

"It is very important that you tell us everything, Dennisovitch."

The boy gently pushed Mavis's arms away and nodded.

"They, told me about a man call Eustice. They didn't tell me everything. I looked some of it up on the internet. What they did say was that I was the last step."

Dracula's brow formed a frown.

"The last step?"

He turned away from him and watched the darkened clouds pass by the illuminating Moon.

"He wants to send us a message. But why us… why Dennisovitch?"

"He's just an innocent boy. What would this thing want with him?" Eunice asked.

"Ummm…" Dennis wasn't finished.

Dracula was scared of what he was about to hear, but he let it happen all the same.

"…they said I was blessed with the blood of Mankind."

Everyone looked at each other in turn, though none of them seemed to look at Griffin.

"They want a hybrid."

Vlad's old voice came from the door. Dracula gave him a stern look.

"Get out…" he said in an enraged whisper.

"You need to hear what I have to say."

"Get out!" Dracula roared with red eyes.

"Dad, stop!" Mavis put herself between the two of them.

It was a good thing she did because Dracula was about to pounce. Dracula had not told them what he had learnt from his father on the bridge. He feared Mavis's reaction if he did. It took all his strength not to kill him himself.

It was the first time in such a long age that the great Vlad looked ashamed of himself. He was not the Vampire he had once been. Not anymore.

"I know you may never forgive me son… but I will not stand by and let you all wander in the dark. I've seen this type of thing before."

Despite his better judgement, Dracula stood aside and lent against the window, allowing Vlad to pass. His father gave a quick, unacknowledged bow.

"In the war that took place between our kind and Humans, we tried to win it through the use of blood magic."

Even for Monsters, such a thing was vicious. Even Necromancy was frowned upon less by some.

"To do so, one Vampire created a device that would hunt down the blood of a given host… and destroy it. With one fell swoop, he was going to annihilate all in his path."

Mavis, Johnny and Dennis looked horrified.

"But then, when it came time to use it…. It was all over."

Everyone in the room was confused.

"So what happened? Griffin asked.

"No one knew. The entire city was destroyed in a massive explosion. Not a single soul survived, say for the rats."

Dracula was suspicious about the matter.

"How do you know about this?"

Vlad looked grim.

"I had spies search the area to see what had happened. There wasn't a trace of anyone who could have seen the event… except one."

The group looked at him in unison.

"That person, was a young man, barely in his mid-teens by all accounts, but he looked older at first."

Dracula grunted.

"How?"

Vlad looked his son in the eye.

"He was wearing a hunter's uniform. The mark of the Monster slayer."

Mavis stood up.

"You don't mean…"

"My spies followed him for days. He travelled relentlessly and fed on animals he came across. I have no doubts now. That boy was Jeremiah Constantin."

"Don't say his name!" Dracula smashed his fist into the brickwork beside his window.

His guests jumped suddenly at the sound.

Vlad waited a moment for him to calm down.

"He must have been the one who caused the explosion. I persuaded various sorcerers to tell me how it could have been done. They all told me the same thing. He mixed the blood of a Human and Monster in that machine to kill them all."

The room froze. They struggled to take the story in.

Frank was the first to speak.

"Even at that age, he was sadistic…"

Dracula gave a soul crushing glare at Vlad. It was practically demanding him to do the unthinkable.

"Tell them."

Vlad wouldn't say a word.

Dracula shook his head and turned away from them all. He leant forward, his arms outstretched and resting on the now broken wall.

"So… how is any of that relevant to now?" he asked with scorn.

"If that could be done with a Human and Monster… imagine would else could be done with a hybrid at your mercy."

Dracula fought back tears as he saw his grandson once again in his Mother's arms.

"Mercy… I have no mercy for anyone who tries to take my grandson…"

He felt a large hand on his shoulder.

"I think its best we step outside for a moment." It was Frank, once again holding his best friend's interests at heart.

Dracula saw the extent of the damaged wall. He had done that in front of all of them. He felt terrible. He had not felt such raw rage since…

In the corridor outside, Dracula was able to cool off.

"I'm seeing something in you Drac. It's scaring me." Frank's tone was not the usual friendly sort.

"Have I not always been a symbol of terror?" Dracula asked sarcastically.

"Not anymore. You're my inspiration for hope, Drac. We're all here. Please don't give up and let that rage take you over."

Dracula knew he was right, but he gave him a weary look.

"I am tired Frank. I can't do this anymore. The hate, the fear of seeing all of this be torn down. It needs to end. I need my happy ending…"

He pulled his cloak around him and slowly walked away down the hall. Frank watched on. He had no more words for the Vampire. There was nothing he could say that would tend to the wounds that were being reopened. The Count admired every painting he passed. His life was a rush but now he could watch it flow in slow motion. He wanted to take it all in for the future was uncertain.

In the stairway that led to the main lobby ahead, a lone Monster stared over the edge, leaning on the brickwork bannister. He hadn't expected to see someone at this time of day. He paid no heed to him and walked on.

"This world is a very different place."

Dracula stopped in his tracks.

"What did you say?" he asked in a bewilderment.

"Humanity and Monster in cold union. Is this real or desperation? Too long have you been without a purpose. Instead you tried to find one but blundered into the dark."

Dracula forcefully spun the Vampire guest round. His eyes were red and his face formed an amused grin.

"It's you… you won't have my grandson. You're a coward who taunts through others."

The host laughed.

"From the very first breath of your age, you have all been mine. You can pretend that there is a shard of light in that black heart of yours but it's a mere dream. Your bloodline was made with dark magic. All of you were my soldiers."

Dracula bore his fangs.

"Not anymore. Your creation wants nothing to do with you."

"Clearly you don't see the full picture. I have watched and waited for three hundred years to re-forge my age. You've seen me so many times but have had no idea. So long ago when you wandered alone, you met a young boy. I had the pleasure of seeing one of their putrid kind stick a musket ball in the one you and he loved. I can imagine the sheer panic her father must have been in."

Dracula didn't know what he was talking about.

"One word, Son of Vlad. 'Apothatus'.

He didn't know what game this creature was playing, but Dracula knew that name. It was the alchemist shop of the old Monster refuge.

"He was so innocent back then, wasn't he? Dear little Constantin was pulled from his home because of me. Dear little Constantin brought his zing with him to that town. With no idea, you lived in the same place as you're soon to be wife. Then dear little Constantin became a killer because of me!"

Dracula forced the host against the bannister.

"It was Vincent! Vincent Lebeau started that war!"

The host looked deep into the Count's red eyes.

"And whose advice did he follow? It whispered. "Whose strings were pulling him? Who planted the visions of a hybrid boy in an oracle's head? Who lead that oracle to tell Lebeau of him!?"

Dracula backed away.

"This world is mine Dracula, son of Vlad. Your race is mine to lead or torment. Humanity is mine to turn to dust. Your grandson will replace the weapon I lost. You're tale started then and I am its narrator!"

Dracula forced the Monster over the edge. The guest crashed into the concrete floor below. The red in its eyes was gone. The Count realized what he had done. It was to his relief when the guest began to stir. In a flash, Dracula was by his side.

"I… what happened?" he asked with a different voice.

Dracula lied.

"You blacked out… and fell over the edge."

The Vampire looked underneath him.

"I… oops. Look, I'll pay for the damage."

"There's no need… it's my duty to protect this castle."

He stared towards the revolving door. What had to be done he feared had to be done alone. The Eldritch King had called him out. Of all Monsters, he chose to be in Dracula's presence. When the guest was gone, Dracula had a quick moment of clarity in his isolation. He could no longer sit back and wait for the fire to spread. He closed his eyes and saw his old home. Fire had taken his old life, it would not spread to his new one while he still breathed.

The sound of his friends and family echoed down the hall. It was for them that he would act.

"Drac. There you are buddy. I was worried." Frank was relieved to see he hadn't done anything stupid.

"Where else would I be?" Dracula answered in an unusually upbeat tone.

He didn't make eye contact with Vlad. It would take a while to ever trust him again. Just when he thought their past had been settled, more lies ruined it.

"Maybe you should all get some sleep." The Count suggested.

"I don't think any of us can sleep at the moment." Johnny answered.

They were all with him now, all except one.

"Where's Dennisovitch?"

He had been beside his parents.

"Dennis." Mavis called down the hall behind them. There was no answer.

"Perhaps he's gone to his room?" Wayne queried.

"Err… you guys might want to hear this." Murray was pointing towards one of the monitors in the lobby.

The monitors were off, yet this one was now brightly displaying the news.

"After the growing Monster attacks across the globe, a summit is to be held in Switzerland at the United Nations office that will decide what is to be done to prevent or combat further attacks. It is not known yet what this will mean for the Human-Monster cooperation act of 2018, but the rift between Humans and Monsters has grown rapidly in the last few weeks alone."

They couldn't believe what they were hearing.

"Everything we've worked for… it's being destroyed!" Frank was outraged.

"This is what he wants. To rip us apart and take over!" Eunice shouted.

"What does this mean for the hotel?" Griffin asked the Count.

He hadn't thought of it. He didn't expect that this would happen, but then again, he guessed now that it was inevitable.

"The Court of Skulls is trying to spark a war. This is all just the start." Dracula said.

"If a war was to begin, then everything will have been for nothing." It was the elderly voice.

The group watched the Oracle maker her way slowly down the stairs.

"They are playing his game perfectly. He could control you all, but that isn't what he wants. He wants to rule as he once did, not through mind control, but by having you submit through choice. Mindless servants were his downfall before."

Frank scoffed at the screen.

"As if we would submit to him!"

"Even if the death of your families or of Humanity was inevitable?" She asked.

Upstairs, unaware of what the group was seeing below, Mavis and Johnny headed to their son's room.

"I don't like the thought of him being alone." Mavis held her hand up to her lower lip.

"Nor do I, but we need to give our little guy some space sometimes. We'll make sure that he's alright and then see what he wants."

They knocked a couple of times on his door but they received no answer.

"He didn't seem too happy to me!" The shrunken head on his door knob exclaimed.

The door wasn't locked so they headed inside. The room was empty. A jolt of panic shot through Mavis.

"Don't worry honey, I'm sure he's just hanging out somewhere nearby."

She felt the soft rug beneath her shoes as she looked around the place. On his shelf was a baby picture. Dennis looked so happy. Johnny was making funny faces through Dennis' fuzzy, ginger hair. Mavis couldn't help but giggle. Then there was each birthday party. There was a photo for all of them. All but one. He was so happy. They all were.

"I know where he is." Mavis whispered.

She knew where she would go when she was upset or confused. She had done the same thing ever since her first week in that castle. One transformation later, she was on the rooftop with her son. She covered her face with her cloak. The Sun wasn't too bright. It was a cloudy day but it would still burn her if she wasn't careful. Dennis on the other hand had no such quarry.

She sat down beside him, just as her father would with her.

"I don't understand Mum. Why does the world have to be so cruel? Why are Humans and Monsters becoming enemies?"

She was stunned by her lack of answers. She knew what her father felt like now. It was her most inner desire to comfort her son, but maybe the right answer wouldn't be found by her. All she could do was let him know how she felt inside.

"We are very different. Different is seen as scary or wrong to some people, but that's because they don't understand what it really means. Difference is a barrier that some people don't look past. You have to try with all your heart to climb that wall. When you do, you see a person's soul."

He looked at her with curiosity.

"What do you mean Mum?"

She smiled.

"That wall isn't a dangerous obstacle, or an ugly monstrosity that should be the same as all the others. It is just something in your mind. Look past it. When you see past that person's differences, you see their soul. What they choose to do, what they love, I think that's what a person really is. When you're there, you can look back and see the other side of the wall… and it's beautiful.

He kind of grasped what she was saying.

"I met your father near my one hundred and eighteenth birthday. I found out who he was. I loved who he was. When we all found out he was Human, everyone was scared of him. We had heard tales of what Humans do to Monsters. But when I heard, I didn't care. He wasn't Human in my eyes. I had seen the other side of the wall. I'd seen his soul."

She put her arms around her.

"It doesn't matter if you are a Human or a Monster… it matters who you are inside."

They heard the roof tiles clatter beside them. Dracula stood next to them with a tear on his cheek.

"Your mother would be proud of you."


	11. Chapter 10 -Hallowed Foes and Old Rivals

Happy Halloween! Bleh bleh bleh!

Sorry for the long, looooong wait for the story to continue. It's been a horrible two months for my family and I've simply not had the right mindset for writing. Now though, I'm back on track. To celebrate monster's favorite time of the year, here's a large chapter!

...

"Don't do this!"

It was too late. Nothing was going to persuade him.

"I won't sit by and let the world fall into madness."

Dracula had packed his essentials into the hearse.

"What about the hotel?" Frank tried to reason with him.

"I won't be gone for long. Mavis and Johnny almost know as much about this castle as I do now." He continued to pack.

"What about the guests? Everybody needs you Drac. Everyone's scared."

The Count closed the trunk.

"It's because of them that I'm doing this." He closed his eyes. "I've seen what happens when my family is put in harm's way. No matter what any of you say, I have to do this alone."

He made it to the driver's seat. Frank didn't want to stand by and watch his best friend drive away, but maybe he was right. Though he feared he would never see him again.

"Wait! If they're after Dennis, do you really think the Court of Skulls won't act to remove you from the picture? What if they are setting a trap for you?"

Dracula turned the key.

"It takes an impossible trap to seal a Dracula. Besides, this could be the moment that Humans and Monsters are split apart again. How long will we last alone?"

He let his foot push down on the accelerator. The gate was wide open for him. It was the last thing he wanted to do, to leave everyone he cared about behind, but to save what he had left he would travel to the ends of the Earth.

Frank felt an enormous weight on his shoulder's again. Even though he didn't own the place, he felt a great responsibility to the hotel and the people that lived in it. They were all like family to him at this point.

The whole group had watched Dracula drive off into the distance, but it didn't hit them the way it did Dennis. He couldn't help but feel that he was to blame. He now had a sense of the past that his parents had desperately tried to keep from him. When his mother turned to ensure he was alright, he was already walking back inside. To his own surprise, he didn't stop. His legs kept on carrying him throughout the castle, as if drawing him to something hidden from sight.

He checked that he wasn't being followed. He found himself outside the door to his parents' chamber. He had rarely been inside and never on his own.

"What are you doing here, young Vampire?"

He took a tissue out of his pocket and shoved it in the shrunken head's mouth. It garbled something.

"Shhh." he whispered.

The door wasn't locked. He felt that he was breaking his parents' trust, but something in his mind drew him on. It was large though not as grand as the Count's. Exquisite curtains were still drawn across the windows. He was surprised by the amount of photos of himself on display. If anyone had any doubt on how much Mavis and Johnny cared about him, it would be instantly shot down by them.

He picked up the one of his first birthday. He was laughing and Mavis was placing a large cake with a single lit candle on the table in front of him.

"I can't believe my hair used to be that thick." Dennis smiled.

He noticed a draw underneath their television with a sticker on it. It read 'sweet memories'. Inside were various discs. Each was named, some were numbered. From what he could tell, they correlated with his birthdays. They must have been footage. One caught his attention above the others.

"'When the magic began'?" he read out loud.

He slid the disc into the side of the television. He squinted in the dark as the screen came to life. The place on screen looked like a field. He didn't recognize the place, not at first. The camera turned and showed a marvel of rides and flashing lights. Fireworks were going off in the night sky. There were Humans among some familiar faces. He saw the Count approach a stage and begin to sing. Dennis couldn't help but laugh.

All of a sudden, the music and signing stopped. He saw his father approach Mavis. He went down on one knee and revealed a ring. It was a touching sight. It was something he had only been told of until now. It brought joy to his heart. In a flash, he had all the discs out on the floor. One by one he skimmed through them. He saw the antics his parents got up to, sometimes to Dracula's annoyance. It was all good hearted fun. One video was of Frank recording Johnny and Dennis dancing together in perfect sync, he couldn't have been more than five.

Memories were flooding back to him. He took out his phone and scrolled through his old songs. He had recorded one with his Vampar, one with Johnny and one with Frank. There was one music video on it that made him chuckle. He had never shown his mother out of fear of how she would react. He played it again with the volume down. He'd had it as his ring tone once but Mavis had told him to delete it. He couldn't let it go though, 'Nutsy Cuckoo' made him laugh too much.

He was enjoying himself when he smelt something that shocked his senses. It was coming from the other side of his parents' bed. He could have sworn that it was blood. He couldn't see anything strange though, until he noticed a piece of paper on the sheets. At closer inspection, he discovered it to be a letter still in its envelope.

Curious, he turned it over in his hand. He was surprised to see 'Dennis Dracula-Loughran' written on it. He checked the outside corridor. The shrunken head was still mumbling but other than that he was alone. He carefully parted the envelope and discovered the letter inside. He didn't recognize the handwriting.

 _Dennis, you may be scared of what is happening around you. I must tell you, even if others do, you must not give up hope. Do not give up hope in your family, or more importantly, in yourself. They are your greatest strength. To be alone is like a knife in the heart. It is a weakness you must never put upon yourself._

 _You're parents and your grandfather love you very much. The hotel is your refuge. Stay there until it is safe. You must heed these words. You may not trust them, but believe me, I am desperate. Please heed them._

 _Much has happened in your families past. Those wrongs must be righted. Humanity and Monster kind have been brought together. The Count will do everything he can to protect you and that unity. He may not know it, but he is not alone._

 _Your grandmother would be proud of you._

The letter was unsigned. Dennis thought it might have been left there by Dracula, but why? The handwriting was nothing like his families. Maybe amongst the Monsters that were siding with the Eldritch King, there were ones that were fighting him?

He heard the door begin to creak. He stuffed the letter in his pocket as quick as he could.

"Dennis. There you are!" Mavis was relieved to see her son. "What are you doing in here?"

"Umm… I was looking over your happy times. I wanted to see you smile again."

She ran over to son and hugged him with all her might.

"I'm so sorry my boy! This must be so hard…"

Johnny joined them.

"We will, Dennis. I mean, how couldn't we smile when you're here?"

 _Nutsy Cuckoo! Nutsy Cuckoo!_

Dennis' phone went off.

"Dennis… I thought you said you got rid of that?" She asked playfully.

He must have set it as the ring tone by mistake. He unlocked it and took a peak. It was a text from Winnie.

"You walked off alone, I'm worried, where have you gone? I want to see my Zing :)"

She was usually quite shy around him now. It was a surprise to see such a text.

"She's been so worried about you. We all have." Mavis told him.

He glanced at the large pile of DVDs by the TV. An idea formed in his head.

"Mum, Dad… we should have a party."

They looked at each other.

"We just had a birthday party for you, Son."

"I know… but it was ruined. I mean, let's have one that everyone can be celebrated in! Music! A Disco! Just like on your one hundred and eighteenth birthday, Mum."

Johnny shrugged his shoulders in agreement, passing the idea over to her.

"You know, I think that's a great idea." She agreed.

He was ecstatic.

"Everyone will be happy when Vampar gets back!"

Johnny opened the door.

"We better get everything ready then!"

Johnny and Dennis walked together down the hall. With them gone, Mavis quickly checked the wardrobe. She let out a sigh of relief. Dennis' eighteenth birthday present was still there, wrapped. She caught up with them and together they shared plans for the party.

The smell of blood was still there, but it was not coming from the room. Outside the window, blood ran slowly down the brickwork of the castle wall. On the ground below lay two bodies. Both were hooded and marked with the tattoo of a broken skull with red eyes…

…

The room was crowded with politicians and ambassadors. The discussions that were about to take place could very well change the world. When everyone was settled, the main speaker began. Whispers were heard around the hall as what was said was translated.

"We know why we are here today. We have come to discuss the solution to the growing threat of the terrorist group that calls itself the Court of Skulls. It is believed that this group originates from Monster kind. We must ask ourselves… have Monster's become a danger to our society?"

There was much debate in the first couple of hours. A few Monsters were in attendance as ambassadors to their kind but they felt that they were fighting a losing battle.

"These attacks are growing in rate across the world! If we sit and do nothing then what happens when they wage war against us!" One man shouted out.

Tempers were rising in a way not seen at such meetings.

"This is every country's safety at risk."

"Not all Monsters are to blame. We don't associate ourselves with this 'Court of Skulls'."

"We have evidence that many of your race have!"

"This isn't a group of terrorists! This is a leader that has proclaimed himself to be a God, the creator or all Monsters!"

"Then isn't your race nothing but a weapon after all?"

The debate was falling apart. As each hour passed, the figurative finger slowly descended over the self-destruct button. When all was said and done, the debates had not change their minds.

"We have taken everything into account. We understand that not all Monsters are part of this group, but we have international security to worry about. In light of the growing attacks, the Human-Monster cooperation act is hereby suspended and to be replaced with a Human-Monster Segregation Pact until these attacks are stopped. With this notion…"

"Wait!"

The doors slammed open. The whole room turned in shock at the figure who had called out. Dracula stood proudly in front of them, his black cloak around his shoulders.

"You must hear me out!"

He could see security approaching him. He raised his hand to them on each side and they froze.

"This is a private meeting!"

"I understand, but what you are doing will result in the end of your species. You have to hear me out, for all our sakes."

The Monster ambassadors stood up.

"Let him speak! Dracula is a great leader of our kind and a pioneer of Human-Monster relations!"

There were loud mutterings in many languages around them. The main speaker hesitated.

"…Very well. But I fear anything you have to say will not change anything."

Dracula nodded and approached the front of the room. He saw the large audience, their attention now turned on him. Even if it meant nothing, he couldn't sit by and let what he had built for the last fifteen years be torn down.

"I know you are scared. Believe me. I have seen the atrocities that are being done myself. I have a family and friends. They are all terrified. You all know what happened. Every Monster on this planet was given a glimpse of the Court of Skull's power. Monsters are victims of this, just as much as you are."

Most of the room didn't understand what he meant.

"Monsters are being used. Most join this cult out of fear. I am here to show you that not everyone in this world will stand back and watch them take it. It is not the Court of Skulls that is your enemy… it is the Eldritch King!"

There was more chatter.

"He is the creator of the first Monsters. He is the cause of the first wars between our people. But his creations won't follow him anymore."

Dracula turned to the council.

"I beg you. Delay this segregation pact. These attacks will be stopped."

Everyone was silent.

"How?" One Monster asked.

Dracula smiled, his head facing the floor. He slowly raised it as he spoke.

"I know you can hear me. You can hear all of this."

Dracula shouted.

"Dracula will not stand idle and see you destroy this world! I challenge you, King! You and me! I will gladly fight and die to save my family!"

Nobody moved. Except one…

"The glorious Eldritch King accepts your challenge."

Another, sophisticated voice was heard from the doorway. A darkened figure stood over them. He gestured for Dracula to follow him and turned away, leaving the room. Dracula let the guards free.

"Stop that man!" The court called out.

Security ran after the darkened figure, as did Dracula. They ran through the illustrious building but already there was no sign of their target. Dracula stopped and let the guards go on ahead. That's when he heard someone clear their throat behind him. With inhuman speed he followed the figure. He ended up in a dark, empty room. It was being prepared for refurbishment. There was no light in the room. He could see very little, until a small light bulb switched on at the other side of the room.

A man sat beside a small table. A chess set was adorned on top of it. The man slid his black queen two spaces away from a white pawn.

"That was a rather moving speech. It brings a tear to my eye. Pointless, but moving."

He took the pawn off the board.

Dracula stepped forward slowly.

"I never will be rid of your bloodline, will I?"

That voice. Dracula knew it from ages past.

"You're dead…"

"We all are. Life is but half of our existence. It's what makes us strong. Humanity though… weak and pliable."

Dracula walked towards him, only to be stopped in his tracks.

"The room's been made ready for this meeting. I know you have a temper."

"You knew I'd be here… Vincent?" Dracula said to the man.

"Our creator knows you. Your bloodline is strong. As much as I detest it, you are the final link."

Dracula punched the enchanted barrier.

"Coward!" He roared.

"I really don't understand you." Vincent approached him.

They were so close now that they could see the rage behind each other's eyes.

"Oh, there it is. That brutality. That beast. You can see it too, can't you? That's because we are of single purpose. Why are you afraid? For these Humans? The Undying Witch has offered us everything, just as it was meant to be. You can't stop fate, Son of Vlad, just as your father couldn't."

Dracula scoffed.

"So it was your fate to die, was it?"

"And rise again at my King's side. You have seen glimpses of the tale, have you not? From people who have mimicked him, no doubt. We will all rule beside the tempest that will devour the world."

Dracula punched the barrier again.

"Such a temper. Good. Let that fire burn. Feel the heat. The hybrid will be a symbol of his glory."

"You lay one finger on my grandson…"

"And what? You clean bedrooms for a living, I am a soldier! I would tear you in half."

"Then lower this barrier, and prove it." Dracula whispered.

Vincent Lebeau closed his eyes and laughed under his breath.

"You are fun. I had so much to worry about back then. Now though, the business man is retired. Now I have a new hobby. You have one chance Dracula. I offer a partnership with open arms. This is fated. Monster kind will rule the world. If Humanity obeys, it will survive, even thrive. Just say the word and your family is safe."

Dracula lent against the barrier. It was a struggle in his mind. He had always put his family first. He would do everything to protect them. This man was offering their safety, but at what cost…

"You would save them above all others, wouldn't you? I offer you that."

Naturally, he would say no to such an evil man but his mind fought it. An instinct in his blood was preventing him from speaking. He was scared of his own self. Deep down, he was a Monster, a weapon whose ancestors were made for war.

"My family is my life… mine… no one else's."

Vincent wasn't sure what he meant.

Dracula opened his eyes and stared at him. They were red.

"…Tell your master that Dracula is coming for him."

Vincent backed away, his arms behind his back.

"I'm so glad you said that."

He clicked his fingers. The sound echoed through the empty room.

"The day for his tale has come, Son of Vlad… and it is a good one." He flicked the white king from his chessboard.

The wall erupted beside the Count. He was hit with dust and plaster as he was forced to the side. A great beast crashed through the wall. Lebeau watched on with exhilaration.

A claw hit the Count. He was swept off his feet and tumbled into the wall. He rolled across the filthy floor, his cape dragging around him. He pulled it aside to see his attacker.

"Miss me, King of room service!?"

It was Bela.

"You're…"

"Hungry!"

He crashed his clawed hand into the floor as Dracula rolled away from the strike.

"He's not the beast you remember. He's much grander than that!"

That he was. He was twice the size of his old form and his muscles were engorged.

"My creator has gifted me, fanged scum!"

Dracula ran for the door.

"I would join the hunt, but I still find the smell repulsive… have fun." Vincent disappeared out of sight.

Dracula fled the scene, heading out into the vast corridors of the United Nations building.

"I smell you, Dracula!"

Bela was just as fast as him. He dared not put the Humans in danger. Instead, he looked for any empty rooms where he could lose the beast.

"I can't wait to feast on your undead flesh!"

Dracula had to get the Humans out. Maybe then he could find a way to stop the bat creature. He hit the fire alarm, shattering the glass. Bela roared, apparently enraged by the sound.

"For someone with a name like Bela, you don't like ringing noises, do you?"

"Mock me at your peril, Human sympathizer!"

Now he had to lure Bela away from the mob of people leaving the building.

He entered the kitchen. Bela crashed through the wall. Dracula grabbed the nearest pan and flung it at the beast. He smashed it away with his giant claws like it was nothing. Using his powers, Dracula lifted all the cutlery and pans he could in the room and flung them. Knives and forks pierced Bela's flesh, but he felt no pain. With him distracted, Dracula headed back out into the hallway.

"I may not be able to feast on your grandson, but the rest will do!"

Bela didn't even bother using the door. More brick was crushed under his weight. The Vampire was in his sights. At great speed and on all fours, Bela charged forward and swung his great palm. Dracula's legs were pulled up underneath him. He was caught up in his cape. When his senses came back to him, he rolled round and tried to freeze Bela in place.

"That won't work on me now, fool!"

The Eldritch King was too clever for that.

With no defense left, Dracula covered his face as Bela clawed at his cape and swung him round. Dracula shot straight through the wall. He broke through several rows of chairs and into the main meeting room once again. Pain took over. His body was throbbing. What could he do against such a beast? Around him. Soldiers were firing at hooded figures that appeared from every corner. The whole building was being taken over.

Followers of the Court of Skulls surrounded him. Dracula dragged himself to his feet and barged his way past one of them. He was followed by two Vampires. They grabbed his cape. He punched round, impacting with one in the side of the face. He flew sideways and into the other. It wasn't fatal but it gave him time to escape. They were ahead of his every move.

He feared for his family. As he fought for survival, they, alongside the hotel guests, were having the time of their lives in the hall. The party was in full swing. Dennis and Johnny were dancing the robot, with Winnie trying to copy them the best she could. For the first time in weeks, Mavis was laughing and enjoying herself. They knew nothing of Dracula's plight.

The place was like a maze. Each turn took him further into the building. He tried to retrace his steps but the way he had entered the place put him on a straight course to Bela. All around him, the Court was unleashing its hate on the security. His route was cut off by their followers. He had little choice but to head upstairs. Before he could though, another wall was ripped apart.

"There you are, scum!" Bela's putrid breath poisoned the air.

Dracula kicked out at him but his strength was far greater than it had once been. Bela back handed the Count and sent him crashing onto his back. Bela stood over him with an amused grin. He showed his palm and with a spine curling sound his claws appeared.

"No last words?" he asked gruffly.

He brought his hand down towards the Vampire's face. The Count scrunched up, believing himself to be out of hope. He wouldn't see his family again. Fate had other ideas. Bela flew backwards as a great force hit him. Another figure landed beside the Vampire. It didn't even look at him. It strutted forward with determination. Bela let out a bloodcurdling roar and swung his right arm sideways to cut off his new foe's head.

The figure merely ducked and kicked him with unparalleled force. Bela backed away. The figure had the initiative. He punched Bela's second attack away and gave one of his own. Bela's tooth shattered on impact.

"You… what…" Bela spluttered as blood ran down his lip.

The figure finished by kicking Bela in the gut, sending him crashing into a library.

Dracula couldn't believe the sight. He couldn't see this thing's face. It looked Human but it fought like a phantom, its moves well executed and skilled. It was wearing a hoodie and jeans. There was no time to think. Dracula ran for his life. He rushed upstairs to find a window. If he could fly away, he hoped he could lose Bela. Surely with his new bulk he couldn't fly as fast? That was Dracula's idea at least.

Two more followers stood in his way. They attacked him together but they were not experienced. Dracula broke the first one's arm and kicked the other away. With them dispatched, Dracula headed for the nearest window. He felt something grab his arm and with a sudden jolt he was pulled back. He landed sitting up against a pillar.

"Sorry. I can't let you leave."

Vincent wasn't finished with him yet.

"Didn't you get the message? Follow or die, there's no middle ground."

Dracula stood up and swung at Vincent. He dodged and hit Dracula on the nose. He brought up one arm to protect himself as Vincent struck him again.

"Foolish."

Vincent mocked the Count as he continued his quick attacks.

"You're no warrior!" Vincent kicked him in the stomach before punching him in the face hard enough to spin him round.

The Count was lying on his front, completely at Vincent's mercy.

"Your father was a relic. Now you are."

He unsheathed a sword.

"Ah, just like my old one. It's apt. Now you will have your heart pierced, just like your other half did."

Vincent had no time to deal the finishing blow. He himself was sent tumbling along the furnished carpet. He had a new enemy. It was the same figure in a hoodie and jeans.

"Now this is a surprise! I do like new friends."

Vincent lunged forward with his blade. The figure suspected his move and grabbed the hilt before snapping the weapon in half with one punch. Vincent threw it away and punched out himself. The blow was easily parried. The figure and Vincent were even. Each blow was blocked and another sent in its wake. They grabbed onto each other's fists and locked opposite arms. Vincent had an evil, toothed grin. The figure showed a tiny glimpse of its face. It wasn't amused.

Vincent found himself unable to match its strength. The thing fought like a demon. It spun Vincent's arms round and kicked sideways. The old banker crashed straight through the window. The figure, without looking at him, gestured towards the window at Dracula before sprinting off round the corner. There were many questions but Dracula took no time to hesitate. He dived out of the window and transformed.

He was a much smaller target now. There was no sign of Vincent. What he did see though was carnage. Men and Monsters were being killed as the Court backed off. Vincent had called off the attack. They had failed to kill their target.

…

The party lights were flashing and the music was rocking.

"This is the best party ever!" Murray was doing his mummy dance.

"He's sure got his father's skill at hosting parties!" Frank joined his friend in his dance.

"Hit, hit, hit the ceiling!"

Dennis was indeed dancing above them. Mavis joined her son and together they enjoyed the party and let the worries of the world disappear.

"Hey, no fair!" Johnny shouted up to them.

Mavis had an idea. She quickly transformed and grabbed her husband.

"Woah, Mavis!"

Soon, he was on the celling with them.

"Wow… so dizzy!" he wasn't used to dancing upside down.

Mavis held onto him all the time, otherwise, well, you know.

"That's probably the drink!" Frank shouted up.

"Nah, that's Wayne!"

"Hey, how, hic! Dare you!" Wayne was a bit worse for wear.

With a jolt of energy, Dennis flew through the crowd, showing off his skills. He was lucky Mavis couldn't see him after what had happened by the pool. He just couldn't help himself. He saw Winnie and landed beside her.

"So, how's the party?" he asked her.

"It's amazing! You're so good at this!" She said.

There was an awkward silence between them. He looked up to see his parents dancing together. He felt a peck on his cheek. He looked back to see Winnie with blushing cheek's. Before he could say anything, the music stopped. Everyone ceased dancing. Mavis brought her husband down from the ceiling. Four men had entered the hall. They were all cloaked.

"This is a rather festive event." One of them said.

"What are you doing here?" Mavis asked with a temper.

"We come with happy tidings. Our time has come."

Frank stepped forward.

"You have ten seconds to get out before I show you the door myself!"

"We simply bring a message. The time of the Eldritch King has come again. This hotel must submit itself… or suffer the consequences."

Frank charged forward. The four men lowered their hoods and froze the Monster in place with dark sorcery.

"We fear no one for we are the messengers of our creator."

"Don't let them see Dennis." Mavis whispered to the others.

The cultists walked forward, their dark cloaks looking menacing to all.

"To show your loyalty and willingness to see that your families are protected, we ask one thing. Our creator wishes to speak with the one you call Dennis Dracula-Loughran."

"Never!" Wayne blurted out in a drunken state.

"Does this glutton speak for all of you?" One cultist asked, amused.

Mavis stood up to them.

"You tell your creator, if he wants my son, he can try to take him himself!"

The cultist grinned.

"As you wish."

The turned away and left.

The party was over.

"Probably wasn't the best thing to suggest…" Johnny told her.


	12. Chapter 11 - The Gathering Tempest

In the dead of night, a pillar of light opened up, blasting the dust on the ground away from the archaic energy. Out of this light walked three beings. Two men and a great beast scanned the rocky ruins and sandy floor. Ancient brickwork was beneath their feet.

"Why exactly are we here?" Vincent asked his master.

He walked forward, finding a series of half buried steps leading down to a tunnel.

"This is the first land. Here is where it began."

The dark tone in the Eldritch King's voice almost made them feel like they were being punished. They followed him into the eerie tunnel, though Bela struggled to fit. He growled as his arms scratched against the sharp mouth of the tunnel. Although dark, they could see well enough, them being creatures of the night and the King being… something else.

The further they travelled, the more the ancient sorcerer's expression changed into one of regret. They reached the tunnel's end. It opened up into a cavern. A single beam of moonlight penetrated the vines above them.

"This place smells almost as bad as you, Bela." Vincent couldn't resist an insult.

Bela would have retaliated in a more 'physical' nature had their creator not been in their presence. Their surroundings drew Vincent's attention. He had been a lover of fine art. Even now, that hobby lingered on.

"Extraordinary." He marveled at the worn yet still legible drawings on the wall of the chamber.

"This was once the most powerful centre of this world." The King told them.

There was very little of it left but Vincent could still see the remains of a throne in a central stairway between them.

"This is a waste of our time, creator. We should crush the Dracula scum before they can unite!" Bela had no such love for their trifles.

The King turned to him in a flash. His eyes almost burnt threw Bela's face with anger. Bela looked down immediately in shame. Vincent was rather amused. The King returned to the carvings around him. He found the first one. War, blood and hate, that was all there was. A small boy walked through the wreckage of the world alone. The boy grew in every painting, slowly becoming a man.

"I remember an age when I moulded the world into one united power. They saw what I could make the world into and that terrified them. With what the world was becoming, they feared for their share of control. I could no longer sit back and watch everything fall into anarchy."

He ran his fingers across the wall. He stopped at one drawing that showed a man in a bright light, almost like a hero. Kings surrounded him, all of them laid down their swords before each other.

"I took power from waring nations and brought it under one banner. I unlocked the fabric of nature. Magic is mine to command, it is a gift I will gracefully bestow on the loyal."

People cheered for the man, they gathered as he past. Then the drawings grew darker. Men with crowns joined together in their own corner. Armies marched again, carrying banners of rebellion. The man had an aura of sorcery around him. The most notable feature was another figure standing beside him. A woman.

In the last painting, five armed men in cloaks stood over the body of that fallen woman. The man lay on his throne, an arrow piercing his heart. The Eldritch King ran his finger over the face of the fallen woman. There was a single tear in his eye.

"Humanity has yet to see the future that was carved in their fate that day. The last night waits to fall."

Vincent paid little attention. Instead, he was more perplexed by paintings on the opposite wall. They contained Vampires. Their creation was depicted. Men and women grew fangs as a dark cloud was summoned around them by the crowned man. They were the first, the strongest and the most devious. They were a weapon, the weapon of a desperate leader. In the background of that painting was a woman lying on intricate stone. Her eyes were closed and in her hands was a bouquet. The man summoning the magical aura looked like he was crying, though it may have been the rotting wall.

"A strange thing indeed." Vincent said.

He had his suspicions as to why they were there now. Still, it was strange for the Eldritch King to do such a thing.

"This drives you?" Vincent whispered to his master, hoping that it will not enrage him.

"Something drives every creature."

The King slowly drew his sharp fingers down, carving five marks into the brittle wall.

"You let him escape…"

Vincent thought that it may well be the end of him, again.

"I had him! If it were not for that… thing!" Bela butted in.

"I don't care for excuses at this point. So it is your fault!?" Their creator shouted back without looking at them.

"It was Lebeau, he was the one that let him slip away!" Bela tried to save his own skin.

"Oh, very brave, you winged rat." Vincent snarled back.

"I refuse to work with this Lebeau scum!" Bela was very close to tearing the Vampire apart.

"Oh believe me, this isn't the greatest day for me either. I prefer to work in an environment that doesn't reek of wet dog."

"Silence!"

The cave rocked. Dust fell from the ceiling. It was the like the elements themselves were shaking at the sound of Eldritch King's voice.

"I want peace… while I'm here."

The final painting was the one that Vincent was most intrigued by. It was of five warriors. Each branded a sword with a single word written on each. Vincent did not understand them. Below them was a poem.

"Now what do these say…" He said to himself.

"Protector. Abomination. Ancient. Unitary, and Ultimate. They are titles." His master read them aloud.

Vincent puzzled over the notion.

"A strange painting to be here." He said.

"It was all defiled. My body was destroyed… along with everything I cared about." The Eldritch King still had a finger resting against the drawing of the slain man.

"There is no war against good and evil. It is a mere notion, a false threat. Evil beings fight for what there is. A hero fights until the day he joins them… until the day only one evil being stands. The spoils are theirs."

The Eldritch King reached out a hand towards Vincent. Words ran threw his mind. Without knowing, the ancient text that surrounded him was suddenly as clear as day. As was the poem.

"Cast to shadow, the king of deadly times lays low. His warriors of the knight skulk for eternity. No purpose, no goal drives them. The hate that poisoned his heart lives amongst them. Tainted blood brings with it a tainted love… a curse for all time. Let the half of their life meet their doom in due time. So it shall be for eternity." Vincent read out loud.

"What are these ridiculous time wasters!?" Bela roared.

Vincent was actually stunned. He had an idea of what it meant, but it changed everything he believed if it was true.

"This curse… does it still exist? 'Let the half of their life meet their doom'… what is this curse?"

The Eldritch King gazed at the fallen woman.

"An accidental temptation. It draws your kind to nothing but suffering that cannot be escaped. You have seen it for yourself, Lebeau. A union that leads to an inevitable demise….

Vlad…Adrien… Jeremiah… Dracula… The joined fate."

The Eldritch King left the painted chamber, walking at a heavy pace towards the exit.

Vincent thought over what he had just said.

"What fate!?" he shouted after him.

"… A Zing!"

…

Daylight shone through the few clouds that were above the world. The hearse had been pulled over. It was hidden under a tree, just off of a motorway. Inside. Dracula tried to focus. He had travelled as fast as he could to return to his home, but his mind would not let him think clearly on the move. Day by day his plight had grown worse. This was something he couldn't escape. The attempts on his family's lives by the first hybrid could be fought. He stood up against them and won. What could he really do now? Now he faced a God.

He felt selfish. He had threatened the Eldritch King, he had put the ones he loved in danger. Perhaps there was only one choice. Submission. He heard a faint ringing coming from a lining in his cloak. He was surprised to see that his phone was still intact, though the screen was cracked and the phone casing was bent. There were five missed calls from Mavis and three from Johnny. Now however, Mavis's shining grin adorned the broken screen. He slid his finger across it.

"Mavis… how are you?"

"Dad… I don't know what to do."

They was both of a similar mind.

"Where are you? Please tell me you're safe, Dad!"

"I am Mavey-Wavey. What is wrong? Is everyone alright?"

"They tried to take him."

"Dennisovich!" Dracula sat up straight.

"The Court of Skulls were here. Dad, I'm so scared of what they are going to do!"

"Mavey, listen to me. Lock the Hotel. Don't let anyone inside. Prepare security. Nobody moves until I get there, you understand?"

Dracula dropped the phone.

"Dad? Dad!"

He struggled to breath. He could hear a voice in his head. His vision was fading. It was just like last time.

"You wish to defy the one who created your bloodline!? You are mine!" The voice grew louder in his head.

Dracula lost control of his senses. He had felt this before, his mind being manipulated by someone else. His eyes were red.

"Resist if you will. All of you belong to me, including your grandson."

He tried with great force to resist. He had to fight it.

"I can give you everything, Son of Vlad. This world is ours to mould. I am the great Necromancer. The souls of your kind are at my whim! You could see her again. Live in this world with your Martha!"

He shook his head. It had to be lies… surely?

"There is no power on this Earth that can challenge me. There is no choice, only my will. Join me or watch your family die."

Dracula's eyes shot open with a bolt of light. They were bright blue.

"What!?" he heard the voice panic.

"This is my rule! How can you… resist?"

Dracula could feel control being restored.

"You are no sorcerer! How can you…"

The voice faded away. Dracula lent back in his chair suddenly. He was free. He had felt that power before, the same one that had freed Eustice Chaise's hybrids had saved him. Even from beyond the grave, Dmitri Constantin continued to help him. Dracula fired up the engine. His hotel needed him.

…

Uncertainty was the buzzword. The castle didn't know whether to continue living as they were, or prepare for something far worse. Armoured suits had been stationed at every part of the castle grounds. If anyone approached, they would know it.

"Everything is ship shape and clear of intruders!" One suit saluted Mavis.

She gave a worried nod. She hated every second that her dad wasn't by her side. She drew her strength from her husband and her son, but Dracula had always been there to protect her. She felt now was the time for her to fight the approaching battle.

"He's okay Mavis. You know ol' Drac! He's always fine!" Johnny did what he was best at, cheering her up when she needed it the most.

"I don't know what will happen now. I… was stupid." She looked ashamed of herself.

"No, you stood up and protected our Dennis. That's not stupid." Johnny put his hand on her shoulder.

"Have I? They won't stop."

"This is the safest place in the country. They won't get us here."

Mavis thought back. Others had got past its defences before.

"They can't take him Johnny… he's my boy."

He embraced her in a welcome hug.

"They won't. He's a Dracula."

Dennis was in the main lobby with his great uncle.

"Got your nose!" Frank pretended to pull Dennis's off.

"Uncle Frank, I'm fifteen now. Isn't that a bit childish?" he said innocently.

"Got your nose!" Winnie did the same thing to Frank.

"Ha-ha, see? Winnie still appreciates… hey!"

She'd actually pulled his nose clean off.

"Give me that!" He took it back off of her.

"Hey, Dennis, how does Frank smell?" She said before laughing.

Dennis joined in her amusement. Frank smelt under his armpit, right before choking.

"It isn't that bad. You try being made of dead guys."

Johnny and Mavis were happy to see them enjoying themselves. They didn't know how long it would last.

"Johnny. Do you think we are cursed?"

"Huh?" he grunted in confusion.

"Everything that keeps happening to us. It's like something keeps trying to ruin our lives. Maybe we aren't meant to be happy."

She couldn't remove the doubt and fear from her mind.

"Now that's garbage honey. I know we will get through this, we always do!"

"That's right! Draculas get through anything!" Frank had overheard them. "I've known Drac long enough to know that this family sticks together and beats any odds. Ain't that right Murray!"

"Sure thing! Anyone comes close and I'll blow them away!" He cast a small sandstorm between his fingers.

"I don't know what I'd be good at these days, not with my back." Wayne joined them.

"Maybe you could scare them with tales of being a father to hundreds?" Murray joked.

"Now that is scary!" Johnny sat in a spooky voice.

Dennis looked up at him with a brow raised.

"Not that you're too much trouble! You're my one and only Dennis! High five!"

Dennis flew up to the ceiling and then raised his arm.

"Now that's cheating."

Mavis giggled.

"Maybe we should get some ladders for you?" She said to Johnny.

"Or a climbing wall… a climbing wall! Guys, we're doing it! I can see it now, right there!" Johnny made a square with his hands at the exact spot he wanted it.

From the ceiling, Dennis could see Winnie making her way out of sight, down one of the many long corridors that made up the castle.

"Curious. What's she doing?" Dennis thought to himself.

He flew down and followed her. He could swear that he could see a shadow at the end of the hall, was she following it? He kept up the pace but tried not to startle her. It could be nothing after all. She continued upstairs to the upper bedrooms. Dennis grew more nervous by the second, it was very odd for her to just wander off. He wondered if anyone had noticed him do the same.

She reached the highest level of the castle. She fiddled with the door handle of one room before it opened. She walked inside and the door closed behind her. Now Dennis wasn't willing to wait. He rushed on ahead and entered the room himself. Inside was one of the guests.

"What was it you wanted to show me?"

The gremlin looked at the girl and then back to Dennis.

"I'm so sorry… but we have no choice."

A large bag went forcefully over Dennis' head. Winnie howled out for help. Two men burst out of the wardrobes, both were cloaked and bore the tattoo of the Court of Skulls.

"Ignore her, get the boy out."

Dennis' eyes went red. He transformed, letting his attacker's grip fail. He flew out of the bag and turned back with a kick to the ghoul's face. He felt strange as an aura of magic surrounded him. He pulled away with all his strength.

"He's resisting!"

"How!?"

He roared. It was ferocious and identical to Dracula's. He lunged forward. The sorcerer crashed through the window and into the darkness outside. Dennis was forced back by a bolt of electricity cast from the remaining man. The door broke in two as Dennis rolled across the corridor. Regardless, Winnie was all that was on his mind. He had to rescue her. He ran into the sorcerer and span him round, tossing him outside with his friend.

He found Winnie hiding under the bed.

"That… was so brave!" She admired him.

"Nothing to it."

A hand pushed down on his shoulder. The world span as he felt his body rip apart old brick. When he came to, he was lying in the corridor. Monsters surrounded him. Guests looked at him with a sense of fear and guilt.

"Hurry up. They would have heard that."

Dennis felt his arms be pinned to the ground. Ghouls, Vampires and skeletons had taken hold of him.

"Halt!"

Three armoured suits were at the end of the hallway.

"Put down the Master's grandson!"

Another sorcerer created a shield between them.

"Charge!" The three suits ran forward with their halberds at the ready. They hit the magic wall and crumbled apart.

"Damn! That fell to pieces!" The rolling helmet said to himself.

"Dennis!" Winnie howled out again.

"Help!" Dennis called out.

The Monsters were unimpeded. They carried the struggling boy back to the window.

"Keep hold of him." One Vampire said to another.

"Let go of my Son!" Mavis now stood in the doorway.

"Deal with her!"

She span forward at blinding speed and forced most of the Monsters away.

"Mum!"

She cuddled Dennis and Winnie.

"Don't ever walk off like that again!"

She tried to pull away but found herself frozen in place.

"Don't you understand!? We have to do this, or we all die! He's coming!"

The sorcerer felt a great jaw around his leg. He screamed in pain. Wayne and Wanda clawed at him.

"So much for his bad back." Dennis said.

"He exaggerates." Winnie answered him.

"This way!" Mavis took hold of them both.

She pulled them away to safety.

"We'll handle this Mavis!" Wayne shouted her way, though their resistance didn't last for long.

Mavis stopped when she reached the end of the corridor. She knelt down to her son and Winnie.

"Listen to me. No matter what happens, stay near me or your father, you understand?"

They both nodded. She and Dennis transformed into bats.

"Ever flown before Winnie?" He enticed her to hold onto his small hand.

"Nope, but I want to!" She took hold.

"Hold on!"

They swooped down a winding staircase. As they got closer to the ground floor, it became apparent that there was a loud ruckus downstairs as well.

"Mum… they're downstairs!"

Dennis was right. The place was in anarchy. Guests were revolting around them.

"We have to stick together! That cult wants you to be afraid!" Frank was holding off a horde of zombies.

News of the attack on the UN was blaring in the lobby monitors. Without Dracula, the place had no morale left.

"Mavis!" Johnny had hold of his trusty baseball bat.

He gave his Son a hug as soon as he could.

"What do we do? The place is being trashed!" he was desperate.

Mavis shoved her way through the crowd of angry Monsters.

"Please, everyone!"

No one was listening.

"No good… got to do something else!" Murray was trying to tie two of the guests up in his own wrapping.

With no choice left, Mavis roared at them, bearing her fangs. She rarely did such a thing. The Monsters began to pay attention. They slowed down and stared at her.

"This is chaos! This isn't what Drac… my father would want!"

"What does that matter? If we don't join the court then we are all going to join them!" The skeleton pointed to the screen above him.

"Not if we stand together." Frank let go of the two gremlins that had tried to bite onto him. He stood by his niece. "This place was built to bring us all together. Hotel Transylvania is our refuge. It's protected us through thick and thin. We've faced many hardships, but we got through it all and we will get through this!"

The crowd wasn't convinced.

"We've lost a lot every time too!"

Many of them could remember the battle that had taken place decades before in the nearby town.

"Frank is right." Johnny joined them and put his hand on his wife's shoulder. Dennis held on to his other wrist. "This place is the coolest place on Earth. Not only that, it's our home! Think about everything that Dracula has done for you! He's like a father to all of us. He wouldn't give up and I know we shouldn't either!"

"Then where is he?" One guest ended Johnny's speech.

The truth was, none of them knew. His phone had cut off and ever since Mavis couldn't get back in contact. Perhaps the truth was that they had got him…

To everyone's surprise, Vlad was now amongst them. They had not seen him for days. Mavis had assumed he had left after his fight with Dracula, yet here he was. He glared at the Monsters in front of him who all gladly moved aside. Now the great Vlad stood amongst his family.

"He's fighting this battle for us. Up until now he's stood alone. That's not how it should be. This fight isn't knew, it's been going on for centuries. This is about Humans and Monsters standing firm together. Our old wars were pointless. Now we have a chance to show the world that we belong together. Look at them, Human and Monster in perfect love. It's something… something I never thought possible." Vlad gestured to Johnny and Mavis. "They are our symbol. They are proof that after all these years, it does exist after all."

"What exists?" One Human guest asked.

Vlad smiled at his family.

"The bond between Human and Monster. Our species have united. It's a zing, and a zing never dies!"

The crowd started to cheer.

"Great speech, Grandpa." Mavis was proud of him.

"This is my family too. You all are."

"So heart-warming."

Everyone turned towards the cloaked man that had spoken. Slowly stepping down the stairs with him were four others of his kind. Wayne and Wanda were in their grasp.

"Bravery is admirable, but you couldn't be more wrong. Monster's aren't the abomination, they are."

The cultist pointed towards the crowd of Humans amongst them.

"It's disgusting, thinking that we can be amongst them."

The guests starting to approach them with clenched fists.

"Not one step, or these two die."

"Mum, Dad!" Winnie cried out.

The other pups were growing crazy.

"Get your hands off of them!" Mavis's eyes turned red.

"Perhaps an exchange is in order? These two, for the hybrid."

"You won't have my son!" She held onto Dennis tightly.

"Fair enough." He revealed a dagger.

"No don't!" Griffin called out all of a sudden.

"Griffin, you could have snuck up on them!" Murray suggested.

He thought for a moment.

"Oh, damn it!"

"Bad luck." The cultist sharpened the blade on a whetstone attached to his belt.

"Please! You don't have to follow this cult. We can stand together." Mavis made an attempt to persuade them.

"We have stood already for centuries, awaiting the day the creator rebuilds his empire."

Before he could continue, the six of them were suddenly engulfed in a gelatinous form. Blobby had been behind them the whole time. It had been a good time to be taking a nap in his room. Wayne and Wanda held their breath and together they pulled themselves out.

"You have a knack for this, Blobby!" Frank said.

He held a thumb up to them. In that short moment, they thought they were safe, until they received the news. A suit of armour barged through the revolving door, clattering as he sprinted awkwardly.

"Assailants! Front gate!"

It was the moment Mavis had dreaded.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Last Reservation

The guests began to rush towards the front door. Mavis felt her husband's hand on her shoulder. She saw a look in his eye as if to say 'don't go'. Anything could be waiting for them outside and at such a time, he couldn't bear to see her in danger. She placed her own hand on his and gave him a reassuring smile. With Dracula missing, it was up to her to protect the family hotel.

"Dennis, stay with Uncle Frank, you understand?"

The boy nodded. He kept Winnie close and in his sight at all times. Mavis took a deep breath. Slowly her hand lent on the revolving door. The moonlight hit her. Outside, rows of metal suits made a phalanx formation. The front gate was locked tight, impeding any intruder. On the horizon was a marching tide of Monsters. Mavis gulped. The border defences were of no use. Their old spells had been broken. Guests, both Human and Monster gathered around her.

"What's going to happen?" Griffin asked her.

"I don't know. All I'm certain of is that they are not taking my son."

Johnny's hand held hers tightly, their fingers intertwining.

"Dennis is inside." He whispered.

"If the worst happens… get him out."

He didn't know what to say. He couldn't leave his zing. On the other hand, his son would need him. The army drew closer, bottling up as it crossed the bridge. The scene was enough to take the heart from anyone. For one absent Vampire, it would be a sight too familiar in his nightmares and yet one that was waiting to happen, until now. In the front row was a shrewd looking man. A black cloak dragged behind him. Two swords were holstered in his belt. The man had waited long in death to experience this desired return to power.

The army stopped. Their leader did not blink. He stared Mavis dead in the eye, a victorious smile failing to hide in the ridge of his lips. All grew silent. It was unnerving, as if the storm had arrived but stopped right in front of them. Only a few yards and the heavy gates were between them. Growing weary of the quiet and slowly walked forward, Vincent admired his surroundings. At last he spoke, no longer looking at the woman in front of him.

"Nice atmosphere. Beautiful landscape. The brochure didn't lie."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

"I believe you invited us. You should have a reservation for me. Put it under 'Lebeau', would you my dear?"

Johnny's grip grew tighter.

"Actually, sorry. Why am I wasting my time talking to a daft girl? Where is the owner of this fine establishment?"

No one said a word. No one came forward.

"Really? Dracula! You send a girl to parlay for you property? That's lower than a coward."

"She's no daft girl!" Johnny shouted.

Vincent held out his hand.

"Hush, little mortal. The Monsters are talking."

Vincent thought to himself for moment.

"Or… is it that he hasn't returned? What is this? Has the king fled and abandoned his castle? For shame, a poor move."

"My father will tear you in half!" Mavis threatened him.

"Oh… so you are her. Mavis Dracula, is it not? I have heard a lot about you. You're not the first Monster to have felt something for a Human… your mother was the same."

She took a step back. What did he mean by that?

"It may not have been a zing and technically he was only half Human, but there was something. They travelled the world together. They fought adversity together. Of course there had to be something. Unless of course I'm completely wrong. Maybe your mother was a backstabbing traitor instead? One who abandoned the boy who loved her and went to find a different life?"

"How dare you!? You know nothing about my Mother!"

Johnny pulled her back. If she attacked him now, she would only end up dead. It was the reaction Vincent wanted, after all. He held his hands up.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to hit a nerve! Though, it does make sense. No wonder he shot an arrow through her heart. After all, she did shatter his. An eye for an eye, eh?"

There was no room to manoeuvre here. She had to weather these insults. If she angered him now, she would end the chance her guests had to escape. Even now they made their way into the secret tunnels. The volunteers around her did not know what future they had, but the hotel had sheltered them for so long, now they would defend it.

"It is a funny turn of events. I never pictured myself here. I am a cruel man, aren't I? You have brought it upon yourself though. I offered you power, a future that Monsters could shape. Humanity is friendly as long as it wants to be. How long will it be before the war starts again on their end? This generation is not the same as the one that will come after it, nor will the one after that be the same. A man can make a peace treaty with another but their sons can still grow to hate each other."

"You're wrong." The crowd turned to see the ancient vampire standing on the steps of the hotel.

Vincent let out a huge smile.

"The mighty Vlad appears!"

"The old wars are over! We were blind, Lebeau. I hated them more than you, yet these two showed me what we can become."

He placed his hands on his granddaughter and his grandson in-law's shoulders.

"My, you've changed your tune. This day just continues to thrill me to no end! The once mighty Vlad, still rotting away in shame! What a legacy you have made. The most powerful vampire to ever live, and his son, the housekeeper! To be honest, we are doing your great-grandson a favour. Under your watch he will end up as a bus boy."

"And I would still be more proud of him than anything he would become under your watch, Lebeau scum!" Vlad bore his fangs.

"Oh, exciting. You know what, I feel generous today. This could go one of two ways. One, you hand over Dennis Loughran to his creator to embrace his destiny, or… well, things get bloody."

Growls and roars echoed throughout the army.

"You would kill your own kind to please your master? You're still under someone's boot, Lebeau?"

"If you refuse and side with Humans, you aren't my kind. Plain and simple. You are merely, faulty stock."

Mavis's breathing increased. It was an impossible choice.

"What do we do… where do we go?" She whispered to the two of them.

"I'll protect you." Vlad told her.

"Time is running out, little vampire. We all have choices to make. It is the way of the world. What will yours be? Eternal power? Or death?"

Mavis walked forward. Lebeau hoped she had made the right decision.

"Hmm, mm?" He muttered.

"This is my home. People have tried to destroy it before. People have tried to separate me from my family. People have tried to kill me. Do you know what they all have in common?"

He leant his head back and answered with a raised eyebrow.

"What is that?"

She smiled.

"They all died."

He looked at her sternly.

"Careful girl. Think about what you are saying."

"My name is Mavis Loughran. Dracula blood runs through my veins and through the veins of my son. I swear to you… it takes am impossible trap to seal a Dracula!"

Vincent's eyes faded red.

"Then let that blood spill on the floor of your precious hotel."

He raised his arm into the air sharply. He formed a fist and in that moment, thousands of hands raised upwards, towards the hotel. Spells and enchantments were conjured and rocketed through the cold air. It started with an enormous bang as sparks and split rubble began to rain down on them. The windows shattered as the hotel was battered with arcane energy. The sound of breaking brick was only matched by the roar of enraged Monsters. Werewolves, zombies, spectres and all manner of horrors lunged at the gates.

"Stay with me!" Vlad held them in his arms.

The guests took cover. It was not long before they were covered in dust. To escape the falling rubble meant moving closer to the marauding forces that tore down the gates.

"Let this place be a tomb to those that defy the Eldritch King!" Vincent called out.

Metal failed to take the pressure. The gates tumbled down and slammed against the bridge.

"The last bastion of our enemies will be a ruin!" Vincent led the charge.

The phalanx of suits clashed with the horde. They would defend the castle to the last suit, as they always had.

"Get everyone back inside! Get to the tunnels!" Vlad pushed his grandchildren on.

"We can't leave you!" Mavis called back.

"My dear… this is all my fault. Now Vlad the Impaler must pay penance."

The walls collapsed, blocking the front entrance of the hotel. Those that could not get inside in time fled for their lives around the sides of the castle. Vincent was in Vlad's sight but before he had a chance to move, he saw a Shadow cover the floor below him. From above, a great beast dived at him. He transformed and flew backwards, dodging the attack.

"Long time, no see old friend!"

"Bela, you worthless nothing! I should have known you would join them!"

Vlad used his powers on him, to no avail.

"That don't work on me anymore, old fool!" He clawed at the Vampire.

Vlad dodged each blow. He was not as fast as he had once been and Bela was far bigger. Bela's claws scratched Vlad's face. His pale skin split. It was a flesh wound but Bela was far from finished. The beast kicked him into a nearby tree. The bark split as Vlad groaned in pain. Before long, he saw Vincent approaching the scene.

"He's mine!" Bela roared at him.

"The hell he is!"

Vincent drew both blades and lunged at the old man. Vlad grabbed hold of both swords in time, crossing his arms. They struggled to gain hold of them. Insulted by Vincent's actions, Bela swiped at both of them, knocking them into the side of the building. Two balconies collapsed above them. They tumbled downwards. Vlad took the chance to transform and sneak out of sight. As the rubble fell, the two balconies landed right on Vincent.

Bela was more occupied with finding his quarry.

"You can't hide from me!"

The balcony pieces broke apart as Vincent straightened upwards. His eyes were bright red. He held his fists at his side.

"I would not still be here when this is done if I were you."

As much as he wanted Bela dead in that moment, he knew that the Eldritch King would not be happy with the outcome. Not to mention that Bela was a wrecking machine he needed.

The army swarmed around the borders of the castle, leaving fire and ruin in its path. Trees were torn down under the weight of the monstrous horde. Headstones were pulled up and smashed against the castle walls. All of it was done to frighten the life out of the ones that coward away from the destruction outside. As the rubble in front of the castle was slowly pulled away, Bela took a detour in an attempt to find an alternate route. He came across a mausoleum.

"Kathleen?" he barked as he read the name above the metal gate.

With a roar he swept the small building aside, crushing its intricate carvings.

"Sentiment won't save you now, Dracula!"

His beastly roar pierced the night, leaving its mark on the guests inside. It was as if hell itself was upon them. Dust continued to fall from the lobby ceiling as the old building shook. Every minute brought more of it down as it was eroded by dark magic like waves on the shore.

"Right, I think that's everyone who stayed behind!" Frank was listing off every Monster guest that passed through.

He had made a mistake.

"Wait, where's…"

"Dennis! Frank, where is Dennis and Winnie!?" Mavis pleaded with her uncle through the rumbling chaos.

"I don't know! They were right here!"

The entrance erupted in fire. A terrible power tore the castle wide open. Moonlight shun through as if it was leading the attackers on.

"Get everyone out, we'll find them!" Johnny brandished his bat.

"No! I'm coming with you!" Frank called out.

"We don't have time! We need you to lead the guests out of here!" Mavis tried to persuade him.

"Do as she says Frank." Vlad had appeared beside them.

He held onto his side.

"You're alive!" They were relieved.

"Not for long if we don't get moving. Now, onwards!"

The castle security fought the tide of Monsters that rushed the entrance. Everything was destroyed in their wake. The lobby was unrecognisable. The carpet was torn and the monitors shattered into pieces on the floor. Their home was being taken from them, yet in that moment it was their child that mattered the most.

"Dennis!" Martha called out.

The floor creaked behind them as it supported Bela's mighty weight.

"Nowhere to run tonight!" He brandished his claws.

"Go!" Vlad ordered them on.

Fire was all around them. Wooden beams supporting the ceiling had collapsed. In the dark of a hotel room, Dennis and Winnie hugged each other as the smoke spread. They struggled to breath.

"We have to find a way out!" She said.

"There isn't anywhere." He had already given up.

In the end, the Eldritch King wanted him. Was it so bad if he were to die there? At least then their plans would be thwarted. He had to put such thoughts out of his mind. Winnie was in danger. He tried to pull a wooden beam off of them but it scolded his hands.

"I can't move it!"

They heard voices outside the room. It was his parents.

"Mum! Dad!"

"Dennis! Where are you!?"

The door swung open.

"My boy! Can you get out?" She saw their plight.

"No, it's too hot!"

Mavis attempted to move the wreckage herself but had the same results.

"Don't worry! We'll get you out!"

She heard Johnny gasp for breath behind her. Vincent was giving her an amused glare.

"You are an insufferable little girl, aren't you?"

She released a Vampire roar at him.

"One that likes to have tantrums, it seems. I propose a trade. The hybrid for you husband."

"Don't listen to him Mavis, get Dennis out!"

Vincent tightened his grip on his throat. He turned to his prisoner.

"We haven't been properly introduced mister Loughran. I am going to enjoy meeting and killing your family."

He could no longer speak through Vincent's grip.

"What's it to be then?" Vincent said brashly to Mavis.

"I can't…"

"Wrong answer."

"He's trapped!" She shouted before Vincent could act.

The ex-banker assessed the situation.

"Not very good at looking after your children, are you?" he quipped.

The wreckage exploded as he ran at full speed. The Vampire punched his way through until he reached the two children. Dennis lunged at him but Vincent took him by the throat.

"You have such a future ahead of you." He taunted.

Winnie jumped forward and bit into his leg.

"Argh, disgusting thing!" he kicked her off of him.

Mavis took a step forward, but Vincent reacted immediately.

"If you take one step forward, the wolf dies!"

They could see he wasn't bluffing.

"You could have had everything. Instead, you will fall into obscurity like your grandfather."

Vincent kept his hands around the two children's necks.

"Move." He ordered violently to Mavis and Johnny.

"Let go…" Johnny said weakly. Nothing they did or said would change Vincent's mind.

He walked backwards through the hall.

"Good luck escaping this mess." He gestured to his surroundings.

In that moment, Vincent felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with a confused glare. Dracula looked back at him. Without saying a word, the Count punched him square in the face. He let go of his prisoners and crashed into the end of the corridor.

"Dad!" Mavis was ecstatic.

"Maybe you didn't hear me before. I don't take kindly to intruders." Dracula placed himself between Vincent and his family.

"Late for the party? I think we've used up the last invitation!" Vincent charged forward.

Dracula found new strength. This was a battle he couldn't afford to lose.

"Run, now!" he called back to them.

"You can't save him, you wretch! I have waited for this!"

Vincent cast the Vampire aside. He chased after his target at inhuman speed. The Count followed on close behind with the vigour to save his family. He tackled the banker before he could grab hold of Dennis. Forcing him to the side, Vincent dug his claws into the Count's lower neck and posed to strike him with his fist just as the ceiling above collapsed. The distraction gave Dracula the time to punch his enemy off of him. He got to his feet as fast as he could and made a dash for safety. Although he had knocked Vincent away from the falling wreckage, it had at least given him a head start.

"Prolong it, Dracula. Prolong as long as you wish." Vincent couldn't help but enjoy the hunt.

The Count found one of his many hidden entrances. He headed down into the gloomy dark of the emergency tunnels. Water dripped from the ceiling. Always it rumbled above him. He hoped that the place wouldn't fall whilst his family and guests still fled. Ever the steps led down further until the light ahead grew stronger, as did the voices of frightened Humans and Monsters.

"Dad!" It was a voice that brought with it some relief.

"Mavis. I am so sorry I left!"

The whole gang was together.

"None of this is your fault, Drac. It's that cult! We will make the pay!" Frank punched the palm of his hand.

"Dad… the hotel?" Mavis said weakly.

He sighed.

"It's only bricks and mortar, Mavis. It's all of you that make Hotel Transylvania."

They heard a huge crash from above.

"We need to keep moving. Everyone, follow the tunnel!" Dracula commanded.

"This way guys and gals!" Johnny led the way.

Dracula saw Dennis staring at him. He looked like he was begging for some encouragement from his grandfather. Dracula gave him a wink.

"We're getting out of here for now, but we're coming back. I promise you."

Dennis felt Winnie take his hand.

"Let's go." She said to him.

The party journeyed on in the torchlight. Dracula noticed his father amongst them. He disdain for him had gone for now, only because the Count had no time to think of the past. In his heart, he felt that he had brought this upon all of them. Mavis believed herself to be guilty, Johnny could see this in her eyes. The crowd was barely calm, only Dracula's leadership was holding them together. In th chaos, none of them had noticed one Monster amongst them whose eyes now glowed a dirty red.

The Eldritch King watched on from his broken throne, fascinated by their willingness to survive. His creations had come far from their days of servitude. To control them all now was not the agenda, though deep down he knew that he was no longer capable of it. Not in his current body. Through his puppet he took the occasional glance at Dennis. He was merely a frightened child, but the Eldritch King knew of another that had once been like that. Before his doom, he had been responsible for killing thousands. Such a being could be crafted again. All it took was unbearable suffering…

"I can hear them!" One gremlin warned.

The tunnel behind them began to rumble.

"They're getting closer!"

The crowd lost control of its composure.

"Run!" Dracula ordered.

The crowd took off. Behind them, Dracula could see a large shadow tailing them. The smell hit him before he could make out it's true form.

"Will that creature not give up!?" Vlad shouted to himself.

An insane cackling was followed by the brutish form of Bela who smashed his way through the tunnel network.

"We can't outrun him! He knows how to traverse areas like this too easily!" Vlad told them.

"Maybe, but he doesn't know these tunnels like I do. Everyone, to the left!"

There was only one chance left. They had to lead him into a trap.


	14. Chapter 13 - Closing the Book

The rock creaked as the ceiling above slowly weakened in the labyrinth beneath the castle. Bela stalked his prey using his inhuman senses. He could smell them, yet they were well out of sight. He did not know this place.

"Coward! You wish to skulk in the dark like the rest of your kin? Then let us play this game."

The guests could hear the creature's threats. It was unheard of to be hunted by their own kind. The refuge for Monsters would never fall to Humanity, but their own kind was something different. In Etched into the minds of the Draculas was the thought of their home burning above them. Their life was all but destroyed and what they had left was being pursued. If they made a mistake now, it was all over.

"I will find you. When I do, you will wish you had never been born!"

"He's getting closer." Mavis whispered to her father.

"Not for long." He stared back down the dark passage.

The torches and phone lights from the crowd were leading Bela right to them. Now was the time to act.

"Keep following the path. Johnny, I'm trusting you to get them out."

"Don't worry Drac." Johnny gave him the thumbs up.

"Right, let's keep moving people!" He ordered.

"You heard the guy, on your hind legs!" Murray joined him at the front of the group.

Dracula felt his daughter's hand on his arm.

"I'm not leaving you behind." She couldn't face being separated again at such a time.

"You aren't. I'll be right behind you. I promise."

His confident smile filled her with courage.

"Let's go." Johnny held her hand and they were off, leaving the Count alone in the dark. At least, that is what he thought.

"This is not a foe you can take on alone."

Vlad's voice echoed through the cave.

"Decided to make yourself useful?" The Count quibbled back.

Vlad ignored the remark.

"I will not abandon my family. Not anymore. My selfish past led us to this."

There was no time to argue. They transformed and made themselves all but invisible. Their enhanced vision aided their journey, though it was still a struggle. The relentless footsteps of the bat beast grew more ominous. When his large bulk came in sight, he sensed that he was being toyed with.

"I can smell you, coward. Is it that the great Dracula is on his knees in fear? Is he not willing to face me?"

They waited on opposites sides.

"You put up an embarrassing fight for your home. Monsters and Humans died today because of your weakness. Everything burns and you have nothing! All that is left is to take your grandson and leave the bones of your children at your feet!"

The creature turned in the dark and came face to face with the enraged Dracula. He felt a tooth crack as the Vampire lashed out. He stumbled back, only to be struck again by Vlad. The beast swung he arms out and caught Dracula's shoulder. The vampire was forced to the ground as Bela found his bearings. He roared with delight.

"Now this is a fight!"

Vlad kept up the attack, giving his son time to find his feet.

"I am not dust yet, you filthy mongrel!" It was as if Vlad was his old self again. Strong and determined.

"Yet your legend is!"

Bela took the Vampire's arm in his sharp talons and pulled him over his head.

"Death to your putrid family!"

With both hands, he tossed Vlad against the unstable wall. The foundations of the castle shook as the devastation above continued to leave its mark. Vlad groaned as he recovered. Dracula scratched at the beast's arm to draw his attention before kicking at Bela's knee. His leg buckled as he let out a weakened growl. Dracula punched at his face but his new form was too strong. The Count found his fist locked in Bela's grasp.

"You forget, fanged one. I'm blessed by my creator!"

Bela punched out with the other hand with full force. The impact echoed as Dracula was launched backwards. The attack was enough to split the wall behind him and bring down part of the ceiling. Dracula rolled away in pain before it crushed him. Dirt and rubble fell down, blocking off part of the passage. Luckily he could still see his father. He had an idea.

"You on the other hand, are cursed."

Bela stood over Vlad, who even now tried to stand up.

"No last words for you." Bela bore his talons, ready to rip the Vampire open.

Before he could. Dracula kicked out, sending the beast crashing into a load bearing pillar. Another part of the foundations collapsed. Dracula was relieved for a moment, but when he tried to help his father up he felt a terrible pain in his side.

"Son." Vlad could see what was wrong.

He was hurt, badly. No human could cause a wound like this.

"It's nothing." Dracula lied.

Bela ripped the rubble off of himself.

"Transform." Dracula whispered.

Bela let out a roar before charging forward. When he did, there was no one in sight.

"Come back here and fight!"

He could still smell them, but now they couldn't risk an open fight.

"You think you can slash at me and then flee!? I will drink from your skulls tonight!"

That was a thought neither of them wanted to dwell on. Even in his bat form, Dracula's wound remained. He couldn't let it slow him down though, to do so would mean certain death. He formulated his plan. The crumbling castle above would be Bela's undoing. He skulked through the wreckage that filled the tunnel, sniffing out any sign of the two bats.

"Here, Bela!" Vlad's voice called out.

Without thinking, the beast charged forward and swung his claw, only to collide with the wall. The unstable tunnel rumbled. A large piece of rubble fell from above and clipped him in the shoulder. He felt his wing break under the pressure.

"Stop this! Fight me!" He was beyond consolidation.

"One more." Dracula whispered, his voice crackled.

"Here!" Vlad called out again.

Bela ran forward, this time with more care. As he did, the two Vampires transformed behind him and kicked him. The rocky wall broke away and the foundations above finally gave way.

"Now!"

The two Vampires transformed one last time and flew away for their lives. Above them, the whole tunnel collapsed. Dracula looked back once to see Bela's form be covered in rubble as beams of light appeared from the holes above him. There was no way he could follow them now.

"A trap does not easily snare a Dracula, son!" Vlad said to him with a triumphant laugh.

Dracula didn't answer. The truth was, he couldn't. The pain in his side was enough to render him silent as he tried to fly straight.

Monsters gathered together on the outskirts of Dracula's land. The defences that had once protected the castle had all been destroyed. Mavis and her family watched on as their home was consumed in flame. At the front entrance, Vincent Lebeau looked back at his handiwork with a smile. Monsters roared around him in glee. From out of the flames, his servants had a prisoner.

"You have destroyed the livelihood of an honest family for your pointless endeavours!"

It was the oracle. Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"An oracle you call yourself, yet you wear terrible clothes like that? Embarrassing." He joked in his victory.

"I don't attempt to change the future I have foreseen. Your future however, must change."

"And why is that, old crone?" he held his ear to her.

"You will lead us all to our ruin. This Eldritch King you follow, his true motive is beyond all of us. He will use you to settle an old score and then, he will look to another existence!"

To his surprise, he was generally concerned with her words. The last oracle he had followed had spoken the truth, at least, a twisted version of it.

"What vendetta, old woman? With Humans? What world!?" he raised his voice.

"Five guardians will appear again and put an end to your hate. If they fail, even Death himself should fear the Eldritch King's ascendance."

He couldn't help but feel this woman was mad, or at least lying to him.

"Him? You refer to Death as 'him'? You are mad, woman."

She cackled.

"You call me the mad one. You blindly followed a being that only wants total destruction."

Vincent signalled for them to take her away.

"Bring her to the castle. We may yet have use of her."

He looked up at the hotel. Curtains burned and the smell of smoke filled the air. Inside Dracula's chamber, the great painting he had long hated and loved in equal measure caught aflame. The intricate brushstrokes were lost to the past as the room gave in to the intense heat. Vincent reached out his hand as another vampire tossed him a small device.

"They are planted."

"Good, clear the area."

The Vampire was surprised.

"But there has been no sign of Bela. Should we not wait?"

"Do you think I care?" Lebeau snapped back.

The vampire took his leave.

"Hotel retired. Let's close the book."

Vincent triggered the device. The ground shook from the sudden blast. What was left of the castle was detonated in a massive explosion. The smoke could be seen for miles. Tears ran down Mavis' face as she saw her past be blown apart.

Vincent made his way across the bridge. He didn't look back once. A small spark hit his cloak. He simply shrugged it off.

"'No', is a dangerous word to say in my presence." He said to himself in a vicious tone.

"Drac…" Frank whispered.

There was no sign of the two counts.

"They made it out… they made it out… I know they did, they always do!" Murray was reassuring himself as much as the others.

"He better. We need him." Eunice held onto her husband.

The army moved on. Their task was not yet complete.

"There was no sign of him. He escaped with the others." A ghoul explained to Lebeau.

"Obviously. Assemble the council of sorcerers. Order the army back to their keeps. Now is the time to make Transylvania tremble again. The council will find the hybrid and bring him to the King." He ordered.

"And you, Lord?"

Vincent stared into the distant forest.

"I have something else to attend to."

The oracle's words stayed with him. As much as he tried, he could not escape them.

"We have to move before they spot us." Frank suggested.

"I won't leave them!" Mavis referred to the missing members of her family.

"You won't have to."

She heard her grandfather's voice.

Her relief was offset with terror. Dracula had one arm slung over Vlad's shoulder.

"Dad! What happened to him?" She rushed over.

"A run in with Bela. The beast is nothing less than a cold killer."

"He was." Dracula corrected him.

Vlad had his doubts.

"He has a habit of coming back when you least expect it. For now though, we're out." He thought it best to offset the danger they were still in.

"That may be, but look." Griffin pointed to the ruins of Hotel Transylvania.

Though they couldn't see him, they knew what he meant.

"It's all gone…"

Mavis had no words. Instead she attended to Dracula's wound.

Winnie's grip on Dennis' hand tightened.

"You can stay with us. We have plenty of room."

With all the pups they had, they needed it.

"Time to move…" Dracula groaned. "We won't be staying anywhere if they find us.

"You're hurt, Dad."

"Don't worry, I'll be alright. The guests have to come first. Now everyone, into the forest!"

It would be a difficult undertaking, several hundred guests were still with them. Many had already fled as far away as they could. The Count could only hope that they would manage to get back home safely. At first they moved at pace, putting the horrid force behind them, yet as they travelled they began to slow down, the grief finally replacing adrenaline. They could hear weeping amongst the crowd. Who could blame them?

"They attacked their own kind, Drac. What are we becoming?" Frank asked his friend.

"We stand with Humans now Frank. They don't see us as Monsters."

He lost his footing. He fell to one knee and held his side.

"You can't travel like this, Drac."

"I have to." He was too stubborn to ask for help.

"No you don't." Frank picked him up slowly and put him over his shoulder.

"This is demeaning." He muttered.

"Ah shut up you old grouch." Frank answered with a grin.

At least he managed to get Mavis to smile for a moment.

"We're together. That's what matters." Johnny had one hand on hers and the other gripping tightly onto Dennis.

The hybrid himself had been abnormally quiet. He looked down at his feet, occasionally kicking pebbles and small twigs as they made their way through the decrepit trees. Winnie could see guilt in his eyes. It was him they wanted after all, he couldn't help but feel that their home had been lost because of him. Winnie wanted to save him from his pain, she wanted to prove that it wasn't his fault but the words wouldn't come out. She herself was still in shock. Even her many brothers were circling her parents slower than usual.

A few hours passed before they reached the end of the forest. The road lay ahead of them. To their relief, there was no sign of any hostile monsters. Dawn was soon upon them. Without shelter, those amongst them that had no love of daylight would suffer. There were mutterings. The group began to disperse.

"Drac, what's happening?" Frank asked as he set him back down on his own two feet.

"I've failed them. They're going home."

"Wait, wait everyone!" Frank tried to stop them somehow.

"Let them go." Vlad stopped him. "There isn't anything we can do now."

The crowd split apart. Many left as quick as they could, others hesitated, not knowing where to go. Others stayed with the group.

"So that's it? We give up?" Murray asked with disappointment in his voice.

"I tried Murray. I did. All I got in return was betrayal and a ruined home. I put my family in danger because…"

"You didn't give in to him." Vlad interrupted his son. "You shouldn't have. What you did was right."

"What I did, Count, was destroy my family's future!" he refused to call his father by his name.

"No Dad. I had a part to play in this. I refused too." Mavis couldn't get the moment in the dining hall out of her mind.

"Hey you, this isn't your fault at all." Johnny kept hold of her.

"It's mine!" Vlad silenced everyone.

The group stared at him in confusion.

"How could it be?" Wayne asked.

"It's my fault… because I put everyone on this path."

Dracula knew what he would say. It was the truth at last.

"Vincent Lebeau rose to power because of me. I thought that together, we could rise up and take this world from Humanity. The hybrid was the key to our success. The boy called Jeremiah Constantin became a murderer because of our war. Martha died because of me. Everything is being destroyed because of me!"

Frank stepped forward.

"All of this, is because of you?" It was a weak whisper.

Vlad could not conjure the strength to look them in the eye.

"The great Vlad. All of this, this is your legacy?" Frank turned away and put his hand on Dracula's shoulder.

"I know now why Drac pushed you away all those years. You didn't deserve to know your granddaughter. You don't deserve to know Dennis!"

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry!? You think sorry can fix any of this!" Wayne barked at him. "I could have lost my kids because of your power mongering!"

"I can put this right…"

"No you can't! We're up against a god!" Murray shouted.

Everyone grew silent. Dracula did not say a word through the whole thing. In the end it was Mavis that broke the silence.

"I think you should leave."

After everything, they were abandoning him.

"We have to stick together. I caused this, but now I can see what my war would have brought the world. I'm glad I ended up with nothing, because having everything wasn't worth this."

"Then have nothing. Go! Get lost! Crawl back into your cave!" Frank snapped.

"Please…"

Frank let out a great roar. The loudest he had ever done.

Vlad transformed and fled. His family no longer wanted him. Only afterwards did Frank realise that this had put their location in jeopardy.

"We need to move." Dracula spoke at last.

"Where?"

"To the old town."

He watched his father's small figure disappear into the failing night. His conflicted mind wanted him to both leave and stay. Perhaps he was no longer the vampire he once was, yet his was a long legend. Was it possible for a creature to change after so long? Part of him now feared what his father would do. If they didn't accept him, perhaps someone else would. Not only that, but he had come across something else in his attempt to prevent the war. It had saved him in Switzerland, but why? It took the form of a Human, yet he didn't move or fight like anything he had seen before. Maybe his family wasn't the only one that resisted…


	15. Chapter 14 - Long in the Making

_Centuries previous…_

He felt a burning pain. Its relentless embrace coursed through his body, unwilling to release him for even a moment of relief. Even as the dead lay around him, he could only feel the unholy poison that ran like blood through him. He pulled himself to his feet. There were still cloaked figures in the dark passages of the old village. He looked down at the mark on his arm. Two fang bites were the origin of his suffering. He walked, weak but with resolve towards the village gates. As far as he knew, he was the only survivor. His soul was strong, it resisted. The men around him watched on with great intrigue.

"Such a strong mind."

"A strong body to resist for this long."

He wasn't able to prevent them from following him. They did, keeping their distance, though it was obvious to the man that they were there. They knew that, they didn't care for it was possible that the time had come.

The man focussed on one thought. His daughter was in danger. The venom of the vampire who had bit him had no effect on his body. Even now his strength returned to him. The pain faded and he broke into a sprint. The figures that pursued had no need to run after him for they were allied with the most extensive spy network money could buy. One owned by a certain patron of theirs.

The man had watched his brothers die. His leather armour was rent and his weapons damaged in the fight. Below the bite marks that now disappeared on his arm was the tattoo of his brothers, the mark of the hunter. He had one main priority, his family. Those that remained of his order would continue the fight. He though, was done. No longer would he see those he cared about suffer.

He drew sight on the familiar cottage. The town guard paid him no heed for they knew him well. They knew not to interfere with the work of Eustice Chaise's hunters. As soon as the creaky door opened, his daughter embraced him.

"Father! I thought you would not be back for weeks."

"Get your things Agatha. It is time."

"You mean…."

"Yes. I can't be one of them anymore. I nearly died today. All I could think about was you. How you would be alone in this world. I won't do that to you. Fighting those creatures isn't enough anymore."

He rushed to his room. He had rehearsed this moment for years, in case the time came.

"Did you do it? Did you kill him?"

He paused for a moment.

"No. he's the one who eluded me."

He had never failed a mission before. This was his only mark on his record.

"The disgusting demon… I let him live."

"Why!?" Agatha panicked.

"This vampire, this 'Adrien' as they called him. He had a daughter. I prepared the shot… but I couldn't do it."

"Why?" She asked.

He looked at her.

"I thought of you."

She didn't understand.

"But they are different. She's a Monster."

He hated the thought that the spy Adrien had escaped. He thought back to that moment. He had aimed at the girl. He couldn't pull the trigger. This was his one chance before the creature left for England, yet he couldn't. The vampire spotted him as he delayed. He had time to push his daughter away to safety. That fury in the creature's eyes, it was the same he had felt himself when Agatha was put in danger years before. The vampire and his servants had taken such a retribution on the town when the rest of the man's brothers moved in to finish the job. Now he was home, ready to run away with his daughter before they came for her. An eye for an eye.

"Come, don't think on it any longer. We need to get moving."

They packed with pace. It would be hard to say goodbye. It was the only life Agatha had known. This place was connected to her late mother. She had very few memories of her.

"What if I forget her?" She asked her father.

"You won't."

"But all that I know of her was here."

"She goes with you, Agatha."

He planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Come on. We must hurry."

He had changed clothing. He kept his weapons close by but his hunter's uniform had been left behind. He had hoped it would be a smooth escape, but it was not to be. They heard screams in the distance. It could only mean one thing.

"They've found us!" Agatha told him.

"Stay close."

They kept to the shadows, using each homestead for cover. Already the townsfolk and village guard were being slain. The Monsters that hunted them couldn't care less about their lives.

"Don't slow down my darling!" he tried to rush her forward.

"They're going to find us!"

"No they…"

Two cloaked men appeared from behind the row of trees in front of them. The forest exit was cut off. Before long, they were surrounded by many more.

"There is no fleeing."

He stepped back and shielding his daughter with his arms. The men drew closer, chanting as they did.

"Please, let her go. It's me you want!"

They didn't answer. One amongst then lowered his hood, revealing his face. The man looked quite deranged. A deep scar crossed his left eye and his skin was a pale white.

"The Court of Skulls has waited long for you. The true vessel has been born. The hunter impervious to the bite of a Vampire. The man that fell magic cannot harm. We have watched over you."

"Over me? You are my enemy!" He shouted back.

"No. You are the beginning of the new age. You are our salvation."

The cultist drew out a flintlock pistol. The man pulled his daughter behind him.

"No, please!" he pleaded.

Without hesitation, the Cultist aimed and opened fire. The man felt his stomach churn. He was left breathless. It was not just the immediate pain or the thought that he was about to die that ripped his soul in two. Rather, it was the knowledge of the pain in his back. The musket shot had passed through him. He held onto his daughter's hand all the harder. When he had the strength to turn, the light was already fading from her eyes.

"No…" he whispered with little breath.

The girl closed her eyes, let go and fell from his grasp. He was on his knees, shaking. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Slowly his wound began to knit back together, as if it had never been there. They could heal her.

"Please, save her!"

"Why?" The cultist asked bluntly.

"She's my daughter! She's my…"

"Weakness. Empathy. A weakness we will expunge."

He lost consciousness as a hand struck him. When next he awoke, chanting was all he could hear.

 _"Let Death be cast away. Let Death's plans come to nought. Let those Death cages be released. Let the one who leads us to light cast Death to shadow. Let the one King of our future breathe new life!"_

The hunter felt his body burn. Around him was the Court of Skulls in their finest hour. The weakened husk of a man sat in front of him, his muscles showing through ancient flesh.

"Let me go…" The hunter had little energy to speak.

A crown was placed upon the husk in front of him as it opened its eyes. They burned red and drew every inch of sanity out of the Human they had claimed. The husk turned to dust. The man fell forward. He closed his eyes one last time, for when they opened again, they were no longer his. The man who had once been Marcus Bates no longer existed. Now, he was something greater.

 _"He has come to us as legend foretold! The necromancer of ancient power! All hail our King of Kings! The Eldritch King is among us!"_

Floating to his feet, their King admired his knew form. With a dubious smile, he knew his ancient plan would again continue. For thousands of years the Court of Skulls had lived on in one form or another. Their pact to save their creator was complete. He was a god to them, something he did not deny. His hands trembled when he saw the world outside. Monsters were but outsiders, creatures of the night. They were once his glorious servants that brought fear to his foes, now they were hunted. Though his worshipers survived, so did his enemies.

The ancestors of the ones that had struck him down and sealed his soul in his own corpse walked the Earth, all with the same purpose to end the aftermath of his reign. Monsters were his soldiers that still wandered without meaning. It could no longer control them in his new form, it was too weak. If he was to live on again, he would have to walk among them. There was no return of the Eldritch King, he was but a man called Marcus Bates. At least, that is what the world would think. In the shadows the Court of Skulls worked tirelessly to bring about the downfall of Humanity.

As for the Marcus Bates, there was one servant that caught his eye. Though Vlad was remarked as the most fearsome of his kind, it was another vampire that the Eldritch King coveted more. He did not need influence over just Monsters, but also Humans. He watched him from a distance, learning the ways of this new world and studying the man he observed. Finally, the time had come.

There was a knock at the door to the great mansion in the dead of night. No butler answered, instead, a slim and well-dressed man slowly opened the heavy door.

"Marcus Bates. I have heard that you are looking for a butler? I would gladly like to offer my services." He spoke to the owner, ending with a pleasant smile.

The owner was generally shocked, something that never happened to him.

"You... offer your services, to me?" he confirmed.

"With a willing heart. I wish to make my mark in the realm, you see. If you want to change the world for the better, I heard that Vincent Lebeau is the best man to meet."

Marcus was no vampire, the owner could smell that. Yet, he was no Human either. He was like nothing he had ever met. There was no fear, only determination in his eyes. Vincent could not help but feel afraid of this seemingly normal person. He felt compelled to answer.

"How did you hear I was looking…"

"The time has drawn near. Monster kind must rise again. I believe you are the man to do that Mr Lebeau. I offer my services." He cut Lebeau off.

Marcus bates revealed a pendant hidden under his suit. It was the mark of the Court of Skulls. Vincent knew of them. He was not officially part of their ramblings, say for allowing them to partake in his spy network, but this man was different. In time, he proved his worth. Vincent Lebeau had no knowledge of his butler's true identity. He put on the persona of a charming and characteristic gentlemen, the opposite of his real nature. For a decade he worked with his new master to prepare for their war.

At the centre of this plan was the hybrid child born to Dmitri Constantin. To Lebeau this child would be a champion of his kind, but the true intent for Marcus Bates was far sinister. He would be his pawn to control Humanity. He would be no more than an empty shell to fill with his own power. The final act of his plan was something no one on Earth could expect, not even Lebeau. However, it was not to be.

Even as the war started, his plan was destroyed in one swift stroke. Vincent Lebeau was dead and his servants were hunted by the very one he had intended to bind to his own will. Now alone, there was nothing on his side but time. He could hear Death laugh in his head. His anger grew at the notion. He had only one chance for conquest, he would follow the work of the hybrid who now called himself Eustice Chaise.

Follow him he did. He collected every legend and piece of parchment written on this mysterious assassin. He even wrote many of them himself. He gathered them all, pondering on them, hoping to discover some way of using this hybrid to rebuild his ancient empire. As fate would happen, the hybrid came to him. He sat in the dark decrepit house of that small village and listened to the footsteps. He placed a spell of concealment over himself. To the outside world he now appeared to be little more than a frail, elderly man. Eustice Chaise was fooled.

When the hunter did leave, on a vain attempt to find his beloved Martha, the Eldritch King broke his spell and appeared once again as Marcus Bates. The meeting had given him a new desire to continue. He no longer had his old power, but maybe one day it would return to him. He would don the image of an old man to fool those around him for many years after. He longed and waited as he rebuilt the Court of Skulls from those that still lived.

It was one event that acted as a sign. His return drew near.

As the bell tolled for Eustice Chaise, as the Hunter's life ended at the hand of Count Dracula, the Eldritch King's chance was reborn. He watched on the hill top with great interest as a Human proposed to a vampire. Perhaps it was to be that a new hybrid would fall into his clutches…

…

 _Present Day…_

This was the story that Vincent Lebeau had been told. With his power returning to him, the Eldritch King had resurrected his most useful servant. He pondered over this as he sat on the ruined throne of the temple his creator had recently shown him. Would he lie to him? Was there something missing in his tale? Was the oracle really sending him a warning or just words of hate to throw him off? It was too far now to turn away. No one could escape the Eldritch King now. Lebeau had made this fact perfectly true himself.

He kept fixating on one image. The death of the woman brought about a change in the ancient art in front of him. Each one after was more ruthless. The Eldritch King didn't seem like one to love in Lebeau's book, so what really happened? The oracle had mentioned guardians, an idea backed up by the last artefact in the room.

Protector. Abomination. Ancient. Unitary, and Ultimate.

The five protectors. Lebeau felt a sense of foreboding. He didn't like being the man without answers. He revelled in others attempts to understand his schemes. This time was different. The future was uncertain for everyone. It seemed only one person had the answers in his pocket.


	16. Chapter 15 - Knives in the Dark

"This is your idea?" Murray had his doubts.

"What other choice do we have? We have no supplies and nowhere else to go." Dracula wouldn't take no for an answer, not now.

The old town was in sight. The group was exhausted and this was the only safe place for miles.

"How do you know they are even going to let us in? Monsters aren't exactly looking good in the media right now." Frank whispered into his friend's ear.

"Then we have faith. Hopefully, this town won't have forgotten what we have done for it."

He gestured for the group to follow them. They had come to this place many a time over the last fifteen years but with everything that was happening, it reminded them of what horrors had taken place there.

"Do you remember the old town, Dennis?" Winnie tugged at Dennis's hand.

He could. They had visited the shops and the cinema many times. Now though, he felt strange. He could see in his mind the images put there by the voices he had heard at night. Though it was dawn, everything turned black to him. He could see only two figures ahead. A small girl and a hooded man with a gun. The shot rang out in his head when his family came back into view.

"Are you ok?" Winnie asked him.

He could feel her shaking. He thought it best to put her at ease.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just remembering." He lied.

"Whatever you remembered, it didn't look good." She wasn't buying it.

He was surprised to look up and see Dracula starting straight at him. He called him over.

"What's wrong, dad?" Mavis asked him.

"I want to make sure he's up front with us." He put his cloak around him.

"What did you see?" The Count asked, making sure the others couldn't hear him.

"How did you… nothing, I'm ok."

"Hmm. Dennisovich, we all need to tell the truth if we are to survive. We can't have any secrets."

He reluctantly told his grandfather what he had just seen.

"If you see anything like that again, you must let us know." Dracula pleaded.

"Ok, Vampar. I'm just scared…"

He drew him closer.

"We all are."

Mavis and Johnny walked beside them as they passed through the wheat fields on the town outskirts. Again, Dennis could see spectres in his head.

"What is it?" Dracula asked.

"A girl. At my feet. She's scared… there's blood."

"Does she have blonde hair?" Mavis asked suddenly.

Dennis nodded.

"How much does this Eldritch King know, Dad?"

"We have to assume, everything."

When they did enter the town, they did not receive their usual welcome. Instead, the townsfolk moved at a slow pace. Some stared as they passed. Mavis could see a young girl being hurried back into the family home by her mother. The look she gave her was chilling. They were terrified.

"Drac… bad idea…" Murray whispered.

Humans were following them.

"Keep walking. We have to get to the town hall." He hurried the group on.

"It's them from the hotel."

"Shouldn't they leave?"

"Why are they here?"

Continuous voices asked questions around them with no answers given in return. The group was stopped in its tracks at the town square by the town guard.

"Stop. We can't afford to have your kind here."

"What?" Dracula snapped back.

"In accordance with UN law, all Monsters are to be segregated until further notice."

"UN law? I'm older than this country, man! You have any idea what we did for this place?" Murray pushed his way to the front.

"Hush! Don't move…" Dracula put his hand out to stop his friend.

The town guard around them were all armed.

"Your presence here is putting the citizens of this town in danger. Place Count, we ask that you return to your hotel."

This was getting them nowhere.

"I need to speak with the mayor." Dracula knew one way of staying.

"I can't let you do that…"

Dracula's eyes were red.

"Stop him!"

The guard raised the weapons.

"On your knees!"

Mavis and Johnny held Dennis in their arms.

"Woah guys, hold on!" Frank shouted.

Dracula's power was having no affect.

"Not so powerful now?" The man gloated.

Two others dragged him down onto his knees.

"We can't take any risks. If they are with the Court, we have to know." They heard the guard speak.

The doors to the town hall opened up. A man and a woman walked towards them, both were in strange commando uniforms. Behind them was the mayor. To the group's surprise, the two commandos held their pistols to the two guards holding Dracula down.

"Drop your weapons, men. He is no threat."

They hesitated for a moment.

"Do as she says." The mayor supported her.

They did so. Dracula quietly let out a sigh of relief.

"Now that was just rude." Murray couldn't help but make a comment.

"I knew I should have snuck up on them." Griffin said.

"The glasses would have given that a way." Frank muttered.

Dracula got to his feet.

"Thank you… but why?" He asked her.

She raised an eyebrow.

"You saved my life once… I owed you."

He didn't recognise this woman at all. He glanced towards the other commando. He was giving the same look of gratitude.

"Welcome, Dracula. I am sorry for that little 'problem'. As you can imagine, security is tight. So what do I owe the presence of the prince of darkness?" The Mayor greeted him.

"Our hotel is gone… it's been destroyed."

The mayor took a step back.

"Who by?" He had changed his tone quickly.

"I don't think you need to ask." Murray answered for him.

Frank tapped him on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry… but I can't help you after all." He walked away.

"Wait, all we need is one days rest, then we will be gone."

"If they are after you, they will find you here and destroy us! You've seen what they do. They are Monsters!"

"Poor choice of words." Wayne said to himself.

"We haven't got anywhere else to go. Look. That is my grandson there. Those are Wayne's kids. They are hungry and they are tired. I'll do anything to keep them safe. We lost the people who attacked us. They don't know we are here. Please, just one day."

The mayor rubbed his chin. Would he risk his own people for them? They had done as much for the town before. Yet, Monsters had caused many tragedies in the town's past.

"I…"

"Please." It was not like Dracula to beg, not to a Human. Now though he was desperate.

The mayor clenched his fist.

"Fine. One day."

"Thank you!"

At least they had a day's respite now.

"I'll have my staff accommodate you. Please try not to wander off."

The mayor gestured the two commandos over to him and spoke quietly to them.

Dracula listened to as much as he could.

"If they find them…"

"We will be ready… our master has set the traps…"

"We will know…"

Curious.

When the mayor was done he re-entered the town hall without looking back. The two that accompanied him were not like normal security at all. They had a certain confident flair about them, as though talk of Monsters did not faze them.

After the first hour, the town became more than generous to the group, realizing that it was the still the same Dracula they knew. Not much of the group remained now. Less than twenty guests had followed them. Mavis hoped those that had left were safe. They were given shelter in the hotel as a thank you for all they had done for the town. Wayne's pups perked up with the promise of a warm room. Already they were running all over the lobby. It was by no means as grand as Hotel Transylvania, but for now it was home.

"Hey, do you think they have a pool?" Murray asked the group.

"We're not on vacation, Murray." Frank answered sternly.

"We were…" He was disappointed.

"At least we're safe." Johnny patted Dennis's shoulder.

"For now." Mavis said to herself.

Dracula was surprisingly quiet. He was in thought as each guest checked out their new room.

"You ok, Drac?" Griffin asked, thinking it a stupid thing to say afterwards. Of course he wasn't ok.

"No Griffin. I've ruined everything. I promised I would keep you all safe. Fat lot of good I've been."

"You need to stop beating yourself up like this, Drac. Only one person is to blame and he's not here. I wish he was though, I would pummel that 'king's' head so good!" Frank hit his own palm.

To his own confusion, Dracula began to wish someone else was with them.

"I pushed him away. He was trying to help… but my anger flooded back."

"Who, Drac?" Johnny asked him.

"Vlad. No… my father."

The group was silent.

"He's got a lot to answer for." Eunice said in a gruff tone.

"I didn't give him the chance to answer for it. I just wanted him gone when we should be sticking together." He took his family in his arms. "We should be together."

Frank rubbed his arms nervously.

"Actually, it was kinda me that scared him off."

"I was kind of impressed Frank. You scared off the mighty Vlad." Murray complemented him.

"I guess… I never thought about that. I was just angry because of what he did."

"We make each other stronger. We always have." Wayne told them.

Dracula looked out the window of his room.

"Where have you gone father?"

…

Romania was changing. The landscape, still littered with castles from centuries before, was once again becoming a warzone. One castle in particular had been stripped as a tourist site and been reborn as the stronghold it had once been. Now Monsters patrolled its boundaries, making the place treacherous to Human kind. The fate of those that had been there at the time doesn't bear thinking about.

For a Human to sneak in would be suicide, not so for a Monster. A lone bat landed on the cold stonework high above the castle courtyard. He easily slipped between the metal bars of the arrow slit. Inside, Vlad remained in this form. The place was crawling with Court members. Vlad could have sworn he could hear chanting echoing through the vast halls. He didn't know what he was looking for. Anything now would be of help. Though he was alone, it didn't mean he would abandon his family, not anymore. If he could find out how the Court of Skulls intended to act, maybe he could stop it.

"That thing is becoming more erratic. Surely someone should deal with it?"

Vlad heard voices on the lower floors.

"Be my guest. Nothing we do can destroy it."

"What is it?"

"A failed experiment I have heard. We must not question our creator, just do his will and keep it confined."

Vlad could only imagine what they had cooked up in that place. There were no limits to the Eldritch King, or it seems, Vincent Lebeau. The darkness served Vlad well inside the castle as he snuck past the Court. If he could strike a swift blow here, maybe his family would understand that he was on their side. He ventured deeper into the castle. As he did so, the louder an aggressive, inhuman growling became. There was the sound of cell doors echoing as someone, or something, slammed against them. Keeping hidden underneath a rotting table, Vlad could see a glimpse of what they had locked up.

Three sorcerers were outside the cell. It was clear that the bars had been enchanted to keep the thing inside. Constantly it hit the bars with rage. It wasn't like anything Vlad had seen before. The creature was spectral, as if it was made from a black cloud but the shape of a man could be made out as it slowed. It would not stop punching the bars.

"Does this thing ever cease!?"

"Not since we placed him in there."

"Can it even speak?"

"It spoke one word, but it was meaningless. Just some name."

It was obvious that he would not be able to sneak past now. Before they could react, the three sorcerers felt the presence of the vampire behind them. They fell to the floor lifeless. At the moment Vlad was alone, the creature inside the cell froze. It stared at him, at least he thought it was. It turned its spectral head to the side before lunging forward, reaching out through the bars. It was trying to grab his throat.

"What kind of demon are you, then?" Vlad asked inquisitively.

Completely to his surprised, it answered.

"You…you….your…fault." It was as if its voice was coming from the stone walls. It was deep enough to be barely recognisable, like the words fell from its dark mouth. It had recognised him.

"Whatever you are, I hope they end you quickly."

Vlad wasted no more time in those cells.

"Your fault!" He heard the words chase him.

Above the cells Vlad came to a more extravagant chamber. He lent against the side of the door. Two men were inside. He knew one voice well.

"I trust your journey was profitable, master Lebeau."

"It was not. My mind still desires answers."

"What to, my master?"

"Questions that don't concern you."

The necromancer bowed his head.

"There is a game being played here. Something is happening in the background and I can't see it. Someone has wiped this world's history clean. I don't like playing other people's games."

"A game, my master?"

"Yes. Life is a game. There are no second chances. Lose, and it is gone."

"Beg your pardon, my master, but have you not been summoned back yourself?"

Lebeau let out a grin.

"That is because I am dealing with the ones that wrote the rules."

The door beside Vlad creaked.

"We all have to play by the rules. Even you, the mighty Vlad."

There was no more need to hide. Vincent turned to face him, flipping a coin in his hand.

"I thought there was a familiar smell. What brings you here? Wander off and forget your place in your old age?"

"I won't waste words on your, Lebeau scum."

"Curious. Surely you would want to be with your family in such a dark time? They are homeless after all."

Vlad looked away, unable to hide his shame.

"Oh, perhaps they don't see it that way. Once upon a time Vlad shunned the world. Now it appears it has shunned him back. They are better off without you."

"I'll do anything to protect them!"

"Catch."

Lebeau flicked the coin towards him. Vlad caught it in his talons.

"Be careful, Vampire. Don't try to be an angel."

Vlad looked at the star printed on the coin.

"Vampires burn when they fly too close to the sun."

Vlad dropped the coin. He raised his left arm just in time to block Vincent's attack. The banker kicked him backwards in return. The ancient vampire felt the old brickwork give in behind him. Before he know it, he was surrounded by sorcerers.

"I would normally say something about hornet's nests, but I thinking the situation is rather obvious." Vincent strutted over him.

…

"Murray, I told you not to summon sand while you're here!" The group heard Frank shout down the corridor.

"I'm bored man!"

"Those two never quit." Mavis giggled.

"Doesn't matter where we are, the gang is still the gang." Johnny hugged her.

Dennis was restless in his own room. He hadn't slept all day. Night was falling, yet he was not tired in the slightest. After such an event, he couldn't. His home was gone because they wanted him.

"Can I come in?" There was a knock at the door and Winnie's familiar voice.

"Sure." Dennis answered.

She walked into the room quietly, looking behind her and down the corridor first.

"I know what you're thinking. It's not your fault Dennis."

"Really? Doesn't matter if it is or not. Our home is gone because they want me."

She sat on the bed beside him.

"I know it looks kind of hopeless now, but you haven't seen your family like I have. I've been coming to Hotel Transylvania for years. We don't grow old quickly as werewolves. It gives us time to see."

"See what?" he asked her.

"Who people really are. They would do anything for you."

"I don't want them to die for me. That's not fair." He sulked.

"Listen, dummy." She said playfully. "Hotel Transylvania isn't a building, it's this." She pointed to his heart. "It's all of us. We are the hotel because we have all stood together. We protect each other against all odds. You have no idea what your parents and your grandfather went through before you were born."

They had kept much secret from him. It was all in the aid of protecting him, but often such secrets only serve to create a void one day.

"They got through that, we will get through this."

She held his hand.

"How can you be sure?"

She looked into his eyes.

"I can see a hero in your eyes. The hero who saved me from Bela. You're my knight."

They both looked out the window at the same time. An explosion rang through the town.

"No…" Dennis whispered.

At nightfall, the sky was lit with fire.

"Burn every house if you have to! Find the boy!"

The door to Dennis' room swung open.

"The Court's found us! Hurry you two."

Dracula held out his hand to them.

They both followed him into the corridor. Mavis had her arms around him before he had even noticed her.

"Stay close." She whispered.

"Out the back!" Frank signalled the Count.

The Monsters piled outside. They did a head count before making their escape.

"To the forest!" Dracula had the lead.

The group moved with pace. The Count only turned round when he heard one of the guests cry out. The fell dead, their back singed by a spell. Sorcerers appeared out of thin air, encircling them. Spells hit them from all sides. Many fell to the ground, others were frozen in place. They had no chance to fight back. Soon only Dracula was left free. He grabbed the nearest sorcerer and snapped his neck, tossing him towards the others. Even with his family in danger, he knew with his wound slowing him down he could not fight off all of them. He felt a knife pierce his side.

On his knees, the Count looked over towards his grandson. He had been paralysed alongside Winnie. Nowhere to run.

"No Hotel and no hope. How long did you expect to last, traitor?" The sorcerer held his bloodied knife in his grasp as he gloated.

"The hybrid is the last link. He will bring about the old kingdom. Unfortunately, you and your family will be too dead to see it."

He pulled back the Count's head, holding the knife to his neck as he did so. He bore his teeth and closed his eyes. After everything it would be over in a flash.

A shot rang out. The knife pattered against the grass beside them. Now limp, the sorcerer fell flat, unable to stop himself. The others made glances around them. Another bang. Another's eyes rolled backwards and he joined his brother in the tall grass.

"Find them!" One called out.

Dracula could see a black form on top of a nearby building. With a somersault it reached the ground and presided to stab the nearest cultist in the leg before following with a slice to the back of the neck. The cultists scattered. One cast a dark spell at the figure. The magic hit him like a flash of light, only for it to shrug off any affect it may have had. Unfazed, it raised a pistol and fired two shots straight at the sorcerer's chest. With him dispatched the figure moved like lightning amongst the others. The power freezing the group in place began to wither.

They stayed lying down in the grass for cover. Mavis and Johnny completely covered Dennis, not risking any harm on him. As much as he wanted to, Dracula's new wound prevented him for striking out. He kept his eyes focussed on the figure as much as he could. He had seen it before. It was the same one that had saved him in Switzerland. Its hoodie still covered its face. More shots rang out as the two commandos they had met the day previous joined the figure. Soon the sound was deafening and the cultists began to waver.

"That's all of them." The woman told her partners.

The truth was, one remained out of sight and began to flee for the outskirts of the town. The hooded figure was the only one to notice him. He pulled a dagger from out of his belt and tossed it with great strength and precision. He stood waiting, watching as the cultist fled the scene. A moment passed, and the man fell to the floor dead.

"Alright. Now that's all of them." The woman corrected herself.

The two of them immediately rushed over to the group.

"We made a mistake. We did not expect them to find you so soon."

"You saved us!" Murray hugged the two of them.

"He does that." Frank warned them.

"How did you… resist them?" Mavis asked what the rest of the group was thinking.

The two of them kept mum, choosing not to answer.

The hooded figure had not moved, say for a slow tilt to the side of its head. Dracula watched it, suspecting something. This thing kept appearing from nowhere to save him. He wanted to know why. He walked past his family, clutching his side. Usually he would have rushed to them but now the world was becoming a dark place with very few answers. He needed them now. It was obvious the figure could hear him approaching. It seemed hesitant to turn round.

"You are making a habit of this. Who are you?"

"No one…"

A voice drowning in sorrow. It sounded frightened, as strange as it seemed considering what it had just done. It began to walk away.

"Not one more step! I need to know. Why are you doing this for us?"

Dracula sniffed.

"You don't smell like a vampire."

The figure looked up, then down. It was contemplating.

"Just turn around. At least let me thank you."

It pulled two pistols from its belt and dropped them to the ground.

"I don't deserve it."

"I'll be the judge of that."

The world froze. No one in the group moved. The figure raised one hand and clasped its hood. It pulled it down erratically, revealing the man's hair. Quickly he turned round. Dracula's ears began to ring. He couldn't breathe properly.

The Count's own eyes locked with the green eyes of this man. The eyes of Eustice Chaise.


	17. Chapter 16 - A Knight in broken Armour

A click of a flintlock pistol. The twang of a bow's string. Words of hate. A poisoned girl on a hospital bed. Dracula's mind was tortured by the past. A torture instigated by the man in front of him. His wound didn't matter now. He marched forward.

"Dracula…" Eustice held out his hand.

Dracula's iron grasp took his throat and dragged him to the nearest house. He was forced against the wall, holding on to the enraged vampire's grasp.

"I almost lose everything and yet you always survive! You destroyed my Martha!"

"Stop, please!" The man pleaded.

The Count smashed his fist straight through the wall next to him.

"How did you survive!? I watched you die! I blew you to hell!"

"I'm not Eustice Chaise!"

The Count grew silent.

"You… what?"

"I'm Jeremiah."

He stared into the man's bright green eyes.

"I'm Jeremiah Constantin. I'm not the killer you know anymore." He struggled to speak.

Dracula held his forehead to the man.

"You, lie."

"No… you set me free."

Dracula threw him to the ground. He heard the sound of pistols being cocked.

"Get away from him!" The two commando's aimed their weapons at the Count.

Jeremiah raised a hand as he coughed. They relented, putting their weapons away.

"You are with this man… do you know who he is!?"

"We know what he was. We know what he did. That was then. Now, he isn't the man you remember."

Frank came forth.

"Uh-huh, and who exactly are you? You never told us." Frank stood over them with his arms crossed, almost ready to pummel them.

"It was almost twenty years ago." The woman told them. "I remember two things. I was with my father. We were running. So fast, we were running. Then, we weren't running anymore. I held his hand for the last time. I closed my eyes and never saw him again. Then one day, I opened them. There was death all around me, and fire. In my hand was a rifle. In the distance was you, Count. We could remember. We were born again, as hybrids. My name is Agatha."

The Count looked down at the man by his feet. He was breathing heavily, staring at the grass.

"They were your soldiers. Even now you make them serve you."

"We do it out of choice."

"Dracula…" Jeremiah spoke up. "I'm sorry…"

The Count dragged him to his feet.

"Sorry!? What meaning do you think that word has now!?"

As the group watched on, Mavis pushed her way past and began to make her way towards her father, and Jeremiah.

"Mavey…"

She stopped in front of Jeremiah. Channelling her anger, she slapped him. The force was enough to make him step back.

"Sorry!?" You killed my Mother! You tried to kill me!" Dracula found himself holding her back. He did not know why.

"I'll kill you! You won't touch my boy!" She continued to scream at him.

Johnny rushed over to hold onto her.

"Not like this Mavis. Look at me."

"He… he did all this."

"I wouldn't lay a hand on your son. I won't lay a hand on any of you." The hybrid told them.

They stared at him.

"What exactly are you doing here?" Murray blurted out.

Jeremiah took a deep breath.

"The Eldritch King."

Mavis calmed herself, though she still wanted to tear him apart.

"He brought me back, along with the banker. The man who made me who I am in the first place."

"Why would he want you?" Dracula asked, unconvinced.

Jeremiah looked over at Dennis. The group did the same.

"He needs a hybrid. With one under his command, he can control Humans as he can Monsters. He would have absolute dominion over the world."

It was more than difficult to take this man's word for it, considering who he was.

"So why are you here and not under his control?" Dracula continued to ask him questions in a mocking tone.

"His experiment failed. He couldn't use me. I'm half a soul."

The group thought that true in more ways than one, but they were not sure exactly what he meant.

"Too wicked for the Eldritch King? I'm not surprised." The Count circled him, fighting the urge to slaughter him.

"That day long ago. You freed me. Did you not see it?"

Dracula thought it a strange question for him to ask.

"See what? Your army destroying this town?"

In the end, Jeremiah didn't have to answer. Dracula paid closer attention to the eyes he was staring at. They were a distinctive green. He couldn't remember the man called Eustice Chaise having such a prominent eye colour. Back on that bell tower, above the flames and the war, he could picture in his mind those frightened green eyes. Perhaps there had been someone else imprisoned in there after all?

"You turn yourself into an evil creature with magic and think it not your fault? Pathetic. You should be dead. I should kill you again myself." The Count bore his fangs.

"I know how much you want to. I wanted to do it myself. Again, someone tried to use me for their own ends. No more. I am free. Free to make my choice."

Dracula scratched his chin.

"Then make the choice to leave and never let me see you again… or I will rip your throat out."

"As much as all of you want me dead. I maybe your only chance to save Dennis."

"You!? Save Dennisovich!?"

Dracula strangled the former hunter with one hand.

"One more word of him and I swear!"

"I've been keeping him safe for months!" Jeremiah blurted out past the Count's grip.

Dracula's hand strained before letting go.

"Prove it, scum."

Jeremiah looked over at Dennis with understanding eyes.

"They tried to snatch you from the hotel many times. Your grandfather, you family. They mean to protect you but they don't know how the Court fights. I do. I had no choice. I had to keep you safe from afar."

Dennis walked up to him.

"Dennis, don't"

"It's ok mum."

She was shocked. She knew what Eustice Chaise had done. He had been a lingering shadow since she was a toddler, she couldn't let him be this close to her own son. The hunter lent down on one knee.

"Did you do all those things I heard?"

Jeremiah took a deep breath and answered without looking away from the boys eyes.

"Yes."

Dennis' lip wobbled. However, he did not move. Jeremiah had been honest. What he had admitted to doing was despicable, yet he said it without a look of shame. Hs face instead showed determination. He was not a man to cower in his past, but to tear it down and become something better. In that moment, green and blue eyes understood the truth. They were both fifteen year old boys at heart, scared and confused. They were the only natural born hybrids on Earth. They knew they were not alone. They saw each other in the eyes they stared at.

"You knew my grandmother?" Dennis broke the silence.

"She was my zing."

The word felt bitter to Dracula, to hear someone else say that.

"No words can describe what I did to your family. Protecting you is not a penance to seek forgiveness. Nothing I do can earn that. It is the promise I made that I broke long ago. I will not break it again. I swore to protect Martha. Now I swear I will protect you."

"You still haven't answered me." Dracula Interrupted.

Jeremiah stood up and faced him.

"Prove it." The vampire asked gruffly.

The hunter looked back at Dennis.

"Show them what is in your pocket."

Slowly the boy grasped the piece of paper that was now scrounged up in his pocket. It was the letter.

"What is that, son?" Johnny looked over his shoulder.

"I found it in your room. It was written to me."

He passed it to his father. He read most of it in his head, but the last part he read out loud.

" _Much has happened in your families past. Those wrongs must be righted. Humanity and Monster kind have been brought together. The Count will do everything he can to protect you and that unity. He may not know it, but he is not alone._

 _Your grandmother would be proud of you."_

 _There was no longer a look of hate on Dracula's face, only one of grief. He approached Jeremiah once again with his head slanted backwards as if judging the hunter._

 _"_ _The man who fought you all those years ago is dead. You killed him. The man in front of you wants to help."_

 _Dracula put his hand on the man's shoulders roughly._

 _"_ _What was the last thing you said to me?" He asked._

 _Jeremiah paused for a second._

 _"_ _I said… do you think she will ever forgive me?"_

 _Dracula sneered._

 _"_ _Did she?"_

 _Jeremiah looked at the floor._

 _"_ _She wasn't where I went…"_

 _The vampire turned away._

 _"_ _I didn't think she was."_

 _He moved amongst his family, urging them on._

 _"_ _I you are sincere… then you owe Martha a life debt."_

 _…_

 _Vlad was surprised to find himself still alive, a notion that seemed contrary to Lebeau's goal. He could feel the effects of the spell placed on him. There was no strength of a vampire left in him, something was supressing it. He was in a dingy cell, its bars strengthened with magic._

 _"_ _Comfortable?" He heard the banker's mocking tone._

 _"_ _Why not kill me and end it? Lost your nerve, Lebeau?"_

 _"_ _Believe me, it was a difficult decision. I think it will be more fun for you to be the last. You can see what your legacy became crumble into ruin."_

 _Vincent flicked the prison bars._

 _"_ _Not even you can get through this. Try if you want."_

 _"_ _I saw that thing of yours trying too. I won't bother. Look what you walked into Lebeau. Are you so mad for control that you would become a slave to the Eldritch King?"_

 _Vincent didn't flick the bars again. This time, he slammed his fist into it and lent forward._

 _"_ _I am no slave."_

 _"_ _You never were. Not then at least. You hated me, you always have. Every time I ordered you, I could see that flicker in your eye. A desire to kill one of your own kin and become greater."_

 _Vincent grinned._

 _"_ _You never deserved to be the legend that everyone feared. You know, I use to have a painting of you above one of my hearths."_

 _"_ _Oh Vincent, I never knew you cared." Vlad joked._

 _Vincent wasn't impressed._

 _"_ _Do you know why I did? To remind myself every day that I would replace you. It will be my name that they fear. This world is older, more knowledgeable, but those same instincts are still there. When the undead march through their streets filled with cars and modern desires… they will fear it just as they did before. Swords and arrows, guns and planes. They are no different. All useless against our creator. He will have the power to destroy the world."_

 _Vlad looked away, spotting another figure in his cell._

 _"_ _Seems a useless power, considering we only have one world."_

 _Vincent backed away._

 _"_ _I grow bored. Enjoy your stay. If your family is anything like you, I'm sure they won't leave you here long. I will be ready."_

 _Vlad heard Vincent open a door outside his cell._

 _"_ _I suppose that painting went up with your mansion, did it not?"_

 _Lebeau remembered what he had done to the place._

 _"_ _It sums you up completely. You are willing to let everything you have burn, just to supplant me."_

 _The banker didn't answer. Soon Vlad and his cell mate were alone._

 _"_ _Charming man. I've always wanted to rip his throat out, but he did prove himself useful. Useful, and unfortunately, ambitious."_

 _He didn't know if his cell mate was listening. He spoke all the same._

 _"_ _Ambition that has led us here."_

 _It was a woman's voice. One Vlad remembered._

 _"_ _So he let you live?"_

 _The oracle pulled herself closer to the vampire._

 _"_ _So it is that we are here at last."_

 _Vlad looked at his hands. He felt so weak._

 _"_ _You've been waiting for this, old woman?"_

 _"_ _Longer than you would believe. Since the first time I looked into a pair of green eyes."_

 _There had once been a prophecy that a hybrid child would lead Monsters to dominion. Such a prophecy did not happen._

 _"_ _I believed that child was our one hope to bring Monsters back into the fold. Humanity had driven us underground, I was going to destroy them. The Constantin child was the key to that."_

 _The oracle gave him a stern glare. Even Vlad was unnerved by her._

 _"_ _Jeremiah Constantin… Your plan to use him. It was doomed to fail."_

 _He looked at her inquisitively._

 _"_ _You foresaw that, did you?"_

 _"_ _I did." She looked out of the cell, ensuring they were completely alone._

 _"_ _You aren't the vampire you once were. You are something better."_

 _He found that hard to believe._

 _"_ _My family has cast me away. They want nothing to do with me. Everything I did led us to this moment."_

 _"_ _No. It was always going to happen. The Eldritch King believes he fed the minds of oracles around the world with the prophecy of a hybrid. That is when Lebeau first heard of it. The truth is… that vision was distorted."_

 _He sat up straight. What was she saying?_

 _"_ _So what we thought was wrong? What was the prophecy then!?" he raised his voice._

 _"_ _You all thought it had ended. You all thought the war was over. It hadn't even began. Now Vlad, is when the war begins."_

 _He tutted._

 _"_ _You're speaking in riddles, old woman."_

 _"_ _I speak the truth. The truth is… the prophecy has yet to happen."_

 _Vlad was taken aback._

 _"_ _There is a choice to be made. A choice and a terrible cost to pay. There is only one war we have always been part of, and it is not between Human and Monster. Two beings have made us their pawns."_

 _"_ _Pawns? A choice? What are you saying?" Vlad found the strength to stand._

 _"_ _The end of the world is coming Vlad. Only five can stop it. They must stand together when it happens. You cannot give in, you cannot betray each other. Even if all around you fall, you must have the strength… or it is over."_

 _"_ _Tell me, old woman! What is going to happen!?" Vlad could see the extent of their situation at last. The oracle had hidden all of this from the world for centuries._

 _"_ _The war between the Eldritch King and Death! A choice will be made. The woman, or the war. A new hybrid lives. It is he who will decide. He must not die."_

 _"_ _Dennis!" Vlad shouted to himself._

 _In chambers deep in the heart of the castle, the Eldritch King stood before a great machine, newly rebuilt. The body of a frail woman lay in front of him. He held a single hand over her. He looked distraught._

 _"_ _My creator. We have another of the oracles, and Vlad." Lebeau had entered the chamber._

 _"_ _I can feel her… I shouldn't be able to, but I can."_

 _Vincent was bewildered. It was not like the Eldritch King to mourn anything. Or so Vincent believed._

 _"_ _It is her. Her soul. It's fractured…" He squeezed his fist so hard that he could feel his armoured gauntlet crack. "He's tormenting me!"_

 _Lebeau was too afraid to answer. Around him, tables and electronic instruments began to lift off the ground. The Eldritch King slammed his fist onto the table in front of him. As he did, the machinery crashed down around him._

 _"_ _What… is she?" Vincent plucked up the courage to ask._

 _He didn't answer. Not directly, at least. He spoke to the body._

 _"_ _He has imprisoned you, my love. He can pull you apart and place you in these oracles but I will put you back together…. And destroy him."_

 _He turned to lebeau._

 _"_ _Bring me the others!"_

 _Back in the cell, it had all grown quiet._

 _"_ _Why did you keep this a secret for so long?" Vlad broke that silence._

 _"_ _It had to be hidden until the time that he rose again. There is only one chance to destroy him forever. When a mother grows silent and five hearts seek retribution, stand them side by side and do Death's great work."_

 _Vlad pondered over what she had said. It was unclear._

 _"_ _What else?" he asked, hoping there would be something to go on._

 _"_ _Nothing. Darkness. It is time, Vlad. There is only darkness from now on. I can see nothing further. This is my last vision."_

 _Vlad wouldn't accept that._

 _"_ _I won't let this be the end. I will get back to them and keep them safe."_

 _She looked remorseful. Rubbing her cold hands, she began to tremble._

 _"_ _Every time I close my eyes, I can see him. He looks over me. His heart is broken. He holds my hand as everything draws black. I can remember the man he once was, as if I was her. I was born with a voice in my head. It was my duty to report the future. 'He has scorned me, let him suffer for eternity and beyond'. Those were the words all oracles heard."_

 _They heard the sound of marching below them._

 _"_ _This is the last vision, Vlad. I cannot let them take me. Do me this last service." She showed her neck._

 _"_ _You want me to… no. I can't."_

 _"_ _This is the last day I have foreseen. There is nothing by darkness beyond it. It is my last day. You however, must survive. Find them. Death has not surrendered. The Constantin boy lives."_

 _Every time she spoke, everything Vlad knew was being warped._

 _"_ _The hunter… lives?"_

 _The marching grew louder._

 _"_ _Hurry Vlad, there is little time. Don't bite. A swift twist."_

 _He felt he had to do this. He had no choice but to believe what she had said._

 _"_ _Take the gem. Use it to survive. It is a breaker of spells."_

 _He did as she said and hid the gem that hung around her neck inside his torn cloak._

 _"_ _Farewell, Vlad."_

 _"_ _Farewell."_

 _Snap._

 _The vampire heard a door open. Lebeau entered, accompanied by two cultists. He took one look at the body at Vlad's feet and gave him a ferocious look._

 _"_ _That will cost you your own life, you relic!"_


	18. Chapter 17 - Revelation

_The body of an oracle lay at his feet. Never before had the great Vlad felt a thing for those that died by his hand. This time though, it was strange._

 _"_ _Did she ask you to, or was it the beast in you? That ravenous hunger? It doesn't matter how much you pretend, that instinct is in all of us. Not that you have any need of it anymore." Vincent gloated._

 _The banker was about to end his long-time rival. He would at least enjoy it while it lasted._

 _"_ _Look at me!" He roared at the Count._

 _Vlad did not. Instead he felt his hand shake. It was not the effect of the sorcery that weakened him. Instead, it was something that shocked him to his core. It was remorse. Never had he killed at the person's request. The one time his victim wanted to die was the one time he didn't want them to. He wasn't the Monster he had once been, not anymore. Hotel Transylvania had changed him._

 _He was knocked out of his stupor by the clang of cell keys. The world had grown dark to him for a moment, causing him to miss Lebeau's order to his cultists. The Count could not fight back. They seized him, gripping both of his arms in case he attempted to escape. Dragging him outside the cell, they stopped in front of the banker._

 _"_ _Does it hurt? Knowing that after all your schemes, all your plotting, it would be me that would bring about the old age?"_

 _Vlad had no more interest for the traitor's gloating, he just simply glared back. Vincent let out a quick tut._

 _"_ _No more fight left. This may be more boring than I had hoped. Drag him on."_

 _The cultists pulled him away towards their master. The Count took note of each cell as he passed by each floor. As his doom approached, so did a familiar crashing sound. Vlad complied and waited. Soon it was time. They entered the same corridor which until recently had contained three dead cultists, each killed by Vlad's hand. The vampire gave a sudden glance towards the dark creature still in its cell; enchanted bars preventing its release. Now was the time._

 _With a quick burst of energy, Vlad bashed his head into the side of the cultist on his left, freeing his arm. As fast as he could, he clawed at his robe, tearing it away until the oracle's gem was in his hands. He lunged out and smashed it against the cell bars. Great sparks channelled through the metal, breaking what dark power reinforced them. Intrigued, Vincent locked his arm around the Count's neck._

 _"_ _So you do have the audacity to resist!? At least you will provide some entertainment!"_

 _Before the banker could act any further, they were thrown back by the force of broken metal bars. Vlad rolled away, taking a deep breath as he did. He took a quick glance at Vincent behind him. He looked like an angered beast scratching along the floor to stop him. Vlad could not transform, nor could he move with the speed he was used to, but at least his gambit was paying off. Vincent had no chance to make chase before the spectral creature had him against the wall by the throat._

 _"_ _Your fault! Your fault!" The thing kept repeating._

 _Lebeau watched the shadows around his attacker slow. Through its darkness he could make out the creature's eyes, its shattered soul bleeding through. The cloaked garb around it and the hat of a hunter were visible for just a moment._

 _"_ _You think I'm scared of half a soul, Chaise!?"_

 _Lebeau kicked the creature away. His foot collided with the thing's ethereal form, though it showed no signs of pain._

 _"_ _Keep this thing locked up! I have a pest to deal with." He ordered to his cultists as they cast spells of binding on the beast._

 _After creaking his neck, Lebeau watched his foe continue to gain speed. The spell over Vlad was fading, an effect of the shattered gem._

 _"_ _Like old times." Lebeau whispered._

 _Vlad half expected to feel the banker's iron grasp again, but he was less concerned with his immediate capture. He turned back for just a brief moment, yet there was no sign of his pursuer. He was not daft, he knew Vincent was still making chase. There was no need to be concerned in the banker's mind, the place after all, was like a labyrinth._

 _The tunnel broke off into a small, round chamber held up by five pillars. Four pathways were before him._

 _"_ _You will need to make a choice eventually."_

 _Vlad could hear Lebeau's mocking tone begin to echo through the building._

 _"_ _I should have made the choice to rip you spine from you back centuries ago." Vlad answered the gloomy darkness._

 _"_ _You should have. Here is another chance to make the right choice. Choose well."_

 _There was no time for games. Vlad pushed his torn cape to his side and gathered his strength to head down the left path._

 _He came to a dead-end, all say for a single door on his right. Inside was little more than an armoury. Ancient weapons were adorned on racks and long abandoned suits of armour surrounded him. He wondered for a moment if any of them had been used in Vincent's war._

 _"_ _Wrong move…"_

 _"_ _Stop with your continuous mockery! I'd rather you kill me swiftly." Vlad headed back._

 _"_ _Patience. I have had to wait hundreds of years to see your undead eyes roll back into your skull. The least you can do is give me this curtesy."_

 _Three tunnels remained._

 _Vlad gritted his teeth in frustration. Even being a changed man did not hide his old demeanour at times._

 _"_ _Can you feel it in the air? Can you smell it? That feeling of uncertainty? How does it feel to be the prey? Such a startling change of role. Surely it must harken some resemblance of irony in your mind? You are my prey, Vlad."_

 _The constant mockery began to wane on him. How Vlad desired to watch the crimson life flow from Lebeau's broken body. He had to focus on the task at hand. He may not be able to escape. He may not see his family again. The least he could do at this point is hurt his foe while he had the chance._

 _"_ _Wrong again, little mouse. You will have to sniff harder if you want your cheese." Vincent couldn't help but let out a laugh._

 _"_ _You enjoyed toying with your foes. At least I gave them the courtesy of sudden death." Vlad spoke out._

 _"_ _I heard different stories. What I 'enjoyed' as you put is, was knowledge. Like the knowledge of whom led to the death of Josephine's parents. Here he is, the murderer that made this journey for us all. Such an insignificant couple, until their deaths brought Dmitri to her."_

 _Vlad slowed down for a moment._

 _"_ _You never told anyone, did you? Except for your servants that overheard you in your monologues. The elderly vampire with no friends to talk to but the walls of his cave. Even Dmitri was fooled, instead killing innocent vampires you had set up. Dark ears overhear even demons."_

 _"_ _Enough, you whelp!"_

 _Vlad could feel his power returning. The spell was failing._

 _"_ _Two more to go."_

 _Back in the central chamber, Vlad chose not to blindly pick a path. This time he honed his ancient senses. With the spell beginning to lift, he could feel the air around him again. He could smell human flesh. More importantly, he could sense Lebeau's voice. It was above him in the dark chamber. Lebeau could see every inch of the place, but now Vlad could also see the cameras and speakers with which he did this. Vincent was using the building's security system._

 _Vlad headed down the tunnel with the most heartbeats. He searched above, finding blind spots to conceal himself. Much to Lebeau's frustration, it seemed to work._

 _"_ _Now where do you think you are hiding, relic?"_

 _"_ _Out of your putrid site, Lebeau."_

 _One camera showed only static, then another, then another._

 _"_ _What is wrong Lebeau? Are your eyes failing you?"_

 _Lebeau did not like losing. Even a minor setback began to raise his temper._

 _"_ _For now. Run little mouse. The cat is coming."_

 _Peculiar smells flowed through the dark tunnel ahead. They were strong, almost burning Vlad's heightened sense of smell. Chemical in nature, they drew him towards the source. He came to a sealed door. A key card was required to progress. Caring little for this, Vlad drew his strength and pulled the door towards him. It was slow work but eventually the door came loose. The noise was deafening as the metal door hit the hard concrete._

 _Vlad was surprised to find a laboratory inside. Phials of dark liquids, ancient text books and heavy electronic equipment cluttered the room. The most impressive part was the room's centre piece. A great machine was connected to wires and pulleys in the centre. Vlad had his suspicions as to their purpose._

 _He took his time to find out more. Various notes had been scrawled throughout many of the books, all in the same handwriting, all different to the original text. The collection was extensive. The anatomy of many monsters adorned the walls. A projector was on the ceiling, facing the flat wall. As Vlad studied the place more, the more he noticed the dents and damaged metal that the central machine was made of._

 _He had been taught by his son, and grandson-in-law of course, on how to operate modern devices. He turned the projector on, not expecting a result. Crackling voices entered the room from the speakers above. The footage was grainy, as if the file had been corrupted. Still, Vlad could make some of it out._

 _I found my zing._

 _Vlad knew these voices._

 _So did I!_

 _It couldn't be. Vlad thought he was mistaken, the grainy footage was difficult to make out after all._

 _Let me go._

 _No. You abandoned me for that Monster. But I'm about to change everything. Martha… I loved you before he even knew you._

 _It was unmistakable. It was Martha._

 _"_ _You… are dead…" Vlad could not believe his eyes._

 _I could not feel for someone so wicked that they would kill the person they loved, just to keep them from anyone else._

 _It really was Martha, and Jeremiah Constantin._

 _"_ _What did you do…"_

 _Vlad looked at the machinery around him again. It had all once belonged to Eustice Chaise, salvaged for a new purpose._

 _"_ _This is how you did it… the necromancer that lost his power… you resorted to this!"_

 _Now he knew the truth. With his power weakened, the Eldritch King had used Chaise's machinery to resurrect his old servants. The smell of chemicals lessened and was replaced with necrotic flesh. Several medical beds were in rows against the wall. Vlad dared to uncover one. Lying atop was an elderly woman, long dead. The same was true for all of them. All passed oracles throughout the ages. Vlad had known many of them from centuries past. It was impossible, for their bodies should have decayed, yet there they were. Vlad could not work out to what extent the Eldritch King's plans reached._

 _Mum._

 _Vlad froze. He heard his granddaughter. In silence, he turned back towards the projection._

 _My Mavis._

 _Vlad felt great confusion in his undead heart. He could see his family._

 _You've grown up. Oh, my daughter, look at you. You're so pretty. I am sorry I wasn't there for you._

 _Vlad watched his son approach the spectral form of his deceased daughter-in-law._

 _I've missed you so much._

 _Martha… every day without you has been a stake in my heart. If it wasn't for Mavis, I wouldn't have coped. I'm so sorry. I failed you… I've failed Mavis. I broke every promise I made to you._

 _Vlad stood alone in that laboratory, listening to every heart wrenching word. What he saw unfold on the wall had never been spoken of to him. His family had never told him of that day. He realised what he was._

 _To have and to hold._

 _Till death do us part…_

 _You have to let me go._

 _Vlad felt the tears flow from his eyes. The once mighty lord of vampires had been laid low by his own actions._

 _I never want to say it_

 _You can. You're strong._

 _"_ _No!"_ _The words were spoken by Dracula and Vlad in unison._

 _The recording cut off, leaving nothing but static._

 _"_ _I destroyed their life…"_

 _Vlad knew now what his legacy was. For all the mockery he received from Vincent, he believed it. He was an old fool. One who dreamed of power and led his family to their demise._

 _"_ _They would have been better off without you." Vincent's voice replaced the crackly audio._

 _"_ _Think about it. She died because of you. Hotel Transylvania is gone, because of you. I have risen aside a god, because of you! Vlad, you are the destroyer of worlds."_

 _Vlad stared into his adversary's eyes. Vincent was given a gift he never expected to receive. He saw defeat in Vlad._

 _"_ _This is our moment, I guess. The culmination of your legacy." Vincent approached._

 _He placed a hand on the machine._

 _"_ _The room where I rise, and where you fall."_

 _The voice of his heartbroken son repeated again and again in Vlad's head, even as he saw the shine of Vincent's sword in front of him._

 _"_ _At long last. Farewell, Vlad. Can't say it wasn't a good run." Vincent's smirk was beyond tolerable._

 _Vlad looked down. His tattered cloak was covered in dust. His old hand shook. After everything, he feared death, but believed he deserved it. There was no resurrection from this, not from Vincent's strike or from what he had done. His family had suffered eternally for his power lust._

 _Vincent lent his arm back, poising to pierce the ancient vampire's heart. He closed his eyes. In his lightless solitude he saw an old sight he thought buried forever. He could see the face of his wife._

 _She was as beautiful as the day he had met her. He had shut out her face for so long, he had long thought it forgotten. He could not remember her name, yet he could feel his love for her still. Dracula was her son and Mavis her granddaughter. They were her legacy. As much as he could not see it, they were his as well. Not destruction, but strength through adversity. Unity drawn through danger. She had been his zing, and his family was formed from that zing. They were his legacy incarnate. Hotel Transylvania was his legacy._

 _The audio crackled one last time._

 _Not to death do us part. A zing lasts for eternity._

 _Now was not the day to die._

 _Vincent thrust. With a burst of strength so strong the air between them thundered, Vlad snatched the sword with both hands. Vincent was shocked. He had not won. His eyes red, Vlad slammed down on the blade, snapping it in half. Lebeau stepped back to regain his footing. Vlad back-handed him, sending him rolling across the machinery._

 _"_ _You old fool! You won't survive this, and neither will your miserable family!"_

 _"_ _My family is my legacy, Vincent, and you will die before you ever touch them."_

 _Back on his feet, Vincent lunged for his throat but Vlad was ready. He stepped to the side and crushed Vincent's wrist in his talons. With the other hand, he blocked Lebeau's punch. Vincent felt a sudden force against his abdomen, pinning him against the machine as Vlad kicked him away. Vlad scratched his enemies face, drawing blood. Already he could feel his wounded hand knitting back together, but it was still not quick enough. Together they tussled, showing their strength._

 _Phials were spilt and papers scattered as they exchanged blows. Though time had wrinkled his skin, it had not weakened Vlad's power._

 _"_ _You… are nothing but a relic."_

 _"_ _And you are a pawn! The Eldritch King will dispose of you when he is done!"_

 _"_ _You're blind to the truth, Vlad! Our kingdom is at hand at last… it's you who is no longer needed!"_

 _Leaning down, Vincent scooped up a broken shard of his blade. Vlad had less than a second to react. It was inches from his face when he stopped it._

 _"_ _Sentiment won't keep you alive forever!" Vlad could see the desperation in the banker's eyes, and the sudden tone of fear in his voice._

 _Could it be that Vincent knew there was more to his master's intentions? Eyes drew downwards. The shard of metal began to rotate upwards. Rage filled Vlad's eyes whereas uncertainty flooded Vincent's. Strength faded from his arms. The banker could not resist any longer._

 _Vincent's grunt echoed through the laboratory as the shard of metal pierced a hole in his heart. The banker took hold of it whilst Vlad go. The ancient vampire watched as Vincent's face froze in an expression of desperate shock. His body fell backwards, landing onto the central machine. It was done._

 _Vlad felt the effect of the blade on his hands. They were sliced open in multiple places. He winced, but knew well that he would heal his wounds. Vincent, would not. Vlad did not rush to escape. He walked slowly, contemplating his position. His own heart was conflicted, as if he had just recovered from an age old wound. He felt nothing for the enemy he had left dead behind him. It was the other bodies that played on his mind._

 _He smelt a human. Blocking his path was a cultist. Vlad bore his fangs, yet the cultist stood aside. He held out his arm, inviting Vlad onwards. Cautiously, he took a single step. The cultist did not move. Vlad didn't let him out of his sight as he passed. In the circular chamber ahead were more. None of them attempted to stop him. Instead, they led him on. He was not stupid, he knew that this must have been a trap of sorts. Now though, he feared what they were able to do to him with their magic._

 _The lights dimmed. He was not impressed with their parlour tricks._

 _"_ _The mouse has found his way through the trap."_

 _It was a booming voice, one that struck an aura of fear even in Vlad. It could only be from one source. He found himself in the largest chamber in the depths of the castle. Standing over another fallen oracle was a figure wearing armour. Across his chest plate was a symbol that Vlad did not recognise. His face was one of a man, but Vlad knew better than to trust his appearance._

 _"_ _I suppose you expect to die now, yes?" He continued._

 _"_ _That would make sense. I have just killed your best servant and escaped your dungeon, after all." As they spoke, Vlad darted his eyes around at each possible exit._

 _"_ _And why would that mean you are to die?"_

 _Vlad had no answer. Instead, he changed the subject._

 _"_ _I guess walking in someone else's shoes gives you a different perspective on who makes a reliable servant. Vincent isn't the loyal type."_

 _The Eldritch stared back at him as if he was admiring the ancient vampire._

 _"_ _I know. I saw his dealings in the past. I was there for many of them. It does not matter. He is not as blind as you are. You, were are a jewel in my crown of creation."_

 _It was as flattering as it was cruel, considering what his servant's had recently done to his family._

 _"_ _I'm no stranger to these kind of talks. This is the part where you try to persuade me to replace your fallen pet."_

 _The necromancer laughed. Vlad could hear a glimpse of humanity through him. It was if the persona of Marcus Bates was slipping through. Vlad continued to search for ways of escape. Curiously, he noticed that everyone else had left the chamber._

 _"_ _You are no pet, Vlad of Transylvania. Your bloodline is the greatest of them all. No ears on those still living have heard this truth, Vlad." He lent against the table. On front of him. He looked down at the fallen women, showing a sudden glint of grief in his eye._

 _"_ _You… are descended from my bloodline."_

 _Vlad stood in silence._

 _"_ _I could have destroyed your family countless times throughout history, but I have no need to. You are my key to survival. Vincent on the other hand was too hasty. His attack on your hotel was not meant to end in violent upheaval. I guess when you let an angry dog off its leash, the people around it would do well to start running."_

 _The vampire kept looking around. He never stopped. The conversation made him uneasy._

 _"_ _If you attempt to flee, I will not stop you. I know where you will go, after all. Your family is mine, Vlad. The first of your kind…" He looked down at the body in front of him once again. "…was our son."_

 _Our son. Vlad started to believe he had gone made. Was he really referring to the frail corpse between them? No… Vlad remembered._

 _"_ _In the laboratory. The bodies. The oracle in my cell."_

 _He holds my hand as everything draws black. I can remember the man he once was, as if I was her._

 _Those were the words the oracle had spoken._

 _"_ _They are her." Vlad said to the sorcerer._

 _The sorcerer's eyes agreed with him._

 _"_ _My love. Scattered. Broken!"_

 _His fist cracked the table her body lay on._

 _"_ _My Sapphire!"_

 _His bellowing voice bounced off the castle walls._

 _"_ _They can see. They can see the future! He is mocking me! Tormenting me! He uses her to make me fear my demise. I tell you now, I will not bow to his wishes. I am my own destiny."_

 _Vlad could not understand him. He had become lost in the King's rambling._

 _"_ _I don't expect you to know anything of this. Just know, regardless of what you and your family think… we have the same enemy."_

 _Old doors creaked open. Cultists flanked the Count on all sides._

 _"_ _Who is it that keeps you from your love, Vlad? Who is it that locks Martha away from your son? Who is that has stolen my Sapphire for an eternity!?"_

 _Vlad's lips trembled._

 _"_ _Death…" He answered nervously._

 _"_ _Return to your family if you must, but know this. The hybrid is the key to her return. He is the key to our dominion and I will tear every limb from your ancient body, I swear, I will gut every member of your family and make them watch each other die to see my Sapphire again! So when the time comes when I walk the streets of this world, stand with me, or let your family's blood seep into the earth."_

 _To receive a threat of such magnitude was a strange concept to Vlad. He was the one who gives threats after all._

 _"_ _The hybrid boy will rise with me, or all of you will see the last day of your legacy."_

 _Vlad spent no more time in that dark chamber. Transforming, Vlad felt his power return. The dust caught on his wings as he navigated his way through the place. At last, he felt natural light. He transformed again and pulled up his hood. It was daylight._

 _Inside his chamber, the Eldritch King rubbed the cheek of his oracle. His power seeped through him, into her. He could not bring her soul back, but he could see her bright blue eyes again._


	19. Chapter 18 - Lost purpose

This chapter has been a long time coming. I apologize for the long wait, lot's of things have been going on in my life at the moment and I've not had the chance to write as much as I want. Don't worry, I have no intentions on abandoning the story, I already know how it ends after all ;). Thank you to everyone that has been enjoying it so far, and my other stories. Reading back through your comments always drives me on to make each story as good as I can. Again, sorry for the long wait, I know how annoying it can be to wait for an update. Now on with the story!

...

Days had passed. The ash cloud of Hotel Transylvania had long faded from view. There was nothing left but the small mementos the guests had salvaged and the supplies bought at the nearby town. They were not welcome there after the attack. They were not welcome anywhere. The tapestry of trust carefully sown by Dracula had been torn away. Hiding behind it was uncertainty, and fear of drawing in the Eldritch King's wrath. Each day more and more families chose to bow, rather than see each other ripped to shreds by an unbeatable foe.

Johnny kept up to speed with the news as much as he could, but signal was sparse in the wilderness. Reported across the world on various channels was the news that they hoped never to hear. Humanity and Monster kind had been separated. Once again they were seen as enemies. Those that did not support one side went into hiding. Humans were powerless to stop the rising storm. One by one Monsters that did not obey were controlled, their minds becoming nothing but a dormant beast ready to pounce. As the Eldritch King's power grew, so did his forces.

Any hope the group once had of living a peaceful live slowly withered and died. Survival itself seemed blurry. Surrender was a word that kept tormenting Dracula's mind, but each time he looked at his family it would be cast aside, only to laugh at him later. Ahead of the main group was Jeremiah. The circumstances that had brought them together did nothing to improve Dracula's trust in the man. After all, how could you mend such evil acts?

"Agatha, Nicolae." The hunter called over his companions.

"Have you changed course?" She asked him.

"No. I need you two to make sure the route ahead is safe. I can't risk them finding Dennis. If it isn't, you come straight back, don't try to fight your way through. I need you."

He spoke quietly but Dracula superior hearing caught the conversation. It was a strange experience to hear the man speak with a comforting tone. To the Count there was still an aura of lies around him.

"We will do as you ask." Agatha answered with no hesitation.

"Stay safe."

They were off, transforming and flying away into the night sky. He didn't want to part ways but he couldn't lead the group into a trap either.

"You know… I never thought we would be back here." Murray said with a solemn tone.

The group had never seen him this low. Even through the dark times, it was Murray that kept their spirits high. Now though, he had a sense of hopelessness in his eyes.

"On the run, from our own kind. Maybe it was always meant to be?"

Dracula stopped the group and looked back at his friend.

"Maybe… but does that mean we should sit back and let it take us? Listen. It was all of you that showed me what we are capable of. Even when the night was darkest, even when I could have lost what I had left…" He looked over at his daughter. "…Even then, you showed me our strength. I ask you now, don't abandon that, because I won't."

Murray was impressed by his words.

"You're still good with them speeches, Drac. Wish I was."

The Count placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My friends inspire them. You're part of that."

Jeremiah listened on in silence. Such strength was present in their family that he knew he could never have broken it. Eustice Chaise was nothing compared to them. He thought back to Martha's old words about how he could have inspired the world to unite. If he could have stood with them, he could have been something incredible. Instead, he had given in to his fear, rather than trust the strength of his friends.

Though the ex-hunter had shown sincerity in his desire to help them, Frank had not kept the man out of his sight. He had experienced Dracula and Mavis' pain first-hand. He had a dark hatred for the person who did that to them. Even if Jeremiah did right by them, in the end, Frank still didn't believe he would hold back.

"Wise. Don't let that thug get too far ahead." Wayne whispered to his friend. He had a similar opinion.

"Not for one second." He answered gruffly.

Jeremiah stood still. He held up an arm and lent down on one knee, feeling the ground.

"What's he doing?" Murray asked.

"Shush!" Jeremiah put a finger to his lips.

Slowly he moved to the edge of the hill, looking past the thick trees that surrounded them. Just as he thought. In the distance was a host of Monsters, ravaging the land as they went.

"I can't believe it's come to this." Frank looked at the devastation.

"I know, being in fear of our own kind. Now I know how the Humans must have felt. I guess we really don't deserve pity." Wayne sighed.

"That's not true!" Winnie piped up.

The group looked at her in surprise.

"Do you think we are all bad? No! There are bad Monsters and bad Humans. We can't judge all of them by one group's actions. One isn't any worse than the other. We are just… different!" She made a smile towards Dennis. "We can be united. In the end, we are all one type of people, just with differences. Mrs Loughran, what did you think when you found out Mr Loughran is Human?"

Mavis understood what she was driving at.

"I didn't care. I knew who Johnny was, whether he was Human or not didn't matter."

"Exactly, and I know Dennis. He's Human and Monster and that makes him special. Even without that, it's Dennis I… who's my friend."

The group felt themselves humbled. Such wisdom came from an unexpected source.

"Even Mr Jeremiah."

The hunter was surprised to hear his name. He didn't look at her, something in his heart feared what she would say.

"He was an evil man, but I think he wants to do what's right now. Maybe the real war is finding out who we are ourselves, inside. We shouldn't be what the world wants us to be."

No one in the group was able to say a word. Glancing over at the hunter, Mavis could have sworn she could see a single tear begin to fall from Jeremiah's bright green eye.

"What are we?" Murray broke the silence. It was a sad tone. Again, one that was strange to hear from him.

"We are Hotel Transylvania." Jonathan answered. "You're so right Winnie. When I entered your lives, you welcomed me into your world with open hearts."

Dracula looked nervous.

"Well, most of you. Even then, you came to accept me, and as crazy as you must be, you loved me." He joked, holding onto Mavis' hand. "If the Eldritch King said he made you to be killers, well, I guess he missed the memo. You are all so much better than that."

"You are all so much stronger than I was…" Jeremiah sounded heartbroken.

There was no doubt in Mavis' mind now that there were tears. Before they could say a word, he left them, walking further into the forest.

"Where's he going?"

Frank moved to follow him, but to his surprise, Dracula raised his arm to stop him.

"But Drac, he…"

Dracula gave him a look of uncertainty. The Count couldn't understand why he was doing it, but he felt he needed to. It was a strong bond that seemed unbreakable between them, but even with Winnie's words, Dennis felt a weight in his heart. The man who had just walked away appeared like a mirror to him. If what he had heard was true, then how much would it take to re-forge himself into a hunter like Eustice Chaise?

With the group distracted, he took the opportunity to disappear into the forest. He knew it wasn't wise to leave the safety of his family but in that moment he needed solitude. It was a great burden to carry at such a young age, as it had been for Jeremiah. He didn't want to crack. The world was looking for him for some unknown purpose. He didn't want to be torn from his family and made into a weapon, but he couldn't see them all be cast down just to keep himself safe. He knew they would all die for him, but was this a fight they could win?

He found a secluded spot. The sound of birds was above his head in the night sky. You wouldn't think the place was in the grips of war. Even in a warzone beauty can be found. Sitting on the exposed roots of an ancient tree, he thought about what he could do. They couldn't stay at Jeremiah's safe house forever. They were immortal. A never ending existence of running was a worthless survival. They needed to be safe. He would be lying if he said the thought of giving himself in hadn't glimmered in his head.

"What should I do…Where can we go…" He whispered in isolation.

"There's only one place for a half-blood like you."

The smell of rank dog hit his nose. Sticks broke beside him under the weight of the one that made loose growls. He was no longer alone. Dennis was overcome with fear.

"My master may want you unharmed, but I still owe you a good clawing for what you did to me!"

Bela's huge form covered the forest floor in a dark shadow. Scratches covered his body and more than one limb was broken, but his rage covered the pain. Rolling away, Dennis covered his eyes as the tree behind him splintered from Bela's monstrous grip. The boy continued to push himself backwards, barely missing each downwards swoop of Bela's claws. Grass and mud was torn up with each attack.

"Come here coward!"

Quickly finding his footing, Dennis transformed, only to have his wing caught between two claws. He pulled with all his might but Bela's new body was beyond his strength now. The skin ripped away as Bela struggled to control his desire to crush the boy. Knowing he would not be able to if he continued, Bela flung the bat into the nearest tree. Dennis transformed against his own will, rolling down and across the muddy floor. He saw the deep gash in his arm from the attack.

"How fast can you heal, little rat?"

Bela held him down with one foot. Dennis didn't have time to pull him away before the creature's claws were on his face.

"Just a little mark to remember me by!" Bela's putrid breath made Dennis struggle to breath

Slowly, Bela's claws sunk into his flesh. Down and down he slowly dragged them across the boy's face. He began to scream. The beast only stopped when a gunshot pierced his back. With a roar, Bela pulled away and stretched his back in agony. When he composed himself, he saw a person from his past.

"That disgusting smell, I knew I remembered it from somewhere. It was the scent of your blood I nearly choked on in Switzerland, wasn't it!?"

Not caring for small talk, Jeremiah fired again. The bullet hit the creature in the chest, though his new form could take it. Dropping the weapon, the hunter ran forward. He avoided Bela's first feral swing with ease, landing one of his own into Bela's wounded leg. As before, Bela struggled to even touch the hybrid.

"This isn't a dance, scum!"

Jeremiah targeted every weakness he could. His centuries of experience flooded back, giving him the knowledge of his opponent. Knowing he couldn't best him, Bela turned to more heartless means. Slamming down, he forced Jeremiah to jump aside, leaving him free to pursue the boy. The gash in his arm hadn't healed, leaving him unable to flee the scene. He was launched into the air when Bela pulled him up by one leg. He smacked his head into the back of a fallen tree. If he weren't part vampire he would have been badly concussed.

Bela pulled with all his unholy strength to attack the boy, with Jeremiah resisting him all the way.

"Get out!" The hunter called out to him.

Standing back up, Dennis began to flee. Outraged with the outcome, Bela swung round, hitting Jeremiah with full force with the back of his arm. Spinning through the air, Jeremiah lost all sense of gravity. When the world finally stopped spinning, he felt a terrible pain in his face. His nose was broken and his sense of vision was blurred.

"You care about that wretch!? I thought you wanted them all to die!" Bela taunted him.

Dennis stopped in his tracks. He was terrified, yet he couldn't flee knowing what Jeremiah was facing. His strength drained from him, Jeremiah found himself in Bela's clutches, picking him up by the throat, he lifted him until they were face to face.

"I should have mauled you at the monster sanctuary all those years ago."

Jeremiah spat the blood that formed in his mouth at the beast. Rather than be insulted, Bela simply licked it from his lips.

"The smell is vile, but the taste is bearable. Lucky you, Hunter. You get to know what it's like to die twice!"

Bela's leg buckled. He let go of the hunter to steady himself. He felt blow after blow from Dennis. Channelling the emotions he had felt the night Bela had threatened Winnie, he attacked the beast. Coughing and taking deep breaths, Jeremiah watched the boy. He was in a trance, utterly determined to put Bela down. It was the same look Jeremiah himself had made countless times.

"Dennis!" he called out, not wanting the boy to become something more savage.

The boy stopped his attack and looked at him. With a moment of freedom, Bela swung outwards, knocking the two of them away.

"Sentiment will kill you, Constantin!" Bela roared.

"Dennis!" Someone else was watching.

Outraged that he had lost his chance, Bela stared into Mavis' eyes.

"You can't save him forever, girl!"

She wasn't alone. Dracula was beside her. Knowing he was impossibly outnumbered, Bela chose to retreat. With a gust of air, he flew away, using the trees as cover. Mavis' eyes glowed red as she moved to chase after him, only to be held back by her father.

"Let him go. We will make him pay one day."

She reluctantly agreed and instead rushed over to her son.

"My god… Dennis, what were you doing!? You can't run off like that!"

He didn't say a word. He was relieved to feel her comforting arms but another part of him wanted to destroy Bela. Her arms were around him as she struggled to hold back the tears.

"Never run off on your own again. Please…"

"Ok." Was all he could say.

Beside them, Jeremiah knelt down. Blood ran from his nose. He hadn't felt a wound for this long before. It was the Eldritch King's handy work gifted to Bela.

"Dennis, your arm!" Mavis saw her son's wound.

"I'm ok."

"I'll make them all pay, I swear. They won't hurt my boy again." Mavis was beyond consolable.

The rest of the group arrived. At first, they could only see Mavis with Dennis in her arms. They feared the worst.

"He's fine." Dracula quickly said before they overreacted.

Johnny rushed over to his family.

"Don't ever do that again Dennis! We were so scared!" Not often did Johnny speak like this to him, but emotions ran high that night.

"What happened to him?" Frank pointed at Jeremiah.

The hunter covered his face, trying to stop the flow of blood. Mavis gave a strange look. It was a mixture of anger and curiosity.

"He saved me." Dennis said with a thankful tone.

They all gave the hybrid the same look, one of utter surprised.

"He… saved you?"

Even with this knowledge being public, Jeremiah did not look them in the eye.

"Go over with your grandfather, Dennis." Mavis gently pushed him towards the group.

Dracula covered him with his cloak.

"I'm not a vase, Vampa! I'm not fragile." He protested.

"I know, Dennisovich. I just want you close, is all."

Jeremiah was quiet. He felt weak. It had been a long time since he had taken a heavy beating. He felt vulnerable again, as he had once in an old London alley. Mavis stood over him. He looked up. Slowly she offered him a hand with a neutral expression. He responded, taking her offer. She helped him up and then immediately let go.

"This doesn't change anything." She said quickly.

"I know… It never will." He whispered.

She walked away, reuniting with her family and leaving Jeremiah standing alone.

"We better go. Who knows who else heard that noise?" Frank pointed out.

The group continued on their trek. Dracula was the last to turn away. He continued to watch the hunter, his old nemesis. Jeremiah expected Dracula to hate him for eternity. If by some miracle he didn't, Jeremiah knew he would hate himself on the Count's behalf. He didn't say a word, instead, Dracula gave a weak nod of respect. Jeremiah answered with a weak smile with one cheek. It was chilling. The only time Dracula had seen the man smile was when he was intimidating his daughter. This one however, was genuine.


	20. Chapter 19 - Bleeding Hearts

The path ahead held no further dangers. Agatha and Nicolae did not return, meaning one of two things. Either the path was safe, or they had been snared in a trap. Jeremiah had no choice but to lead the group on and believe the former. The journey had taken them downhill, deeper into the mountain reaches that shielded the region. Dennis walked alongside his parents. Mavis nursed his wound as much as she could on the move. They had a first aid kit at hand, though they hadn't expected Dennis to need it. Bela's attack had managed to bypass his healing.

Dracula continued to feel a pain in his side from their previous encounter. It had dwindled, but it was still there. More and more the group was being worn down. Dracula began to fear how long they would last, whether it be their body or their sanity. Even Jeremiah kept his hand against his face, trying to hide the obvious pain he felt. A hundred years he had fought their kind and never suffered such a wound. Now he was up against a foe he didn't fully understand.

"We're here, at last." The hunter announced.

They had reached a clearing. Only a few trees were around them. The view was entirely blocked off by the surrounding mountains. In the centre was a cabin. Without prior knowledge of its location it would be almost impossible to discover it.

"A cabin in the woods. Why do I feel terrified all of a sudden?" Murray asked the group.

"We're the Monsters, Murray. You've got nothing to worry about." Frank reassured him.

"Sure, sure. Except for other monsters, bleugh!" He imitated a zombie.

There was a weak light emanating from the windows. It was a large building for what it was, able to house half a dozen people. Still, it would a tight fit.

"It's warm enough. It will keep the sun off of you, at least." Jeremiah told them.

The door creaked open. Agatha watched as they approached.

"The area is safe for now, though I don't think we should stay for long." She said.

"I agree. How is Nicolae?" Jeremiah asked her.

She didn't look very comfortable.

"Not too good. It comes and it goes. It's bad tonight."

The group wondered what they were talking about. They assumed they would learn in time. Dracula took the lead, checking out the house before he let the others in. It was cosy enough, with a warm fire and even a small television. He signalled them in. The pups rushed over to the fire, excited to be warm at last.

"Shotgun the tv!" Murray yanked the remote from the armchair.

"Trust him." Eunice commented.

Jeremiah led them through the cabin, showing them where they would be staying.

"I'm afraid the rooms aren't particularly big. You may have to move the furniture around." Jeremiah referred to Frank and Eunice.

"You calling me fat, green eyes!?" Frank shouted over to him.

He didn't know if Frank was being serious or not, it was a stern tone. As Dennis passed him, he shot Jeremiah a quick smile. He was grateful for what Jeremiah had done for him. The hunter didn't know how to respond. He knew none of them would trust him, though he didn't feel he deserved it anyway. He was there chance at survival, nothing more, but Dennis didn't give him the same look the others did. Neither did Winnie.

Dracula on the other hand, he had no idea what to think. Just across the hall was the man who destroyed him. How different his life could have been had Eustice Chaise not interfered. In the end it was him who had put Martha on her path. He was the reason Hotel Transylvania existed, and he was the reason for Dracula's century old paranoia for his daughter. Eustice was the cause of so much pain and Dracula struggled to contain it. It didn't matter what name the hunter went by, it was still the same man in a different body. He couldn't stop himself.

"What was it like?" he asked gruffly.

Jeremiah turned, only half sure he was talking to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"What was it like?" he repeated.

"I don't… what was what like?" The hunter answered, hesitant to know.

Dracula approached him.

"You know what I mean. What was it like to die?"

Jeremiah hesitated for a moment. It was an awkward question. He thought the Count would snap, instead he just waited, his stance making it obvious he wasn't going to move until he had an answer.

"It was… quick."

"I shouldn't have been. I should have made it last. It was too good for you."

Jeremiah broke his gaze.

"Look at me." Dracula commanded.

Jeremiah thought it best not to disobey. He remembered the day his long life ended. It was over before he knew it. The explosion that rocked the town hall also took him from this world.

"Up in a second. That was what you got. So much suffering and death because of you, and you got the pleasure of a fraction of it. How is that justice?"

He couldn't answer. Dracula's hand clenched.

"I could stand here for an eternity telling you how much you broke my heart. None of it would matter, because you're the rat that felt the same thing but still did it. You killed two zings that night. You tried to kill my daughter and everyone I had left. It doesn't matter what you do for us now, I still want you in the ground."

Dracula walked away.

"You think I don't want that to? I deserved to die. You're right, I deserved to die a thousand times. I still do."

The Count turned back towards him.

"Then give the world that honour." He answered.

"And let the rest of your family die? What's your plan, Dracula? Do you know how you are going to save them!?"

Tempers were rising.

"They are my family, Chaise. Not yours!"

"Don't call me that."

"Why not!?" Dracula shouted. "It's what you are, it's what you made yourself into. We are all grateful for you saving us but it doesn't change what you are. You're not a hero, you're a hunter who destroys lives. Nothing can change that!"

Jeremiah knew he couldn't just stand there. The Count needed to understand something.

"Yes, I am! I made myself into a killer. I thought I was doing the right thing. I put my zing, the woman I loved above everyone else. It was selfish, and evil! I lost faith in everyone… and if you don't look at what's happening around you, you will do the same thing."

Dracula was so close to launching the main into the air.

"I'm nothing like you! Don't you dare compare me…"

"Where is your father, Dracula!? I hated Vlad as much as anyone, but he realised what he was, he saw the world you built. He knew he had to change. He wants to defend you and you pushed him away. Yes, we were demons in our past, but you need us. You need everyone on your side, don't push us away."

Dracula picked him up by the scruff of his collar.

"You think you have the moral high ground, you wretch!? I will never consider you an ally! I want my family to be safe and if that means using you then so be it! Never think you are anything more than my enemy!"

"I won't break my promise again, Dracula. I will keep your family safe. I told Martha…"

"Oh, give it a break! You heard her when you brought her back with your horror machine. She despises you, she hates you! You betrayed her, killed her. You're worthless! Even Dmitri Constantin hated his own son in the end! You are a pathetic, disgusting waste of air!"

Jeremiah didn't say another word. The green in his eyes slightly faded. His hands were shaking. In his heart, he believed the Count. Having vented his pain, Dracula let the man down. Even in the silence, his hateful glare didn't falter. Mentally, Jeremiah was breaking. Slowly, he backed away. Placing his hand on the door knob, he turned away and walked out into the night air.

Not a word was said in the cabin for a good while. Agatha had appeared shortly after the shouting stopped. Glaring at Dracula, she left the cabin herself, determined to find her leader. The words he had unleashed had been bottled up for centuries. He never thought he would have the chance to say such things, but it had eaten at him for all those years.

He didn't care what Jeremiah thought, how he felt. He was a demon that had destroyed his life and he needed to realise that. The pups had gathered together, slightly scared of the Count's outburst. Seldom had they seen him in such a state. Members of the group slowly peeped out from their rooms, shortly before disappearing again. They didn't have a single word that could console him. He so wanted Martha there with him by his side in that dark time, but she never would be. Never again.

Finding his own room, Dracula sat on the bed and trailed his face through his hands, venting his frustration. Something in him felt more at ease, as if he had let something leave him. The anger, the hate, it was still there but now it wasn't hidden. He couldn't keep up the pretence that their life was grand any more. He had tried to be so strong for Mavis, even after she and Johnny were wed. Now he didn't have the strength for it anymore.

Two hours passed and Jeremiah had not returned. When the door did start to open again, Dracula prepared for a fight. The isolation of the mountain didn't make him feel at ease, not with the assets at his enemy's disposal. He was relieved to see Agatha. She had a broken expression on her face, a sense of hopelessness. She looked at Dracula as if he had just insulted her.

"I've never seen him like this. He won't speak."

The Count felt that best. He shrugged lightly, showing his disinterest.

"He pulled you back from your rest and made you into a weapon. Why do you carry on helping him?" Dracula asked, mockingly.

"Because even after everything he's done, he's devoted his new life to saving us. Perhaps you should look at what he's done for you in the last few months! Or maybe you want your grandson to be out in the cold world alone?"

She made her opinion clear. Without hesitation, she entered Nicolae's room. Against his better judgement, a small flicker of guilt hit Dracula's mind. He looked into a small mirror on the wall. Although there was no reflection, he could imagine the resentful face he would be staring at. It was nothing like the face of the painting that once adorned his chamber wall. In that face was contentment, happiness and a sense of victory. It was unlikely he would ever make an expression like that again.

He couldn't sit alone any longer. He left his room and was surprised to see Mavis in the hallway, just outside Nicolae's room. She was concerned.

"Shouldn't you be with your family?" He asked his daughter.

"I want to be… but something won't get out of my mind." She answered quietly, rubbing her arm.

They could hear the sound of raspy breathing on the other side. Dracula placed his knuckles over the door to knock but he hesitated. Deciding not to, he thought to hell with it and opened it slowly. He thought the two of them inside would be looking over maps, maybe trying to find a new place to hide. Instead, Nicolae sat over the edge of the bed with Agatha comforting him. There was no colour in his eyes. They were black and oblivious to the world. Agatha kept her arms around him and kept reassuring him, saying things like 'it was going to be alright.'

The two Draculas were shocked to see this.

"You understand, Count? When we were brought back and put in these hybrid bodies, we weren't all… correct. Nicolae, well, this is him."

He was struggling to breathe as he stared into the abyss.

"Once we all felt the pain that was in Eustice Chaise. We all know what it is like to be torn apart and put back together as a demon. Jeremiah… he wasn't always a heartless killer. He was a boy, just like your son, Mrs Loughran. He wanted to be safe too. Then a man named Vincent Lebeau put an end to that."

Mavis couldn't bear the thought of Dennis being pushed to what Jeremiah did.

"It doesn't matter what he was. None of that defends him from what he chose to become." Dracula stubbornly refused to feel anything for him other than hate.

He turned around to look at Mavis but found her absent. He gazed along the corridor but she was gone. He thought she must have gone back to her room, but that couldn't have been further from the truth. Just a few yards from the cabin, Jeremiah rested against an old oak tree. The world was peaceful around him. The moon floated overhead, giving him the light he needed to see the sketchbook in his hands. The drawing he was attempting to finish wasn't very good, but he knew that. That wasn't the point.

He heard soft footsteps. He didn't look at first. His instincts had taught him not to make sudden movements in similar situations. Instead, he smelt the air, trying to identify who it was before working out any possible escape routes. It was all unnecessary but he could not shut those instincts off anymore. He gave a slow gaze towards the cabin. Mavis Loughran was looking at him. It was the last person he had expected to see. Besides the obvious, what would she have to say?

She approached, trying not to startle him, as if she could. She sat down beside him, taking in the shade of the tree. She sat just as Martha once had, so long ago in an old London park.

"What's that?" She asked softly, referring to his drawing.

"Just the landscape. It's terrible. I never could see the beauty around me. Your mother could."

"It's not that bad. Though that bird looks more like a duck." She smiled before returning to a blank expression.

Jeremiah didn't laugh. There was nothing left in him for that.

"Father… never told me much about my mother. My aunt, Eunice, she would. She didn't know as much as I wanted though. He opened up a bit more after… well…"

"After I tried to kill you again…" Jeremiah could only just bear to say it.

"Yeah… after that. He didn't know her back then, when you did. I don't know much about her when she was my age."

He didn't understand what she was driving at.

"Would you tell me?"

He couldn't believe it. He had killed this woman's mother and wrecked her life, yet here she was asking him about their past. He could see the curiosity in her eyes, curiosity mixed with a hint of dread. She knew who she was asking, but she refused to let that stop her. He tried to say something but stopped, his eyebrows scrunched up in a confused frown. She watched a small tear roll down his cheek. He had wanted to remember the good days. Never in his lives had someone wanted to listen. He felt honoured.

"She was… she was like starlight. She wasn't a Monster, she wasn't a Human. She was Martha."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You know what it's like to feel a zing. You're blinded. Nothing in the world exists but the person in front of your frightened eyes. What does it mean? Why… why them? I was no older than Dennis."

She stayed silent, interested to hear more.

"I wasn't a fighter back then. I let people see me as weak. She on the other side was so different. She was alone as well but she could see colour in a world that was grey to me. When she found out what I was, her faith in me was unbelievable. She really thought I could unite the world. If only I'd listened…"

"What did you want?" She asked him.

"I didn't care about some war. I didn't want to be involved with one side over the other. I just wanted to be with Martha. She kept me sane. She gave me meaning. I let my zing for her poison me. I did everything to try and give her up. I used magic, potions. I even tried to find someone else. A zing is a stubborn thing. It never lets go."

Mavis thought about the night she asked Dracula to erase her memory. Johnny walked out of her life that night. She thought it would be forever. It had only been a few hours and already she didn't want to live anymore. The thought that Jeremiah had been through that for centuries put the whole thing into perspective.

"I can't forgive you for what you did. I don't think I ever can. But… I think I can understand why you did it."

He took a deep breath.

"Don't try to. You shouldn't think the way I do. Your father is right. I don't have a purpose. I should have died long before any of this." His voice was breaking.

"No… you… I didn't mean…"

She didn't know what to say. It was such a strange situation. They sat in silence for a while, watching the moon float across the sky. At last, she knew what she wanted to say.

"I just… we've spent our lives hating. I hate you for killing my mother. My father hates you for the same. I've hated what I am. I wanted to be Human, to be normal. I'm so tired. I don't want to hate anymore. I know Dad doesn't want to either."

Jeremiah didn't move. He feared if he tried to speak, he would break. Slowly Mavis reached over to the sketchbook. She picked up the pencil and pointed to the bird. She began to draw, showing all the skill and grace her mother had possessed. Mavis could see the beauty too. Before long, his drawing was more an image of the world around them than he thought it ever would be. There was no more strength to hold back. The Emerald Knight broke.

Tears followed tears. He grit his teeth and closed his eyes. Covering his face he wept, shaking and nodding his head. The sound was heart-wrenching to her. She had heard her father some nights when she was young. It reminded her of those dark times.

"I want…I want her back…for you…I should be there… not her." he said in a broken voice.

"I…" She couldn't answer.

As Jeremiah Constantin let our two hundred years of pain, Mavis did something she had never imagined herself doing. She put her arm around him and just held onto him.

"I'm sorry… sorry for it all…"

She felt her own eyes become damp.

"You really did love her, didn't you?" She asked as her voice wavered.

One pair of eyes watched on from a nearby tree. An ancient bat had heard the whole thing. The lonely night air grew colder. Inside the cabin, Murray sighed as he played with a handful of sand he had conjured, Wayne and Wanda watched over the pups as they enjoyed the warm fire and Dracula sat alone, pondering over what had been said. They were in an impossible situation. He truly didn't know who to trust. His thoughts were interrupted when a familiar face walked through the door.

"Son…" Vlad spoke.

Dracula gave him a short glance. He was somewhat relieved to see him again, but he hadn't forgotten the circumstances that had led to his absence.

"You mind if I sit?"

He shrugged.

Soon Vlad was by his son. He had never been one for consoling, not even his own family.

"I've never understood your whole Hotel thing. I went along with it, but I still thought it was a cry for help. I think, now I understand. You didn't want others to feel the pain you still suffer. I thought you were weak but I couldn't have been more wrong. You carried that for so long alone when I should have been there. Instead, I sulked in a cave, grieving over my own worthless legacy."

"Why are you here?" The Count asked gruffly.

"Because you need me. You need the Constantin lad. You need everyone around you."

In that moment, Dracula's eye changed colour. He could hear a haunting voice in his head, as he had before.

 _Every path you tread is a dead end. You know that. I could have slaughtered your father, your entire family, but that isn't why you exist. The Dracula blood line is meant for greatness, but I have waited long enough to reclaim the one I love. You have three days to stand in my presence. After that, there are no more choices. You're father knows where we are._

His eyes returned.

"You can't listen to him. I've seen what he is. I found them." Vlad told him.

"You found the Court of Skulls?"

"Yes son. He's like us. He lost his love and is clawing to get her back, but he can't."

Dracula was confused by the idea.

"He is a necromancer. He's brought people back, why not her?"

Vlad was stumped.

"I don't know. He's collected the body of oracles. Some of them are ancient. He said they were fractured, parts of her."

If this was true, then what did this have to do with Dracula and his family? Why was Dennis so important?

"Three days is all we have. What do we do?"


	21. Chapter 20 - Three Days From Disaster

The room was so alien. Dennis had only called one place home. His old home was like a fortress that protected them from the hate of the outside world. Now, he was vulnerable on all sides, as was his family. He was the piece to an invisible puzzle and he knew that if they fought on for him, they would suffer for it. The soft sheets of his bed did nothing to comfort him. He sat by himself. He had spoken with Winnie for a while upon arriving, but after Dracula and Jeremiah's spat, he wanted to be alone. The cold quiet outside his door left uncertainty in his heart.

He couldn't help but feel that the secrets of his family's past had only served to make him weak. They had survived untold horrors to reach that day. If he had known about it all, perhaps he could have been prepared for it. Instead, he and his family were lost in the wilderness of their country, with untold forces bearing down on them. He was a Dracula. He couldn't let them bring him to his knees. He may have just been a boy, but in his blood was something stronger.

When the front door opened once again, Dennis decided to see who it was. When he poked his head outside the bedroom, he saw the front door lightly swinging on its hinges. Someone had left. Outside, Jeremiah turned to see two approaching vampires. He stood up and faced them.

"One thing I want to make clear. I will never consider you an ally…" Dracula paused for a moment. "…but you may well be the best hope of keeping my family alive."

It was the best Jeremiah had expected.

"A temporary truce?" Vlad offered.

The ex-hunter approached them and held out his hand. Dracula didn't move, but Vlad took it in his own. They shook, forging a temporary peace between them. Mavis was watching by the tree. Dracula glanced at her and gave a loving smile. Mavis had offered Jeremiah some companionship in his dark hour. The least Dracula felt he could do was hold onto hope. Both Johnny and Dennis left the cabin and stood side by side, watching on.

"I'll never let them take you, my boy. I may not be like your mother, or your grandpa, but I'm pretty nifty with a baseball bat." Jonathan patted his son's shoulder.

Dennis saw the glimpse of weakness in Johnny's eye. He may not have been a vampire, but he was determined to keep his son safe all the same. There was no more arguing that night. To survive, it would take all of their strength, and all of their cunning. Thankfully, they now had people with those very skills. As the night drifted away, the Sun rose to cover the cabin. The Monsters were tired after their continuous trek to safety. Inside, the group gathered as Jeremiah offered out a wooden box.

"I think these will come in handy."

Dracula reached his hand in and pulled out a number of necklaces. Attached to each was a single crystal.

"You won't need to worry about the Sun if you have one of these. Just don't take it off." Jeremiah explained their use.

Vlad hadn't seen the likes of them for hundreds of years.

"How did you find so many of these? I thought most of them were destroyed."

Jeremiah knew what he meant.

"They were. Many by me. The Court have been busy preparing to fight in daylight. Fortunately, they didn't see me coming."

Dracula hesitated at first, unable to abandon the idea that everything was still a trap. To put him at ease, Vlad was the first one to place one around his ancient neck. Nothing happened, yet Vlad was sure it would do its work. Seeing that his father was fine, Dracula put on his own, ensuring he did so before Mavis could wear hers, just to be safe. Again, everything felt normal. The look on Mavis' face was one of excitement. She was about to do something she thought was beyond her reach.

Clipping the chain around her neck, she looked outside the window of the cabin. The grass looked so bright outside. She felt Johnny's hand wrapped around hers. They shared a joint smile. He knew how much she had wanted this. Side by side they opened the door. Agatha and Nicolae watched the horizon outside, making sure they were still undiscovered. They had no need for the magic that the group now wore around their necks. Slowly Johnny led Mavis off of the wooden patio. She held out her hand and moved it a fraction at a time towards the Sun's warmth. A single ray reflected off of her fingers. There was no pain. Her mouth opened as she felt the Sun for the very first time, as it was meant to be.

"It's so…" She couldn't describe it.

"Warm." Johnny finished her sentence.

She closed her eyes as she took her first step into the full beauty of the world. She was mesmerised by the colours as she opened them. The flowers around her thrived in the morning Sun.

"I've always wanted to see this." She said, too quietly for anyone to hear.

Dracula watched her as she began to spin Johnny around.

"I can't believe it! Look at it all!" She exclaimed.

In Dracula's eyes, she was a girl again. Such joy had been out of reach for his kind. There was a certain beauty to the magic that protected her.

"Fire gives warmth and protection, Son. Like everything, in the wrong hands, it can be a weapon. In the right hands. It's beautiful." Vlad spoke to him.

Dracula was surprised to hear such words from the likes of Vlad. He himself had once had his zing. Years without her had made him a cold killer. It was a tale that kept on repeating. The wolf cubs howled as they rushed outside to feel the morning Sun themselves. Even though many were older than her, Winnie still had the most self-control. She instead stood beside Dennis as he joined them outside. Only one person remained indoors.

"Please don't talk about fire. I've seen enough of that for a lifetime." Frank shivered.

"You mean, like this!" Murray started to rub two sticks together on the grass at his feet.

Nothing happened.

"Wait, this is harder than it looks!" he frantically tried to start a fire to no avail.

Frank clonked him lightly on the head and started to laugh.

"They still act like kids." Eunice said to Dracula.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." The Count answered her.

Griffin's glasses floated beside them.

"I've never liked the sun much. I've got really sensitive skin." He told them.

"I don't think anyone would notice, Griffin." Dracula said with a grin.

"I'd notice!" Griffin answered back.

The Count couldn't help but laugh. Even in dark times, his friends were still there to keep his spirits up. They took in the moment, knowing it could be the last happy memory they would hold for eternity.

"Thank you. You know, for coming back." Dracula whispered.

"I've abandoned you too many times. I wasn't there when I should have been. I won't do that anymore." Vlad still felt guilt for his pace grievances.

Inside, there was one necklace left. Jeremiah held onto it, letting the chain fall through his fingers. He rested his thumb over the emerald.

 _Yes, I love drawing! There's so much beauty around us to capture. Not many people stop and look at it, it's such a shame._

He could remember Martha's words.

 _Don't be ashamed of who you are, Jeremiah._

He was. He'd forgotten her wisdom. He'd let himself become empty. His closing eyes squeezed out tears.

 _There's a special place in hell for someone who would take a child's parent from them._

They were his own words. Barely fifteen years of age and he was wiser back then, than the demon he became. The emerald fell to the floor as he released his grip. The family outside deserved none of the pain he had inflicted on them. He could save them again and again now, but he was still the enemy. Martha's death was irreversible. Against his wishes, the stone rose up, this time in someone else's hand. Dracula stood beside him. His expression was stern.

"You see my daughter out there? You see my grandson? They don't need an old knight who wallows in self-pity. They need someone who can keep them safe."

He looked down at the emerald in his hand. He took a deep breath and held it out to Jeremiah.

"I'm placing my trust in you. If you fail them, I will destroy you again. If you betray us, I will make sure there is nothing left of you. If you succeed… I'll know you're sincere. Until then, you need to have the strength you forced me to have. She is never coming back, but my family is here right now. I won't let that change."

He stopped for a moment. What he was saying hurt.

"I don't need the killer you became. I don't need the boy who loved her. I need the man she knew you could become."

With that, he left him alone once again. He was right. Every word. Jeremiah had begun with the goal of keeping Martha's legacy safe. Along the way, hard truths had brought him low. Self-doubt had seeped in and become self-loathing. Now, it was a weakness. One they couldn't afford him to have. His fingers covered the emerald one by one until it was a cast-iron grip.

"I'm back Martha."

With a determined strut, he locked himself away in his room. As Dracula's family enjoyed themselves outside, Jeremiah prepared himself for war. Phials and test tubes bubbled away, each with a dark magic imbued. The room was more a laboratory than anything else. The evil he had used against Monsters in his past would now be used to protect them. Various weapons had been stock piled. Everything and anything they could get their hands on would be of use. There were a few against an army. Luckily, Jeremiah was used to that. He had become a legend for a reason. Now though, there was no pain to hold him back. The Emerald Knight was born again.

As much as they wanted to bask in the daylight, the group was hit with drowsiness. They were day sleepers after all. Reluctantly, they made their way back to their rooms. Inside his own room, Jeremiah began to form a plan. There was a knock at the door.

"We are turning in for the day." It was Agatha.

Jeremiah unlocked the door. She took a peak over his shoulder.

"Time?" She knew what he was doing.

He gave her a quick nod. Nicolae looked uneasy.

"You need not go any further than you want. I've asked too much of you as it is."

Agatha placed her hand on Jeremiah's shoulder.

"You know I will follow you till the end. I can't afford not to."

He knew her agenda. He honoured it. He gave her and Nicolae a quick hug.

"It is an honour to know you." He didn't know what the future held for them. He just wished he could keep them safe.

With everyone going to bed, Jeremiah took the chance to pull Dracula and Vlad to the side.

"There is no way we can run and hide forever. There is one thing we can do to end this all."

They knew what he was about to say.

"Destroy the Eldritch King."

Dracula scoffed.

"Easier said than done. He has an army behind him."

Jeremiah looked down.

"That may be true. But it can't be everywhere at once. Up till now he and Vincent have made every move. It's time we made our own. We need to draw him in. The only thing is, to do that, we need to do something you are not going to like."


	22. Chapter 21 - A Dance with a Former Devil

"If you think I'm letting my grandson anywhere near those maniacs then you truly are mad!"

Dracula took to his idea as well as Jeremiah had expected.

"There is no other way." To the Count's surprise, it was Vlad that disagreed.

He stared at his father for a moment. The past anger he felt for him was beginning to bubble up again.

"This isn't up for discussion-"

"There is no other way we will get into that place." Vlad cut Dracula off.

His comment was rather specific for their comfort.

"You know where he is?" Jeremiah needed him to evaluate.

"I do. I found them. I told you what they were doing with the bodies of oracles. He was there with them. In the castle."

Vlad hadn't been clear on where he had been. He had kept much of it mute. Dracula walked away for a moment and huffed.

"Maybe one or two of us could get into that place, but not all of us. Not without a reason. I only made it out because… someone sacrificed themselves for me to do it."

Dracula was so conflicted.

"You are really suggesting we use Dennisovich as bait for your ploy? You don't even know if we can kill him." Dracula struggled to contain his anger without disturbing the others.

"He has survived for so long because of magic. The body of Marcus Bates won't be enough forever. If we can sever the connection to that, I believe we can end him."

How far Dracula wanted to believe it was possible was irrelevant. For the first time in weeks, he felt that there was some sort of genuine hope after all. Hope of a future. That was all he could cling onto now.

"It's a terrible plan… but it's a plan." He answered.

"No. No it's not!"

They heard Mavis' voice from around the corner of the room.

"I'm not letting Dennis anywhere near that place! He stays with me and Johnny!" She was furious.

The three of them were speechless.

"You promised us you would keep him safe! I should never have trusted you!" Her eyes became a distinct crimson.

"I'll do it!"

They were all silenced by the sound of Dennis. Mavis looked back and forth between the group and her son.

"Dennis. You can't. It's way too dangerous. I won't let them take you!" She was less angry now and more terrified at the idea that he wanted to go along with the plan.

Doors began to open throughout the cabin as their voices were raised.

"I know how much you all want to protect me. I know it's dangerous, but this is about me. He wants me. If he thinks I'm giving myself into him, then maybe they will let their guard down."

Johnny was the first to appear behind him.

"No. Dennis, you can't. You're my little man. This is bigger than anything we've ever faced, and you have to trust us when we say you have to stay here." He knelt down on one knee to be at eye level.

Dennis lightly pushed his hand away.

"Dad… you have to trust me. Mr Constantin is right."

Even Jeremiah was surprised at his words.

"He knows what it's like to be hunted down to be used as a weapon. He knows how painful it is to feel like a tool. Most of all… I think he really did love Grandma." Dennis gave Jeremiah an understanding look. Mavis was beginning to realise that he had been watching them from his window the night before, as he had wept beside her. "I don't think he would put me in danger unless it really had to be done."

The group was moved. Jeremiah walked over to him slowly and knelt down.

"You're a hell of a lot wiser than I was at your age." He complemented him. "Your grandmother would be proud of you, just as much as I believe the rest of your family are."

Dennis was very much the boy Jeremiah wished he had been. Now he knew the power of family. Alone, he struggled to find his place. Although he found his own power eventually, he had already begun on the wrong path. Now was the time to find the right one.

Dennis felt Winnie's hand wrap around his.

"You're a hero Dennis." She said to him with a rosy cheeks. "You're my fanged knight."

Jeremiah couldn't help but smile. As for Mavis and Johnny, they knew perhaps it was the only way, but the thought of losing their son would always be powerful.

"We've lost so much already. To lose you, my own boy… it would be too much." She began to whisper to him.

Dracula watched the pain in his daughter's eyes. It was the same that had been in his own every time he thought of losing Mavis. As the fire had burned around them and his wife lay dead, it had been there. As Eustice Chaise's pistol took aim and his blade hovered over her, it had been there. When he saw the vision of her body falling from the ruins of his hotel, it had been there. Now, it was replaced with an unquenched desire to destroy the one that threaten to end their future.

"I vow to all of you. We will stand together through this. It doesn't end here, not for us. The Eldritch King has burned his last home."

Dracula's voice always inspired the group.

"I'm with you Drac. It will take more than some cult freaks to keep us apart!" Frank gave him support.

"Hotel Transylvania was a home away from home to all of us. We'll make sure they know who they're messing with. I'm with ya!" Murray joined them.

Soon Wayne and Griffin were standing beside them too.

"Those freaks threatened my family too. I'm not resting until they pay!" Wayne's pups howled at their father's bravery.

"I can't wait to show them a thing or too, they'll never see me coming!" Griffin made some karate moves.

Dracula had to hold back a grin. He felt his father's hand on his shoulder. He was usually unnerved by the sight of his father's clawed hand, but now it was strangely comforting.

"I wasn't there for you when it mattered most. I'm just glad I can be here now. We'll show them what the Dracula bloodline can do!"

As they always did, the group united against a common foe.

"We are with you." Agatha and Nicolae entered the room. "Those demons took my father from me. I'll make sure they remember that."

Jeremiah was still silent. He was overcome with the unity around him. All his life he had fought alone. He didn't know what it was like to see such bravery inspired by family. At long last, he didn't stand in shadow.

"I'll stand with you till the end." He said, his voice brittle.

It was decided. Hotel Transylvania would not surrender. That night, the group readied themselves. With Jeremiah's advice, they learnt how the Court of Skulls operated. Using his knowledge of dark chemistry, he showed them how he protected himself.

"You might be wondering why Nicolae, Agatha and myself were unaffected by the Court. It's because we always go in prepared."

He pulled off the cork to one of his phials and splashed the contents over Dracula. Immediately it transformed into a cloud that consumed him. When he appeared again, he felt no different.

"You won't see a change, but the Court will. Now none of their spells will work on you. It's not far from the protection my father gave you." Jeremiah explained.

"You mean they won't be able to use their magic on us!? Rad!" Murray was excited at the idea.

Proceeding with Frank next, Jeremiah shared the protective power with the rest of the group.

"Don't get too cocky though. They have other tricks up their sleeve. Magic will be resisted but not physical attacks."

For the majority of the night, Jeremiah and his partners taught the group the true nature of their skill. Jeremiah began by sparring with Dracula.

"You're strong Dracula. Determined, and unrelenting when your family is in danger. That's good, but not enough. When I fought you I could see your inexperience. You need to learn to let your movement flow. Don't let anger fuel you fully, you need to be clever. Most of all, you need a good defence as strong as your offence. Now, try and hit me."

Dracula quite liked the request. He did as he was told and jabbed at him, but it was easily dodged.

"Again." Jeremiah said as he stepped backwards.

As before, he was untouched.

"We are so much quicker than Humans, but if you can anticipate your opponent's moves, you can dodge a vampire all the same."

With a daring determination, Dracula tried to kick him, but he simply span round and pulled his leg up. Dracula lost his balance and ended up on his back.

"Don't be rash. Dodge one attack them follow up. Don't take too much time with each move, wait until they are dazed and then finish it."

Before long, Dracula was beginning to move as Jeremiah did. The group was quite impressed.

"Go Drac!" Johnny began to clap for him.

"Vampa, Vampa! Dennis joined in.

Dracula felt proud of himself each time he achieved a hit. When he had been fighting for his life years before against the very man that now helped him, he had been a father just trying to protect his family. Now, he felt that he could be more prepared.

"Not bad. Two more days is not much, but it will help."

It was true. Jeremiah had had centuries to hone his skills.

"Right, Vlad. It's your turn."

Vlad approached the two of them, proud and defiant.

"Right, try to-"

Vlad lunged forward. Jeremiah quickly bolted away and swiftly dodged each strike. As time went on, he felt his footing fail. Wrapping his arms together, Vlad broke Jeremiah's defence and head-butted him. Flying onto his back, Jeremiah took a deep breath. Dracula's mouth was wide open.

"I wasn't feared for a thousand years because I look menacing." Vlad gloated.

"Ok… you're good. I think that will do." Jeremiah said through deep breaths.

The group was all practicing with each other. They would all have to use their powers and strengths to the best of their abilities. They were no strangers to a fight but now they had experts at hand. Mavis and Johnny even practiced together.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you. Now, just-"

Mavis forgot her own strength as she punched him in the nose.

"Oh God, sorry! I thought you meant left!"

Johnny held onto his face and laughed.

"Nah! That was nothing. Ow…."

"Good thing that wasn't full pelt." Murray joked.

"Think I'll stick to my baseball bat." Johnny suggested.

He felt someone's hand pull him to the side.

"Come here. I think it's your turn." It was Jeremiah.

"Err… but I'm just Human." He said.

"I know. The real Eustice Chaise, the man whose identity I stole, he was just Human. He killed Monsters for decades. You know how? Because he prepared. He knew how they worked. Humans won because they didn't just follow primal instincts. They were clever and made ready for each confrontation." Jeremiah explained.

"Well, I have this?" Johnny showed him his bat.

Jeremiah chuckled.

"Ok, take a swing."

With a shout, Johnny swung the bat down as hard as he could. Jeremiah turned away and held out his arm with little care as the bat broke apart against it. He barely flinched as the bat splinted at their feet.

"Brilliant at home runs, but not so good against vampires. If you want to survive, you need better tools of the trade."

He took a number of small devices off of his belt.

"See these round ones? They will paralyze any monsters they hit. The pyramid ones? Smoke bombs, good to get away. Modified so even superior smell and sight can't pierce through. There are a few others inside. I'll show you."

"Sweet!"

As he followed the ex-hunter inside, Mavis took the opportunity to go over to her son.

"How are you doing?" She said endearingly.

She watched him as he transformed and attacked a punch bag at various angles.

"Not too bad." He answered, half distracted.

She took a look at the scratches on his arm and face. They were beginning to heal.

"You know, you don't have to do this. I know it must be really hard to see all of this happen. It's too much for someone so young. You deserve to be safe. I should have done more."

He could see that she was genuinely remorseful.

"You did all you could, Mum. I know how much you and Dad love me. I have to do this though. It's the right thing to do. It isn't just me who could get hurt. There are lots of kids around the world who will suffer if the Court wins."

She kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly.

"You really are wise, Dennis. I still… I don't want you to."

He remembered all the times he would act rashly, even to the point where he broke his arm. She was just as protective towards him as Dracula was to her. It was something that would never fade, but some things had to be accepted.

"I love you Mum. I have to do this because I love you all."

She wiped a tear from her eye before she let him see her face.

"Hold onto that love. I'll always hold onto my love for you, in this world and the next."

"Hey Dennis! Come and look at this!" Winnie was calling him over.

He looked at Mavis, who promptly pointed her head towards the others. He rushed over to them as she looked on. Conflicted, she locked eyes with Dracula. His cape was blowing in the night breeze. Their expressions were the same. Together they approached each other and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I will keep him safe. Nothing will take him away from you. I promise you that."

"I don't know if anyone can keep that promise."

Her answer hurt him, but he would uphold that promise all the same. He had to keep hope, even if others couldn't. The group did not rest until the sun began to rise. Although the stones that hung around their necks would protect them, they were exhausted all the same. Most of them went to bed, whilst others lingered outside for a bit. Believing himself to be alone, Jeremiah revealed an old weapon from his belt. He had 'liberated' it from a museum on his travels. It was similar to his old one and at the same time it felt new in his hands.

Feeling how it balanced and seeing the ethereal energy that passed through the barrel, he held out the flintlock pistol and fired at the hills some distance away. He felt the projectile fly away and watched on as the hill was engulfed in an eldritch fireball. The light reflected off of his green eyes as he watched it fade.

Behind him, Dracula stared at him.

"I think I'll keep this one on me." Jeremiah remembered the past.

"Don't tempt me." Dracula whispered.


	23. Chapter 22 - Do You Feel It

Judgement day. All the time they could muster was spent. Alongside Jeremiah, the group made its final preparations. Whatever was about to happen, they would face it together. The plan was set. The intention was to dangle the temptation of taking Dennis, only for them to strike at the right moment. It would have to be quick, or they would be surrounded. Nerves were all around them but there was no turning back. Either they would go, or the Eldritch King would come to them.

As the group gathered outside, Johnny looked on from the front of the cabin.

"We'll be beside him all the way. One hint of a trap and I'll have him out." Dracula tried to reassure him.

"I know. You've always been there for us. Even when Mavis didn't want you to be. The thing is… what good am I?"

Dracula gave him a curious stare.

"Look at me. I'm just Human. How can I be of any use? I can't even keep my son safe."

It wasn't like Johnny to open up to him. He always tried to go through life with a smile and sense of adventure.

"It isn't all about physical strength. You've proven time and time again that you are worthy of being part of the family. You give strength to Mavis, and to Dennis. Even… even to me."

Johnny didn't believe him.

"Every time I see the love in your eyes for Mavis, you remind me how much a zing can give you strength, not just hold you back. My zing is always there, even if Martha isn't."

Johnny took a deep sigh.

"He needs you today. Be there for him."

Johnny had no intentions on abandoning his son. Whether he was a Human or not, he would stand between him and those that wish to harm him.

"Thanks Drac."

They took one last look at the cabin. The pups and Wanda would stay behind. Dennis watched as Winnie gave him one last wave. She had tried to convince him to let her come along, but he knew that could never happen. Eunice on the other hand was having none of that.

"Don't think you're going anywhere without me, Frank!" She ran after them.

"Eunice, it's too dangerous!" he tried to push her away but she held onto his arms.

The stare she gave him said it all. She was going and that was that.

"Yes, dear." He said to her. Sometimes he underestimated how much she loved him.

Daylight was overhead. It was their first walk through the brightness of the sun. There was a strange beauty to it. Although they were heading towards great uncertainty, at least they could bask in the world around them. They took provisions as it would be a fair few hours. Inside Mavis' bag rested Dennis' present, waiting for his eighteenth birthday. She debated in her mind whether she should give it to him now or not. If she did, she thought that it would be like giving up on their future. Over and over again she told herself that the time would come.

Murray told a few jokes along the way to help settle peoples' nerves. Most of them were hit or miss. It was when they spotted cloaked figures watching them from the hills above that it became very real. They were either cult members or spies. Neither felt pleasant. The region was being watched. Jeremiah was becoming surer that they knew where they had been, they were simply waiting for the three days to be up. Closer they drew towards the dragons den. Each moment they grew more hesitant. Their ploy was beyond dangerous. If they made a mistake, it could all be over. Dracula, Johnny and Mavis were by Dennis every step of the way.

The stone building grew closer. The castle where it would be decided was not far away.

"I guess this is it." Murray whispered.

"Yeah… we're not going to fall." Dracula answered.

Jeremiah and his partners took the lead. There was no more hiding. Cloaked men and women appeared around them as they passed through the entrance. They were left untouched as they heard a low chanting. In front of the main gates were two cultists. The group stopped metres from them.

"History will remember this moment when our kind unites. When the sun falls, all will realise the truth, in the end."

It was a twisted greeting. The group played along.

"The child?"

Dracula and Mavis took one step to the side to show his face. No more. The cultist that spoke made a grin that showed his sharp teeth.

"Good. Then let us proceed."

The doors began to creak open as if on cue. Dennis shivered at the sound and his mother's hand grew tighter around his.

"We will leave. I promise." She encouraged him.

Their steps echoed against the old brick. Damage was still visible throughout the main lobby as tourist attractions were still being swept away. Monsters of all kinds watched them as they passed. Many of them had been there the day the hotel was destroyed. Some gave a satisfied grin. Others looked about to rip them apart. Most had red eyes.

"How many of them chose to be here?" Dracula asked his father.

"Does it matter now?" He answered coldly.

Further and further into the complex they were led, down into the darkness. Vlad began to recognise their route. They were being led to the very chamber where he had encountered the Eldritch King. They could smell the damp. Cultists surrounded them, as well as various vampires. Double doors closed behind them. Smaller entrances remained open around the group. There appeared to be no one there to meet them.

"What it is?" Dracula whispered.

Jeremiah held his hand by his belt, ready to make a split second reaction. They all stood in silence for an agonising moment. Not a sound was made until Vlad grew impatient.

"Where is the Eldritch King!?" he shouted out to the chamber.

His question was met with a chuckle.

"There is no king here. Merely a messenger."

It was a mocking voice that was all too familiar to them. From out of the darkness, Vincent Lebeau appeared, very much alive. A low tone roar left Vlad's throat.

"You're…"

"I played a poker game with death. He lost."

Vlad was furious.

"You don't know how to lay down a die!" he roared.

Vincent looked offended.

"It's what happens when you stand with a god. Perks of the job, as it were." He almost sounded proud. "Now… to business."

He rubbed his hands together, taking a few steps towards them, down the stairs he stood on.

"I am pleased it didn't have to end in bloodshed after all. We have had our differences, but the Dracula bloodline is strong. You are the very descendants of the Eldritch King himself. His own son was the first, and now, here you are."

He disdain for them was difficult to hide, regardless of how much he tried. It was more jealousy than hatred.

"We were promised the Eldritch King would be here to meet us." Dracula knew that the plan was backfiring fast.

"And he will be. In the meantime, I thought we could… come to an understanding."

Jeremiah looked away as Lebeau's eyes were drawn to him.

"It has been a very long time, Constantin. Or is it Eustice Chaise? I can't tell anymore. Neither can you by the sound of it."

Jeremiah wouldn't answer him.

"Our little scrap on that rooftop wasn't your victory. My plan has lived on into this new age of technology. I'm terribly sorry Constantin but the day of the Eldritch King was merely delayed. Just as before, your efforts will come to nought. I'm banking on it."

"Enough of your insults, Lebeau." Vlad stood up for him.

Vincent's eyes glanced through the group.

"Desperation draws you to the man that caused you so much pain. What of you, son of Dmitri? You fought the war, you killed the girl. What was your choice in the end, or do you not even know that?"

Mavis hated him mentioning her mother.

"Stop it." She said weakly.

"I must seem like such a dastardly villain! That man standing with you isn't exactly the well of morals. How does it feel knowing that you're next to the man who stuck an arrow through your mother's heart?"

"Stop it!"

The cultists drew closer. Vincent held up a hand to stop their advance. He shook his head.

"Centuries pass and it comes to this. I spent so long watching my enemies fall to dust. It was never as satisfying as I wanted it to be. This though, seeing the look of defeat in your eyes, knowing that you cannot change it. That, is oh so satisfying."

Murray grinned.

"You are a very bitter man." He said mockingly.

"Bitter? Why would I be bitter? Death has a calming quality to it. Just look at Constantin here. You're not such a blood lusting, wife killer now after a good nap. I should market that."

They all stayed silent. They thought it best not to play to his echo.

"Oh, I am sorry. I had to take this chance to enjoy it. It has been a long time after all. Now, Dennis? It is time to unite the world."

There it was. No Eldritch King had appeared. They were surrounded.

"What do we do?" Mavis whispered to Dracula.

Vincent made eye contact with Dennis.

"Oh…"

They heard the sound of a great beast approaching. From amongst the crowd, Bela revealed himself, both healed and ready for a fight.

"…In case you thought this would go one way… don't do anything silly." Vincent advised.

If they acted now, they would be finished. There had to be a way. For now, they had to play along. Dennis started to take a few steps forward. Vincent held out his hand to him.

"You see? We can all continued to exist, if you only see it from our point of view."

The doors slammed shut around them. They were trapped. To everyone's surprise, Vincent looked startled.

"What is this!? He ordered the Court to answer him.

"This is our master's bidding." One answered.

"I was promised they would be with us." Vincent had been tricked.

"You are a pawn, Lebeau, as are we all. All traitors will be disposed of. Remember your loyalty."

He didn't move. The plan was in ruins. Mavis tugged on her father's cloak.

"We endure." He whispered to her.

At a quick march, one cultist stepped forward to grasp at Dennis. Before he could reach him, Jeremiah pulled out a pistol and fired two shots that rang out like explosions through the chamber. The cultist fell dead instantly. There was no turning back. As soon as it started, Johnny tossed a number of Jeremiah's devices at the crowd. Puffs of smoke engulfed them as many fell, unable to move. Further shots rang out as Nicolae and Agatha opened fire. Dracula grabbed hold of Dennis and together they transformed. They made it to the double doors before they felt someone pull them down sharply.

Forced to transform again, the two of them crashed to the hard floor with Dracula's cape covering them. In desperation, Vincent clawed at Dracula's face. Vampires and foul creatures swept in from around them. Frank and Eunice worked together to keep them off of Mavis and Johnny. Jeremiah worked like lightning through them, cracking necks and firing shots at each one that drew too close.

"Fly!" Dracula called out to his grandson.

He did as he was told, heading for the last door that was still open above the stairs. Before he could reach it, Bela swooped in.

"Not this time, you little whelp!" His beastly voice was unnerving.

Slamming into his side, Jeremiah tried to clear the way. Bela bowled into the Monsters behind him. Destroying his hope of escaping, Dennis watched the final door slam shut as a dark cloud entered the room.

"I thought you might appreciate an old friend!" Vincent shouted through Dracula and Vlad's grip.

Mavis pulled her son away and shielded him with her arms as the shadow formed a humanoid figure. Grabbing Jeremiah by the throat, it felt itself become more Human in his presence.

"You think you can escape me?" It was his own voice.

His old hunter's robes and hat were adorned on it. In his resurrection, the part of his soul split apart was brought back with him.

"Remember the joy of seeing that betraying harlot die at our hand!?" His voice was sadistic.

Jeremiah slammed his fist into its ghostly face, freeing his throat.

"You think we are any different. We are still killers. Look around us."

The group was being backed into a corner. Several vampires climbed over Frank in an attempt to pull him down. Murray's wrappings were being pulled off of him as he struggled to escape. Wayne limped alongside Griffin as he tried to sneak up behind his prey.

"It won't be long before it is just you and me again."

Jeremiah's green eyes became red as he kicked his former self against the wall and proceeded to strangle it with his bare hands.

"I never wanted to be you!"

Unable to face both Vlad and his son, Vincent slipped passed them and headed straight for Dennis. He felt something hit him that dulled his senses. Johnny stood over him as he crawled across the floor.

"Get away from my family."

Unable to contain his anger any longer, Johnny kicked the vampire in the face. He was surprised to see him roll away in pain. He was about to follow up when Bela pulled his way through the crowd and tossed a cultist straight at them. Johnny was knocked away, leaving Bela open to charge. Mavis grabbed her son and pull him to the side as Frank tackled the beast.

"Get him out!" Frank fell on top of the bat creature.

Together, Johnny, Mavis and Dennis headed towards the exit. Not willing to feel the wrath of his master, Vincent followed on behind. They barged against the door, but it was no use. It was locked from the outside.

"We're trapped. There has to be another way out!"

Johnny's leg was pulled from under him, sending him tumbling back into the chamber. He felt the brickwork smack against him as he felt pain through his arms.

"Johnny!"

Vincent pulled himself up towards them with a vengeance.

"I've waited too long for this!"

He tugged at Dennis, only to have Mavis dive at him.

"No!" She screamed, her eyes becoming red.

Together they fell towards the floor. With a thud they landed beside each other. Grunting, Vincent got himself back onto his feet. Mavis followed suit, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him away. Dennis kicked against the door but it was no use.

"Get down!" he heard Jeremiah yell up to him.

He took cover behind a nearby pillar as Jeremiah smacked his double away and took aim with his flintlock. In a flash, the door exploded, splintering across the chamber. Dennis' vision was blocked by the smoke, leaving him open to the cultist that yanked at his shirt. He kicked at him as the man's knife sliced at his arm. Almost instantly, he felt his strength fade. He felt dizzy.

Tired of their games, Vincent channelled what strength he could through the effect of Jeremiah's bomb. Tossing Mavis' arm aside he backhanded her across the face and continued to pursue the now vulnerable Dennis. Recovering his strength, Johnny sat up and tossed a smoke bomb at the vampire. Seeing this attempt, Vincent caught it mid-flight and flung into Vlad's face, who was mere metres from him. Blinded immediately, he covered his face and backed off. Unable to see through the cloud, Dracula received a strong kick to the stomach, catching him off balance.

There was no one left to keep him from Dennis. Spotting the cultist's knife beside him, Dennis grabbed it as quickly as he could. The vampire drew closer, sensing his victory. Shouting, Dennis tossed the knife at him as hard as he could. With lightning reflexes, Vincent narrowly missed the weapon. Unfortunately for the person standing behind him, they were not fast enough…

Both Dennis and Vincent froze as they watched Mavis stand in shock, the knife in her chest.

"Mavis, no!" Johnny screamed at the sight.

When his own vision returned, the first thing Dracula saw was his daughter holding onto the weapon that pierced her. Beside her was Vincent Lebeau, his expression one of uncontained amusement. With her strength beginning to drain, Mavis fell back. Catching her in his arms, Johnny stared into her eyes.

"No…" he was too shocked to speak.

Her breathing became erratic. She looked into her zing's eyes and placed her hand on his face.

"Looks like you taught him well." The ghost of Eustice Chaise mocked Constantin.

With a roar, he smashed his former self through a nearby pillar. Blow after blow he landed into it. Vincent watched the reactions around the room. His personal favourite was Dracula's. Their eyes locked for a moment before Vincent raised his eyebrow.

"Isn't love a bitch?" The banker whispered.

"Mum!" Dennis realised what he had done.

Dracula went straight for Vincent. He would have succeeded if not for Bela, who was determined to finish the vampire himself. With no challenge left, Vincent sprinted up the stairs and took Dennis by the throat.

"Say goodbye to your mother."

He wrapped his arm around the boy and backed away. He squeezed the wound on his arm, preventing him from escaping. He watched on as Johnny desperately tried to save Mavis.

"You're going to be alright. Look, you're going to be…"

He couldn't speak anymore. Mavis watched her son disappear from view. She held out her arm, knowing that she had failed. Everyone tried with every ounce of strength to reach them, but Bela's size and the ghost of Eustice Chaise held them back.

"Look at me." Mavis spoke softly.

Johnny did. He saw the love she still had for him through her blue eyes.

"I'm sorry…" her voice was barely audible now.

"Never say that… you're my zing." He held onto the hand that rested on his cheek.

In that moment. Dracula had no more strength to fight. He saw his daughter how he had once before in a twisted vision, and her husband powerless. Slowly her eyes turned towards the stairs.

"Dennis…"

The hand on Johnny's face began to slide. Her eyes closed, breaking their gaze. Johnny saw her blue eyes one more time.

Silence. Around them, the Court did not stop, yet all was gone to them. All that remained, was a desire for revenge. Hope was replaced with anger. The will to survive was replaced with the desire to kill. Placing her down, Johnny rose to his feet and headed towards the exit. Charging through the door, he ran after his only son. He reached into his belt and tossed another bomb, catching Vincent in the back. He stumbled away, leaning against the wall.

Bela took hold of Dennis in his sharp grip. Grabbing a nearby vase, Johnny swung it at the beast, who merely blocked it with his other arm. Caring not for the man's grief, he clawed at him. Johnny felt his chest puncture from the attack. He fell backwards, holding onto his wound.

"You're not worth the low effort needed to crush your bones, mortal." Bela barked before dragging Dennis away.

Shaking his head, Vincent followed on after him, this time in a sprint as Chaise's spirit joined them in a cloud of energy. Inside the chamber, not a single follower of the Court was left alive. Only when the room was littered with bodies did they stop. When it was all over, they realised what they had become. Eustice Chaise, the Eldritch King. Grief was what had made them Monsters.

Dracula fell to his knees, oblivious to the pain. He watched over his daughter. Were it not for the knife, she could have been sleeping peacefully. Tears rolled from his eyes and hit the dusty stone.

"No one will hurt you…. my Mavey-Wavey…"

It was over. The very thing that had kept Dracula going. His very purpose had been torn away. A promise to Martha had been broken.

"Drac…" Frank's voice.

He transformed in a flash and disappeared. Where he had gone they could not tell. The group was left alone. All eyes turned to Jeremiah…


	24. Chapter 23 - When a World Falls to Ash

"This was your idea…"

Accusations spawned from the distraught. They had been deceived from the beginning. Jeremiah's eyes couldn't leave Mavis. His mind flashed with visions of Martha lying in her room, dying alone by his actions.

"It was all your idea!" Frank began to advance on him.

"We were fooled…"

The brutish monster forced him against the wall.

"You think!? Did you have a clue what we would do!? Look!"

He dragged him by the collar over to her.

"Look at my niece! I let you pull her into this! If it wasn't for you-"

Frank raised his fist, ready to smash him.

"Guys, you need to see this!" Wayne was at the top of the stairs.

Frank delayed his attack against his better judgement and tossed the hybrid aside. Jeremiah remained kneeling as they left him. Agatha and Nicolae came to his side. They didn't say a word. Squeezing his bulk through the door, Frank spotted the sight of Jonathon dragging himself towards them, his hand on his chest.

"This can't be happening." Frank stomped to his side and inspected the damage.

"I'm going to make all of them pay for this. All of them!" He contained a roar.

Johnny tried to speak but found himself with little energy to do so.

"Come here, pal. We're getting you out of here."

Slowly he picked him up, trying not to aggravate the wound.

"I can't take him back in there. Not with…"

Wayne didn't answer as he looked down at the floor with pain in his eyes.

Back inside, Eunice watched over her niece.

"You poor dear… why is this all happening?"

There was no one there who could answer. It wasn't just Dracula who was noticeable absent now.

"Where's Vlad?" Murray asked quietly.

As Eunice held onto Mavis' hand, she scanned the room. He was nowhere to be found. Through the ancient hallways of the castle, screams rang out. In a scene of brutality unheard of from the vampire lord in centuries, Vlad unleashed his fury on the Court members that dared stay. One by one he ripped them apart, letting his anger flow. With Jeremiah's potions, there was no stopping him. No magic could hold him back this time. Bodies littered every hallway as they tried desperately to keep him back. No cultist or Monster had the strength to do it. Before long, he found himself the only one in the cold silence. All that was left was the dungeon. Inside, two cultist's coward from him.

"Our work will continue. You're actions do not matter when he-"

Two quick snaps ended their speech. He felt the satisfaction of his handiwork. He had suppressed such urges for so long. He had barely cared about the other members of his family in the past. Now he was willing to slaughter countries to avenge them. He gazed at the stains on his clawed hands. It wasn't enough. All of them would have to pay. The Eldritch King, Vincent, Bela. All would die. A scent caught his attention. He closed his hand into a fist as he shot a look towards one of the cells. Inside, one person remained. The last of her kind.

"Still he gathers you?" Her attire and appearance were immediately familiar to him.

She was an oracle. As she opened her eyes, Vlad was shocked to see them glow a bright blue.

"The Ancient approaches." Her voice had an unnatural echo to it.

"Ancient, but still alive."

He looked at the fresh bodies he had made. They were not so lucky.

"I told you a terrible price would be paid." She spoke as if they were old acquaintances.

"You've told me nothing. This is our first meeting." In his state, he was not one for idle chat.

"We are all one Vlad. All of us. We share the same eyes." She placed a hand on her own cheek. "They are the eyes of the one named Sapphire."

More riddles. Vlad had had enough. He lent against the bars forcefully.

"No more games. Tell me, what is this all about? What does the Eldritch King want?" he demanded an answer.

"Remember my words. When a mother grows silent and five hearts seek retribution, stand them side by side and do Death's great work."

They were the exact words the past oracle had said. Now, they made sense to him.

"You knew… you knew she would die!?" His eyes returned to their red state.

"Nothing you could have done would have changed it. It is the zing's curse. You are all echoes of the Undying Witch. Think on your history Vlad, have you known a zing to last forever intact?"

Adrien, Jeremiah, Dracula, Jonathon, even himself. The zings they had felt were all doomed from the start.

"Then what's the point of it all?" Vlad's eyes faded black as he was hit with a sense of foreboding.

"Five guardians were gifted to the world by Death. They walk among us. Ancient. Here you are. The secret kept from the world for its lifetime, now is the day for it to come to light. Five guardians. Only they can stop him. You must stand together when it happens. You cannot give in, you cannot betray each other. Even if all around you fall, you must have the strength…"

More words from his past.

"Tell me… who is he?" Vlad could feel the grief of losing his granddaughter begin to seep in.

Struggling as she did so, the oracle stood up.

"Since the birth of time, spirits have found their mortal forms lacking. A life cannot last forever. It is the way of nature. Death is not a state, but an entity. When a soul passes to the next life, it is guided by him. He feels no ill towards his duty, for it was a gift bestowed upon him. His hand is held out to those that are frightened. He opens the gate to eternal rest, when life cannot continue."

Her voice was slow, as if recollecting a memory.

"In a time of reckoning, one man saw the world for all its evil. Believing he could make a better future, his true intentions fell to darkness. His will gave rise to powers beyond those meant for mortals. Death found those he had laid to rest be pulled away. Watching them be cursed to a servitude beyond their destiny, he was enraged. The first necromancer made a grave mistake. He fell in love."

Vlad thought her choice of words were strange. A mistake.

"When the world rose up against him. When he watched his love die before his eyes, her soul was not laid to rest. She was caged, forever concealed from him by Death. Even now, he taunts him."

Vlad watched as a blue aura began to appear around her. The oracle before him faded away and was replaced with the vision of a beautiful woman. She floated as if a spectre, her hair flowing.

"Her soul has led you on your path. It all began with Jeremiah. It will end with Dennis."

Her voice brought Vlad to his knees. He realized his power was nothing compared to what was at stake.

"The Eldritch King will stop at nothing to break the gates of reality and destroy Death. It is all for Sapphire. Nothing else matters."

In a blinding light, she disappeared, leaving an empty cell. It was overwhelming. Five guardians. That was what she said. Such a thing seemed ridiculous, yet Vlad could not help but feel that the end was coming. They would stand together, or fall. He transformed and rushed back towards the main chamber.

…

Small rays of light supplied little vision in the old throne room as one figure lingered in the dark. His palm rested on the face of the woman in the broken wall painting. He was frustrated to find his solitude interrupted. Behind him, Vincent Lebeau entered the ruins. The look on his face was not one of amusement.

"I feel I haven't been privy to your plan." It was an insulting tone from Lebeau.

His master didn't answer him. Instead, he continued to admire the wall.

"You said the Dracula bloodline would be at our mercy. You said they would serve us." The banker continued.

"Why do you care in the slightest? You have wanted them dead for centuries." He spoke to Lebeau as if he were a disobedient child.

"Not dead. Not if it isn't necessary. I want them to watch their world burn and realize that I have beaten them, that it was Vincent Lebeau whose legacy spat on Vlad's!"

The Eldritch King turned to him. The eyes of Marcus Bates were not impressed.

"You have been useful in the past. Now though, you have continually failed me."

Vincent scoffed.

"Failed you? Have I? I have brought you a gift, but if that is how you see it then I don't deem you worthy of receiving it."

The Eldritch King marched towards him, his body staying at the same height as he did. Before Vincent could react, the King had his hand around his throat. He found himself powerless, like a Human in his own grip. His strength was nothing against his creators.

"Your species belongs to me. The hybrid boy belongs to me, regardless of whether you deem it 'worthy'!"

He dragged Vincent behind him. With a thud he crashed against the already broken floor.

"Two deaths. I will not allow another."

In the dark corridor that led away from the throne room, Bela skulked. In his clutches was Dennis. He could still feel the poison run through his veins, suppressing his ability to fight back. At long last, the boy was mere feet from the King's grasp. He stared down at him. Dennis spat at his face. With a calm composure, he wiped it away. He did not strike him, instead, he fell to one knee.

"You and I will change this world into something marvelous."

"I'll never help you!" he tried to jab at him but had no strength to land a blow.

"I can understand your hate."

"You killed my mum!" Dennis screamed.

"For what I saw, you did that yourself, you little-"

"Silence!" The Eldritch King's voice rocked the very foundations of the building. Bela shut up at once.

Dennis didn't even flinch, whereas Bela looked away.

"Such bravery. Inspiring."

He gestured Bela forward. He pulled the boy with him.

"I won't ever help you, so you might as well kill me."

This time the Eldritch King looked at him with an expression of sympathy.

"Dear boy… your help will be rewarded. I am sure… you will want to see your mother again."


	25. Chapter 24 - The Ruins of our Past

"You're gonna be OK."

Frank's words fell on deaf ears. It wasn't Johnny's wound that sapped his strength, Frank could see that much in his eyes. He looked into the void with his brow quivering. His soul was contemplating what had happened. It was the very look Frank had seen from Dracula in their past. For all his strength, he knew that once again he was powerless to help one of his friends in the way they truly needed it. Keeping him alive was all he could do.

"Where is the hunter?" His question was brash and unsettling.

Murray had only heard his friend speak in such a manner on rare occasions. He was angry but he supressed it for everyone's sake.

"He's..."

Frank had stomped off before he could finish.

"…still inside." Murray's whisper was heard only by himself.

Frank's large boots brought with them am ominous echo though the building. Only when he had pushed aside the old doors of the castle entrance did he stop. The cold air hit them in an instant, filling his undead lungs with a more welcoming breath. There was no comfort in it for him but at least Johnny's own breathing sounded more natural.

"There you go, pal."

He made a light groan in his arms. He held onto his wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding. It evoked a feeling in Frank that had not been there since the day he had watched Dracula and his young daughter slip from life as poison flowed through their veins. He had been willing to surrender everything to bring them back, but now there was no machine, no hope of curing Johnny as the monster that held him contained a roar with all his might.

The doors behind him scratched against the grit-covered floor. With a reluctant glance, Frank made eye contact with Jeremiah. He was flanked by the two hybrids and Murray, who had been true to his request and found the hunter. Frank wouldn't say a word as Jeremiah approached cautiously, knowing full well the situation he was in. he knelt down and assessed the damage. He had first-hand experience of the relentlessness of Bela's attacks. He was half vampire but Johnny did not have the same luxury.

Jeremiah wiped his mouth as his nerves hit him. Frank was over him and the hunter knew that he could flip at any moment.

"We need to get him back to the cabin. We can do better for him there. Just keep pressure on the wound."

His non-definitive answer did not impress Frank.

"This was your idea, so you fix it!"

Agatha and Nicolae took a step forward, fearing that Frank's rage was about to bubble over. He didn't even seem aware of their presence, or he cared too little to show it.

"We can take him back. We will do everything we can." Agatha offered to take the burden for her partner.

"He will be safe with us." Nicolae added.

Frank had no faith in what they said, but there was little hope for anything. Slowly Agatha bent down and helped Jonathan up. He managed to stand on his own two feet with her support, but his wound gave him very little movement. As she held him steady, Nicolae retrieved a vial from his belt. He poured the contents over the wound, causing Johnny to scream. The sound was enough to make Frank snap. In a burst of anger he grasped Jeremiah by the collar in his relentless hand and pulled him near.

"I was stupid enough to believe you! I let Dracula trust you! It's my fault this has happened, but I'm not going to let you walk away!"

His other fist was raised over his head. Jeremiah did not fight back.

"Not like this Frank!"

Vlad's mighty voice boomed throughout the courtyard.

"Why not!? I've watched my friends suffer for too long. Now I can do something for once! I can make this cretin pay for everything!"

Rather than stop him by force, Vlad zoomed to his side.

"As hard as it is to believe, he is not our enemy anymore."

"We are all here because of him! Mavis is… dead because of him!"

Jeremiah trembled, believing in what the Monster was saying.

"Without him, we would all have been dead long ago. It is the Eldritch King that wants to destroy us, to take everything we have. Not even Lebeau knows what he has planned."

Through his anger, Jeremiah saw a small tear rest at the bottom of Frank's eye.

"I don't care… he's… a Monster."

Vlad had not heard Frank refer to their kind in such a way. He feared for him and his mind-set on his own kind.

"We won't survive what's coming. Not alone. We need to stand together, or there won't be any point to vengeance. There will be no one left to avenge them."

Frank's eyes closed as he battled his desire to finish the hunter.

"Find my son…"

They were shocked to hear Johnny's weak voice. He looked on towards Jeremiah. Whether he was to blame for what had happened or not, it didn't matter.

"…Just… bring him back."

Frank's thumb rolled over his fist.

"We need him." Vlad said to him, softer than he was used to doing.

Frank turned his disproportionate head and grit his teeth. He tossed the hunter aside and slammed his fist into the cobblestones in front of him.

"No matter what I do… I can't help them."

Vlad was not one to comfort those in pain but he knew he had to do something other than just be present. His clawed hand rested on Frank's bulky shoulder.

"You have done more for them than many friends ever would. You nearly died for them. You fight for them. You haven't failed them, not if you carry on fighting."

The words of the oracle, the words of the mysterious spectre of a past life had filled Vlad with a hell-bent determination. Even if everyone he knew refused to go on, he would continue until his body was as still as his heart. Behind them, the group watched their friend kneel in his feeling of failure.

Eunice held Mavis in her arms, entering the darkness of the dying night. She could remember the nights she would beg to hear about her mother as an inquisitive girl. It was too painful for her father to recollect, even on happier times. Eunice was her only source of stories about her mother. It was so simple back then. Eunice had never admitted how much she had cherished seeing her young eyes brighten up with each tale. Now, that girl's eyes were closed forever.

Dawn approached. The rising sun brought with it no comfort. The small stone around Mavis' neck began to glow in its ignorance. Seeing it brought Jeremiah to realise that he would never be one of them. There was no stone around his own neck. No matter what he did, he couldn't be the person Martha thought he was. He was a killer and he always would be. The orange horizon was in front of him. If he couldn't save them, then perhaps it was best that he took himself out of their life.

 _You couldn't help it. You will learn to control it. I know you will._

Martha's old words played again in his mind. Even when his evil instincts rose up, she was there with her unyielding belief in him. She was gone but her words were ever there. Nothing could kill the truth that there was once someone in the world that had held such faith in him. If even one person could do that, maybe, he could control who he was. It wasn't about concealing a hunter now, it was about sharing the same belief that Martha had held so strongly. A belief in the Emerald Knight.

Johnny had no care for his own pain when he saw Mavis in her aunt's arms. Gathering the strength to break away from Agatha, he hobbled towards her. His outstretched hand came to rest on her cheek as he looked down at her. She was not unlike the days he had seen her sleep beside him. He had struggled to believe how lucky he had been to meet his zing that fateful night. His travels had brought him to the one thing he had no idea he was looking for. Here she was, on the night she had been taken away from him, as if in an eternal yet peaceful sleep. The very pain in Dracula was born in him now. He gave her a final, tender kiss as his strength failed. He fell to one knee as his ability to stand alone wavered.

Agatha and Nicolae returned to his side, helping him to his feet. They were about to lead him away when a pair of glasses came hovering beside them, just above a floating bag.

"I found this." Griffin said in a quiet voice.

It belonged to Mavis. Hanging just out of the top was a small piece of wrapping paper. Inside was a present intended for Dennis.

"Give it to me." Vlad held out his palm.

Griffin did has he requested. Vlad slid the present out with a careful precision, attempting not to tear it.

"He told me about the one Martha had made. Now, this one is to share the same fate."

Jeremiah took a glance at the item.

"Martha?"

Vlad gave the hunter no answer. The distinct shape gave away what it could be to him.

"Her artwork always impressed me, but it showed me how much I couldn't see."

Her work had been a reflection of a parallel world to Jeremiah. Such beauty on each page was invisible in the real world around him. It had taken him too long to realise it was not the world at fault, but himself.

"She gave a glimpse of what I could have seen had I tried. I should have always have been grateful to her for that."

The sombre notion of what Jeremiah said was close to home for Vlad.

"You think you are the only one who became something terrible? My tunnel vision for my own legacy is what made me what I am. What good was it in the end? Now it does the same to Vincent Lebeau. People end up in harm's way because we thought we were made to kill. Choices, bah! The fool could never see what was staring right at him. None of us could until Mavis' zing."

Jeremiah listened to him intently.

"And what is that?"

"That that choice isn't final. You think because of what you did you can't be anything better? It doesn't matter if redemption is off the table. We should still strive to be better than what we were. It isn't about a reward, it's about making the future more than what we made the past."

Jeremiah hadn't realised how similar he was to the great Vlad.

"I had never thought of you to talk in such a way." He admitted his surprise.

"I've had over a decade to think about who I really am. I let the world go by thinking it was rotten. It was really me in the end."

Jeremiah's hand had formed into a fist, escaping his attention.

"I don't want to hide anymore. I will always be ashamed of what I did… but I'm done letting it hold me back, because you're right. I may be an abomination, but your family deserves a future. I just regret that I couldn't save them all." He fought back a tear.

"Sometimes you can't." Vlad's eyes turned to the horizon.

There was something that needed to be done. He placed the present back into the bag but kept hold of it.

"I need my son."

Knowing what he meant, Jeremiah nodded. In unison, the two of them transformed into bats and flew off into the approaching daylight. Watching them as they faded from view, Frank slowly rose to his feet, his eyes set on the same horizon.

…

The grey environment, dulled by an overcast sky, only added to the grimly quiet atmosphere. Rubble was strewn as far as the eye could see. The brick had cooled but evidence of what had happened was still there. No longer would the place bustle with life of all kinds. Now the whole place was a graveyard to an older, brighter time. Glass was scattered by the entrance, just one of many things that now made the place treacherous to cover. It was a testament to the wrath Monsters could bring to anyone who stood in their way.

"After everything this place has stood against, it was our own kind that brought it low." Vlad broke a silence that had been present since their departure.

It was surreal to both him and Jeremiah, for different circumstances of course.

"There was a time that all I wanted was to see this place crash and burn. Now that I have…"

Jeremiah's past continued to linger with him, following him like a clawing shadow.

"You are on the opposite side of it all now. Thoughts like that will drag you down. Trust me." Vlad's tone was more one of frustration, but Jeremiah knew it was with good intentions.

The nature of the place made it difficult to tell if the grounds were affected by the same devastation as the hotel, or if it was simply the passage of time that had reduced them to a grim fate. Many headstones had been upturned or smashed beyond recognition. One of the larger mausoleums still stood, barely. Its iron gate was lying beside it, the metal hinges failing as the stone around them had crumbled. Carved into the stone at his feet, Jeremiah made out the name that had once adorned the front of the mausoleum.

"I caused them all so much pain. Innocents like her got in the firing line. I used them as mere tools. I didn't care."

Looking back at his exploits through the centuries, he came to see them as an onlooker. Such horrific deeds couldn't have been done by him, not the person he was now. That was how it seemed, but he knew in his heart that they were all his doing, there was no excuse for it.

"I couldn't even leave the dead to rest."

Every square metre of damage felt like his doing. He may not have been responsible, but he had neglected the threat the Court of Skulls posed. He had destroyed those he had encountered and used their knowledge to create his own army, but that was as far as it had gone.

"They were always fanatics to me. Some of our kind aren't exactly the most stable of beings." Vlad searched for a way in as he spoke.

Transforming, he scouted the area high up. Much of the building was a ruin, but a few places still stood. One of which was Dracula's chamber. Inside, the place was still a mess. Smashing the remaining glass whilst taking care not to tear Mavis' backpack, he entered the room. The chamber was as grand as it was macabre. The coffin that rested atop a platform was burnt to cinders. The curtains were gone, letting the sunlight that they had once shielded their owner from now pour into the castle. On the wall behind him, Vlad gazed at a familiar painting. It was beyond repair. All that remained of the happy image were two hands in unison, symbolizing a doomed bond.

Vlad had coped with death all of his life. He had been the cause of many, so the notion of it was of little significance. His son was not like him. Life had been more of a thing to cherish for Dracula. He couldn't cope as his father did. His son had been weak in Vlad's eyes. It took too long for him to discover what it really meant. Vlad's faith in his son's strength was fading. There was no sign of him. They had hoped he would be there. It had been such a pivotal part of their life for over a century that Vlad could not fathom where else he would flee to for solitude.

Another pair of feet walked across the broken glass.

"I feel like I'm trespassing… again." he said sombrely.

"Again?" There were some things Dracula had kept secret, even with their father-son bond rekindled.

"When I first came to this place, I did so with evil intentions. I just wanted Dracula to feel the same pain I had, and to know who had caused it. In the end, I wanted more. I wanted him to die."

He looked at the destroyed painting.

"I saw it, just hanging there. It was a blessing to see her smile again, even if it was just on canvas. Even if… it was just in a stolen locket."

He broke his gaze and looked down for a moment before allowing his eyes to look back up. Vlad saw the split second expression of anger in his face.

"And there he was, right next to her. Happy, oblivious to my existence. I meant nothing. Everything I did, all of it was useless. I wasn't meant to be her knight. He was."

The couple no longer hung from the wall, but the image was still strong in his mind, even after so long.

"I let it all go to my head and I blamed them for it. I had no purpose. I'd poured everything I was into protecting her, and I felt like I'd had it thrown back in my face. Maybe it would have been best had I just died in that city with Lebeau."

He had been the only survivor. His dual nature had protected him from Lebeau's blood magic. Vlad knew the tale.

"If you had, think of what fate my family would have suffered."

Giving the current situation, he struggled to see any positive impact he had achieved. Together they broke out of their whimsy, becoming aware of the time they were wasting. Without knowledge of where Dracula was, the uncertainty of his fate began to torture Vlad. He hoped he would be strong enough to carry on.

They climbed through the rubble that blocked off the main lobby. They searched each room that still stood but as they did, they became increasingly aware of how little there was left of the place.

"He isn't here, is he?"

Jeremiah left Vlad's sentence without an answer for a moment as he quickly realised it wasn't rhetorical.

"Perhaps not…"

There was no sound but the occasional breeze that creeped through the cracks and broken walls of the castle, followed by the rare cracking of brick under their feet. Double doors were open behind Jeremiah, giving him a clear view of the swimming pool. He could imagine the fun that must have been had by the guests and owners alike. Such frivolous joys were just that to him. All of that had been robbed from his own past. He had always known that he was attempting to destroy that which he had envied himself, a normal life with the ones he loved. What he had never done was imagine what it must have been like until that moment.

Visions of Monsters laughing, in contrast to their nature, played out in his head. How different life would have been without his interference. Could it be possible that Hotel Transylvania could exist without him? Was the desire to offer protection to his kind an idea spawned in Dracula by Eustice Chaise, or was it always destined to be? Martha herself could have walked through those very halls, safe and happy. The more Jeremiah pondered on the idea, the more he hated himself for what he had taken from them.

The lack of noise from Vlad drew the ex-hunter's attention. He couldn't understand what he saw. The ancient vampire sat on the rubble that trailed outside. His eyes stared into the distance, aimless and unfocused. It was the look of a man with no purpose.

"I know so little about my own son. I don't even know where he would go."

His confidence refused to leave his voice even when his face said otherwise, forcing Jeremiah to wonder if it was all a front. It was a strange sight, two undead men in the ruins of a place that meant very different things to them. Vlad had been partly responsible for the path Jeremiah had taken and yet there they were, forced together by a greater threat. For all their cunning, they had been one step behind a lingering shadow. This was Jeremiah's game, the hunt. He had followed his prey to the ends of the Earth and that instinct was still there, if he could only harness it for something better.

Pacing, he used his surroundings to help him focus. If he were Dracula, where would he go with such intolerable grief weighing down on him? The hotel, in its current state, was a reminder of how his life had crumpled to dust. In retrospect he felt foolish for believing he would be there. There were very few places that came to mind. Whether that was a blessing or an obstacle remained to be seen. In the end, the picture of a place that unified their past came to light. Without saying a word, the hunter left Vlad behind him and paced off towards the broken entrance. Transforming, he let the warmth of the sun's rays hit him as he prepared to journey into his past.


	26. Chapter 25 - Behold the Fires of Grief

There was no one to offer comfort. All that remained was the occasional trip of seeping water on ancient stone and harrowing memories. Try as he might, Dennis could not cast away the last view of his family as he was dragged away from them. Most strongly in his mind was his mother in her last moments and the painful torment of knowing that he had caused it. His mind raced with options of anything else he could have done. There had been no time to think, all he wanted was to keep the Court away from his family. Now he was paying the price for being brash.

His clothes were wet. The room hadn't been built for luxury so keeping out the damp was the last thing on the architect's mind. No, this place was made for prisoners and undesirables. A strange place indeed to lock away someone they had fought to claim. It was another sign to Dennis that they didn't really care about him, or anyone else that denied them. He couldn't fathom why exactly they wanted him. Was he meant to do something for them? Maybe he was just a tool for the Eldritch King's tinkering on life. He didn't want to help them. All they had done is wreck his life.

After several sounds of clattering, the metal door opened up in front of him. He sat in the darkness at the back of the room as light hit him. A figure stood in the doorway. With a hand gesture, the door was closed behind him. Dennis was reminded of how much they wanted to keep him locked away when he heard the same clanking of locks again. The figure looked at him inquisitively, as if analysing every inch of him.

"I've seen many of my kind throughout my lifetime. All of different ages of course, but never have I seen one look so innocent. It's odd that you of all people would be our last chance."

The voice was undeniably that of the banker.

"I hate you."

Dennis wasn't in the mood for small talk. If it were not for the poison they had continued to give him, his strength would have been put to efficient use against the man in his cell. The banker let out a quick murmur.

"I would be very surprised if you didn't."

The vampire took a small stall from the corner of the room and sat down. He didn't approach the boy any further. The distance between them still wasn't good enough for Dennis.

"I can imagine the thoughts that are going through your mind right now. Not a good sight, seeing your own mother die."

Dennis sniffed, fighting to keep the composure to hold a look of anger rather than grief.

"You don't know… you're just-"

"Just a vampire?" The banker cut him off. "It's your family with the old lineage, Dennis. Mine, my real family, it was nothing like yours."

The usual look of mockery or that of an amused tormenting nature wasn't there anymore. The vampire almost looked genuine in his words.

"What is it like? Can you feel the conflict between each half of you?" He scoffed, thinking over the notion of his own question. "I suppose there is no comparison for you, having been like this all your life. It's not like that for everyone."

Dennis started to sit up straight when he saw what he interpreted as a short by noticeable moment of weakness on the cruel man's face. His tone was so different to the man who had enjoyed seeing the boy's family home burn to the ground. If he wasn't there to gloat then Dennis had no idea why he was even talking to him.

"The other hybrid was an interesting fellow, much like you. Human and Monster is a strange concoction. I hadn't seen so much determination in one boy until that night. It was a shame he became what he did, he could have been a marvel."

Dennis watched his hands shake with a mixture of anger and shock. Adrenaline was filling him with every second his head played out his mother's fate.

"It's a jolt, isn't it? The sudden upheaval. The other boy felt the same. Emotions run strong in a body not ready for them and in a mind not shielded from its own daft decisions. He killed his own zing. After everything he went through for her, I couldn't help but laugh when I heard."

Dennis began to drag himself towards the vampire.

"No use in that. This is your room for the time being. Not up to your usual standard, I bet. You grew up in luxury."

Dennis continued to grow closer. The banker had spent much of his life in rich buildings and mansions, yet he seemed almost at home in that dank, ancient cell.

"Your family has battled against its nature. Eustice battled against his nature. Even his father did. Look where they ended up. They haven't got a damn clue what fighting for your nature really feels like."

Dennis stopped for a moment, seeing the hint of regret on Lebeau's face as he looked down at him.

"I hate them all. Humans, vampires. All of them."

The boy wasn't sure what he meant. He knew very little about this man but for the few mentions Vlad and Jeremiah had made of him. The banker rubbed his neck by instinct.

"You've been given nothing but love, haven't you little bloodsucker?"

Dennis bore his fangs at his remark. Vincent laughed, partly hoping that would be his response.

"Boo hoo for little Dracula. Such a hard life. He lost his zing. Pathetic. If he knew what suffering really was, he'd know why I do this."

He stood up and pushed the stool aside. Kneeling down to the boy, his deathly eyes stared into his.

"You know what it is like to be part Human. Your father knows what it is like fully. For a time, so did I."

He sounded hurt. Dennis backed off, trying to figure out what the hell the man was up to. He placed his hand on his heart, finding the stillness as horrid as the first day he felt it.

"My father didn't love me. My father wasn't like yours. If I didn't do what he desired, he made sure I did it next time. As a vampire, old scars and bruises heal. I guess that is one blessing."

Dennis rubbed his hands together, trying to steady them.

"You were Human?" He began to put what he was saying together.

Vincent grimaced at the word.

"All I wanted… was his approval. Some things are beyond your reach. I was never out of his. Pleading and begging was useless. The only way to stop the wounds… was to give the same back to him. The fool, keeping that knife so close to my grasp. Years vented out. So many years. So many… it killed him."

Such a thing was hard for Dennis to hear. He hated this man. He wanted him to suffer, but what he was saying was hard to ignore.

"Things got no better after that. I ran from one vicious hand to another. Human to Monster. I was a tool for a conqueror. Battered and left to rot, he wanted me to become something that would never stop. Only when he deemed me ready did he make me what I am today. The first Lebeau had his little prize. Still, I was never enough. Just like my father, he would never let me forget it."

Lebeau's hand formed into a fist strong enough that it began to shake.

"He idolized your great-grandfather, the 'mighty' Vlad. I was a mere henchmen. When the time came, I learnt something that no one else on Earth was able to teach me. I had to find it for myself. I had the power of choice. I made it in that moment. Vlad was our target, but I re-formed it. I took Lebeau by the neck and ended his putrid existence. I took what he had and wanted more. The whole world said to me that I was too weak and pathetic to achieve anything! I say, the world is weak!"

The banker's breathing was heavy, as if a thousand years of pain was venting from him.

"You see what I am saying, boy? The world tells you that you have no choice, because it knows that if you believe it, then the reality will end. The truth is, that choice is still there. It's all a front. A crown on a man's head is there as long as everyone else allows it to be."

Dennis questioned what Lebeau was doing. His position was in complete contradiction to what he was saying. He served under the Eldritch King. What exactly did he mean by all that he was saying?

"Why are you saying this? I still hate you, you trying to hurt my family!"

Vincent's demeanour returned to his usual, calm composure.

"Yes. You would be a fool to do otherwise. I'm just a demon, aren't I? Just like that other hybrid, the world forged me. Why, I ask, should I do it any favours? Just know why I am what I am."

He turned away and knocked three times on the door. As rusty locks clicked once again, he turned until one eye was visible to the boy in the darkness.

"There are ways of bringing the dead back to this world… loyalty is often rewarded."

He left the boy to ponder over his words, and his own situation. In the corridors of the ancient ruins, Lebeau thought over what he was doing himself. He lent against the wall. Not a word of his true past had slipped from his lips until that day. Now they had been heard by the ears of his enemy. He knew why he had done it but he couldn't believe that he had managed to. Feeling the Eldritch King's grasp around his neck, feeling the power that couldn't be stopped, he had felt Human again, weak and only of flesh. His body had crashed to the floor and reminded him of his abusive father and the vampire that had made him into a demon. He feared being low again. He had let his past be revealed to someone in hope of destroying the conscience he had long thought murdered centuries prior.

"Except what you are, little bloodsucker… it's easier that way."

He walked away from the cells and left his doubts behind him. Ever since the hybrid had been in their possession, his master had not left the inner chamber. He obsessed over the paintings on the walls and the statue of five guardians. There was much of what he had planned that Lebeau had little knowledge of.

"You spoke to the boy."

The Eldritch King's remark was a statement, not a question. He knew full well what his pawn was doing.

"Little harm in that. He is locked away."

The necromancer gave him a disapproving glare.

"Two death's Lebeau. Have they made you soft I wonder?"

That quiet confidence Lebeau had for his place in life was gone. The necromancer that had brought him back, the man who had pretended to be his butler, he was someone that Lebeau felt a growing fear towards. It was a putrid feeling, similar and just as disgusting as the one he had once had towards Vlad. Unlike then, there was no way out.

"Soft… I don't know the notion." He showed a look of determination.

Without answering, his master changed the subject entirely.

"I need the last of the equipment from the laboratories. The old hunter will show the last of his use, then I want him eliminated, along with the rest."

After all his talk of the Dracula lineage, the Eldritch King was now making his true opinion very clear.

"They are of no use then?" Lebeau was more careful about his choice of words.

The necromancer gazed towards the statue.

"I have the feeling my emissaries are closer than we know."

…

The passing years had brought many changes with them to the tranquil town, but there was still a painful familiarity to it. Each building may have looked more modern, but like an aging person, regardless of their physical differences their past cannot be erased. There was barely a sound besides the patter of a small cat that passed by Jeremiah's feet. He hadn't seen a single pair of Human eyes through the place. He couldn't help but feel that the cat's eyes were judging him, but he very well could have thought that about anyone. Deep down it was more his own self that was doing the judging.

The residents had abandoned their homes as the impending tide of Monsters approached. Some houses had been sacked, leaving scattered household items littering the streets. It was like walking through a tunnel made of his own past. Once he had brought the same destruction to his foes. Even to this very town he had brought despair. It was not the shadow of Eustice Chaise on the pavement now though. Jeremiah Constantin looked on, slightly marvelling at the familiarity of it all. It was as if hundreds of years had never happened at all. He could still imagine the heat of torches and the chanting of distressed Humans as they marched towards the last home of Lady Lubov.

This was his last hope, yet as he drew closer to the infernal building, his resolve was drained from his body. This was where he had destroyed so much and set the course of history. He really was stepping back into his past, but he knew it wasn't just his anymore. The original had burnt to the ground before his eyes, paralysing him until the last piece of ash fell. He was surprised to see how similar its replacement was. On the very plot where his zing had died by his hand, there was another house, mocking him. The door had been barged open and Jeremiah had no doubts why.

His feet came to rest against the front step as he hesitated. He didn't know what he was walking into but he was sure that he couldn't go back. He needed the strength to carry on through his past mistakes. Swallowing hard, he took a single step inside and felt the soft mat under his boot. His hunting instinct kicked in, causing him to pass through as a near silent being. Dracula's desperate pleas to keep the townsfolk back played out once again. They haunted him even then, clinging to him as he took each slow step upstairs. Each door was closed, say for one.

It lead to a small, barren room. A bookshelf and a small cabinet were the only things that made the room part of a lived-in home. Leaning against the cabinet was a lone figure. His black cape covered him, leaving only his shoes in view. There were no words that Jeremiah could find. The window glowed a dim orange as the sun set. He could see the garden outside and the woods beyond the fence. He stood right where she had. This was where he had ended it. He imagined the bow, its string taut and aiming right at him. A single movement, the sound of screaming and the sudden stop of his arrow were all clear to him again. He took a hastened breath.

The figure in front of him moved, having discovered his presence. His cape fell from his face, revealing the Count. His eyes were red, not from his power, but from despair. At Jeremiah's feet was the image of a broken man. In his grief for Martha he had not acted in such a way. With Mavis, it was incomprehensible. He breathed through gritted teeth the whole time as Jeremiah feared to say anything. The next few moments would decide it all.

"When you lose… the very thing you fought every day for… your reason to exist…. When it's gone…"

Every word was forced out as Dracula fought the primal beast that stirred. Jeremiah's own mouth opened but no words escaped him.

"…what do you replace it with? What do you become?"

The hunter had no answer. Dracula on the other hand had made up his mind.

"What did you become!?"

He screamed in a rage. Jeremiah took a step back. It was like looking at himself in the darkness of grief.

"A killer." He whispered in response.

"Let me take a page from your book."

Jeremiah felt all the air in his lungs escape him from the impact of Dracula's fist. It was met with a second one to his face, strong enough to send Jeremiah spinning and resting on his back. It was like nothing he had felt from the man before. There was nothing left in the Count's eyes but the strength he unleashed. His grip wrapped around the hunter's neck and in a daze he felt the wall behind him cave in at full force. Plaster covered his body as he landed in a heap next to a double bed. He couldn't even stand up before he felt another attack. He left a visible hole in the brick in another wall as he at last got back to his feet.

His will to survive kicked in. he didn't want to fight the grief-stricken Count, but dying now would do him no favours. He met Dracula's next strike by grabbing hold of his fist in a tight grip. As a second fist swung round to knock him aside, Jeremiah blocked its path with his left arm. Rather than follow up, the Count dived forward at him, using his momentum to crash through the damaged wall and into the hallway. As the two of them tumbled along the carpet, leaving a trail of plaster in their wake, Dracula quickly lashed out at the stairway and pulled a wooden railing free. Swinging it round, it collided with Jeremiah's head, leaving him defenceless.

Rising to his feet, Dracula kicked the hunter across the hallway. He span through the air and tore the door behind him off its hinges. He landed straight on it and was blinded by a cloud of dust. He blew what he could away and rushed to regain a grip on reality. He saw Dracula's silhouette tinkering with something. At first Jeremiah was perplexed. That feeling was replaced with dread when he tapped at his belt to find his archaic pistol missing. Dracula's arm rose up towards him. It waited for a second for the smoke to clear. When Jeremiah saw Dracula's red eyes pierce through the dust and his own weapon aimed straight at him, he realised that nothing was going to stop him.

History was going to repeat itself if he didn't time his jump properly. He swallowed hard and transformed. With a load bang, the weapon unleashed its payload. Stopping as far as the wall on the opposite end of the bedroom, the enchanted projectile exploded in a cloud of eldritch energy. The room was engulfed in flames and a burst of energy that sent both of them crashing through the banisters behind them and down towards the ground floor. Jeremiah lost his concentration and reverted back to his original form, losing all sense of gravity as he did so. Dracula used his cloak as a shield from the blast but Jeremiah wasn't so lucky. Smacking his head against the hard wooden floor, Jeremiah felt his body roll over and land next to the living room couch.

There was nothing but ringing in his ears and the brightness of the growing blaze in his disoriented vision. Blood began to trickle down his forehead but it was the least of his worries. Somewhere in the room, Dracula was getting ready to strike again. Where that could be, he needed to find out quick. He gathered himself, taking a number of quick breaths while he was still low to avoid the approaching smoke. He held onto his arm as a pain shot through it. He pulled out a large splinter and grimaced.

"Don't do this Dracula! We have to stand together or you will lose everything you have left!"

He didn't believe that Dracula would listen, but he couldn't let this madness continue in silence.

"Tell that to Mavis!"

He darted back to put Dracula in his front vision, but his movement was too slow. Another strike sent him hurling back into the kitchen. He slid across the tiled floor and rolled under the table, using it for protection. He felt a rush of air against his skin as the Count entered the room and immediately tossed the weak furniture aside. As he did so, he opened himself up to Jeremiah. With a punch to the gut to break his guard, Jeremiah continued by throwing a flash bang at him from his belt, looking away as he did for the moment it took to paralyse him. Taking him in his grasp, he pulled the Count outside as fire crawled towards them.

He barely got him out in time before the back wall collapsed, bringing half the house down towards them. He pushed Dracula away and jumped backwards, landing in one of the many flower beds that were scattered around the garden. Broken brick crushed all in its path, but the two of them were safe, from the house at least. The event had not tarnished Dracula's resolve, if anything he looked more determined. The spreading fire brought it all back but now Dracula had the power to change the outcome. He was right where he wished he could be all those years ago, with the hunter in his sights and barely a few yards between him and his wrath.

Jeremiah was at a loss. He could defeat the Count, possibly, but he didn't want to. This wasn't about that anymore. For the first time, he had no ill towards him.

"This is what you wanted! My life torn from me!"

"Not anymore! I was a fool blinded by my own grief!"

He tried to reason with him but it was no use.

"Then I guess we have more in common than we thought!"

Using his telepathy, Dracula lifted a large chunk of rubble and sent on a collision course with Jeremiah. It was a ploy and the hunter knew it. He would avoid it and open himself up to the Count. Surprising him, he took the hit, using his arms to block it. It broke apart against him. He suffered the pain and carried on, knowing it was far from the worst wound he had taken from a Monster. Dracula still took his chance but Jeremiah was ready. He grabbed Dracula's outstretched arm with both hands and swung him round, rolling him over the fence. He crashed into a nearby tree. Leaves fell around him from the impact and covered his cloak that now blocked his vision.

No matter what happened, he refused to give in. Jeremiah was running out of options. He knew how strong his kind could be when grief and rage fuelled them. It would outlast him. All he could do was weather each hit and ignore the pain. The experience of each fight, the primal fury he had used was of no use now against a foe he did not intend to hurt. His equipment was useless after giving Dracula resistance to the Eldritch King's magic.

"Your family needs you Dracula! Don't let it take you like I did!"

"Shut up!"

He was in no mood for hearing his voice. Strike after strike, Jeremiah felt his strength failing. Throughout the whole skirmish, he would not let himself slip into his past and bring Dracula down. In the end, his mind began to fail him. More and more he started to believe that this was always inevitable. Maybe it was his fate to feel the pain he had wrought upon the man who was now beating him into an inch of his life. More and more, he thought he deserved it.

A distance came between them. The hunter took two steps back and saw the unrelenting anger on the Count's face. He was gone, utterly imprisoned by the loss of his daughter. What could he do now? He was not the right one to console him. All he was, was the enemy. He sighed, feeling the bruises and cuts on his face. His clothes were stained with sweat and blood.

"Alright… Alright. I don't deserve to live, but I made a promise to protect Martha's legacy. You're part of that. If you want me dead, then fine! If you spare me, I swear I will do all I can to keep everyone you love safe. Yes, I'm flawed, I couldn't save Mavis! I'm not the knight Martha thought I was, but whatever strength I have, it's all yours. Make the choice, it's your family. Kill me if you wish, but I'm not your enemy anymore."

Dracula stopped in his tracks. He considered his words. His mind was a war-torn battlefield of emotions, unwilling to let him think clearly. His nature was betraying him. The desire for slaughter, for vengeance, it was all born from the Eldritch King and it was in him in that very moment. Standing alone in that garden, Dracula no longer had the strength to fight it. Jeremiah closed his eyes. He wouldn't open them, even as he felt his body fall sideways. The same pain he had felt from Bela's strike on his nose returned. He lay on his back and felt every punch from the Count that channelled his anger into each hit.

He couldn't be the knight Martha wanted. Her hope had been for nothing. This was the punishment he had run away from. He had hoped that he could keep running from it all by helping them, by keeping his new promise to her. He felt just as much a clueless child as he did the day he ran away from his old life, having killed his father and last family member. He felt his strength pass out of him, along with his will to continue.

There was an almighty thud. The continuous strikes ended at last. All became dark as a great shadow covered them both. The pain still clung to Jeremiah so he knew that he wasn't dead. Something had stopped them. He dared to open his eyes. Dracula was still fixated on him, but his fist had been locked in another Monster's tight grip. The Count didn't resist. It was as if his willingness for revenge was draining from him. He took a glance behind him, his eyes remaining red all the while. Looking back, with a look of terror on his face, was Frank. His expression was surprising but it quickly hit Dracula why. Behind them the house continued to burn. To stop his friend, Frank fought his ravaging fear of fire every second that it did so.

"Don't… don't become like him."

Frank's voice wavered with every word.

Dracula's eyes darted between the hunter underneath him and the eyes of his long-time friend.

"I can't let him go…"

Dracula's words were but a whisper. Frank, regardless of what the hunter had done, would not surrender his faith in the Count.

"I used to think Monsters were better than what Humans made us out to be. We acted as they said we did, we gave in to their prejudice! I didn't care! To me, we've always been something more…"

Dracula could see how much Frank was struggling to talk as the smoke drew closer.

"…but when the Court did all this, when Monsters flocked to them… when I saw… her in my wife's arms…. I didn't know anymore."

Dracula winced at the word 'her'.

"You know what kept me going? You. You showed me all those years ago that we are stronger than the Eldritch King. We are more than what he made us to be, because we choose to be better than him! I was an experiment, but I became more because I wanted to be more. Your strength after Martha passed away, your love for Mavis, all of it. It's always inspired me. It's inspired us."

Dracula's eyes slowly dimmed. His mouth opened as he took in what Frank was saying to him.

"I'm not giving up on you. You are more than the beast you think is in there. You are a Dracula, and no Monster, no Human, no emotions can trap you, and even if you think you aren't strong enough, well, I'm here to give you strength. We all are! We are Hotel Transylvania, just as she said we are!"

The Count turned away. Staring at Jeremiah, he could see him teetering on the edge of hope. The hunter had accepted his fate, he had let him fall to his desire for blood. He had let him become a killer. The moment Dracula attacked him, he had betrayed Martha.

"She… wouldn't… want…" Dracula fought with his conscience.

"No Drac. She wouldn't. Neither do I."

Dracula allowed a tear to fall from his eye as his muscles relaxed. The anger inside him vented like a century old steam that had waited to burst out. Frank released his vice-like grip when he was sure the Count's call for blood was at an end.

"She's my daughter, Frank, and she's gone!" Dracula roared in his pain.

Frank did something he had not done since the death of Martha, he embraced his friend.

"I know Drac. I know. It's not fair, none of it is. Johnny, he's going through the same thing as you now, he needs you."

He had been torn apart by his own sense of loss that the fact that Johnny did indeed need him had failed to compute. He felt selfish. He had fled in his inability to cope, leaving his friends and family in that horrid chamber. Worst of all, he had let his grandson be taken.

The roar of the fire began to fill the night as the three of them let silence take over. Frank held onto his friend, as if shielding him for anything that may harm him. Jeremiah stay still, his guilt just as prominent as it had been the day he was resurrected. He could already feel his wounds beginning to stitch back together, unlike those he carried in his mind. He couldn't say a word to them. He felt out of place, like he was still the enemy.

Dracula pulled back gently and made eye contact with the wounded hunter. This time, he didn't make an expression of hate. Instead, it was one of mutual respect. Jeremiah was shocked. He wiped blood from his face and looked back. Frank stood up and retreated to the side, relieving his mind from his pyro phobia at last. Jeremiah broke his gaze and laid his head back, feeling the soft grass underneath him.

"Your father didn't hate you."

Jeremiah was perplexed by Dracula's statement.

"But you said-"

"I know what I said." He interrupted him. "He still had hope. He knew his son was still in there. That day in the town, when you hung over those flames, I think I knew. I saw those eyes of yours when you asked me that question."

Jeremiah thought back to his past life.

"Do you think she could forgive me?" he quoted himself.

"Yeah… I knew. It was you, but I wanted you to die… so I took the shot. I ended it."

Jeremiah didn't resent him for that.

"I didn't deserve anything less."

Dracula found himself unable to speak straight with each passing sentence. He covered his mouth with one hand.

"It hurts, so much… I want it to end."

The hunter couldn't say anything for Mavis' passing, but for Martha's, he understood the feeling of hers.

"I couldn't bear the thought of thinking about her every single day, knowing I could never be with her. I could feel the pain every moment of my life. It was like torture. I spent a century making sure she was safe. I fought and nearly died so many times to build the world I promised her. In the end, there was no reward."

"You kept her safe for a hundred years. She was happy. She found her zing. She had a daughter. She had her family. That should have been reward enough." There was bitterness behind his words.

"It should have. But I took the selfish choice. I felt betrayed. My choice brought us here."

Dracula looked up at the night sky. Each day came and fell but none of them took his grief with them. His thoughts fell on the Eldritch King.

"Now he's taken Mavis from me…"

Jeremiah gathered the strength to sit up. Giving up on Dracula, he couldn't do it. Frank's bulwark faith in his friend had inspired him. Jeremiah Constantin had been brought up to be something different by his father. Others had tried to tear that down but he refused them. In his blindness, he had become something worse. Now was the time to become the better man.

"He has. You've had so much taken from you, by me, by them. But there is something we can take back."

The Count looked at him, waiting for an answer.

"Dennis."

Before he could say another word, they heard a fourth set of footsteps approaching them. Turning to its source, Dracula gazed at his father. Vlad had found them. He expected the usual sort of greeting. Instead, as Dracula brought himself to his feet, Vlad marched forward and wrapped his arms around him. In all his years he couldn't remember a moment that Vlad had done such a thing with sincerity.

"I wasn't there for you when it mattered most. I'm here now son. I'm here."

Such love from his own father was something alien to him but to feel it at last was worth a thousand years of waiting.

"We're going to destroy them. Every last one of them. The world will know that the house of Dracula stood up the Court and made them feel every ounce of pain they have brought on us."

Ideas of vengeance tasted bitter in Dracula's mouth now, but they had to be stopped regardless.

"This is bigger than all of us. Lebeau has no idea what's about to be brought on all of us. He's been blinded by his arrogance, just as I was."

As he spoke Dracula noticed a familiar bag on his shoulders. It certainly didn't suit him.

"That's…"

Vlad nodded. He took it off of his shoulders without saying a word and took out its contents. The paper was torn, having been snared on his journey.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't keep it in one piece."

Dracula didn't care. He took the book off of him and without hesitation, he ripped the last of the wrapping paper and let it fall to the ground. His eyes focused on every page one by one, taking in the sight of his family and letting the book rest in both hands like it was a treasure. Seeing Mavis' smile in each drawing reminded him how contagious it was. They were all happy memories, all with the intention of reminding Dennis how important his family is. They were the memories that Mavis never had with her mother. Now they served as a memoir for a life taken too soon.

The book felt like a curse. Although it served to remind him of a better time, it also scorned him for letting them slip away, mocking him with each smile. It felt like fate that they would make such a thing as Martha had, only for Mavis to be ripped away before Dennis could see it. Again and again history was repeating itself, like something wouldn't let them go. In the background it was haunting them, drawing them in towards the day they could no longer take it.

Dracula felt the hardness of a metal chain wrap around his fingers as his memory flooded back. He came across the newly made locket, still taped into the scrapbook. Fixated on it, Dracula clicked the small button on its side and was confronted with his wife's face once again. The likeness was uncanny. Even after all those years, at least he had something that let him see her again.

"Promise after promise… all I do is break them Martha."

"Drac-"

Frank was about to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but the Count was not finished.

"…but now I will make you one that I will not break. No matter what happens now, I will bring our grandson back. I will protect everyone we hold dear. Even if I couldn't… save her… I won't make the same mistake again. I'm not a demon… you showed me that."

He pushed the locket shut between two fingers. He placed the chain over his head, letting the golden locket hang from his neck, rather than tape it back into the book. He wanted her close to him.

"Thank you Frank. Thank you father."

His voice was stern but genuine. Slowly, had made his way towards the wounded hunter who even now continued to lie in the dirt. He didn't give him a look of hatred, or disgust. Instead, he took a page from his wife's book. He outstretched his hand and offered it to him. Jeremiah didn't know how to react. He didn't deserve it and deep down he knew Dracula would always hate him. For that moment though, it didn't matter. The storm that covered them left no room for past hate. To survive, to bring back Dennis, they really did need each other.

Making eye contact, with an expression of acceptance, Jeremiah took the Count's hand and with a swift tug, he was pulled to his feet. Dracula's face remained blank, but in his eyes he showed a mutual acceptance. He bowed just enough for it to be seen and turned back towards the horizon. Frank looked on towards the burning house.

"That was somebody's home guys."

"We will fix it, when all this is over."

It was the last thing on Dracula's mind when he attacked Jeremiah. Now he felt guilty. Frank took a quick glance towards the hunter beside him. He did look badly wounded but his nature would heal it in time. Frank hadn't spared him for his sake, it was for his friend. He still struggled to share any trust with him but they couldn't fight amongst themselves anymore.

"How did you find us?" Jeremiah's voice was still weak.

"I know my friend better than you do."

They watched Dracula walk beside his father as he explained to him about Johnny's condition. Concern hit him again. They had to get back. Dracula was done letting others suffer in his grief.


	27. Chapter 26 - Transformation

The eerie silence was broken by the sound of tumblers. Dennis' gaze broke away from the crumbs on the empty plate beside him and looked on towards the only door to the dank cell. Two men, both robed and concealing their faces gestured him towards them. The thought of escaping ran through his head but he knew he wouldn't make it out, not with Vincent and Bela pursuing him. He wiped his face. His eyes had become accustom to the dark so even the low light in the hallway pierced his senses. The men didn't touch him but he had the feeling that would have their grasp on him if he attempted to run.

He walked slowly, feeling weak after his seclusion. The two cultists mimicked his pace, confident in their belief that he wouldn't try anything daft. The boy rubbed his arm tensely. He remembered breaking it when he had acted rashly to impress his family. What he wouldn't give to go back to simpler times. Even recent events like that felt so far away to him. He wondered if he would ever see any of them again, if he would ever see Winnie.

The light wasn't much better in the open chamber they led him to. He had seen it already and each time felt grimmer. Inside, the three creatures he hated most were waiting for him.

"The last components are being shipped out. It will be a matter for the necromancers when they arrive to ensure its construction. By this week's fall, it will all be over."

Vincent spoke with composure but his tone didn't convey interest. Neither of them were aware of the boy's presence. If they were, he would have stayed silent.

"Nobody is to go near that facility until everything is cleared out. Give out the order to kill on sight."

Such an order wouldn't have fazed Vincent in the past but now he didn't know how to feel.

It was unsettling how quick the Eldritch King turned towards the boy. His movements were inhuman and Dennis shivered at his gaze.

"Our guest is here."

Guest? Dennis wasn't too impressed with the word.

"I'm not helping you." he whispered.

"This isn't a matter of choice boy, you will-"

Bela was silenced by his master with a mere piercing glare. To both of his servants' surprise, he waved his hand dismissively. They were being pushed aside like children.

"Master?" Bela's gruff voice asked him in the bleak light.

"Leave us."

Neither Bela nor Vincent ever saw eye to eye but now they were mutually shocked. They wanted to say something, to argue against being used as mere tools and then tossed aside, but they were shrewd enough not to anger their ruler for the time being. They retreated, leaving the boy alone with their master for the first time.

The sound of the door shutting behind him made Dennis feel the gravity of it all. He was there alone, without protection, in the very room with the person that had turned his life into a living nightmare.

Dennis held onto his wrist hard. He was confused as to why it was now just them in that chamber, but above all, he was scared. His lifelong home had been destroyed and his family clawed apart at the order of this being. Now there was nothing between him and the man he had come to see as the devil. Multiple instincts fought each other inside him. He wanted to run and to fight. He wanted to make this person pay for what he had done but at the same time he wanted to flee to the safety of his family. Two natures battled in the hybrid, leaving his senses overwhelmed and any judgement he could make flawed. Whether he liked it or not, neither choice was viable.

"You have no need to be frighten here. No harm will come to you."

The Eldritch King was a walking enigma to him. Such deeds that had been done in his name surely meant that he had a black heart, yet each time Dennis was in his presence he spoke in a fatherly manner. It did nothing to settle the hybrid's nerves. He was after all, still there against his will.

The necromancer drew closer to him. Every step made a deep echo that reflected off the broken walls. Each one felt like a death knell to Dennis. When he was barely a few feet away, the gravity of the man hit him. His presence brought with it a paralysing effect. If he had any doubts as to why Vincent Lebeau or even Bela would serve this man, he now knew why. Dennis closed his eyes, his instincts unsure as to what could be about to happen. What he felt next shocked him to his core. The Eldritch King's hand rested on his shoulder. He opened his eyes instinctually and came face to face with the magic user.

He gazed back, tilting his head as he inspected the boy's eyes. He felt vulnerable, as if the Eldritch King was staring at his soul. Dennis did the same, unable to close his own eyes as he tensed up. Different colours flowed through his irises like a natural energy. Dennis could feel that in spite of everything, this wicked man was in pain.

"The hate you bear for me is understandable. To you, death must seem like a final point. It doesn't have to be like that."

The man's voice was a whisper, carrying none of the authority Dennis had previously heard from him. He couldn't help but feel drawn in.

"You have felt it? It's the same thing I carry. The sense of powerlessness that nature forces on us. To watch someone leave you, knowing that there is no path they can walk to return to you. You can find them again yourself… but to do so is to surrender."

The boy's mind flashed back to the last moment that his saw his mother look back at him.

"For so long we all thought it to be nature that wrote those rules, but it wasn't. We are all slaves to one being and when he calls us, we cannot refuse. I was the first to say no."

Dennis was sure that he couldn't have been the first to lament Death's embrace on a loved one. He had the feeling that what he meant was that he did something about it.

"It doesn't have to be this way. The pain you feel, the pain your father and grandfather both carry… I can destroy it."

Dennis found the strength to pull away. He squeezed his eyes shut, fearing that if he didn't then his gaze would be locked forever. The poison in his veins lost its grip on him. The power of his kind was bubbling to life inside him. He wanted to be strong for his family. He didn't want to fall into this man's ploy. He couldn't betray his mother's memory.

His eyes shot open, bright crimson and filled with hatred. In a flash he attempted to strike the Eldritch King but found his fist frozen in mid-air. The necromancer's own grip was around his hand, preventing it from going any further. His strength was unlike anything he had seen before. He felt as weak as any normal Human. How could anyone fight such a man? Dennis began to shake, taken over by the idea of what his punishment would be, though none came.

The Eldritch King held the boy's wrist in place. His blank expression slowly formed into a smile as if impressed.

"For centuries, you are the first to attempt that."

The red in Dennis' eyes fizzled out, replaced with their natural blue.

"It hurts, doesn't it? The grief is not natural. We shouldn't have to live knowing that someone has barred us from the people we love. A chance to destroy that person and unite every separated soul is what I offer."

Reunite? Could it be done? Could he… see her again?"

"You… you can… bring her back?"

Dennis' question sounded like a request. A tear fell from his left eye as he quickly wiped it aside. The Eldritch King released his grip.

"Remember what I said. Death must seem final to you, but to me it can be moulded. I have brought the dead back to this world, you have seen the proof."

If it was true, then why was Dennis needed at all? The boy pondered over this thought, wondering how a young hybrid fit into the grand scheme.

"Why… why me?" he asked quietly.

"When I first created your families kind, they were forged from my own offspring. This world was terrified at what I could do and turned against me. I knew Humanity couldn't understand what I was attempting, so I made a species that could. Monster kind is my greatest achievement. I have yet to improve on it, but I intend to. To bring about the end of Death, I need you Dennis."

He stared at the Eldritch King, not fully understanding what he meant.

"End Death?" Dennis asked, unsure of how that was even possible.

"My zing…"

The Eldritch King paused.

"… I cannot bring her back. Not without you, not without your kind and not without Humanity. You are the link to both of them. Only with the power of both species can I bring about an end to our suffering."

Dennis pulled away. Whatever he was planning, it sounded evil.

"Do not be so quick to shun what I say. Do you know what this means? If you help me Dennis Dracula-Loughran, then your mother will live again."

Dennis covered his mouth. He couldn't do this, not even for her. As he shook, he felt the voice in his head try to persuade him otherwise. He wanted his mother back so much. He knew his father would too as well as Dracula. Was it selfish of him to deny? Maybe the Eldritch King was offering the world something it needed after all? It all played on his mind quicker than he could process it.

"Why… can't you bring my mother back?"

He had done so with Vincent, Jeremiah and many others without the boy's aid so the idea puzzled him. The Eldritch King smirked.

"I understand your confusion. Dennis, I need to be assured that you will help me. If you do, then reuniting with her will be your gift."

Bribery. A simple forced present to make sure he obeyed. That's what it was. Dennis frowned and squeezed his hands into fists.

"I know you are angry, but I need to know that I can trust you. What I plan to do with change everything, for all of us."

With a wave of his hand, the Eldritch King conjured a cloud of blurred energy in front of him. Slowly it faded, forming the spectral form of Mavis.

"Mum…"

Dennis didn't know what to do at the sight of her. He wanted to hug her, he wanted to hear her voice. Her eyes were closed, unable to see him. He reached out his hand slowly but all he felt was air as she faded in his grasp. Seeing her evoked the emotions he was trying to hold back. They all flooded out. He wept, covering his face with his hands.

"She is waiting for you Dennis. Free her."

He tried to calm himself and wipe away his tears. His own eyes remained closed, not wanting to look at the person in front of him.

"Okay…"

A remorseless smile formed across the Eldritch King's face.

…

The journey had been silent. Not a word needed to be uttered for Dracula focused every ounce of his strength in returning to the cabin. Two bats accompanied him through the night sky. Frank, knowing he couldn't travel as fast as them, had persuaded them to go on. The mountains and high trees passed underneath them as they soared through clouds that glowed with moonlight and supplied them with ample cover. The last thing they wanted was the Eldritch King's spies following them.

Familiar hills appeared below. Soon the cabin was in sight and together they dove down. The area was still deserted, say for a lone figure outside the cabin door. Transforming and landing perfectly on his feet, Dracula was the first to identify them. It was Blobby, keeping a vigil like he had each night since volunteering to guard the pups. He muttered a greeting in his own language, surprised to see the vampire.

"Blobby, how is Johnny?"

The blob Monster's eyes darted towards the cabin. Not wanting to delay any longer, Dracula opened the door gently and made his way inside.

"Dracula. You're back."

He recognised Wanda's voice.

"I am. Where is my son-in-law?" he asked meekly.

"Oh Dracula…"

His eyebrows raised. The way she spoke drained his confidence, and his hope.

"Where is he?" He asked more sternly.

"This way." Agatha answered for her.

Dracula looked her way, seeing the focused expression she made at the end of the hall. He meant no ill towards Wanda but his mind-set led him on without acknowledging her further as he passed. When he entered the bedroom that had been used by Mavis and Johnny, he came across a dire sight. Johnny was lying on the bed, his breathing erratic and his hands covering his wound.

"We've tried everything but it's gotten progressively worse. We can't stall the bleeding."

Agatha's voice was too clinical for the Count's liking. This wasn't some patient in a ward, it was his son-in-law.

"No. I'm not losing him too."

His voice was stern and directed at no particular person. He heard footsteps behind him as the others approached. Nicolae paused for a moment after spotting Jeremiah's wounds. He thought it best not to ask and instead explained the situation to him.

"Nothing's working."

Dracula couldn't hear much of what was said, but that part was clear. His superior hearing was muffled by the sight in front of him.

"Drac… good to see ya."

Johnny's words were barely audible, distorted by pain and grief.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't…"

Dracula felt that he had let him down. He should have stayed, he should have been there for them but instead he fled.

"Don't."

Johnny gave him a weak smile. The last thing he wanted was for Dracula to blame himself for what had happened, though he couldn't hide his pain. The Count felt his life teetering on the edge of the abyss. One by one the people he loved were falling, and he couldn't catch them. With Dracula present, his friends had gathered the courage to see Jonathan again. The two hybrids had persuaded them to give him some space so that they could care for him, but now they were running out of ideas.

Making his way past them, Jeremiah took it upon himself to inspect him. Putting himself between Johnny and the group, he checked his wound. It was vicious, as he had expected.

"None of the remedies have even touched it." Agatha explained.

As quickly as he could, Jeremiah searched for further remedies in his room. He returned with two phials each with a dull liquid.

"These have to work."

He had only used them on himself in the past. They were potent and had some nasty side effects but they could mean the difference between living and dying.

"This might sting a bit." He whispered.

Johnny grimaced as the liquid touched him. There was a sizzling sound as the magic did its work. Jeremiah stay completely still for a moment as if willing the potion to go on. He was met with dismay when the wound refused to disappear.

"That beast… the Eldritch King has enhanced him further than I can combat."

It was the last thing Dracula wanted to hear.

"You're telling me nothing can be done!?"

A familiar rage was boiling in him again.

"His wound is beyond what I can heal. It's beyond what anyone can heal."

Jeremiah backed off, knowing full well that the Count would not take the news well, but he truly was at a loss.

"He can't… guys, we have to do something." Murray was no longer his chirpy self.

In a second of lost control, Dracula grasped onto Jeremiah's collar with both hands.

"You save him! You hear me!? You have to!"

Again Jeremiah felt powerless. Another person he had promised to protect was fading away.

"I can't… he's too…"

Dracula felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on my son. Anger will not cure him." Vlad tried to defuse the situation.

The look in Dracula's eyes changed from one of anger to one of desperation.

"Please…"

He was willing to beg the man he had hated for so long. He couldn't lose Johnny too. Jeremiah's emerald eyes looked over the injured man and then back to the Count. In that moment they both came to the same conclusion. Dracula saw Jeremiah's fangs. Perhaps, it was the only way. He let go of the hunter and composed his mind-set. Could he really do this? Only once in his life had he done it. That time she had been doomed to die regardless.

He gazed at his father. The look on Vlad's face showed that he was aware of what was going on.

"Son, think about this. It carries a great risk. If it goes wrong, it could be disastrous. There are children here. If we can't contain it…"

Dracula raised his hand, silencing his father. Vlad was shocked. No words would pierce his will this time. Johnny's breathing became weaker by the second.

"Drac… I'm glad I walked through those woods. I met my zing, and my family. I wouldn't change anything for the world."

The Count bent down onto his knees and took Johnny's hand in his own.

"You saved us the day you walked through my door. You showed me the truth, and you opened up the world to Mavis."

He had to let Johnny know how much he meant to him. He had given a life and love to his daughter, and given Monsters the chance to tear down the shadow that concealed them and become part of the world.

"Promise me one thing, Drac."

Dracula could feel the pulse in his hand growing weaker.

"Anything." He answered quickly.

"Save Dennis…"

There were two last desperate breaths and then… he closed his eyes.

Dracula felt nothing in his grasp. Johnny's hand went numb. There was no pulse. His head fell back onto the pillow. Dracula heard whimpering behind him and the sound of a family breaking down. He however, was not like that. He stared onwards, his will unfazed.

"You will see him again yourself."

His grip grew tight around Johnny's arm as he dug his fangs deep into his flesh. Nothing was going to stop him. He would not lose another family member that day. He felt Vlad's grip on his shoulder but he merely brushed it aside. The room was lit up with the crimson colour of his eyes. The inner desire of a vampire was stirring in him. He could taste blood for the first time in a century. The past flooded through his mind. He could see Martha lying at his feet and hear the cries of his baby girl. He felt the rage of seeing his daughter in danger at the hands of Eustice Chaise. All the moments of his past that had turned him into a man with a broken heart could not deter him anymore. Now he would steer his destiny and no one was going to stop him or his family.

Of his own volition, he pulled away, releasing his grip on Johnny and allowing his fangs to retreat. He felt his body shake from the resisted bloodlust.

"Son…"

"Drac…"

"You…"

Johnny's eyes shot open. Once again the dark room was lit with crimson light.


	28. Chapter 27 - Feeling the Light

The world bombarded his senses. Everything was so bright. He could hear voices far higher than their actual volume. His eyes darted around, focusing and zooming in on the tiniest of details before being blinded by it all. The muscles in his arms pulsed as if trying to contain a power he didn't have before. The strangest thing of all was the feeling in his chest. Shaking his head, with his eyes closed to shut out the barrage of light, he brought a hand to his chest. What had been a searing pain moments before was replaced with the unfamiliar experience of his body slowly repairing itself. He tried to speak but only a muffled groan came out. As he moved his tongue, he felt two sharp teeth scratch against it.

Reality was setting in. he had been ready to die, yet there he was, alive and surrounded with new senses. He gripped the bed sheets in order to brace himself. He took two deep breaths before opening his eyes. Everything was hazy at first but slowly his vision succumbed to his will and allowed him to see in a way he had never been able to before. The world had become so clear. No longer did he feel in pain. Now, he felt strong.

"Johnny."

He heard Dracula's relieved voice. The gang were all there, all watching over him. It was like they hadn't seen him in years.

"You're alright, pal."

A tear rolled down Frank's face, causing him to spark. Eunice patted his shoulder.

"You know what that does to you, Frank." She playful scolded him, knowing full well that she was struggling to hold it in herself.

Frank hadn't been with the Count when Johnny had closed his eyes for the last time in his Human life. He had no idea how long he had been trying to adjust to his new form. In that time Frank had made it back, giving Johnny the hint he needed as to how long he had been out of it.

"Drac…" His first words.

The Count grabbed his hand again.

"You're not going anywhere Johnnystein. You're my family, and no one is taking you away from me again."

There was no hidden barrier of authority behind him. Every word was genuine and from the heart. Johnny felt honoured to see this side of the Count, even if the circumstances were tragic.

"Well, not so much Johnnystein, more sort of, well, Von Johnny." Murray joked.

Johnny couldn't help but laugh. His throat felt dry, as if overcome by a sudden thirst.

"Drac… I feel… weird."

Vlad shot a look towards his son. He was uncomfortable with the situation.

"Pass me the substitute." Dracula lent out a hand towards the group.

Vlad placed the prepared drink in his hand with no hesitation.

"This may not taste the best, but it's better than the alternative." Dracula explained.

As soon as the liquid touched Johnny's lips he could already tell it would be unpleasant. He spat the straw out at first but his neck began to twinge with the awakened urge for blood. Scared of what could happen if he stopped, he reluctantly continued and downed the fluid in one gulp.

"How do you put up with that stuff?" he asked in a low voice.

"Years of getting used to it."

Dracula sympathised with him. It didn't really get easier but obtaining the real stuff wasn't an option, not to him.

For a moment, no one said a word. Johnny's eyes were drawn towards Jeremiah, who was still standing at the foot of the bed. He looked defeated. Showing signs of unease, the hunter looked away and slowly pushed his way through the group. No one protested his leaving. They still weren't exactly sure what had happened in his search for Dracula. After seeing his wounds they thought it best not to ask. Dracula let the hunter's absence slip from his mind. All he wanted to focus on now was his son-in-law.

Johnny had the chance to catch his bearings. The drink had given him the nourishment he needed to think clearer. The differences to his past self was indescribable. He felt like a new person, as if his past form never existed. As he thought on it, the more it terrified him. Dracula couldn't imagine the thoughts that could be going through his head. He had been changed into something alien to him. On top of the loss he was experiencing, it was a frightening concept.

"How are you feeling?" Dracula broke the silence, knowing he had to make sure Johnny could cope with the situation.

"So… strange." He couldn't find the words to describe it accurately.

"It is, isn't it? I never was a Human in my own life, but I still felt like an outsider at times. Hiding amongst your kind, knowing that if they knew the truth it would all come crashing down. You don't have to fear that. We're all your family."

Dracula was no expect on comforting the newly transformed, but any words of reassurance he could think of helped to calm his own mind. One step at a time.

"Drac…"

Johnny sounded on the verge of tears. Dracula opened his mouth to speak but flinched as Johnny suddenly moved his hand. He took in a quick gasp of air through gritted teeth. The back of his hand turned red for a just a moment. The count watched as a beam of light slowly appeared through a crack in the curtain. Johnny's expression had turned into a frown. It was something else he had lost. As if sensing the situation, Jeremiah had returned. He squeezed past the group once again, only this time he was carrying a small box. He retrieved a small, golden chain from inside with a crystal hanging loosely from it.

Jeremiah reached out and handed it to the new vampire without saying a word. Johnny took a deep breath and let it fall around his neck. He flexed his fingers as the others watched him reach out towards the light. This time, there was no pain, only the warmth of the sun he had always paid little heed to. It had been something that would always rise and fall for him. Now it served as a permanent reminder of his new life.

"I don't know how Mavis went so long without feeling this."

He rotated his hand, letting his fingers soak in the warmth. He looked like a child discovering it for the first time, just as Mavis had been just days before. Dracula smiled and reached out his own hand to bask in the light.

"It is a strange feeling. In different ways, I guess we really are similar."

Dracula felt closer to his son-in-law than he ever had before. Now they were both vampires, each carrying the same pain and, just for a blissful moment, they were able to feel the rays of the sun that should have burnt them. So much suffering was in their heart, but for a moment they could be side by side and let it fall away.

"You saved my life…"

Johnny's whisper was only heard by his father-in-law, just as he had intended.

"I've already broken too many promises."

The whole group was emotionally exhausted. After the attack on the hotel, they had lost a close friend and had been on the urge of losing another. Try as they might, most failed to stay awake and retired to their rooms, safe in the knowledge that Johnny was not to suffer the same fate as Mavis. Dracula refused to let his fatigue slow him. He stayed with Jonathan for hours, ensuring that his first day as a vampire went smoothly. He sat on a stool beside the bed, watching him occasionally start to shake as his new nature called out to him. Occasionally, he placed a hand on his shoulder to let him know that he was not alone. Each time his shaking would slow, but not fade completely. The Count understood that it wasn't just the transformation that left Johnny weak.

"You remember the first day you walked through the door of the hotel?"

Johnny hadn't expected him to speak. He paused for a moment to register the question.

"I don't think I could ever forget. The way you span me round in that revolving door felt like a merry go round on steroids."

Dracula grinned.

"I was so terrified that you were going to rip everything I had built down. I'd fought so hard to keep your kind away that I had no idea that you could be like us. It wasn't just your nature that scared me when I found out you were her zing. I was…"

Johnny looked back at him with a heartfelt smile.

"I know Drac. Fatherly nature, huh? Shotgun under the bed and all that?"

Dracula felt slightly guilty.

"I guess. I did threaten to suck every drop of blood out of you. That was probably an overreaction."

Johnny's face went blank.

"Probably?" he answered sarcastically.

"Alright, it was an overreaction. After everything with…"

"Eustice?"

Dracula didn't answer. A simple nod was all Johnny got back.

"Fate had a funny way of playing with us, didn't it?" The Count continued.

Johnny didn't answer for a moment. His eyes closed as he fell into a sombre trance.

"That it did."

Their private conversation could go no further when the door began to creak open. They were met with a nervous expression on Winnie's face. They were surprised to see her.

"Winne? What is it?" Dracula spoke in the fatherly manner he hadn't used since Dennis was young.

She closed her left hand and placed it over her mouth, unable to speak.

"Are you okay? Did, you come to see me?" Johnny asked her.

He had an idea why she was there, but he knew he couldn't offer her comfort.

"I'm… sorry."

She knew.

Jonathan looked back at her with a thankful smile.

"They wouldn't tell us… but I snuck away, and heard. Mrs Loughran…"

Johnny felt as speechless as Winnie had been at first. Any word threatened to open the floodgates.

"And Dennis… he's…" Now Winnie was struggling to hold back her emotions.

In an instant, Dracula knelt down and offered his arms out for a hug. She took up the offer almost immediately, taking the protection they offered from the fear she had of breaking down in clear view of them. Feeling the Count's arms and black cloak cover her, she allowed herself to cry in solitude. Although the two of them were there with her, she felt alone but safe with her eyes closed. They hadn't thought how hard the news must have been for her. She cared about Dennis deeply and now he was in trouble, alone and suffering with no one to be there for him.

"We have to help him. I can't let them hurt him! He was always there for me."

Her words only fuelled what had been growing in Dracula since Johnny's transformation. The hate and desire for revenge had been replaced with the sheer will to survive. Even if it took every ounce of his strength, the Court of Skulls would fall.

"You will see him again Winnie. We all will, because we are going to get him back."

Winnie let the vampire hold onto her for a while. She would have sort out her own father, but she wanted to see the two of them to assure herself that they were not alone. She had broken down even though she had tried not to. It was her who wanted to comfort them.

"I'll… I'll help however I can."

Dracula let out a quick breath, honoured by her bravery.

"Thank you Winnie. We won't keep you in the dark, okay? I know how much Dennisovich means to you."

She blushed slightly as she pulled away from his embrace.

"We're friends…" She whispered.

Dracula shrugged, not pushing the situation further.

"Go on. Try to get some sleep. You don't want to end up with your father's under-eye bags, do you?"

She giggled before shaking her head. The Count escorted her out of the room, making sure that she made it back to her own. Such courage from the most unlikely place filled him with hope even the darkest of times. When he returned, Johnny was attempting to stand up.

"Hold on there, don't go daft."

The new vampire stumbled as he tried to support his own weight. His senses were so strong that it was disorienting. He lent against the Count to straighten himself up.

"I want to go outside."

Dracula didn't like the idea at first but he could see on Johnny's face that he wouldn't take no for an answer.

"One step at a time, alright?"

Johnny nodded. Together they slowly made it to the front door. As quietly as they could as not to wake the rest of the residents, Dracula unlocked the door and helped Jonathan outside. Johnny shut is eyes immediately. Although his skin was unharmed, his eyes certainly didn't agree. His put his hand over his face to give himself time to adjust. Dracula was far less fazed. He had become numb to it in the last couple of days. He couldn't worry about his own pain anymore.

Gradually, Johnny allowed his fingers to part, allowing sunlight to hit his face. His eyes adjusted far quicker than he had expected. It brought a smile to his face as he discovered the durability of his new body. He brought his hand down and allowed the world to greet his new form for the first time. To him, the light pierced through his soul, illuminating his broken heart for just a moment. As that moment passed however, he felt the guilt of enjoying such an experience without the woman he loved. He thought over the last few days and how his life had changed so rapidly. As he did so, something important came to mind.

"Hey, Drac?"

"Hmm?"

"About turning me… did you hesitate?"

Dracula hadn't expected that question.

"I, umm… why do you ask?"

Johnny thought over the question again.

"It's just… it didn't seem to come to mind, and when it did, Vlad seemed hesitant."

Dracula answered the question with one of his own.

"Have you and Mavis ever discussed it?"

Johnny was taken aback somewhat.

"You mean, turning me?"

Dracula gave a simple nod.

"We did, a couple of times. I was mortal, Drac. We all knew that I was going to grow old, and one day… I wouldn't be here anymore. The thought of Mavis watching me just fall away, it hurt. I didn't want her to go through that."

The Count had thought about the situation in the past but he knew it wasn't his place to say anything. Whatever happened it was Mavis and Johnny's decision.

"What did she say?"

He felt like he was prying, but Johnny didn't mind.

"We would discuss it, but each time she would find a way to end it. She seemed… hurt at the idea."

Dracula didn't looked confused at the notion. In fact, he smiled.

"She fell in love with Jonathan for who he was. Maybe she was scared that if she changed you, it wouldn't just be your body that would be different."

Johnny scratched the side of his face as he thought about the idea.

"Maybe. I don't feel different, not like that."

"Some people do change, and it isn't always immediate. Some can't cope, some become cruel, and some go mad. That's why Vlad was concerned. The change isn't a smooth process. It is dangerous, and amongst our kind it is taboo."

Johnny gave him a questioning gaze.

"A natural born vampire is held in high regard by Monsters but a former Human is seen as a tool. To our kind, they are bastards created for our own purpose. That stigma, along with the risk they carry of losing control, it all adds up."

Dracula looked hurt.

"I've only done this once before."

Johnny knew what he meant.

"It was Kathleen, wasn't it?"

Her name forced Dracula to look away.

"You did it for Mavis, didn't you? Even though she was Human, you still saved her. Drac, when Mavis told me, I came to respect you even more."

The Count was completely surprised by Johnny's comment.

"Respect me?" he asked meagrely.

"Yeah. Dude, you saved someone from a species that you despised just so Mavis wouldn't be upset. You even brought her back to the hotel."

Dracula didn't believe he deserved such praise.

"Saving her just for Mavis' benefit wasn't exactly heroic towards Kathleen. I even took that memory away from my own daughter."

"You did it to save her from the pain you've felt. That wasn't cowardly. She may not have remembered it, but she knew the truth in the end."

No one had mentioned that time for years. Hearing about it again felt like opening another door in Dracula's past that he wanted to keep locked away. He let himself shut off from it again and instead focused on the grass swaying back and forth in the morning breeze. It really was a peaceful place to be in a dark world. It reminded him of the safety his hotel had brought. Johnny remained quiet for a while. At first Dracula let the silence embrace them, but eventually it began to feel uncomfortable. He turned to his son-in-law and watched as a tear fell down his cheek. He was beginning to lose his composure.

"I'm never going to hold her again…"

His whisper hit Dracula's own heart. He opened his mouth and breathed heavily. He couldn't fall apart, not now, not when Jonathan needed him. He took Johnny in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"She's gone Drac! She's gone…"

Dracula fought back every urge inside him that screamed at him to cry, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I know, my boy. It hurts. It hurts like nothing on this earth. It's wrong. It's not fair. Let it out."

Johnny's hands clenched into fists. He felt his new strength build as he let the pain flow out of him.

"Why Drac!? Why her!?"

"Because that is the way of the world. It doesn't ask who you are. It never asks what is fair and who deserves to go on. All we can do is hold on to the people who rely on us, and to the people who are there to carry that pain with us. The people we love."

He felt Johnny shake his head in his arms.

"How do you cope…"

Dracula didn't think he could. Many times he had felt like surrendering, but there was always something holding onto him.

"You hold on to your strength. Martha was gone, but Mavis was there. My friends were there. They were my strength. She was my strength…"

She was gone. That strength was no longer there for Dracula, but something else was.

"You hold onto what you have Johnny. Dennis has to be your strength. He needs you, just as Mavis needed me."

As Johnny felt the Count's arms shield him, he came to embrace the new power inside him. Something new was there, something incredible.

"I'm going to bring him back, Drac. I'm going to destroy all of them! I won't let any of them live after this! They won't survive after killing my zing!"

Dracula knew those kinds of words all too well. He didn't look at the new vampire's eyes but he knew what colour they were. This urge was the risk he had taken but to save Johnny, it was worth it to him.

"We will do it together. You have to keep control. I nearly did a terrible thing because I forgot that I wasn't alone. We aren't like them Johnny. Calm yourself."

Johnny bit his lower lip. His grief was venting out as anger and with his new body he was struggling to hold on to his past Humanity.

"Drac… I can't…"

"Yes you can. You can do it Johnny. You're one of the strongest people I know."

He didn't believe it, but the faith Dracula showed him helped to ease his anger.

"I want to say goodbye to her."

Eunice had brought Mavis back with her, keeping her in the back of the cabin out of sight of the pups. They thought it best not to startle them.

"She's-" Dracula began to tell him where she was but Jonathan cut him off.

"I mean, properly. At home. Where she belongs."


	29. Chapter 28 - An Ego in Check

The cabin had proven to be a safe haven, hidden away from the rest of the world much like the hotel had been. It was the safest place for the pups. There was the nagging feeling in the back of Wayne's mind, the thought that leaving his wife and children was selfish, even considering what he was about to do.

"You've known them for a long time Wayne. You are just as much a part of their life as anyone. Go with them. Say goodbye." Wanda reassured her husband.

"I don't like the thought of leaving you and the pups here, not with the Court on the hunt."

"We won't be alone. Agatha and Nicolae are here. We're safe."

Wayne closed his eyes.

"I just can't bear the thought of…"

"Nothing will happen to us. Go." Her voice was soothing.

With a deep sigh and smile, he kissed his wife and made his choice. The Draculas needed their friends and he had always promised to be there for them. As he went to turn away, he felt someone take hold of his hand.

"I'm coming to."

"Winnie?"

Her smile wasn't one attempting to hide pain, it was there to reassure him.

"It's too dangerous. You have to stay here with your mother."

She pouted.

"Dad, I'm not a little girl anymore. Dennis can't be there to say goodbye. I want to be there for him."

He was surprised how much she had grown up. She had always been the most mature of the bunch but it was a blessing to see how strong she was during the crisis they found themselves in. he couldn't say no.

"Stay close."

She nodded in agreement, glad that she was allowed to go.

The rest of the group stood outside the cabin. The sun had fallen, leaving only the moon to illuminate their path. Johnny's first day as a vampire was over. Now was the true test, he had to go out into the world. They had packed suitable supplies, including substitute. The weight was barely anything on Johnny's shoulders. He was still getting used to his new strength. He'd left the front door to Dracula in fear of ripping it off of its hinges. He took a look back at the cabin, uncertain as to what the future would bring. It wasn't much, but it had kept them safe since the hotel's destruction. Was it another home he was saying goodbye to?

"Are you okay?"

Dracula knew it was probably a daft question, but he was constantly reassuring Johnny that he didn't have to stand alone.

"I think so. As much as I can be."

Frank, alongside Eunice, approached slowly. In his arms was Mavis, a blanket covering her. The sight felt like a sudden punch to Johnny's chest. Dracula's hand went to his shoulder immediately.

"This is for her. Remember that."

He gave a quick nod.

"Son."

The Count turned towards the source of the voice. Vlad had approached them seemingly without a sound. He didn't say anything else but Dracula could tell by the look on his face that he was offering his support.

"Frank, are you sure you can…"

"Yeah Drac."

Being the biggest, he had offered to carry her. It gave him a chance to hold onto his niece for the last time. They were about to head off when they spotted Jeremiah looking across the horizon.

"They won't stop hunting you until this is done. We can't afford to delay."

"This is my daughter we're doing this for-"

"I know." Jeremiah cut him off. "You have to do this. I on the other hand, can give you a head start. We need to find your grandson. I'm a hunter. I can do it faster on my own."

At first, Dracula wanted to be on the search for Dennis as soon as he could, but the hurtful truth was that they had no idea where to begin. Even if they did, what would they do after finding him? Without a plan, the encounter would be doomed to fail just like the last one.

"Come with us."

Jeremiah turned to him, taken aback by the Count's comment.

"With you?"

"Say goodbye."

The hunter's gaze fell to the ground.

"I can't. It's not my place."

"You loved Martha, regardless of what you did. She was Martha's daughter, she's part of her."

It hurt hearing that, more so hearing it from Dracula. He could understand Dracula's attempt to kill him but his acceptance was something he knew he would never deserve.

"I can't go back there. All I would be doing is trespassing into a life I tried to destroy. You have to let me do this, Dracula. We may not have the time to wait."

He had a point. His presence could have been more than a little awkward after all.

"You find Dennis, then you report back. The dumbest thing you can do now is get yourself killed."

Dracula spoke with a serious tone, trying to hide any hint of weakness.

Jeremiah tutted.

"Then that's a mistake I can't afford to make."

Without any more delay, Jeremiah transformed and flew off into the moonlight.

…

The room was quite an improvement from the ancient cell. There was a soft bed and the food quality was better. A number of candles flickered around him, giving him enough light to see, unlike his previous accommodation. After agreeing to go along with the Eldritch King's plan, their treatment of Dennis had changed. Although he felt stronger, inside he felt sick. The last thing he wanted was to serve them, or help them to hurt more people but he was conflicted. If he disobeyed he would never see his mother again. The Eldritch King had offered to help all of them. If there was even a chance of saving Mavis, he wanted to take it. Deep down he feared that it was all a ruse, a ploy to get him to obey. He tried desperately to see sense in it all but his heart wouldn't listen.

There were a few books on the rickety shelf beside him. He wondered where they had come from. Clearly they had planned what they would do with him for a while. Any idea that it was for his own comfort were shot down in his mind with the notion that they wanted him healthy for their own benefit. He wondered… what their plan would be like if they couldn't use him. No, he had to find a way through it all. If there was a way to save Mavis without going along with their plan then he had to discover it.

He heard three knocks on the door. It was still locked, though he was sure that if he tried he could break it down, not that it would do him any good. Once again, he was greeted by the humoured face of Vincent Lebeau. He carried a wooden box under his arm with carvings Dennis couldn't quite make out.

"I trust you are liking this room a bit better, yes?"

Dennis gave a frown to his snide remark.

"We can make some improvements, if you would like?"

The offer felt so forced that Dennis didn't even reply. The vampire sighed before taking hold of a wooden chair that had been resting beside the door. He brought over a small, round table, placed it between the two of them and sat down. The box was planted carefully, giving Dennis a clearer view.

"Have you ever played before?"

Dennis could see now that contained within the carved wooden box was a chess set. He was baffled.

"I… why do you want to play?"

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"So you can?"

Dennis crossed his arms, holding his elbows.

"Yes. I've played a few times. I'm not very good."

Dennis didn't like the idea of spending a games worth of time in the man's company but he didn't feel he could refuse. The game could distract him at the very least.

"Well, the best way to improve is to try."

Lebeau unfolded the board. He took each piece out one by one and levelled them out perfectly in their assigned place. The dexterity he used was almost hypnotic. It was slow and methodical. Despite his ability to do such a thing in a flash, Lebeau instead did it at a pace slow enough to irritate a Human. Dennis didn't risk complaining.

"Colour preference?"

"White." Dennis answered immediately.

"Prefer the first move?" Vincent asked.

"It's more fitting if you play black."

Vincent gave him a serious look before turning it into a smile.

"Suit yourself."

He span the board around carefully. He had intended on playing white.

"Let's see what you can do."

Dennis scratched his arm, hesitant at first to reach out any closer towards his captor. He let his hand slide across the table before reaching over his back line. He made his opening move.

"King's pawn. Traditional."

Dennis didn't know if he was complementing him or just talking out loud. Vincent's turn was over almost instantly. As each piece was moved one by one it was clear that the banker had seen each move more times than he could count and Dennis knew he had little chance of winning. He tried to keep his gaze on the board in fear of making the situation even more awkward. His will betrayed him when his eyes quickly darted upwards after making his next move. Vincent was looking right at him. The judgemental stare made the boy feel more vulnerable than ever.

"Impressive. Aggressive yet not overly zealous." Vincent retaliated by moving his queen to block off Dennis' planned attempt to bait out his bishop. "I'm not one for rushing into things either…" Dennis battled his anxiety as he thought of a new plan. He backed off with his knight to open up a new opportunity to take his opponent's queen. "…but when the chance opens up…" Dennis hadn't noticed his weak placement. His knight was gone in an instant, taken by Vincent's second bishop from across the board. "…I take it."

Dennis was beginning to falter. He gave himself some time to think by castling, a manoeuvre that brought his king under the protection of his rook.

"You can't rely on others, Dennis Loughran."

Dennis let his face rest in his palm. He covered his mouth to stop Vincent from seeing his twitching lip.

"Sometimes, you have to learn to walk alone."

His bishop was gone. His second knight was surrounded and left with no support. Vincent's eyes switched between the board and Dennis. As the game progressed, Dennis began to realise the purpose of it all. This wasn't just a game to pass the time, far from it. It was a puzzle for Dennis to solve. It was a test of his mind and inner self. Vincent wanted to know who Dennis was. The blank and unyielding gaze Vincent gave him made it clear that this was Lebeau's game and he was the master of it. It wasn't chess they were playing anymore.

The hybrid's hand hovered over the board. He thought about the situation carefully. This was a chance to define himself, a chance to show his captors the origin of the blood that ran through his veins. Dennis let his mind focus. He wouldn't let it wander for a second. Everything had to be shut out. All of the pain, all of the fear had to be swept away. He had reached this place before when flying high above his castle home. His dreary eyes slowly opened up as he felt a sense of serenity. The world fell away as he was left with nothing but the board in front of him. There it was, the opening he needed. Moving his queen, he broke through Vincent's seemingly impenetrable position.

The banker was visibly impressed, moving his head to the side and raising both eyebrows.

"Not bad."

His calm demeanour fell apart as each passing move brought Dennis off of the back foot and closer towards pushing Vincent on the defensive.

"I think you have lied to me."

Dennis was unfazed by his comment. His focus wouldn't be broken.

"You said you are not very good at this."

"I'm not."

Vincent sighed deeply.

"Modesty then? It leads to two possibilities. Neither of which I would recommend."

Dennis refused to let his taunting unnerve him now.

"Either people start to believe you. In which case you are seen as weak, or they think you have no faith in your own abilities. Another sign of weakness."

He had him. The unique opportunity Dennis had discovered was something he couldn't pass up. He pieced everything that the man had told him so far together. He was playing Vincent's game and now was his first move.

"You don't like being seen as weak, do you?"

Vincent was about to make his first move when the question halted him in his tracks.

"No one does."

A quick answer for a man with strong words. This only served to strengthen Dennis' resolve.

"No. It's scary. It makes you feel alone."

Vincent made his move, adding nothing to the boy's comment.

"Is that how you feel now?"

The hybrid wasn't going to let his opponent take the initiative.

"Is that how you felt when you were Human?"

Lebeau's story had come back to haunt him. He lent back in his chair and rested one leg on his knee. With his arms folded he examined the boy's face. That same unbroken sense of control he expressed was uncanny, very much like someone from his past.

"Why do you ask that?"

Dennis kept his eyes fixed on the board even as the game slowed down.

"You act like a man in control, you threatened my family and enjoyed doing it, but recently you have been acting differently."

Vincent's head lent back. His eyes squinted. He wasn't angry. The game of chess was merely a ploy. This was a proper challenge. One he had not had the pleasure of being a part of in centuries.

"We are not so different, you and me. Do you have the desire to show how strong you are deep down, even in a position like this?"

No, he was turning it back on him again. Dennis couldn't let that happen.

"We are different. You feel weak because of what other people around you do, I feel stronger because of it. I can trust my family and my friends."

Vincent lent in closer, shadowing the board.

"Then where are they now, hmm?"

Dennis hesitated. They must be looking for him, surely? Vincent shook his head.

"Relying on them has only left you cast out when they falter. On your own you can't do a thing. Your family is no different than the first hybrid's."

Dennis' hand was starting to shake again.

"Fifteen years past before he even knew what he was. Dmitri, his father, kept him in the dark and hid his power from him. By the time everything came to ahead, he wasn't ready for it. My spies trained him to a certain extent, but in here…" Vincent tapped his head with one finger. "…in here he couldn't cope. It turned him into a beast ruled over by his zing."

Was he trying to make him feel powerless? Perhaps it was all a front to ensure he would not attempt to escape?

"And you're not like that? You're stronger than that because people hurt you?" Dennis tried to regain a grasp of their mind game.

"Exactly. What have you had in your life to steel you? One encounter with Bela? Even then you weren't alone for long. Then the same happened again in the woods. Oh yes, the filthy creature told me about his second failed attempt to bring you down. Once again, someone was there to help you."

He was just a child yet Vincent spoke as if he was meant to be a soldier.

"What you're saying is that you let the world turn you into the devil."

Vincent bit his lower lip.

"You should be careful what your comfortable life has turned you into. Who is worse, the Monster or the world that forged him?"

"Check."

Vincent's control of his little game quickly returned to the chess board for just a moment. Feeling confident that he had regained a foothold, he spoke again.

"You are like him. One taste of this life and you will deem our kind worthless. He gave up on it all for his own desire. What we are doing is for everyone, not just your selfish family."

Dennis widened his gaze. That last remark was hard to stomach. He had intended on playing Vincent at his own game but now the stalemate was frustrating both of them.

"Why am I so important? Has your master told you?" Dennis' tone was serious and failed to hide his rising anger.

"You are the key to our plan. If you want to see your family again, as well as your mother, you would take heed in listening to my advice."

"I am the key? Really? Has your master even showed you the door?"

He was mocking him. Lebeau realised how much the moment was backfiring on him. He had underestimated the boy.

"Maybe your master doesn't trust you because you used to be a Human."

Every time he said that phrase, your master, it made Vincent's blood boil.

"If you want to succeed beyond your own capability, sometimes you have to serve before you can rise."

"Isn't serving a sign of weakness?"

Vincent's nose scrunched up.

"Whose home was destroyed at my command? Whose life was ruined because I allowed it? Whose mother died because of my actions!?"

"Check!"

They both stopped for a moment to regain their composure. They were desperate to stay ahead enough to vex each other. Vincent let out a huff to vent his nerves as he took his turn.

"It wasn't your actions though, was it?"

Vincent was surprised at the boy's calmness at the mention of his mother's loss. He continued to keep the board in his sights, as if lost in a void where only the chess set and their mind games resided.

"What do you mean by that?"

Dennis moved another piece.

"I saw you when those doors closed. You hadn't planned that. The Eldritch King wanted me enough to see my family dead. He didn't tell you that, did he?"

Vincent had lost interest in their chess game.

"You should keep a close eye on your words boy, they may do you more harm than good."

"If they are too much for you, you can always concede."

Dennis looked at him for the first time since their little competition began.

"Why would I concede when I have you where I want you?"

The number of pieces on the board was sparse. Vincent had superior pieces left, leaving Dennis with few options. It had been a close game but his momentum was slowing. His control, though undisturbed, still wasn't enough. His heart sank as he watched his queen be removed from the board. He had made a stupid move and lost it because of his own actions.

"Out of options? Then perhaps we can return to the matter at hand?" Dennis allowed himself to appear inferior, for the time being. "Do you understand why we are doing this? You are our link. You will be the face of a better world. If you rely on others, it will eat you alive. I can teach you to fight, to be stronger inside than the fools who came before you."

Dennis made a defining move.

"Why would I take advice from someone inferior to me?"

Vincent's eyes turned red. Dennis' rook had completely countered his next ploy. Now, his king was in danger.

"A lone piece? You are still weak."

The rook was followed by the rest. One by one Dennis boxed Vincent in. One by one each piece came out of hiding and supported each other.

"I'm not weak when I stand with the people I love."

A bead of sweat ran down the side of Vincent's brow. Five pieces prevented safe passage for his king.

"You let yourself become weak when you tried to show the world that you are better than everyone. My mother may be gone, but I won't stop fighting for her, or what she stood for."

Dennis led a lone pawn to Vincent's side of the board. The boy promoted it, bringing back his lost queen. He let a tear fall from his eye because he knew that it was accompanied with his determination.

"You have no chance of leaving this place. None of us do." Vincent's fangs grew as he spoke.

For his play to work, Dennis knew that he would have to sacrifice his knight. In the end, it was worth it.

"You forget…" he made his last move. "…it takes an impossible trap to seal a Dracula!"

Vincent stood up and swooped the board away with one arm. Dennis didn't even flinch. Vincent breathed sharply through his teeth, outraged at the outcome. Not only had he lost but he had allowed the boy to torment him. It was… glorious. Vincent's anger gradually faded. His eyes returned to their natural colour and his fangs were concealed away with his hidden nature. He tutted a number of times before turning away. He knocked on the door three times, before giving the boy one last look.

"I think I underestimated you. Maybe we can have a rematch before this all ends?"

Dennis stared back.

"Defeat doesn't suit you, Mr Lebeau."

With that last jab, the banker left the boy alone. Wooden pieces were scattered across the floor. A deep scratch was now in the table as a permanent reminder of Vincent's outburst. Dennis let the world flood back, abandoning his unyielding concentration. He bent down and picked up the queen by his foot. He held it in both hands and felt the smoothness of the wood. It was comforting for some reason. A lost pawn, gone and out of reach of all other pieces, yet because of them, a queen had returned. He had never played like that before. It was like some outside force was driving him. It had been a small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

"Checkmate."


	30. Chapter 29 - Starlight

Rubble.

Glass.

Scattered memories.

The ruin of another life.

Crossing that bridge brought them back to a place cast in shadow. Happiness had been tainted and the place they had called home had become an inglorious ruin. Dracula looked upon his greatest achievement through clouded eyes. It was all gone. No, it wasn't his greatest achievement, but along with his hotel, she was about to become a memory.

Having seen the state of his son's legacy during his search for him, Vlad kept by his side while holding onto hope, hope that he could do it. Jonathon walked beside him, opposite to Vlad. Dracula's and Johnny's hands rested on each other's shoulders. They were not going to walk alone as they pierced the barrier of their old life to say goodbye to part of their world.

Wayne, Murray, Griffin, Blobby, Eunice and Frank were all behind them, strengthening every step they took. The huge gate did not bar their entrance for it had been torn from its foundations. After all the years of fear between them and Humans, it had been their own kind that had uprooted them. Glass cracked under their weight, adding to their sense of loss. Their path took them through the darkness of the graveyards that surrounded the damaged castle. Headstone after headstone, each a symbol of a past life, could be seen as far as their vision would go. Onwards they walked, drained of joy by the knowledge of what they were about to do.

Johnny came to recognise how far they had gone. In the depths of the graveyard was a barred gate. Many years before, it had been where Johnny and Mavis had discovered Kathleen's original headstone, before it was replaced with the mausoleum closer to the castle. They stopped in their tracks. Dracula had no key on him and the group wondered how they were meant to pass. Taking hold of the chain he forcefully yanked out away. The metal bent under the pressure and the chain broke with a loud crack. Johnny backed away at the sound. He noticed the flash of red in Dracula's eyes.

The gates opened slowly, their hinges failing in their job after years of rust. Without a word, Dracula journeyed on and the group followed him. Johnny took a glance over to where they had found Kathleen's grave. It was noticeably empty. No headstone remained. He bumped into Dracula's arm, having failed to notice him stop. In front of them was an untouched mausoleum. No name was carved above its iron gate. Whether it was ever intended for anyone in particular, Johnny did not know. The knowledge of who it belonged to now was too heavy for him to care otherwise.

"This is it." Johnny struggled to say the words.

"Yes. It is."

Frank took his queue to approach. The gate was unlocked. With an ominous groan, it was pushed open by Dracula. Inside was a single stone coffin, awaiting its owner. Frank's foot brushed against the single step that elevated the mausoleum. He couldn't bring himself to move. He began to spark as he struggled to hold it all back.

"I… I can't…"

He felt Eunice's hand on his arm. She was there for him and their niece. She had always given him strength.

"Together."

She placed her hand under the blanket and they entered the mausoleum in unison. As gently as they could, they laid Mavis down in the empty coffin and removed her blanket. She looked as peaceful as when she slept. The two monsters backed away, giving Johnny the chance to see her again. His new body was strong but inside he was still the same old Johnny. Inside his heart he felt the same weakness, the same inability to save her. Taking each step carefully, he approached and looked down at the person that had changed his life.

"Mavis… do you remember when we used to tell each other silly stories? I have another one. Once, there was a man who explored the world. He was a bit of a dunderhead, but he couldn't help that. One day, he saw lights far in the distance. They led him to the most incredible place he had ever seen. Inside were monsters. He didn't know it at first, but they were real! He was so scared when he found that out, but then it all changed. In that incredible place was a sight even greater…."

His hand found hers, feeling her soft fingers.

"He saw you. He looked into your eyes and felt the strongest gift of all. I felt the strongest gift of all. I'd found my zing."

His eyes closed as tears broke through.

"That man will love you for the rest of time."

He grit his teeth, unable to say anymore. Instead, he lent down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Goodbye…"

He pulled his hand away sharply and quickly left the mausoleum. He was about to pass by the whole group when he felt Dracula's arms take hold of him in a warm embrace.

"My boy…"

"Why Drac!?"

Johnny fell to his knees. Dracula knelt down, joining him.

"Because as powerful as we are… sometimes… Death has his own will."

He held onto his son-in-law for a time. The group each paid their respects one by one. Stories were told, old days were reminisced. Those days would live on and could never be taken away from them. Murray spoke of the day they had spent together in the nearby town shortly after her one hundred and eighteenth birthday. He spoke of the laughs they shared in the hearse looking at silly videos of cats. It was a strange thing to talk about but to Murray it was special. The teasing Dracula had received from his family and friends that day vexed him at the time, but he would have given anything to have that back.

Johnny calmed down. He felt the sharp twigs beneath him but they could do him no harm. Dracula's poor excuse so many years ago to hide the secret of Kathleen came to him. He had said Johnny would be hurt if he ventured there again. Now, there was only one thing that could hurt him, the memory of a great loss. He looked up at the mausoleum. He could see Dracula doing the same and with a tug of the vampire's cape, he signalled for the Count to go on.

Content that Johnny was more composed, Dracula stood up straight and took that harsh walk towards his daughter. As he watched her in her eternal sleep, he found himself speechless. No words came from him to express how he felt. He felt weak, a coward unable to say goodbye. His hands clutched the locket around his neck. He put pressure on the small button beside it and gazed at his wife's face. With but a movement of his eyes he could see both his wife and his daughter in the same state. Forever were they barred from him. Forever would they rest.

He took off the locket in one swift movement and let it rest in his clutches. He was going to place in her hands as a piece of her mother that could be with her through eternity. When he tried to, he could not bring himself to let go. The locket did not leave him. That last fragment of them felt bound to him. He couldn't see it gone. He placed it back around his neck and took one final look. For a second he broke through his grief and smiled at his daughter.

"Fly forever… my song bat."

The group watched their friend leave the mausoleum. His face was expressionless. He was like an automaton driven on by a higher power. He raised his hand beside him, his fingers bent. Dust was unsettled as the heavy coffin lid began to move. Using his powers, he lifted the stone and gently placed it over Mavis Loughran. That final sound marked a painful moment in their lives.

All energy in them was gone. Their nature meant that death was a strange thing. It was not as final to them as it was to Humans, but even the undead had their limits. Some were not gifted with a second chance. Some lived on in other ways, beyond the mortal world. In that time of grief, strength came to them from an unlikely place. The group was broken out of its stupor by soft footsteps. The mausoleum was approached by Winnie. In her hands was the book crafted for Dennis' eighteenth birthday.

"Mrs Loughran… I want to make you a promise."

Everyone stayed silent as they were drawn to her words.

"No matter what happens, I promise we will keep Dennis safe. I'll help save him. Those horrid men won't hurt anyone else, I promise you." She looked down at the book. "I'll make sure he gets to read this on his birthday, even if he finds it and begs to open it early! His eighteenth will be the best birthday ever. I'll always be there for him, even when he's angry and upset, even when he's sad. He was always there for me. I want to do the same."

Her lip began to tremble.

"Goodbye, Mrs Loughran."

She felt her father's paw on her shoulder.

"That was amazing, sweetheart."

He hugged her, feeling the proudest he had ever felt in his life.

There had been no discussion of what would happen after that moment. For an hour the group stayed together, talking softly and paying their respects. Dracula sat alone atop part of the wreckage, thinking about his past. His daughter was a ghost beside him. She was so young, so innocent. They were together on the rooftop. The whimsical look in her eye as she stared at the stars above warmed his heart. He knew she was thinking about her mother above them, twinkling like starlight. He couldn't break the illusion. It was beautiful.

"And so, after all these centuries, here we are, my son."

Mavis faded away from his view, becoming nothing but dust that was swept away in the wind. It had been his desire to see her again and nothing more.

"Here? On top of the rubble I use to call home? So close to the body of my daughter? Is this my legacy?"

Vlad was usually one to stand above everyone in the room. His presence was always imposing, but this time he took it upon himself to sit beside his son once again.

"Your legacy, my legacy, they are similar in some ways."

"I'm dying to hear."

Vlad ignored his sarcasm.

"We have both lost someone. In spite of all the fear I have brought into this world, your mother was the one thing that it could not touch. She was fearless. Nothing could faze her. Not me, not life and certainly not mortality. In her last moments, even Death couldn't make her bend the knee to fear. I on the other hand, I was terrified. I was scared of life without her. Her eyes closed for the last time as she spoke those words I have never told a soul."

Dracula looked at him, quizzical yet expecting Vlad to keep those words a secret still. Vlad's ancient face made a wrinkled smile. Now was the time.

"Death has no sway over me, because I live on through you and Dracula."

He pointed downwards, his talon like finger drawing Dracula's eyes towards his friends.

"They are why she will never die. Dennis is why she will never die. That is why you have to save him, my son."

"I don't know if I can."

He gave Dracula a disappointed scowl.

"You doubt your own strength too much. Have you not got to this point even through so much loss?"

Such a task seemed so out of his grasp. He was a single vampire under the gaze of a god. The creator of his kind had powers he could only imagine. Even together, it seemed a shot in the dark if they could even get close. He lent back and looked up at the stars again.

"Mavis used to think Martha was up there. It seems stupid, but… could it be true?"

Vlad pondered on the idea.

"I don't have much personal experience on the matter, but is it really wise of us to deny the possibility?"

Dracula nodded gently.

"Even if it is just an idea, it would still be a beautiful way to linger on."

"That it would."

They heard the sound of stone moving beside them.

"Winne? Are you okay?"

Dracula thought she would stay with her father through the whole thing, yet there she was.

"I'm fine… are you okay?"

It was sweet to hear her concern for him.

"Yes, thank you my dear. You were brilliant by the way. I on the other hand… not so."

She sat beside them with a look of concern.

"I'm sure Mrs Loughran would understand. I… wanted to make Dennis proud."

"I'm sure you would have Winnie."

She fidgeted for a moment. Clearly she was trying to gather the courage to say something.

"Did you want to ask us something Winnie?" Dracula opened up the chance for her.

"Yes… but…I…what does it feel like to zing with someone?"

It was a question that was unexpected yet Dracula believed he knew why she was asking it.

"A zing feels like the whole world has closed around you. The only thing in that moment is the person in front of you. For a brief moment, you are connected, like magic. You know from that point on that you are complete."

Dracula could never forget his own zing, that one moment when everything felt right.

"Oh…"

She looked disheartened.

"You care deeply for Dennis, don't you Winnie?"

She covered her mouth.

"I…"

"It's okay. Your secret is safe with us."

A small smile appeared on her face. Dracula had known it for a while.

"Do you think you felt a zing?"

She didn't answer to begin with. She twiddled her thumbs in solemn thought.

"I don't know. Maybe… he doesn't feel the same."

Her uncertainty was troubling. A zing was something you could not doubt.

"Love doesn't always come with a zing. There are so many things we don't understand about our own kind. Hybrids, well, they are a whole different thing entirely."

She looked at him, confused and unable to say a word. The last hybrid to zing did not have his feeling returned. The half-life they lead was a mystery. Could a half-monster really be part of a joint zing? Dracula did not have the answers she wanted and that hurt him. Usually he could comfort his friends but like his future, all seemed clouded.

"I want to ask him."

She spoke up, suddenly filled with an inner courage.

"I'm going to, when we rescue him."

She was staring off into the distance. The three of them caught sight of an approaching bat.

"If there is any hope, now is the time to find out." Vlad said.

The creature swooped down and transformed under the cover of twisted trees that flanked the iron gate. The hunter took his time with each step feeling heavier than the next. It felt wrong being there considering what he was to them. In a flash of movement, Dracula disappeared off of the roof and met him. He stood in silence, waiting for the news that could define their future.

"Dracula… I couldn't find him…"

The Count's heart sank. Feelings of hopelessness mixed with rage before Jeremiah continued.

"…but I did find something that could lead us to him."

Could it be true? All was not lost.

The hunter explained as daybreak approached. The gate of Mavis' resting place was drawn shut and locked. The group left that dark place after hearing Jeremiah's words. Inside the mausoleum, out of sight of all living things, a cloud of darkness began to form, sweeping the dust by the coffin around the floor. It rose and consumed the stone lid. Rock broke away as the darkness flowed over it. The smoothness of the coffin lid was replaced with black carvings.

 _Here lies Mavis Loughran, blood of the Protector and mother of the Ultimate._

 _Let rivals of old bicker for when life is sacrificed to free a gemstone's heart, blood will rise in its place._

…

The boy was locked in a trance. The orb of energy in front of him, conjured by his captor, brought him to the brink of self-control. Through it he could see the pain of his family. She now rested forever in that mausoleum and although his family had no idea of it, he had seen it all. His eyes flashed between their natural blue and an angered crimson. The suffering he could see them experiencing worsened his own. The banker watched on by the door, his arms crossed. He didn't feel victorious, in fact, the look on his face was of a troubled man.

"There you have it. Don't say we didn't give you the chance to say goodbye."

Vincent's words disgusted him.

"How can you say that!? This isn't saying goodbye! I want…"

"To see her? To talk to her? That would be easy if one being wasn't in the way. Death."

Lebeau gave Dennis an idea. Death wasn't the only thing in his way. It was foolish but in his state he couldn't control his monstrous instincts any longer.

He walked over to the banker, appearing broken and unable to watch the scene.

"I can made it fade if you wish."

Dennis shook his head before barging into the banker hard enough to send him crashing into his bed. With all his might he slammed his body into the door, ripping it off of its hinges. Dennis had considered this possibility many times since his capture and just as he had anticipated, Vincent was right behind him in a flash. He reached out to pull him back but failed to take grasp of the boy as he transformed. Vincent gave chase but refrained from attempting to capture him when he realised where he was going.

The door to the inner chamber was barged open. The Eldritch King was broken from his trance atop his throne and saw the boy marching towards him.

"You bring her back!"

His desperate command took the sorcerer by surprise.

"Boy? You are not in your room as you should be."

"I don't care about you plan! I don't care about your stupid quest to end Death! I just want my mum back!"

The necromancer rose from his throne and stood over him. There was no fear in Dennis, not anymore.

"You know the way your desire will come to fruition. I will grant you that request only if you obey me."

He turned away, visibly annoyed at the boy's presence. Dennis thought back to his chess match with Lebeau. Perhaps he could find a way to play the same game.

"You're weak."

The Eldritch king froze.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me. You are a coward! All this time you've make your minions do your dirty work. You couldn't even gather the courage to face my family and take me yourself! I bet you couldn't even do it. I bet you can't even bring my mother back!"

The sorcerer's response was not like that of Lebeau's. Dennis was met with a devilish smile.

"The more I see what you are willing to do boy, the more you impress me. You would threaten your creator to get what you want?"

"You're not my creator!"

The King shook his head mockingly.

"You think I cannot make good on my promises? Fine. If you wish to feel more heartbreak, then have a taste of it."

The entire chamber fell into darkness as if the light was sucked away from the world. The Eldritch King outstretched his hand and grunted.

"My King?" Lebeau had a sense of what was happening. To him it was illogical.

The necromancer looked physically hurt by the spell he was conjuring.

"Look on boy. Tell me you doubt me again."

A green orb sparked with eldritch life. At first it was nothing but a sphere of power, but as Dennis looked in he came to realise what was happening. Slowly it began to elongate and form a humanoid shape. Dennis covered his ears as a sound like a sonic boom filled the chamber. Vincent backed off, covering his own.

"I am tired of playing Death's game. You want this, boy? Here is your taste!"

The figure that floated above them fell gently. Energy dissipated, revealing the spectre it had just created. Dennis came face to face with his mother.

"She's…"

He couldn't believe it.

"…mum?"

Mavis opened her eyes slowly. She took a soft breath, sounding relieved as if she had been suffocated and could finally breathe again. Her vision came into focus, giving her a view of her son.

"Dennis?"

His face formed a huge grin as tears strolled down his cheeks.

"It's me Mum! It's really me."

She was terrified.

"No… you can't be! Dennis, you can't be here! Please say you're not…."

He had to calm her and remove the horrible thought from her mind.

"I'm fine. I'm fine, Mum."

Her brow trembled as she placed a hand over her chest.

"I don't understand." Her voice was but a whisper.

She spotted another person in her peripheral vision. It was the banker standing by the door leading deeper into the dark chambers. Instantly her eyes were red.

"You demon!" She screamed.

She attempted to take a step forward, only to find herself trapped on the spot. She reached out a hand towards Dennis. The boy did the same, but they could not touch.

"What have you done to me!?"

"Your son was desperate to see you again, Mrs Loughran. Do you have no words of comfort for him?"

Her body began to shake as that voice pierced her ears. The vision she had been shown during Dennis' birthday party was back in her mind. It was the very voice that had taunted her. She turned to face the Eldritch King. His hand was still outstretched.

"You won't have my son. You hear me!?"

"I think we already do." Vincent piped up.

"I'll-"

"You will nothing. He can see you now because I allow it. In this world you are but a cold corpse, a mortal relic for your husband and father to tear over."

She didn't care about her current state. She tried to hug her son again and again but her spectral form had no sway.

"Please… just let me hold him."

"I can't do that. Dennis on the other hand, he has the power."

Dennis looked at the ground with a guilty expression.

"They will bring you back, if I help them."

Mavis' eyes widened.

"No."

"Huh?" His eyes fixed onto her again.

"You can't help them. I won't let you do that Dennis. Not for me."

He looked destroyed. His tearful face was pleading with her.

"How could you do this to him? How can you taunt him like this!?"

She shouted at Vincent. It was he that she had personified her family's recent terrors towards. The idea that anyone else was in charge was still new to her.

"I'm not the one that put you in this state."

"Please forgive me mum!" Dennis broke down.

"Dennis? Why!?"

"I killed you! It was the knife I threw that took you away from everyone… I'm evil."

She knelt down on one knee. He was slightly taller than her now but he still felt like a small boy looking into her eyes.

"Oh Dennis. It wasn't your fault. None of this was your fault! Don't blame yourself for a second. You tried to save me. That knife should have ripped through his heart."

Her last sentence was like a viper's venom aimed towards Lebeau.

"Harsh." He whispered.

"Please Mum… I want to save you. I couldn't then…"

She stretched out her arm and placed it beside his cheek. They couldn't feel each other, yet he closed his eyes and imagined her soft touch.

"You have to let me go Dennis. You are strong, you always have been. You're a Dracula."

"Mum…"

She shushed him gently.

"Don't let them turn you into my nightmares. Be the great man I know you will grow up to be. Show your father how brave you are. He needs you, they all do. Be a knight to them."

Vincent Lebeau stared at the two of them. The Humanity they shared felt wrong. It felt painful. He had spent his life despising their bloodline, yet he was forced to turn away. What he wouldn't give to be a boy like him again feeling his own mother's comfort. He would have told her of all the things his father did to him. He would have made her see what her fear made her deny.

"You see how unfair it all is? It is not I that has his grip on your mother. It is Death. Does she deserve to be like this, Dennis? Does anyone!? You have the power to change it all."

"Shut up! Don't you dare say a word to my son! Let him go! Plot your evil schemes but leave my family alone!"

Mavis stared down the Eldritch King. With his hand still outstretched, he moved his face in closer.

"Not until I have my Sapphire."

His hand snapped shut. The same explosive sound caused the walls to shudder. Dennis could hear an otherworldly scream as his mother was torn away from the mortal world once again. Both the Eldritch King and Dennis fell to their knees. The boy covered his ears tightly. His brain felt like it was going to leave his skull. The King groaned deeply as the spell took its toll on his current form. Dennis had discovered how weak he would become casting such magic alone. It was a revelation that meant the world to him. It made him stand when the Eldritch King could not. He felt stronger than him, more determined and more willing to fight. He felt free.

He let his arms fall to his side as the world faded again. He entered his own world of pure focus, only this time it was the Eldritch King in his sights. He was intruded upon by a single hand that sharply came to rest on his shoulder. With both arms he span it round, sending the banker crashing into the ancient stone walls of the chamber. No one could hold him back now. He lunged forward and punched the Eldritch King. The sorcerer felt his armour crumple and the stone floor crack as his back tore through it. The boy was over him, landing hit after hit.

When blood began to appear beneath the man's nose, Dennis grinned in silence. He was vulnerable. That nature, that desire to kill that plagued Dennis' kind was taking over and nothing could put out that fire. The sound of Bela's roar behind couldn't stop him, neither could the banker who approached from his left. Vincent was swatted away in a blur of red. Bela's claw was stopped in its tracks and swiftly twisted until he could hear the crack. A strike to his abdomen sent him hurling towards Lebeau. Dennis went straight back to his former prey as if the two of them were mere pests.

The final hit was halted just above the Eldritch King's face. The boy was caught in a field of the King's own design. He was forced to back off, allowing the sorcerer to rise back onto his feet with his strength returning. Dennis was flung backwards across the chamber. The throne was obliterated as the boy crashed through and came to rest at the feet of the five statues. Still he was unable to move.

"You see now Lebeau? Monsters are not born, they are forged! Loss, hate, it makes you strong and awakens that instinct you need to be something truly powerful! Had your father not blessed you with his hate, you would be worthless. Dracula is weak, he lets what he loses fall into the darkness. This boy however, he is something grander!"

All the muscles in his body wanted Dennis to fight back. The spell that held him in place couldn't be broken but he continued to pull against it.

"Tell me what you want, boy!"

The sound from the boy's mouth was a mixture of growls and vampiric roars.

"Tell me!"

"My mother!"

"And you will save her because there is no other way. I will bring back my beloved with or without you. If you disobey, you and your family will all die with her. That wolf you are so fond of will die screaming as you watch on. If you ever strike me again, you will lose the hand that touches me. This is my will."

The boy was released from his sorcerous grip. The King proceeded to leave the chamber, fearing not to turning his back to the hybrid. Deep breaths followed in the shadow of the statues as Lebeau watched the boy curl up. No longer did the dark corner glow red. The banker closed his eyes as his master passed him. he hated every minute of it.


	31. Chapter 30 - A Soul in Two

The stench of industry was in the air. Outside the factory complex was the bustle of equipment being shipped out and workers wrestling with their heavy workload. The most striking site was that of the armed guards throughout the area. Atop the roadway that looked over the industrial sector, four vampires looked on at the site. Such heavy security for a simple construction facility immediately drew Dracula's attention.

"You remember this place, don't you Dracula?"

The place had haunted his nightmares for years after his imprisonment. He had seen some terrible things behind those grim walls.

"Why have you brought us here?"

The trust he had placed in the hunter was beginning to waiver at the site.

"Because it no longer belongs to me. You want to know where this all began? You want to know where Vincent and I were brought back? Well, there it is."

Vlad was not sure of the place himself but he could sense the condemnation in his son's question.

"I won't go back in there again. Not after the torture you put me through, not after the things you made me see."

He was not the only one who remembered. Years had passed but Johnny saw the memory as clear as day. He had been part of the group that had rescued the Count from Eustice's captivity. It was in that facility that Mavis had spoken to the spirit of her mother for the first time. A thought came over him. Would it come to pass that such a thing could happen again, only this time, with Mavis? Playing with magic of that kind was a dangerous thing, but like many dangers it was tempting.

"Drac, you won't be going in there alone. You let me come here. I know you doubted your decision, but I'll be fine, I promise. We both need to be strong."

A deep sigh came from the Count. His hand grazed his cape as if he was trying to draw some comfort from it.

"So many memories refuse to be buried."

Jeremiah hadn't thought of the repercussions of bringing him back.

"I regret everything I did to you in there. Now though, we're back for a different purpose. This is our only lead to find Dennis. If we let it slip he could be gone forever."

"He's right, son. This is our one chance. This is our fight now, forget about past struggles. At least, for now."

Dracula drew on their strength. It felt strange to have such support after centuries of a lone struggle. Frank and the others had always offered their help and had gladly put themselves in harm's way for him. Now was the first time he felt he was in the company of people that truly understood his plight. The zing's curse had plagued them all. Now they were united by it.

"Then we better go and save Dennisovich."

The Count was the first to transform. The size and swiftness of a bat made it easy for them to avoid detection as they swooped down behind the parked delivery trucks. Johnny watched them, feeling different to them as he always had even though they now shared the same species. Before he knew it, Dracula was back by his side.

"Johnny… I hadn't thought…"

"It's alright. I'll learn eventually I guess."

Dracula knew it was far too dangerous to teach him now. Instead, he took hold of him and flew him down himself as Mavis had done hundreds of times.

"You should have pushed him off the hill, Dracula." Vlad said with a hint of amusement.

"You think now is an appropriate time?"

"I guess not, but when will it be?"

Dracula ignored him and peeped past the truck. Three guards were supervising the removal of heavy machinery. Large phials and cogs of an archaic nature were being hauled into the back of lorries and vans.

"What is this place used for now?" he asked.

"I've not had the chance to see inside since I escaped but I'm sure it's still being used by the Court."

Dracula listened to the hunter whilst watching him tinker with a silenced pistol. He gave him a disgusted glare. Humans were guarding the facility and if he was right then Jeremiah was about to do something dark indeed. He noticed the Count's doubting expression.

"I have no idea how this is about to go down. I'm not taking any more chances. Besides." He pointed his head towards the guards.

The closer Dracula studied them the more he came to realize that they were not what they appeared. A crimson glow lit up their eyes and the tattoo of a red skull was carved into their foreheads.

"Not quite Human after all." Jeremiah said.

The loading bay was just as he had remembered it. With a single hand gesture, he led the group on towards the back dock. The grated door was partially open after a recent delivery. Jeremiah checked underneath and found the bay empty. He rolled underneath and raised his pistol, double checking that they were alone.

"I feel like a spy." Johnny couldn't help but take in the moment.

Jeremiah put a finger to his lips. Now was a daft time to announce their presence. The hunter glanced through the glass window in the door. Two cultists, robed and faces hidden, passed without noticing him.

"Just as I thought. Something is happening here."

He waited for them to travel around the corner of the corridor and slowly lead the other vampires on. The design of the corridors was too familiar for Dracula. It wasn't the same part of the factory where he had been kept but it was bad enough.

"The cells are down below."

That piece of information made Dracula feel even worse.

"Don't sweat it Drac. We're together." He heard Johnny whisper beside him.

Their escape last time was less than covert, at least this time they had someone on their side who knew the place inside and out.

"Just one more door."

As he had expected, the entrance to the cells was locked. Without looking, he set his pistol by the lock and fired a single shot. The metallic clang echoed through the corridor.

"No magical protection? I'm insulted."

The door swung open. The reason for no further security became apparent as he looked through the peep hole of each cell one by one. Every one of them was empty.

"Damn it."

The journey had been a waste.

"Now what hunter? You said this was our lead!" Dracula was running out of patience in that dark place.

"It's not over yet. Those trucks out there are moving something. I fear its part of the Eldritch King's plan for Dennis. It has to be."

Vlad had been unusually quiet since their infiltration. He appeared to be in thought.

"I hope we're not boring you." Dracula said.

Vlad scoffed.

"You didn't see what they were loading, did you?" His question was aimed towards the hunter. "If you did, I think you would have recognised some of it."

Dracula and Johnny perked up.

"What was it? Does it have something to do with Dennis?"

Vlad shook his head and rubbed his pointed chin.

"I had a few parts brought to me centuries ago that looked identical. From the wreckage of your little escapade with Vincent."

Jeremiah was stunned. He was talking about him.

"Parts… of a machine?"

Vlad's head slanted as his eyebrows raised. Jeremiah knew what it meant.

"Why would he want one of those? His plan was dominion, not mass genocide."

Dennis was not in the cells, that much was clear. As for their new revelation, there was much that needed answering.

"Follow me." Jeremiah passed them with a newfound pace.

"Where are you going now?" Dracula asked, lost at his train of thought.

"To the laboratories."

The white walls brightened up their way as they took each corner with care. Security seemed non-existent, almost as if they had taken their enemy completely by surprise. Why would they be there after all? Yet with every passing step Jeremiah felt uneasy. He could remember the vile things he had said to the vampire beside him. He remembered chasing him through his factory as his family escaped. His past desire was to see them all dead and that made him feel sick. The closer they drew to the labs, the more he felt like his former self was still in those halls, waiting for him.

The smell of chemicals was getting stronger. They came across two white doors.

"Now this is definitely familiar. I'm sure I clonked a guard right here." Johnny pointed towards the floor.

The doors were reinforced. They wouldn't be able to open them without making considerable noise. Jeremiah was unfazed. He placed a hand on part of the brick wall. There was an audible click and to the groups surprise, part of the wall opened up, revealing a scanner. Jeremiah lent down and opened his eye wider.

Retina scan accepted. Welcome, Eustice Chaise.

The name made him shudder.

"I know this place better than they ever will."

There was a quiet beep as the light above the door changed to green. He pushed the double doors open and together they entered the lab. Designs and sketches were still hanging on the wall, though dust and the passage of time had faded them. Some were barely legible but the shame they brought Jeremiah was just as potent as the horrors they once depicted. The stench of chemicals was stronger than it had been two decades ago. The smell of smoke was mixed with iron and virulent concoctions.

"I don't recognise that smell." Jeremiah said.

It had once been his lab but that stench was alien. None of the poisons brewed by him in the past shared such an overpowering aroma. For a poison to work as a hunter intended it had to be odourless. Whatever had been made in that laboratory, Jeremiah was sure subtlety was not the intention. He pulled his attention away as he covered his nose with one hand. It was a strong aroma to ignore but the sketches on old parchment still engrossed him.

"I turned my father into a creature I could use as a weapon. You all suffered because of it. I hated him for what he did to my mother, but the truth was, he just gave into his nature. It's no more than what I did myself."

The four of them gazed at the largest of the designs. The first Dracula had seen of it was in the decrepit house that once stood in the village not far from his old home.

"That thing was the first clue we got about you. That creature you were trying to make for centuries, it was a hybrid, wasn't it? It was your father."

Jeremiah got the feeling that he would never live it down. Although Dracula allowed him to be part of the group, that past shadow was always there, haunting him.

"Yes, Dracula. It was."

His answer was a mere whisper. He was tormented by the speech he had given as his zombie of a father tortured the Count. More and more the events of his past life were a dark dream in his eyes. He couldn't stomach the idea that all that had happened was by his doing.

The great glass pipes that had once carried stolen souls had been shattered. The laboratory was in disrepair even more so than when Jeremiah had escaped. Glass and melted metal was littered around their feet. It was all a fractured remnant of his past goals. Jeremiah tore the design down and ripped it into small pieces. The old paper fell apart easily in his angered grip.

"I hate what I let myself become!"

Sympathy was a hard emotion for the Count to feel towards the hunter, but as time passed the more a growing sense of pity began to form.

"Don't lose focus on why we are here. Past mistakes will only wear us down now." Vlad spoke over his shoulder.

Already he was checking out the second part of the lab alongside Johnny. This was a room close to home for both Dracula and Jeremiah. The central machine had been gutted, leaving only broken pipes and electric cables dangling from the ceiling. Unlike the first part of the lab, this room was dark.

"This is where everything came flooding back."

The Count saw the hunter's gaze lead to the now empty centre of the lab.

"This is where he brought us back."

It was hard to comprehend the idea that the Eldritch King himself had been in that room. He was but a sharp voice in Dracula's mind. Only Vlad had so far had the 'pleasure' of being in his presence fully. Current events mixed with another memory in Dracula's head.

"This is where… we said our goodbyes."

The room was still surrounded with control conduits built into the walls. The lever was up, tempting him, teasing him. Although he gave no explanation, the three vampires behind him knew what he meant. Dracula had at least had the chance to say goodbye to his zing properly and although it felt selfish, Johnny could not help but wish he had been gifted the same courtesy.

"I heard it all son. This machinery, it's been taken to the castle. You saw her, didn't you?"

Dracula's hand froze over the lever as Vlad spoke.

"You, heard?"

"Every time the machine was activated, the event would be recorded automatically." Jeremiah chipped in as he searched the room for clues.

Their parting had been on record. Dracula, Mavis, Johnny. All of them. They had no idea.

The Count pulled his attention away from the control panel and stared at his father.

"You heard us?"

Vlad's face was one of sympathy, one of an understanding long void from the list of emotions he had shown his son. The wrinkles that now plagued his aged features had been formed from centuries of anger and contempt. The emotions he had expressed as of late were all new to him. They were a relief in a way. To have a reason for them was a gift he never thought could exist for they were formed out of love for his son.

"I did. I finally understood. I thought no one could love truly. What I felt for your mother, it was all murdered when she closed her eyes for the last time. I thought she had only been put on this Earth to punish me. I came to hate her for ever coming into my life. When you didn't feel the same about Martha's passing, I thought you were too stupid or blind to see it. It was really me who was the fool."

Dracula saw a new side to his father. His mother was not spoken of, not until recently. He had no idea of Vlad's hatred for her death.

"You… after all this time. You hated her?"

"I wanted to. It made it easier to cope. That hate fuelled me on. It made me hate the world. I'm not so different from Vincent or the Eldritch King."

Dracula looked back at the lever. It had once brought back someone from his past he loved dearly, if only for a final farewell. In front of him was someone who was still there, a man he had once professed to despising. Now though, his hand moved away from the lever and he began to approach his father.

"You came back. You saw the truth. You are nothing like them."

Vlad felt like his heart was beating again after hearing his son's words. He embraced him in the most sincere hug he had ever given him.

"Here I was telling you two not to let the past delay you." Vlad said with a slight laugh.

"I knew there was a good guy in there somewhere. Drac must have got it from somewhere."

Johnny was happy to see them reconcile. It was a small blessing.

"It wasn't from me." Vlad whispered.

Dracula opened his eyes and looked over his father's shoulder. His short moment of family comfort ended when he saw Jeremiah's face. He had seen it only once before, as the hunter had hung over the town hall moments from death. It was an expression of terror. The hunter's hands lent against the only workbench left in the lab. One final set of blueprints had snared his attention.

"This is not one of mine."

The two Dracula's approached him immediately.

"Have you found it? The lead?" Vlad asked him quickly.

"I've found it, but not a lead…"

Silence followed for just a moment.

"…I've found our doom."

Vlad reached over and took the plans in his own grasp.

"You said you recognised the parts they were loading onto the trucks. You were right. They are building a blood engine."

Dracula had never seen the likes of it but it was terrifyingly familiar to Jeremiah.

"This is madness. Were all of their speeches lies!? The Court wants to rule over humanity, not destroy it!" Vlad roared.

"Oh no, Vlad. It's far worse than that."

Jeremiah turned the plans over in his hands. The cryptic drawings and mechanical designs referred to a far more elaborate device, as well as a unique host.

"Dennisovich…" Dracula saw his grandson's name scribbled over various parts of the design.

"This goes far beyond conquest. If what I can make out from this is true, then this machine is not going to be used to wipe out Humans. With Dennis's blood infused with the Eldritch King's power…"

Jeremiah hesitated.

"Say it." Dracula demanded.

"…they are going to kill every Human and Monster in existence."

No one said a word.

"This is… demonic!"

Dracula scrunched the designs up and tossed them across the lab.

"This is his plan!? To destroy everything!? Why!?"

"To beat Death."

They turned to Vlad.

"That machine, it would be connected to the Eldritch King through your designs, wouldn't it?" he asked Jeremiah.

"Holy hell…" The hunter realised what he had done. "I've given him what he needs to become a god…"

"Will someone please explain what's happening here!?" Dracula was losing it.

"What are they going to do to my son!?" Johnny was equally panicking.

"I discovered how to trap the souls of the dead in hybrid bodies. With the Eldritch King's magic and the soul of a pure hybrid, he could use every person on Earth to enhance himself. He'd be strong enough to rip open reality and re-write it how he sees fit!"

"And save his zing." Vlad added. "He's going to sacrifice the whole world for her."

Dracula covered his face with one hand. It was all too much.

"What are we up against… this is insane."

"This is the prophecy. This has always been on the horizon. You heard the tales when you were are boy, did you not Jeremiah? You modelled yourself on them."

He remembered the old cave all too well. When he and Martha were still young, they had heard the legend of the Eldritch King.

"He would be the tempest that devours the world."

"And now he has the means to make that storm. He has Dennis."

Johnny shook his head violently.

"No frigging way is he using my son for this! I'm getting him back Drac, even if I have to do it alone, I don't care what they throw at me."

The Count could see that feral instinct growing in his eyes.

"You won't have to do it alone. This isn't just about us."

His hand was reassuring on Jonathan's shoulder. It was to keep his nature at bay. The last thing Dracula wanted was for his son-in-law to go on a rampage.

"If those trucks are carrying the parts for this horror then we can't let them escape." Vlad said sternly.

What little light was left in the laboratory shut off before they could move. They didn't dare take a step in case they had been discovered. Using his enhanced hearing, Dracula homed in on any sign that their secrecy had been compromised. What he heard was the faint sound of orders being given, swiftly followed by gunfire. Red lights began to flash around the laboratory.

Bio-lab containment breach.

The calm tone of the speaker-driven announcement felt disgustingly inappropriate to them.

"What in seven hells is this, hunter?" Vlad asked.

"Trouble."

Jeremiah made his way towards the entrance of the lab but quickly put pause to his pace when the approaching gunfire was replaced with screaming. Peeking through the laboratory door, Jeremiah could see the faint red flicker of lights in the darkened corridor.

"The place is running on emergency power. Someone has shut it off."

Jeremiah slammed the door shut.

"I found my zing…" The slow, cracked voice echoed off the white walls around them.

"What is this hunter!? You betray us!?" Vlad roared at him.

The voice was without a doubt that of Jeremiah's, but there was no hint of Humanity left in it.

"That isn't me." Jeremiah answered in a panic.

The group was paralyzed by shock for a second before the truth of their plight came to fruition.

"Oh, but it is. I am you true self. All I see is a little boy reaching out for help in a dirty alley way."

The darkness was something they were used to but even they could not notice the cloud of shadow that engulfed the floor beneath their feet.

"Do you remember it all, Dracula? Remember seeing her fall from that room as little more than a lifeless corpse? In time all nightmares come forth from our minds…"

Jeremiah took a firm grasp of his pistol.

"…and into the light!"

The whiteness of the laboratory walls returned, temporarily blinding them. The first thing Jeremiah saw was himself clad in his long lost hunter's garb. He raised his weapon straight at the doppelganger, only for it to be swiftly swept aside by the back of its hand. Jeremiah's heart was filled with fear. It was the same he had felt on the day Mavis died. Once again he was face to face with his past self and everything he had done. His wrist was twisted round, forcing him to release the pistol. Breath was forced out of him as the creature tossed him against the tiled wall with a speed unrivalled by any Monster.

Dracula was the first to react, fuelled by the sight of the man he loathed. The hunter held still, waiting to see how Dracula would act. Each time he attempted to strike him, the ghostly visage flowed like an airborne ink to stop him.

"You're no less pathetic with age!"

One punch sent the Count spinning. Vlad proved himself a sturdier foe, but even he couldn't match the speed of this creature.

"Vincent was terrified of you. Look at you now."

The creature slammed him down with both arms. The floor cracked as he impacted. Johnny could feel the rage building in him. He wanted so much to fight with them but he was slowly losing control of his mind. The hunter didn't even pay heed to his presence. Two loud bangs rung out. Jeremiah had taken the shot whilst it was preoccupied. It was unfazed and unharmed. No blood was drawn. It turned its head slightly to see him.

"The cold feeling of metal. Do you remember it? I certainly do."

The broken soul of the hunter pulled a flintlock pistol from his own belt, raised it with precision and opened fire. Jeremiah hadn't seen it coming. The nature of this beast was beyond his knowledge. Now the world was beginning to fade. He held his stomach as the pain he had once felt at the hands of Dracula flooded back to him. He fell to one knee, clutching at his wound as he did.

"Here you were, thinking that you were the real half. You were just a memory from the day I took hold of this hat for the first time. Now crawl into the corner and die."

The soul of Eustice tore at the Count's cloak and dragged him back into the dark remains of the inner lab. He kicked back every attempt Dracula made to rip himself away.

"I was so close, so close! She could have been mine again. We could have lived how we should have from the beginning! It was just us until you came into the picture. When you are gone, I will rebuild what you destroyed and Martha will live again!"

Eustice forced his foot down on the Count's throat. The beast that had him exactly where he wanted him was not of flesh and blood. The terror that slowly crushed the life out of him was a true abomination formed of dark magic. With every ounce of his strength he still couldn't force the hunter's boot from his neck.

"Feel it Dracula! Fell every mistake you have ever made build up and kill you. Go and see you daughter. I'm sure the Dracula spawn is missing you."

Red eyes lit up the laboratory behind the hunter. With bared teeth and a feral look, Jonathan dived forward, taking the spectre's head in his grasp and spinning it around. Dracula grabbed his throat as soon as he could, coughing and forcing oxygen back into his lungs. The hunter found his own throat grasped by Johnny as he succumbed to his rage.

"Her name, is Mavis!"

Johnny unleashed a flurry of blows into the creature, each powerful but undisciplined. It didn't take long before it caught onto his moves and blocked the assault. He forced the new vampire back with a kick to the gut.

"You don't have a speck of control behind those eyes, do you!? At least I know what I am."

"You don't know anything!"

Johnny lunged again, only to find himself yanked up by his throat.

"It's always a vulnerable place for our kind. We are the ones to suck the life from the neck. Why would we need the instinct to protect our own?"

Johnny did the only thing he felt he could to escape. He let out a sharp kick between the creature's legs. It lost its footing and let go of the vampire, letting him free. Although it was seemingly unscathed, it had at least not seen that coming.

"Suck on that." Johnny shouted.

"Duck!"

Johnny fought against the urge to attack again and took hold of himself enough to do as Vlad said. The ancient Vampire tossed a phial of liquid at the creature. It hit him with full force, shattering and spraying the concoction over his fading form. It did not flinch in pain but instead looked at its hand to see its spectral form beginning to dissolve.

"You will have to do better than that."

The stamping of boots grew closer. They wouldn't be alone with the creature for much longer. Concerned with the potion that now covered it, the spirit broke away from its form and flew away as a cloud of shadow. As quickly as it could it fled into the air duct in the wall above them.

"We can't let that thing escape!" Dracula lent against the side console with one hand on his neck.

The soldiers outside drew closer and closer as Jeremiah felt the pain in his stomach become no less crippling. A black ooze began to form from his wound.


	32. Chapter 31 - A Drowning Soul

Jonathan's heavy breathing would not relent. There had been no time to hone his new nature, to learn how to hold back the urge of a new vampire. Dracula knew he would regret letting him come but had allowed it knowing how stubborn he would have been himself had the roles been reversed. He placed both hands on the man's shoulders, disregarding the red raw pain that was still present in his throat.

"Look at me Johnny." he said, his voice cracking.

Johnny's red eyes were pleading with him for some sort of control. Dracula had no experience with calming a newblood, but this was Johnny and he had to do something.

"It's gone! Look at me. Look at me!"

Johnny's fangs receded, but his eyes remained bright.

"Don't let that rage take you over. If you do, it won't let you come back. I've made that mistake too often. Remember who you are. Remember why you are fighting with us, to save the good times you and Dennisovich still have to look forward to."

Johnny managed to snap his eyes shut. His shaking began to die down. The idea of a future was a fantasy world to him now but it was a beautiful idea all the same. His hand came up sharply to meet Dracula's, still on his shoulder. The Count hesitated as he wondered why.

"I know Drac. I know why I'm here. I just wish I could control it."

The loss of control he felt was fueled by the anguish in his heart, something Dracula knew well. The Count knew they had precious seconds left. With Johnny feeling the power that ran through his blood and Jeremiah holding onto his wound, it seemed uncertain if they could escape. Vlad saw the doubt in his eyes and looked back with a much sterner, more determined expression.

"I hope you aren't about to give up on your Grandson, Dracula."

"Never."

Vlad covered himself with his cloak and hid beside the door, away from the view of anyone who would attempt to enter. Jeremiah knelt low, knowing that he was of little use worrying about his injury. It would have to be a concern later. He reached to the back of his belt and gave a nod over to Vlad. The lights flickered again as an ear-splitting noise came from the door. The soldiers outside were going to make their way in one way or another. Jeremiah was biding his time, waiting for the split second moment. If he was too slow he would be right in the line of fire.

Vlad covered his ears as the double doors bulged forward, bending against the blast on the other side. His improved hearing wasn't doing him any favours with the tinning noise now in his head. He almost wished they could hurry it up. As if by that will, the doors gave in. As soon as they were out of the way, Jeremiah tossed a makeshift grenade. Smoke burst forth as it made impact with the first soldier's face. They stumbled into the room, completely taken by surprised and left defenseless. Vlad did his work and opened the way for them. With the five of them lying still at Vlad's feet, Dracula and Johnny decided not to delay any further.

It was a struggle for Jeremiah. His pistol was now held firmly in his right hand whilst the other held onto his stomach. His healing had not kicked in and a strange, dark smoke continued to ooze out. Vlad looked back with concern.

"I'm fine, go!" he waved the pistol in the direction of the corridor.

They were glad to see the last of the laboratory. The powerful aroma of dark chemicals was replaced with the faint smell of blood that grew stronger, as did the sound of gunfire. Dracula kept himself within feet of his son-in-law. This would be a test for him to stay sane, one that Dracula prayed to the gods he would pass.

"At least that thing is keeping the Court distracted." Dracula said.

"That 'thing' just gave away our presence." Vlad was less glad to see it again.

They came to a dead end.

"We have to go back."

"No, can't you hear them!?"

Jeremiah was right. More and more men were pouring through the delivery bay.

"That's the only way."

Beside them was another set of double doors. Inside was a huge room with loud, heavy machinery and giant vats.

"We will be sitting ducks in there!"

Jeremiah gave them no more time to argue. He barged in first, forcing them to follow.

"I hate that man." Dracula said under his breath.

Above them was a series of metal walkways that gave workers access to the contents of each vat. Jeremiah's thinking was that the vats themselves would supply them with cover, or at the very least break line of sight for anyone who may spot them. They kept low, allowing the chaos to shroud their presence. It didn't work for very long. Two men spotted Jeremiah as he looked round the corner. With two shots he brought them down, the ejected shell clanging off of the vat he lent against.

"Over there!" He pointed towards another vat across the room.

Vlad reached it in seconds but Dracula was more reserved. He wouldn't leave Johnny alone as the smell of blood grew potent. Already he could feel his arm shaking in his grip. He kept his eyes shut and let Dracula lead him on. The duo crossed, leaving Jeremiah behind as the hunter looked on. Men were falling all around the room as his broken soul did its bloody work. He couldn't understand why it acted in such a way. He could only believe that it was his past horrors that left it with no control. All the rage and disgust for life he had harnessed was in that thing. It was all that was left. He was terrified of it.

Jeremiah heard stamping above his head. Machine gun fire rained down, hitting him once in the leg. He retaliated with a single shot through the walkway. He gripped his fresh wound and pulled the bullet out, grimacing as he did so. After Bela's claws and the shot in his stomach, he was actually relieved to have a wound that would heal swiftly. The group waited on the other side for the right opportunity to break through. Jeremiah jolted twice, each time pulling himself back when the dark Eustice Chaise blocked their path with its slaughter. He cocked his head round, desperate to find a new way out. He felt the metal vat against his back.

It was a crazy solution, but possibly their only one. Pulling himself up, he headed for the stairway without saying a word. Each step rattled the metal steps as he approached the walkway above. Bullets bounced around him as he drew the Court's gaze. As he had hoped, the vat was filled with a bubbling potion. He recognised the smell. It was one of his own concoction. The risk was even greater now that he knew the extent of what he was about to do but he had no time to pull out when his gaze met that of his past self.

As quick as he could, Jeremiah grasped back for the pistol he had enchanted.

"Keep low!"

It was the group's only warning before the lower vat was engulfed in an almighty explosion. Its supports melted away to ash, leaving nothing to stop the vat's gradual fall. Liquid oozed out of the side as cultists looked up at the sight. Screams were heard just before the vat crashed down. The room was flooded in a wave of poison, drenching anyone in its path. Dracula dragged Jonathan away from their hiding space and towards the walkway. Vlad followed suit, watching Eustice Chaise be consumed by the flood.

"Don't let it touch you!" Jeremiah called down.

They looked up to see the hunter be pulled back by the throat. Eustice was already behind him, his arm wrapped around his throat. His spectral form was drenched but unaffected.

"What a waste of our beautiful nectar. You remember this one, don't you Dracula!?"

Jeremiah elbowed the creature and kicked back to buckle its leg, but there was no pain for it to feel.

"Fancy a swim?" It whispered into his ear.

The wound in his abdomen left him with little strength to resist. With both arms, it spun round and tossed Jeremiah over the railing. Unable to stop himself, he fell back-first into the last full vat. Poison flowed around him, his gear dragging him down. The oxygen in his lungs was gone, forced out by the spectre's strength. He knew what breathing in meant, but he couldn't stop his body's desire to save itself. Time became abstract. His last memory was that of drowning, the waters around Hotel Transylvania slowly killing him, ending the life of Jeremiah Constantin. The arrow wound in his chest felt fresh, blocking out the pain in his stomach.

His eyes dulled, their green colour that at first had shone through the poison now began to fade. All he could hear were voices from ages past. Glass surrounded him, sealing him away from the outside world. Pleading and begging, all around him. The sound maddened him. Nothing shut them out. Bodies piled up and atop them all was a woman whose face he couldn't forget. Her eyes stared at his, lifeless, yet judgemental.

 _You had a choice to make. Here is what it reaped._

"There was no choice." His mind echoed back to the darkness.

A single hand pierced through the water. He could have sworn he heard Martha's voice calling to him.

"You are gone…"

It reached down and took his own. The flowing water grew darker as its true nature came back to his senses. The glass around him shattered as air returned to his lungs. A newblood stared down at him.

"Come on!" Johnny wrestled with his new strength to pull the hunter out.

Poison dripped through the gaps of the walkway when Jeremiah fell to his knees at Johnny's feet. He could sense the room around him again, but whispers and words of hate still plagued him. He knew it wouldn't be long before his heart stopped.

"You risk your life for that wretch!?"

Eustice grappled with Dracula, but his real interest was with the two behind him. The Count had both of his hands around the creature's throat but oxygen wasn't what it wanted.

"You won't haunt my family any longer! I swear it!"

"You will be fighting me until your last day, Dracula. I'll always be living rent free up here." He tapped the Count's head, causing him to slam the beast down on the walkway in anger.

"I'm but a shard of the man you despise, whelp. You can't harm me." It seemed amused at his response.

Below them, Vlad traced through every phial and book he could find. There was no magic to be found that could seal the creature.

"How do you stop something that can't die…?"

His centuries of life did not serve him the knowledge he needed. Even the Court had no hope of stopping it.

"I'd be careful of that new vampire of yours." Eustice taunted the Count.

Dracula looked towards him, distracted for the mere moment Eustice needed. He swung his legs over Dracula's arms and rolled, dragging his foe along the walkway with him. Dracula smacked his head against the railing, disorienting him. With a kick to the gut, Dracula felt his weight unbalance. He hung over the edge by one hand. Jonathan snarled, not that Eustice cared for he would be no match against him. He blocked Johnny's feral attack and pulled him back, sending him falling by the Count.

"Here you are then, still clinging on to the child that loved his zing." Eustice had an ironclad grip on Jeremiah's wrist, trapping his gun in his hand. "I can't wait to have this factory back to its former glory."

The creature pressed its palm against Jeremiah's wound. Never had he felt a pain like it. No blade or arrow could compare to the feeling of having the life drained out of him. No sound could come from him in his paralyzed state. Poison and the spectre's power worked in unison to kill him from the inside. Green left his eyes once again as Eustice's shone bright red. Colour began to replace his dark form.

"I've always been as real as the boy called Constantin. I just needed the chance to wake up."

To die after making so many promises to the people whose lives he had wrecked, he felt like the failure he knew he was the day he let go of that arrow. Once again the beast in him was stronger. He couldn't do it. There was nothing left in him to continue. His eyes trailed to the walkway below his feet. His head became heavy on his shoulders as the world greyed out. His heart raced. When the creature finally took his palm away it was like a jolt of lightning through him. He fell back, his ears ringing.

Eustice jostled with the man who had both arms around his head. Before he could break free, he felt the wrath of two fangs tearing into his neck. The sound he made at the pain was like a call to arms for them. It was vulnerable. The taste was foul, but Dracula couldn't contain his desire to cause every pulse of pain he could to the soul that had taken his zing. He dragged him to the edge of the railing, released his fangs from his neck and tossed him over the side. He bounced off of the metal vat, the leather of his uniform now solid and drenched further in poison.

Dracula's cape flowed around him as he jumped over the side after his prey. In a twisted irony, the hunter had gone into hiding. It was a game of cat and mouse. Dracula used all of his senses to bring the hunter back into the fold, but he knew how to keep well out of sight and sound. The disgusting elixir splashed as he took each step. The time it had taken hold of him was long gone but it was still a scar on his memory. He had seen the torment in Eustice's heart, and the sight of his daughter lying beside him, frightened on the hospital bed.

"Tick tock, Dracula. Time is running out. For all of us."

He couldn't pinpoint the source of Eustice's mockery. His spectral voice echoed through the large room unnaturally, like a group of them was playing with him.

"Drac." Jonathan's voice was a groan, lost in his self-sense of uselessness.

At the newblood's feet, Jeremiah felt his heartbeat grow weaker by the second. He crawled, the metal platform barely recognisable to his failing sense of touch. Vlad felt much the same as Johnny amongst the lab equipment. Poisons and cures were strange concepts to him. Brute strength and cunning was all he had ever needed.

"I won't be going back to the dark. You let me burn, along with that waste of life. Jeremiah was barely a speck when it comes to our kind. Human weakness was the true poison that weighed him down, what weighed me down! Now it all changes."

Dracula felt a rush of air beside him. He ducked and guarded his head the way Jeremiah had trained him. The spectre's fist left a large dent in the vat beside them. Another flurry came for him but it did not break through. Dracula watched his footing, not letting his desire to attack without form damage his defense. Eustice had almost beaten him before from his lack of control. Now would not be one of those times. The spectre's fist was locked in his grip. It stared into his eyes with nothing but hate and old grudges.

"Is eternity worth living through without her? Without either of them!? I can see it in you. We both know it. You want to die."

Its mockery which at first was shouting became a whisper. Playing on the Count's suffering was what he expected from Eustice Chaise. What he didn't anticipate was how much it hurt. Dracula froze, his grip becoming weaker. He felt a huge force in his side, followed by a swift kick that sent him splashing into the poison behind him. Eustice already had his pistol at the ready by the time the Count had pulled his cape away from his face. The spectre gave a quick grin, only seconds before its victory was stolen. His weapon was seized in a blur and a rush of air. Without delay, Vlad tossed the creature into the vat behind it. The metal clanged as Vlad covered his aged ears. An even greater dent was left behind as Eustice clambered to his feet.

His hat floated in the poison beside him, as did his weapon. A boot stamped down on his hand before he could grasp it. He let out a quick, low pitched groan as the vampire took hold of his neck. Vlad dragged him up, ready to break his neck and end the man that had caused his son so much suffering. A sudden twist is all he believed it would take, but Eustice was unwilling to surrender. Both his hands took hold of the ancient vampire's and stopped it in its tracks.

"I still owe you for that stunt back at the castle."

Eustice twisted his grip. Vlad felt his wrist sprain, his eyes opening wide with a mixture of surprise and pain. With one angered punch, Vlad heard the crunch his nose made and stumbled back. Another strike hit him in the chest and without time to recover, he flew back into the metal steps. He held his face. For the first time, he could truly feel his age, and how far the younger generation of vampires had overtook him. He felt vulnerable. He saw his son's eyes across the room. The Vlad that had entered that horrid factory believed he could save his great-grandson, but now he was an old man, withered by time and old wars. What good was he against something like Eustice Chaise?

Every moment Dracula had to watch on as the ones he cared about suffered only served to strengthen his resolve. He couldn't let rage be his fuel, not anymore. He marched towards the spectre of the man that took his wife and without a word, preceded to remember everything the man had done in their past encounters. Parry's and counterattacks were his game. This time he would have no room for them. One hit after another, each to a different point on his body left Eustice suddenly losing control. Dracula could see the growing concern in the beast's eyes, it empowered him.

Dracula soon had the creature against the wall. They were both drenched in its poison, a relic of their past battle. Eustice's fear quickly turned to amusement and a quiet laugh.

"We can fight like this for an eternity. You, me, one strike after another and yet your wife and daughter will still be just as dead. I can't die Dracula… but he will." It gestured towards the dying hybrid atop the walkways.

As much as Dracula wished otherwise, he needed Jeremiah. The hunter was just toying with him, waiting for the Emerald Knight to die.

"How long shall we continue? Or do you want to have a go at alchemy?"

Jeremiah held his stomach and listened to his own laugh, only it wasn't from him. Survival seemed impossible. It wasn't on his mind anymore, only the Count standing firm against an old enemy he had always failed to bring an end to, the ancient Vlad wounded and helpless, and a newblood grieving, alone and unable to take hold of his power. If it was to be an end, it wouldn't be for them. He had a promise to keep. Dracula blocked Eustice's punch to his face, only to feel his leg buckle from his side kick. Once again his throat found his boot pressing down, trapping the breath in his lungs.

"This time, the bell tolls for you, Dracula."

A gunshot. Eustice looked down at the bullet wound that pierced his leg. The pain was dull but inescapable. He backed off, releasing Dracula's throat. A second shot rang out, straight through Eustice's chest. Jeremiah stumbled down the stairs, his weapon firing one shot after another. The beast refused to die. Faint, black blood spilt from its new wounds.

"Is that all you have left? All you can do?"

Jeremiah pointed his weapon at his copy's face, anticipating its reaction. It dragged the weapon down as it reached him with unnatural speed. Jeremiah grabbed its hand as quick as he could and pressed it back to the wound in his chest. What little energy he had left drained away. He fell to his knees and tossed his gun away as Eustice Chaise felt life return to him. It was addictive. He felt whole again. Only when he realized why Jeremiah had done it did he try to pull away, but he couldn't. His spectral form was replaced with the body of a hybrid. Strong, but mortal.

Eustice raised his fist and struck Jeremiah down. His eyes fell black as he fell face-first onto the floor. He didn't move.

"Eustice."

The hunter turned. The Count's face was blank. Piercing eyes were looking at Eustice with Jeremiah's pistol in Dracula's grip. He should have moved, he should have stopped him, but his new mortality froze him in place with an old emotion. Fear. His eyes were those of Martha's, the eyes of someone who knew it was all over. Dracula pulled the trigger without saying a word. Eustice's head lunged backwards. The bullet flew out of the back of his head and came to rest in the wall behind. Dracula kept the pistol outreached until his body fell.


	33. Chapter 32 - Hope is the Last to Die

Dust blew around him. Silence fell over every building. Flames and screams were sundered, leaving only a single form alone in the dirt. The gentle rustle revealed itself to be less than dust. It was ash. Green eyes opened to see what remained of a wicked machine. The banker that had been trapped was gone from the world. He knew at once where he was.

"None of this is real."

There was no one to hear his words, say for himself. They were as meaningless as a traitor's apologies and promises. Each step he took covered his boots in the ashes of broken lives. The death that plagued the city was of his design. In his attempt to bring a safer world to Martha, he had rendered everyone a threat. To wipe the slate clean was his idea of a new life.

"None of this…"

A light shone over the hill on which the body of the real Eustice Chaise rested, the man whose identity he stole. It was too bright. He had to cover his eyes as the sun's rays passed. When he could open them again, there was no city, just a mansion and two teenagers laughing in beautiful gardens.

"…is real."

He hadn't seen a smile on his face for all those centuries. A hybrid could see its reflection, for Jeremiah, it was the last time he saw it. Martha had hold of a hand mirror. They sat by the fountain, water slowly trickling behind them. They looked into the mirror together. Although Martha could not see herself, she took great pleasure in the amusing motion Jeremiah made as she gently poked the side of his head. He rocked to the side, seemingly in the breeze, rather from her invisible finger. It was silly. It was daft. It was all Jeremiah wanted. At least, it had been.

Seeing it again, seeing that short moment of rest from his training next to her forced a smile upon his face. Like his body in present times, his memory was poisoned with the truth of it all, and that smile only experienced a short glimmer of existence. It was all a lie. That sweet girl's fate was consumed by the toxic soul he grew. It deemed itself in control of her right to live.

"It was such a beautiful place, wasn't it?"

The voice of a woman froze his lungs. He couldn't breathe until he forced himself to. It was an older, yet familiar voice. Behind him she stood. He rotated with his side facing her. Upon seeing her, he quickly looked back at the two teenagers. They were there still, only now she was watching him shooting. Each arrow found its mark.

"I remember how good you were. I bet you are even better now."

"You're not here. None of it is real."

She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"It's real enough. Could you dare to see this place again if it wasn't?"

What he wouldn't dare do was look her in the eye.

"Are you that afraid?"

She still had the same tone she used when he was upset. Whether it was during their first meeting, or the time she gave him comfort in his family's kitchen, she always knew what to say.

"Look at me Jeremiah."

"Don't call me that."

He heard her footsteps approach.

"You said that to me before. Back then you thought Jeremiah was weak, now you think you don't deserve to be called it, do you?"

Hearing her, seeing his old home, none of it should have been possible.

"There is nothing left of me. I was half a man, now I'm lying on a factory floor with nothing left to give. This isn't what my poison is meant to do. It makes you see what you fear. It tortures you! It-"

He stopped. He dared to take a single glance at her. When he did, he found his green eyes lock with hers. She knew exactly what he felt.

"It is. There is no Monster, no demon you are afraid of. It's me. Talking to me, admitting what you did to me. Hearing me say hard truths. It's killing you."

He let himself fall to his knees. Whether it was from the poison clouding his mind or what she was saying, he couldn't know. She sat beside him and brushed her hair behind her ear the way she used to.

"Why did you have to find me in that alley…?"

"Because I was meant to. Everything we did was for a reason, even if we could never know it."

"…what I did was for evil reasons."

Martha watched her younger self laughing and admiring her friend's skill. She was so calm. All Jeremiah could feel was guilt.

"I blamed you for my zing. I hated you. You were the only ray of light in a grim world, the only thing I thought was truly pure and selfless… yet I came to believe you betrayed me. There wasn't anything in the world worth saving. I thought if you were gone, I would be cured. How could I have thought like that!?"

She wasn't angry. He had never known her to be as such, only disappointed.

"I know you did. Just as Vlad blamed his wife for coming into his life and leaving him, just as my husband blamed himself for not being there when…"

He looked at her, his eyes heavy with guilt.

"…you see what all this guilt and blame does? It proves you aren't a Monster. We are all more Human than we admit. We all love the same way."

Jeremiah let a tiny smile break through.

"You were never a Monster or a Human to me. You were Martha."

"And you were Jeremiah. It was the rest of the world that thought we were different. You came to believe them."

That mistake cost them all. Together they looked back at their younger selves in a time when life was simpler, even if it was on the edge of an abyss. Martha stared at her father Adrien.

"He was a good man, even if he did wicked things. It was all for me. If it was my choice, I would have told him no. You can't make the world break just to help one person, even if you love them more than life itself."

He felt her hand on his shoulder. Her words caused him to look up, not at her, but at the mansion as it began to crumble into ruin. Dark clouds fell over them as the sky became blood red.

"You know what is coming. He will use my grandson to break the world and make it how he wants it to be. They need you. That night you killed Eustice Chaise, you didn't just steal the identity of a hunter. You took what he stood for. I knew you were meant to be something amazing. Now, you have to prove me right. Five guardians. Stand with the other four, Jeremiah."

The sound of ruin fell over him. The garden was on fire. The ghost of his past form held onto Martha in fear. He looked down to see his hand beginning to fade. His mind was cracking.

"Drac…"

Outside Jeremiah's head was a whisper.

"Drac!"

Not a whisper, shouting.

"He's gone! He's gone, Drac."

The Count hadn't moved. All he could do was stare at Eustice Chaise, and the bullet wound through his skull. He hadn't seen what was left of him the last time he died. Now he couldn't stop looking. Only with a hard shove from Jonathan did he finally leave his spot.

"Jeremiah is dying Drac. We've got to do something or he'll…"

The Count's gaze moved to the second body. It was weird to differentiate the two of them. Is this what he wanted? Both parts of the man he despised were dead at his feet, or near death.

"Son, this isn't about revenge. Compose yourself. You know why we are here don't you?"

Both Vlad's and Johnny's voices were faint to him.

"You know why you're here, don't you Drac?"

Dracula looked at Johnny inquisitively. They were his own words. He had let himself fall into old habits. Where Johnny kept control, he had lost it. Shame came over him, and the sudden realisation of what was happening. They were at a dead end with no leads left to find Dennis. If Jeremiah died then there really would be no hope. Dracula's eyes focused on Vlad's, who looked back at him as he held his nose. None of them were alchemists. It had been centuries since Dracula had been afflicted with the same poison.

"We need the antidote." Johnny rummaged through every bottle and phial arranged on the side bench.

"If we give him the wrong thing, it could kill him!" Vlad warned.

Dracula wasn't so certain that he was alive in the first place. He knelt down and searched for a pulse. There it was in his neck, faint but still there.

"When this happened to Mavis and me, we needed to be revived. What if we are too late?"

Vlad stubbornly looked away. He wasn't willing to believe that was the case. Notes had been taped and scratched onto the cabinet doors. Johnny breathed a sigh of relief when he found one that read antidotes. His relief returned to anxiety when he opened it, only to find row upon row of test tubes.

Out of their reach, Jeremiah watched as fire engulfed everything around him. Young Martha closed her eyes as he shielded her. He looked on into the flames as they were consumed, just as the war had taken them long ago. Now he walked alone, through the charred place he had once called home. The beauty of the gardens was nothing but embers in a field of black. At his feet he saw blood run, the fire reflecting from it. His mother and father were lifeless, their hearts still and their eyes never to see him again. It was a blessing in a way, for his mother would not live to see what he would become. Chanting from a mob of people approaching the mansion followed.

"The fire never ceased for you, did it? You never let it go out."

Martha's voice continued to follow him through his vision.

"How can I ever be anything more than a killer!? How can I ever be evil enough to look away from the souls of those that died because of me and pretend that I am good!? They don't need a protector like me. They need someone like the man you married."

The fire around him left as he closed his eyes. He found the air become heavy with dust. Familiar weeping came from the corner of the dark room.

"You were a man who loved me once."

A hunter, alone and afraid cried in isolation for the zing that could never be mutual.

"Not like him. If I did love you fully, I wouldn't have done what I did to you."

"Kill me? You can say it."

He was appalled by how calm she was as much as he was of himself.

"Why can't you hate me!? Why can't-"

"Because you aren't Eustice Chaise!"

At the sound of her echoing voice the room became utter darkness.

"You aren't the man who shot that arrow through my heart. You are the man who broke through and fired the warning shot for my beloved. You are the one that protected Dennis, and you are the one that carries a pure cause in his heart now, regardless of your past. You are the man I knew you could become."

At her words, his eyes grew brighter than they had ever been, lighting his surroundings, revealing the graveyard they were in. Beside them was a mausoleum, its gate wide open.

"She's dead because of me. Even if I am what you say I am, she still died because I couldn't protect her."

Unswayed by his self-doubt, Martha took hold of his hand and led him inside the dank resting place. It was hard to look at the coffin, but when he did, he took notice of carvings in the stonework.

"Dracula wrote an effigy?"

Martha shook her head slowly. He read the words, though they made no sense to him.

"You carry too much doubt in your heart, Jeremiah. Dracula held onto faith that he would keep Mavis alive no matter the odds. You must have the same faith."

"But she's-"

Martha's face was stern, silencing him in an instant. For just a moment, he could see her, standing behind her mother, solemn and lonely, as if waiting.

"Bring the Eldritch King to heel, and save my grandson."

He let go of her hand and took a single step back. For a moment, he said nothing and neither did she. He just looked into her eyes and thought of the time she told him to run away with her, to Hawaii, to a new life. Could it have all been so different if another word was uttered and his heart set on a different course? It was a pointless thought now, but one that would not escape him. She could see the fire burning in his eyes, as it had been the day he killed her. It was destroying him, slowly leaving nothing left.

"Save yourself."

Her words were a pleading whisper. The comforting smile she made, it evoked a feeling in him that he thought long dead. Hope. He had seen it in the Draculas, even when the odds should have left them with no room to believe in it. Hope was the last thing to die. She had been right about his greatest fear. The worst thing he could imagine was standing with her, alive and filled with disgust and hatred for him in her eyes, yet it was not there. Her words and immortal belief in him and her family resurrected him for real. No power the Eldritch King had could do that.

Two tubes were in Johnny's hands.

"Are you sure Drac!?"

It had been so long that he couldn't be sure.

"That one looks like the antidote."

"They are both black, how can you know!?"

Dracula had to bring back horrid memories. He had been unconscious for most of it but he had seen the antidote that Doctor Jekyll had created. There was nothing to differentiate the two. He pulled at his hair, knowing that every second wasted would cost them.

"Drac!?"

He couldn't do a thing. If they chose the wrong one, Jeremiah was gone.

"Make a choice, son!"

Vlad's voice didn't help. He knew there was no way to tell the two apart, so he made a choice. He reached out his hand slowly between the two of them, still unsure which to take until his fingers touched one. As he did, he was startled by someone taking in a deep breath. Johnny grasped the test tube as Dracula's hand almost swatted it away. The Count turned to the source. He saw Jeremiah on his hands and knees, his breathing raspy and his skin turning pale. He looked up at the three of them and stared at the two test tubes.

Jeremiah tried to stand but only rose onto one knee before grasping his chest.

"The test tubes… give them!"

Johnny couldn't understand him at first but when he did he darted straight over to him. Jeremiah took one and ripped out the cork. He smelt it and shook his head.

"The other."

Again he pulled out the cork. This time he took the phial and drank its contents in one gulp. His head flopped, his gaze falling to the floor. All they could do now was wait and hope that it worked, and that the Court would not find them in time. Jeremiah's struggle for breath continued, but when he looked up, they could see the bright green in his eyes. The colour of his skins slowly returned.

"Some damn luck at last." Vlad breathed a sigh of relief.

It was then that Jeremiah caught sight of the body on the floor. As his own body returned to normal and the shot wound in his chest began to stitch itself back together, he looked upon his former self. There was no movement and no colour in its eyes. Eustice Chaise was dead. He kept him in sight as he stood with newfound strength. He stood, the evil of his past nothing but a corpse at his feet.

The feeling of being alive when death was so certain was jarring. It was becoming a familiar experience to him, like drowning and taking that first breath as you break through the surface. The very fact that they had made such effort to save him was strange to him. Dracula looked on, his face showing the same expression as Jeremiah. A sense of closing the book.

"I'm surprised. I though you would let me die."

"I did."

Dracula continued to look at Eustice Chaise as he said those sombre words. He had stayed close to Jonathan throughout the engagement, but when he was finished looking upon Eustice Chaise for the last time, he backed away and left the room in a strut, his black cape soaked in poison flowing behind him. It dripped off of him as he left Eustice's poison behind for good. Vlad gave a nod to Johnny who smiled, affirming that he was alright.

"I think Dracula has a good idea there." Vlad was just as anxious to leave as his son.

Jeremiah kept hold of the tube in his hand. Puddles of poison were still around them, the rest of it had flowed out into the facility or backup drains. When next he replaced the cork, it was filled with a new liquid which Jeremiah placed in one of the many compartments on his belt. It could be useful one day.

"Johnny… thanks for saving my life."

Jonathan shrugged.

"Help me get Dennis back and we are even."

They both broke out into a sprint. The pain in Jeremiah's chest was gone, as dead as his self-doubt, and the corpse behind them.

The facility was under full evacuation. Sunset was fast approaching and there was no sign of the trucks that carried the machine.

"Don't you dare tell me we've lost it?" Dracula spoke in an angry whisper.

Jeremiah gave no answer. They knew what the Eldritch King was planning, they knew what he needed, but they had no idea where he or Dennis were.

"When that thing is built, all they need to do is bring it to a heavily populated area and we are screwed." Vlad said bluntly.

"And Lebeau is happy to just go along with this, is he!?" Dracula made no effort to hide his frustration.

Jeremiah thought back to their last confrontation with him. That look of surprise when those doors closed, sealing them all in. It wasn't part of his plan.

"Not if he doesn't know."

Vlad thought about what he said and scoffed.

"That fool! He's been played from the start, as have we all!"

Jeremiah saw the concern and desperation in Johnny. They had to get Dennis back somehow.

…

There was little movement inside the small room. The only person inside stared into the abyss, lost and alone. Lebeau watched through the door's peephole with a scowl. The boy's legs curled up, hiding his face. This wasn't the boy that had beaten him at chess, it was one that was breaking inside. It shouldn't have bothered him, but it did. His master had been alone with Dennis since his outburst in the ancient throne room to carry out his plan. Neither Lebeau nor Bela had been allowed near him. Vincent had no doubt that there was more to it than just a growing mistrust between the Eldritch King and his servants.

Lebeau thought back to the years he had spent alongside his new master, back when he served him as butler. It had really all been an act from the beginning. There was no charming, calm Marcus Bates, only a king playing for time. If he didn't need him or Bela anymore they would already be dead, so there was still more to his plan. It had been clear to him at first, bring the hotel to heel, build the machine and dominate Human kind. Now the secrets his master kept made him uncertain. It was about ruling, so why kill the Draculas when they had brought the boy so willingly?

He left the boy to his isolation. When he returned to the throne room, he found himself alone. In the past he had liked those moments all to himself, with a warm hearth to hear cracking and a drink of some wretch's blood in his goblet. Now it felt grim. A lone rat scurried by his feet and into a crack in the wall. The paintings and the statue of five men continued to lurk over him, as if they could come alive and strangle him at any minute. Any possibility of regret was long gone. He had made his choice and he would fulfill it. What hope was there for anyone the Eldritch King deemed a foe anyway?

Vincent was almost relieved when he found his own isolation broken. The smell hit him before Bela could say a word. It was rank company, but better than the eyes of stone statues bearing down on him.

"You look like a beaten puppy." Each word was blurted out as if Bela was spitting them at him.

That stung Vincent. Weakness was something to reveal only when alone.

"That boy is not going to follow us, not if we break him. Not if we give him no reason to see why it all has to be done."

The look Bela gave made it very clear he had no care for the boy's well-being.

"He will if we force him to. He's just a dumb kid."

Vincent was almost tempted to smirk at the thought that 'just a dumb kid' had beaten Bela so often, but he thought better of it. After their chess match he knew he was far stronger than Bela gave him credit for.

"Why do you care anyway? We burnt his house down and practically killed his family. You getting soft, Lebeau?"

"I've seen what happens to hybrids when they are pushed too far. What Humans call evil is nurtured by environment, but it can't be steered by threats and violence. Look what Constantin became."

Bela growled, at least it sounded like a growl to Lebeau. He couldn't tell the difference between his grunts and laughter.

"You want to tuck him in and read a bed time story, banker!? How about the one where his mother died because of us? That would cheer him up!"

He should have known better of Bela. He had hoped he could get some sense from him but as usual he just spat bile like the vicious attack dog that he was.

"I just think that if we want Dennis to be ready for the ritual, then he can't be weak or he dies. If he refuses to obey, he may do something stupid."

Bela's large bulk rumbled through the floor as he took each step towards him.

"You think too much." He answered mockingly.

"As would you if you could think at all." He was growing tired of Bela's lack of vision.

"I'm still here. Thinking got you killed, twice. It will get you killed again."

Most things Bela said sounded like a threat, so Vincent treated it as such.

"If I wanted decent conversation, I would talk to the rats."

He felt Bela's shadow fall over him.

"Prefer your own type of company, Lebeau? The master speaks to me as well. You were a street urchin. Feeding and sleeping in gutters until the first Lebeau found you."

The last thing Vincent wanted was Bela of all people knowing about his past.

"Careful, creature. It isn't just thinking that can get you killed."

Bela's beady eyes gave off ferocity as Vincent stood his ground.

"I'll break that pretty neck of yours myself if the Draculas don't get to it first."

"Big words from someone who couldn't trap a child."

Bela may not have been able to hold back if not for the sound of heavy footsteps. The master had returned.

"Stop your bickering you childish vermin."

Both of them were shocked at his sudden insult.

"Master, he continues to feel sympathy for the boy, as I told you."

"I said silence!"

Something had happened, Lebeau could work that much out. Even Bela knew that it was uncharacteristic of him.

"When will the machine be ready?"

If it weren't for Vincent's vampire hearing, he wouldn't have caught the question.

"Um, about a week was the reckoning, according to our sorcerers."

The reckoning? It will be our reckoning if they know what we are planning!"

The Eldritch King's sudden panic left the two of them fazed.

"Why… what warrants this sudden concern? The Draculas are broken and in mourning. The boy is miles from home and no one is left to challenge us."

Their master gazed at the five statues. Lebeau's words mattered little for he didn't know the truth. Dennis was his last hope to bring back the woman carved into the broken walls. No one was going to get in the way.

"The hunter found out about his laboratory. They know what we are building. His ghost has destroyed everything."

He had seen it through the eyes of his servants. Each day made him more and more anxious. He played with the world in his bet to bring Sapphire back, but most games have two players. The shadow of his opponent crawled down his spine and enraged him.

"The next time Dracula or any of his scum surface, they die."

The Eldritch King left the chamber, giving them no time to rebuttal.

"Well, there is your answer, Lebeau. No bedtime stories for Dennis. Just force."

Vincent knew that this turn of affairs would press on them. They would have to hurry. Jeremiah's reputation as a hunter was well known to him.


	34. Chapter 33 - Sending a Message

Days had passed and not a word uttered quelled a young wolf's anxiety. Winnie continued to gaze from the bedroom window, eyes hopeful that a new dawn was going to bring the old days back. Of course, it could never be like it once was. Mavis' absence rent a hole bigger than the loss of any hotel in all of them. With the lack of news, Dennis' own absence began to feel the same.

"Please be safe…"

She had heard her parent's words behind closed doors. They wanted to keep things a secret, they wanted to shield her from the evil that bore down on them. Dennis was in the thick of it, even if they wanted the same protection for him. She would feel like a coward if she chose to run and hide, leaving her childhood friend to fight alone. Winnie couldn't believe that the true nature of a Monster or a Human was to kill, not after seeing Dennis. He was the two in harmony. Surely he could not become something as grotesque as the Eldritch King?

When they had returned to the cabin, Winnie was still holding onto Dennis' present. No one had mentioned it so she had taken it upon herself to keep it safe. The temptation to look through it was too great for her, so each day she would scan every page, looking at each smile, hoping that one day she would see them again. Even Wayne tried to crack a smile in one as her rampageous young brothers caused chaos around them, knocking over furniture throughout the castle with their never-ending energy. At least she could keep them under control now, even if her dad couldn't.

The last photograph of her and Dennis was always the one she fixated on. Each time she saw it, she felt her hope fracture just a bit more. She wanted to tell him everything, it didn't matter how scared she was. She promised herself that she would if they ever met again, but one thing played on her mind. It was what Dracula had said to her on the ruins of the hotel. Could their friendship be a zing? Or, was it impossible for a hybrid and a Monster to share such a thing?

Winnie heard the front door open. It was nothing strange to hear anymore, as the others had been practicing what Jeremiah had taught them as they waited, but this time it was done in earnest. She peeped out of the window after resting the book down on her bed. They were back.

She rushed to the front of the cabin with a rekindled hope. Frank was already outside, watching on as three bats grew closer, one carrying Johnny. Three bats. Winnie's new hope was gone as quick as it had sparked. Frank had steeled himself for the worst. Dennis was not among them so he assumed that the lead had been a bust. Bloodstains were splotched over the front of Jeremiah's gear, causing their two onlookers to be even more anxious.

"Drac… no hope?"

"He wasn't there. But something else was."

Jeremiah glanced at the Count. His voice was as calm as it could be but he knew Dracula was holding back. It was in spotting Winnie that Dracula made sure to bury any glimpse of hopelessness away. Her saddened stare was enough for him to realise how important it was to continue standing, even when others may kneel.

"Let's get inside. I think we can all do with a rest." Vlad spoke.

"The Eldritch King doesn't rest." Jeremiah whispered.

The night sky beckoned him. He wanted so much to go out there and later return with news of Dennis. Blind eyes were of no use to them, and blind he felt.

"Not thinking of running now, are you?" It sounded like a warning. Vlad had one brow raised.

"No. Besides, there is no where I could go where the fire wouldn't follow."

He let such thoughts die for the night. He still felt drained after the factory fiasco. He wondered if half of him really did die, and if there was anything worth salvaging left in him. Martha played on his mind, even after they had returned to the cabin. Vlad and Dracula proceeded to explain to the group what they faced, not long after Agatha and Nicolae had returned with supplies.

"The whole world? So what is this whole Court nonsense? What about the empire he showed us on Dennis' birthday?" Everyone was as confused as Murray, he was just more vocal about it.

"Whatever he showed us, it comes after he's done with the rest of us. We have all lost someone. Many of us lost someone dear. A lover, a friend. A daughter. He is like us, only… willing to let the world burn to bring them back." Dracula's voice wavered, his fist crunched.

Jeremiah kept his gaze to the ground. It all sounded too familiar.

"And he's going to use Dennis to do this? How?" Eunice's scratchy voice asked.

Jeremiah was drawn out of his thoughts by the group's silence. When he looked up, they were all staring at home. He cleared his throat.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, I studied much of what the Court of Skulls was attempting in my time as a hunter." He got some dirty looks from the group as memories flooded back. "Anyway, I learned that necromancy is the most controversial form of magic. Not just because of what it does, but because of the consequences."

This was news even to Vlad. He thought about what the Oracle had told him about Death. Retrieving a soul from their slumber wasn't something he appreciated. How far it went, he didn't know.

"Magic defies the laws of our universe. Necromancy, it defies the laws outside it. With enough power you can rip a hole beyond it. That's what he wants, to use the souls of Humans and Monsters to rip our world open and bring back his zing."

Wayne's tired eyes opened wide.

"Okay… so not world domination?"

Most of the group didn't know how to react. If the stakes weren't high before, they certainly were now.

"Why Dennis?" Griffin asked.

"He's a hybrid. Our 'creator' can't harness Humans without a mutual link. Dennis is his bridge between our worlds."

"He's going to use Dennis to kills us!?"

They turned to see Winnie in the corridor.

"Winnie, go back with your brothers, you don't need to hear any of this." Wanda told her.

"No! I do have to hear it. I'm older now mother. You don't have to hide anything from me."

There was no hesitation in her. She had always been brave but she hadn't stood up to them like that.

"Winnie, please." Her mother continued.

"Dennis needs our help. I'm not going to sit behind a closed door any longer while he is still out there on his own."

Vlad was impressed.

"The heart of a wolf, this one." He said, amused.

Wanda was going to say something, but to her surprise, Wayne stopped her. He smiled at his daughter.

"If we are going to get through this, we all have to stand together."

Dracula could understand her hesitation. Letting Mavis go into the danger zone had been a fatal choice. The thought of anyone else getting hurt was almost unbearable. Winnie stepped forward and became part of the group. Her glance towards Dracula was barely for a second. He knew how Winnie felt about Dennis. He didn't think she would sit back even if they told her to. Not anymore.

"So, what are we meant to do now? You said they took off with the machine. We can't save Dennis if we don't know where he is." Frank mentioned.

Jeremiah had been toying over what they had learned. He had the most experience with the device, and the arcane. Even if they knew where Dennis was, attacking the place would be fatal. The last time they had attempted to take them on face to face was a disaster. It would require more cunning than that. Far more cunning.

"This would mean the end of Vincent, and Bela. Not just us." Jeremiah told them.

"They are blindly following him. We won't get anywhere near Dennis, even if we do find them." Vlad put a downer on the situation.

"True. But what if we didn't have to deal with them?"

Dracula's scowl froze for a second.

"You think a friendly chat will change their mind?" He asked sarcastically.

"You saw the way Vincent reacted at the castle. He didn't intend on killing us, not all of us at least. He wanted us to see him rise. Why has this cabin not been attacked? He could have found it if he wanted to, so why not hunt us down?"

They knew he had a point.

"So rather than let him kill us, we walk straight into another trap, is that what you are suggesting?" The Count interjected.

Jeremiah knew after what happened to Mavis, it would take more than a little persuading.

"If by some miracle we do get Vincent to believe us, what does one more vampire on our side mean?"

Jeremiah smiled.

"If we play our cards right, it means we get Dennis out."

He proceed to explain to the group how it would be done. There was much doubt but the more they listened, the more hope began to grow in them. Maybe, just maybe, it could be done. They just needed Lebeau to play the game, and a master of games he was.

The sun was starting to rise. A much needed rest was enjoyed by three of them. As for Jeremiah, sleep was the last thing on his mind. He had become almost numb to the pain after centuries of hiding night and day. If it were not for his superior body he would have collapsed long ago. Nicolae snored lightly in the armchair.

"I would be annoyed by the noises he makes if it weren't comforting to see him relaxed." Agatha whispered to Jeremiah as not to wake Nicolae.

"You should probably do the same. I'll watch over him. I did do this to him after all."

"You still feel guilty about it?"

How could he not? Nicolae was a constant reminder of the evil intent he once had in his heart.

"He was part of the first patch. They weren't stable. I didn't care. They were just meat for my own cause."

He sounded different. When he spoke of it in the past to her, he would be on the brink of tears. Now, it almost sounded like he was coming to accept his past.

"If what you say is true, that part of you is dead. What we were made for is gone. We follow you because we have the chance for a good purpose. It's the same thing you crave. You don't have to look for it alone."

He bit his lip and gazed over to a small wooden box across the room.

"I'm not looking for a purpose anymore."

He almost sounded happy. She was relieved.

"Good."

He heard her approach her room, but the door didn't open.

"Promise me. When I have the chance. Don't hold me back."

He didn't look at her.

"Even if he will kill you?"

"If he does that, then I've failed."

The door opened and then closed quietly. He was alone at last. He listened to Nicolae snoring softly for a moment before walking over to the box. Inside was the necklace with a large emerald hanging from its chain. It would protect its wearer from the sun. It was something that he didn't need. He had shunned it before, now, he placed it around his neck, letting the stone shine as bright as his eyes in the darkness.

Hours past as Jeremiah worked tirelessly in his laboratory. What he was attempting was old magic, something he had not used for such a long time. It was one of the hardest potions to brew and only time would tell if he could even achieve it again. He heard two knocks on his door.

"You wanted to tell me something?" It was Dracula.

"I need your help with this one."

…

Blue eyes dulled to black. Hands shook, not from fear, but from a growing power that clawed out to break its boundaries. Each day brought Dennis Loughran closer to the abyss. In the sparring ground in the sands outside, he was forced to endure more and more training. He couldn't transform, for the poisons they gave him barred his escape. Each hit he took strengthen the voice in his head. While his body grew more powerful, the boy he was faded away just a little more. Vincent Lebeau watched every session as the sorcerers and vampires in their ranks oversaw it all. Each time the boy chanted to himself.

"All for you. All for you."

It was the Eldritch King's command. Even so, Lebeau saw himself more and more, as if the boy was ripping through into the past and replacing his former self. Each hit, each stumble, each time Dennis groaned, it all burned in Vincent's soul.

Why did he feel like this? Why!?

He walked away, back into the eerie dark of the ruined throne room.

"Has the boy got any better, or is he still stumbling like a fool-".

"Shut up!"

Lebeau stormed past the conniving bat. He was… surprised, if not disappointed. He enjoyed tormenting Lebeau, but there was nothing there to torment. The door to Lebeau's room swung open. Once alone, he sat down forcefully in his wooden chair and covered his face with one hand. He had crushed the hate he had felt in the past, he had been the great banker Lebeau, who was as calm as he was cunning. Now he felt like the walls were closing in on him.

"You call me the mad one. You blindly followed a being that only wants total destruction."

The oracle's words stuck with him. His own mind was beginning to scream for him to see sense. It was silenced by practicality. No one could stop the Eldritch King, his dominion was meant to be. Whatever that meant. He had no choice. There was no choice. Choice was an illusion.

He was startled when a young vampire came crashing into his room, blood spilling from wounds.

"What are you doing you cretin!?" Vincent stood up in a flash.

"The… the…"

"What!?"

The envelope fell from the vampire's weak grasp.

"…The hunter."

It fell to its knees, its wounds refusing to heal.

Vincent stared at the floor in shock. Upon the envelope was a seal. Vincent's seal. The seal once used by his bank.


	35. Chapter 34 - A Lie For a Lie

The cabin was becoming a home away from home. It had none of the grandeur of the hotel or the true feeling of safety a home brings, but they were together. It was safer to stick together, rather than risk the chance of being picked off one by one with the others never hearing from them again. It was a thought Dracula dreaded. He had to battle with the knowledge of living in a world without Mavis every time he woke up, as did Jonathan. They didn't intend on losing anyone else. He followed the advice he had given his son-in-law, the rule he had lived by after losing Martha. Hold onto the strength you have left, your friends and your family.

Johnny was becoming a creature of the night with each passing day. At first he thought it would be a pain to adjust, but his new body acclimatized to it. He was sparring outside with Jeremiah, who continued to show them as much as he could. For Dracula, watching Johnny in combat with Jeremiah Constantin was surreal, even if it was only practice. Here he was, his former-Human of a son-in-law, learning to fight from the man who had broken him in the past. If his former self could see it, he would have gone mad.

"He is getting stronger. That is a relief at least." Vlad said to him, a hint of concern breaking through.

"You still think I should have left him to die."

Vlad pulled a face as if he had just been insulted.

"Harsh choice of words, Son. We both know what the change can do. Do I think you should have let him die? Of course not. He is family. He is one of us."

"But you think we should have done something else?" Vlad didn't answer him. "There was nothing else."

Vlad broke his gaze from his son and turned it to Jonathan. He seemed to have a handle on his current state. The substitute they gave him quelled the urge, but even with that the first months leave a new vampire temperamental.

"I haven't seen someone take to it so well. He's a rare specimen."

Dracula would rather he didn't speak of him like that, but Vlad's many years of doing just that to most people would still leak through at times.

"While we are on the subject of 'something else', are you sure you want to go through with the Hybrid's plan?"

Dracula lent against the wooden railing. His mind was made up.

"It's too late to back out now. Jeremiah has sent the message. The seal you had should get his attention."

Vlad smiled.

"After his death, many of his assets 'fell' into my hands. Even Eustice Chaise couldn't find those. At least they have been of use."

Dracula closed his eyes.

"Possibly."

As much as he knew there was no going back, he still had his own doubts.

"You can't trust him, Dracula. No one can trust Lebeau, he does as he wishes."

"He can't do as he wishes if he dies."

Vlad shook his head. He knew the banker more than any of them.

"He won't believe us. You know that. This whole thing is a waste of time. We are walking right into another trap."

Dracula walked down the cabin steps, Vlad following behind.

"If it is a trap, then we all make a move. If by some miracle he believes us, then at least we could get Dennis back without a fight. The last trap we walked into wasn't of his design. He must have his doubts. You said it yourself, Lebeau does not answer to a greater master. Not if he doesn't have to."

He had been the only vampire to openly defy Vlad. His reputation was foiled after Lebeau's coup. His followers deserted him and followed the banker. Even after his death, Vlad was left with little of his legacy to hold onto. He knew how much it must have hurt Lebeau inside to serve again after all that.

"So, we put our trust in the hybrid again. It worked so well the last time."

"I don't put my trust in him. I put my trust in Vincent Lebeau to act of his own accord, for his own gain. If Jeremiah's plan works, then he will be right where we want him, whatever the outcome."

Vlad wasn't convinced.

"And if he just kills you on sight? So to speak."

Dracula continued to watch the hunter train Johnny.

"Then we will know where Dennis is, at least."

The night's training ended with Johnny on his back, the long grass cushioning his fall.

"You still need to watch your footing." Jeremiah was hardly breaking a sweat.

"I… nearly had you…. that time." Johnny breathed in heavily.

"Not even close." Vlad joked.

Johnny brushed himself off and sat up, letting the cool air brush against him for a moment.

"Is this going to work, Jeremiah?"

Johnny had the same doubts it appeared. Why wouldn't he? Last time he had lost his wife, and had his son kidnapped. The little trust they had in Jeremiah had been wounded by that, yet they relied on him still. Johnny had saved his life back at the factory, he felt it his duty to do what had to be done to bring Dennis back.

"It has to. I've winged so many plans in the past. I came to learn what works, and what doesn't. We were fooled last time because our enemy was fooled. We need to play to Lebeau's sense of doubt. Even if it doesn't work, the tracker I put in the phone opens up a new opportunity."

When Dracula had first heard of his plan the night he called him to his laboratory, he had thought the tracker would have been enough. He was soon persuaded otherwise.

"If we make a move now, we would be walking into a trap. We know where Dennis is, but not what they have in store for us."

His location had taken them by surprise. The vampire whom he had forced to send the message ended up in Northern Egypt, not far from Alexandria. Murray had even offered to take them there, which lead to them promptly reminded him that they weren't on holiday. Now, they waited.

"How long do you think? If the plan even works." Johnny was impatient to see his son again.

"Nicolae and Agatha called me yesterday. A host of Monsters is in that area, but there is no sign of Vincent, or the Eldritch King. The Court of Skulls originated in Africa, long before the vampire aristocracy over here. He may have an old temple there still."

Every piece of information they gathered racked up the nerves. It was a relief and a curse at the same time. It meant the endgame was coming. They had until the machine was complete to rescue Dennis. After that, then what? They had to end the Eldritch King somehow, for everyone's sake.

"I'll let you know if there is any news. Rest up, it will be daybreak soon."

Jeremiah headed back to the cabin.

"Yeah, I guess he has a point. I'm exhausted." Johnny stretched.

When he opened his eyes, he spotted Dracula and Vlad looking at each other, as if they were scheming.

"Er, guys?"

"There is one thing you haven't mastered yet." Vlad said, his words awakening further anxiety in him.

"What's that?" He asked nervously.

They both led him to the cliff face.

"Walking isn't exactly the fastest way to get around. We have one last trick up our sleeves for when things get nasty."

Johnny looked over the cliff. Sweat fell from his brow.

"Oh no. Guys, I don't like this." He was more than a bit reluctant.

"Come on, Dennis had no trouble with it, well, he didn't argue at least."

Johnny was suddenly feeling very dizzy.

"Yeah, but you-"

His words were replaced with screaming when Vlad shoved him over the edge.

"Was that necessary?" Dracula looked disgusted. Vlad simply shrugged.

They watched on with anticipation. They were both ready to dive down at the last minute. The trees below were fast approaching.

"Come on, come on…" Dracula said under his breath.

"Oh jeez, oh jeez!" The horrid feeling of the fall in his stomach made it hard to focus.

Johnny thought hard, trying to get his new instincts to kick in. he thought of all the times he had seen his family transform, but he had no idea how they did it. Was it like moving an arm? Was it a natural feeling? Did they secretly say an incantation in their head? What did they do!? His head was spinning and the thought of going splat didn't help. He felt like Dennis, falling from a tower after being thrown over the edge. Dennis. If he couldn't do this then what good was he? How could he save his son when his enemies were so much stronger? He had to be better. He had to be a hero, like his father-in-law. Like his son.

He felt strange, like he had been pulled up all of a sudden. The trees below stopped growing and the fear in his mind was replaced with a rush of energy. His arms had gone, replaced with black wings.

"Woooo!" he roared out, ecstatic with himself.

"Yeah! See! A push into the deep end is all it takes. Works every time!" Vlad was pleased with himself.

"You could have killed him."

"You sound like Mavis."

Dracula felt embarrassed. It was the sort of thing she would say. The bat soared all over the place with no sense of balance or discipline. Vlad could see that look in his son's face, it was a familiar sight.

"Go on then."

With that, Dracula dived off the edge and joined him.

"Not so bad once you learn how, eh?"

"This is so cool!"

It was, until he smacked straight into the Count. Immediately Johnny lost control, resulting in the Count having to bring him back to the cliff face. Johnny fell on his front as he transformed.

"Well that was exhilarating." The Count said with a laugh. "You will get used to it."

Of all the things that had changed in Johnny, this was the one that really dawned on him. There was no going back, this was how he was now. He didn't know if he missed his past form, was it too soon for such a thing? Was it worth holding onto that memory?

"I don't know if I will." He answered them, unsure of himself.

"Sure you will. We are all behind you, every step of the way." Dracula reassured him.

They deemed that enough for the night. Johnny would struggle to sleep with the rush brought on from his first flight, mixed with trepidation for the coming days.

…

He was lost in thought. Clutching a knife, he traveled to the far reaches of his mind, to a time that he would rather stay a stranger to. The weapon he held was different to the one he once wielded, but his hatred for the person he ended with it was a continuing fire. The one he grasped now was a source of safety to him, as if he could get lost in his memories, and ghosts of old would creep from the dark and pull him away. With it, they couldn't touch him. He wished he had paid heed to the fanatics that bore the red skull on their skin, to save him the need to think back now for any sign that the Eldritch King was more than he seemed.

He sliced the air when two rough knocks hit his door. He didn't need to think twice who it was.

"This had better be important."

"Fine, stay in there. It only serves me."

The blasted bat creature. So much Lebeau wanted to remove his stench but alas, he held favour with the master. He sheathed the knife and opened the door, not giving Bela a single glance as he paced by.

"The master calls for me I assume? Unless you wish to waste my time."

There was an unnerving smile on Bela's face, drawing Vincent's attention.

"I don't need to do anything to waste your time, you do that yourself. Yes, master wants to see you."

Bela looked far too happy for Vincent's liking. No doubt he had been spouting whispers into the master's ear, making him doubt his trustworthiness. Even now it was a game to Bela, a play to remove Vincent from the picture. Lebeau was the master of games and wouldn't let such acts get in the way.

"I best not delay him then. Go and do whatever attack dogs do when their owner isn't around."

Bela bore his sharp teeth for that slight. Vincent had rarely spoken to the sorcerer of old during the passing week, not after his outburst last time. He thought it best to oversee the machine's construction, rather than test the waters with his master. It had left him in a void. If it was sinking or not, he couldn't see. If he lost the Eldritch King's trust now, he was finished.

It was easier to see into the throne room with the vast doors open. Sand slowly trickled down the stairs in the hot wind. The rubble that remained of the old throne had not been touched, they had no need of it after all. A rare sight it was indeed for Vincent, to see that old smile on the Eldritch King's face. It reminded him of the days he had spent as his butler.

"I haven't been clear about the history that this place carries. Why do I look upon these old works, you must wonder?" He seemed in high spirits.

"It had come to mind. Though I didn't see it to be relevant."

He gave Vincent a disappointed scowl, like a teacher who had just heard the wrong answer.

"This is more than relevant. This, is where it all started." He pointed to the carving he would spend the most time in front of.

Vincent approached, feeling his position to be more stable than he had previously thought.

"My Sapphire. She was my 'zing', as you would call it. The world was very different back then. Humans have always been cruel, twisted things. The most shame for me was the knowledge that I was one of them. I shut myself off from that. I had to be more, or else I would just be overcome by the same evil."

Vincent listened, though he still didn't see the relevance.

"Harnessing the arcane was an achievement no one else could accomplish, because they were all too one-sighted and spineless to imagine a new species. Earth could have been a world devoid of Humanity's foibles. But, those foibles had other ideas. I wanted to re-write what it meant to exist, what we could do as one race. I didn't have the time to make what I imagined, only a weak form of what I had envisioned, twisted from mankind. Your kind."

Lebeau didn't know whether to be insulted or not.

"That must make you feel worthless, but don't let it. You are the first stage. Strength, physical and unending, you are blessed with that, but not the inner strength I wanted. You were cursed with blood-lust, all of you. My own son couldn't go day by day without slaughter, so I let him loose. You made soldiers that the world had never seen. You were magnificent, but not what I wanted to create. After they stormed this fortress, and pulled my wife from her room, I knew it was over."

Vincent swore he could see a glimmer of pain. Could it have been a tear?

"Sapphire, she must have been an extraordinary woman, for you to go to these lengths for revenge."

The sorcerer looked away.

"Yes… revenge."

He ran his fingers along the stone cheek of his wife. It was merely carvings in an ancient wall, but he imagine the tenderness of her skin.

"She was. It is strange. I think a part of her still lingers on through the bloodline. The daughter of Adrien thought of her 'Emerald Knight' as a saviour who would unite two races. Even Mavis Dracula had the same belief in her family. Sapphire, well, she was so much like them, it's how she saw me. Look where it got her."

All three carried similar notions in their hearts. All three, dead. Vincent thought on the folly of it all. Trusting in a better world with Human and Monster as one, it was pathetic really.

"Only one race can survive to dominate. I've thought that for many a year." Vincent said.

"Have you wondered why I brought you back twice? I was disappointed in your failure sure, but why twice?"

In all honesty, he had no answer.

"You are like me. You were beaten by Humanity, used by Monsters and killed by a hybrid, just as I was banished by Humans that learnt to harness magic. We don't need them, not how they are now. We need to show the world what it must be, or this war will go on until nothing remains but dust."

He was making perfect sense to the banker. He had little love for either race. A world brought to heel seemed evil, or cruel, but what is a world without order but a swirling mass of chaos through history? Vincent looked up at the five statues, only this time he did not fear their gaze.

"Why did you not have these smashed to powder?"

The Eldritch King raised an eyebrow, putting the statues to the centre of his gaze.

"They remind me of watchful eyes. If their prophecy is true, then they are out there, ready to destroy our last hope. I don't want to forget that."

Their privacy was interrupted when a number of acolytes entered their chamber. They were robed, but the central one's hood was lowered. His ghoulish white skin and beady eyes were as shudder-some as his toothy smile.

"Master. The incantations are finished. Our time is almost at hand."

The look on the sorcerer's face was a marriage of victory and smugness for the final fulfillment of a long awaited desire.

"Lebeau, remember what you once told me? Tonight marks the beginning of our new world. Now, we have only one thing left to do. Go and find the boy Vincent. Let us bring this to an end."

Vincent bowed, filled with the same power he had felt the night he had almost won, had a certain hybrid not been there to ruin it. The Eldritch King waited, following the intricate markings in the wall as he listened to their footsteps.

Vincent left with the host of necromancers, leaving their master alone with his thoughts. His words of encouragement, they would be enough to tide the curious banker over and quell thoughts of betrayal. His own thoughts became a tempest of contempt. Damn them, he thought, damn all of their scum. Wretches, all of them. Pawns and soldiers for a higher cause. Meat, meat to throw away when the time came. Vampires and werewolves and zombies and Humans, all of them were nothing but shells, ready for the last night to fall. When the hybrid lay dead at his feet and his soul was intertwined with those that had once been a part of all the corpses of the world, when he was the last thing to breath, then he would see her again and end it all.

"Our new world will be born from the ashes, Sapphire. Counts and heroes and children of fallen mothers, all wheat for the scythe. No more will Death taunt me. No more will I hurt…"

"One moment." Vincent stopped outside his room. "Go back to the machine and check it over once more, I have one thing to do first."

They bowed and did as he requested. Once inside, he closed the door and locked it behind him. Inside the draw to his desk was the letter, along with the phone his enemies had sent him. Words that tried to persuade him against his cause once again plagued his eyes as he looked over it. Everything they said fought against what he had just been told. Vincent Lebeau, the great player of games. He would not be fooled by the true liar. He held the phone in his hand, pressed a single button and held it to his ear.

"Brave. Very brave. I admire that. My answer… yes."


	36. Chapter 35 - Desperate Measures

It was strange to see such a large building go untouched for centuries. Broken brick and cracking stonework hid any of its past grandeur. Even the stairs leading up to the entrance between two hulking pillars was unkept. Only the rain gave it the occasional relief from the decadence. Inside, the smell of dusty books and rotting paper filled the stagnant air. At first glance, one would say the place was abandoned in a hurry and hadn't seen a soul since, say for the two that now waited nervously.

"All this time and Humans haven't even demolished it." Dracula spoke.

"No one wanted to go near it." Jeremiah began to explain. "Vincent had a spell of fear over the place. Just walking by would give any curious Human the chills."

Dracula ran his finger over the front desk.

"You don't say. I'm not feeling very comfortable myself."

They had been waiting for a while already and had taken the opportunity to check each nook and cranny of the dilapidated building for traps. Dracula still couldn't believe that Vincent had agreed to meet them. There had to be some ulterior motive, he thought. He hoped that Vincent's own interests and desire for self-preservation would help him see sense. What would come of it, they were not sure, but they were lost without some form of advantage.

Jeremiah looked over the old machinery. The remnants of old receipts and even some outdated currency was left lying around. He remembered his father showing him his daily tasks as manager of the London branch. He had grown up with the profits of Lebeau investments feeding and clothing him. The turn his life took still left a bad taste in his mouth, as if every bite had been paid for with blood money. Given his father's boss, it was quite literal.

He could picture his past self, walking beside Martha through the bank's illustrious entrance. He had taken her there once, only once. She was excited by the whole thing even if Jeremiah found it a bore, though it wasn't the thought of finance that intrigued her, it was the environment. Her father hadn't considered taking her, he was far too busy with keeping her out of his affairs, and the firing line of Vincent Lebeau. She had sketched a few of the rooms on her way through, her vampire fingers working like a blur. Jeremiah realized that he never came to know what happened to most of her artwork.

"This may seem an odd question, but what became of Martha's work?"

Dracula gave him a confused stare.

"Her work?" he hadn't the foggiest idea what he meant.

"Her art. Where did it go? Surely she kept it up? I can't imagine her without at least one pencil on her at all times."

Dracula hadn't expected Jeremiah to be interested. This wasn't the Eustice Chaise he had known anymore. This was the boy who had loved Martha, even if seeing the wicked part of his soul die wasn't enough to convince Dracula entirely of it deep down.

"She kept it up. I used to watch her for hours, scratching away on one drawing or another. I tried myself, but my attempts were beyond pathetic." He let out a chuckle, though he didn't want to.

"Same here."

They watched the movement in each other's eyes for a moment. They both shared the same sense of loss of a waste of life, a waste of talent, then he asked the dreaded question again.

"What happened to her work?" he asked, more quietly.

Dracula looked at the marble floor and clicked his tongue as he thought,

"It's gone. Gone with her."

Jeremiah knew what he meant. The thought of the long hours she had spent going up in smoke hurt him, more so because he was the cause of that fire.

"Mavis, wanted to know about her mother, back when we got to the cabin. It showed me clear as day what I took away from her. There I was, breaking down in front of her when she had to live without a mother because of me. She was so much like Martha then, caring regardless of her own suffering." Jeremiah recollected the night under the tree.

Dracula was well aware of the similarities, but she was just a baby when Martha passed on.

"She didn't even know her."

"You must have kept her spirit alive."

Dracula knew that wasn't true.

"Eunice did that more than me. I let my grief cast a shield over her until she was blind to everyone outside it."

He felt uncomfortable speaking about it, as if it was all worth nothing now that she was gone. Jeremiah scratched his finger across a dust-covered painting. It was the most prominent in the room and after seeing what was underneath, he wished he hadn't. There were the eyes of Vincent Lebeau, looking back at him with all the ambition behind them that he had today. That seemed to never die.

"You cast a shield, but destiny gave a helping hand in the form of Jonathan. Do you think perhaps, there is a chance it could do the same again?"

Dracula looked revolted by the idea.

"I don't hold faith in prophecy. It is up to us if we are going to survive, not some words from an old crone's mouth."

Jeremiah was not so sure. He had seen the words of old crones come to life, for better or for worse.

Their peace was disturbed when the glass door began to open. A single man in a smart suit appeared. A black cloak, not too dissimilar to Dracula's or Vlad's was flowing behind him in the light breeze. It was a disturbing sight, a combination of Vincent's Lebeau's old life and his true nature come forth. His hands were behind his back as he carried himself like that of a rich man. His shoes clapped against the marble floor with each step, until he stopped in front of them and let silence fall for just a moment.

"Are you trying to insult me? Do you wish me to see my child in its rotten state?"

He looked up towards the ceiling. The light that had once illuminated the room was blocked by years of dust and glass cracks.

"My dear girl. Dead, forgotten by the world. I guess it really is apt to come here, as our offspring shared a similar fate."

Dracula's hand clenched. Jeremiah kept an eye on him, fearing that Vincent's ability to press buttons would jeopardize it all.

"We're not here to press each other's egos, or dig the knife deeper."

Vincent smiled, unconvinced otherwise.

"Then why are we here? Tea and biscuits with old acquaintances?"

"You still hold yourself so high, don't you Lebeau? Arrogant, even during your war." Dracula's temper was making Jeremiah nervous.

"Out of the three here, who really is the worst of us? I wasn't the one who killed your daughter, but that man next to you, now he did killed me and your wife, not to mention the other atrocities that go unmentioned. All that and yet arrogance is your stopping point?"

"He wasn't the one that burned my hotel to the ground and took my grandson!"

"So time does heal all wounds then? Forgotten about Eustice Chaise and his one man crusade-"

"Stop it! This isn't getting us anywhere." Jeremiah cut them off before it got any worse.

Vincent looked disappointed in his stride.

"No, it isn't. Alright. I am listening." Vincent cocked his head back smugly.

Jeremiah took a deep breath. What they said next could well determine their fate.

"You have dedicated your life to following your creator. He has promised us all power, dominion, and an end to the struggle between our kind and Humans. He has lied."

Vincent raised an eyebrow, his expression unchanged.

"Lied, has he? How?" His tone didn't feel them with confidence.

"That machine you are building, the blood engine, it isn't what you think it is. Once he gets hold of the power Dennis Loughran will give him, he will use it to take everything. Humans, Monsters, everything will die."

Vincent frowned.

"Go on." He asked, each word enunciated.

"You know he's lying to you about something. He's not telling everything. I saw you when those doors closed, back at the castle. He wanted us dead, you didn't. I'm guessing he didn't give that little bit of information away, did he?" Vincent Lebeau's demeanor took a sharp turn. "He had a lover once. He is doing this all for her, to bring her back and wipe the world clean. He won't need you, or Bela or anyone else when he is done!"

He knew. How could he know about Sapphire?

"What are you talking about? What lover?"

"Sapphire was her name, and he will kill us all to bring her back. You must know that this isn't about controlling the world, he has lied to you and the Court of Skulls. You are just a means to an end!"

They let him think, to ponder. The stagnant air made their throats dry, but the atmosphere wasn't brought about by dust. A bead of sweat ran down Dracula's forehead.

"You know what I think this is? Desperation. The words of a desperate grandfather through the mouth of an old assassin. The fact that you two are even in the same room without bloodshed shows me how far you are willing to go to get your precious hybrid back."

"Why would I be desperate? "Jeremiah asked him. "You know what I was, who I am. Why would I be here, negotiating with a Dracula if what we are saying wasn't true?"

Vincent let out a cracked laugh.

"Because, you little whelp, you are still a weak boy. I don't take back a word I said to you on that rooftop. No matter what potions and dark magic you took to drown your sorrows, the spoilt boy that cried into the arms of the girl he liked is still there and he always will be! When push comes to shove, you hang onto the edge of an abyss, crying for help. I bet you pleaded with him to take you in, even after everything!"

"This is not about past wars and squabbles. Screw what he was, screw your war, Vincent! If you don't open your eyes, we will all die at the hands of your 'master'. Then, you can say goodbye to your empire, your dominion and this place forever. Your 'child' will remain dead, as will mine."

Vincent, was suddenly impressed.

"I admire your willingness to test me. I really do."

"I know you believe us, deep down. Something is there, screaming out but your ambition is trying to silence it."

The smile on Jeremiah's face was an old one, one that belong to Eustice. He and Vincent locked eyes, playing off one another, trying to tell what was behind the other's mind.

"You wouldn't have come here if there wasn't something. Did you listen to the oracles you based your last war on? Did you heed their warning? You didn't last time, and look where that got you."

Vincent scrunched up his face.

"I should have had Martha butchered as soon as I heard about you two!" Jeremiah grabbed hold of Dracula's arm, sensing what he would do if he didn't. "Perhaps then, you would have seen our struggle for what it was. Us against Humanity, as it always has been." Vincent cocked his head again and stared deep into Dracula's eyes, judgemental and disappointed. "I thought you of all people would know that. You lost everything because of Humanity. You spent centuries hiding from them just to see your daughter grow up. I couldn't believe my ears when I heard that not just you, but Vlad, the mighty Vlad of all people had grown a soft side for them. You lost the plot in my absence. At least now, we can get back on track."

Negotiating with the banker was going as smoothly as they had hoped, but it was Vincent after all. He would never see mankind in a good light. That much was clear to them.

"This isn't about Humans. This is about us. It isn't just mankind that is about to fall. The Eldritch King will burn everything for his goal, make no mistake. You are a clever man Lebeau, but your desire to bring back your old power has lead you here, where it all started, but you're blinder now than you have ever been."

Vincent took a step back.

"I was right. You have brought me here to insult me."

Dracula pulled his arm out of Jeremiah's grip and walked straight up to Lebeau. They were as close as they had been behind enchanted glass.

"You think this is an insult? You have the nerve to stand here judging about traitors and causes, yet you throw your own kind under the bus to get what you want. You burn down the business and home of innocent people and you kidnap children. My grandson. My daughter is dead because of you, yet, here I am! I would gladly break that neck of yours, but it would do me no good."

A curious frown fell upon Vincent's face. He could see the man's pain, and sincerity.

"You want Dennis back. It doesn't take a genius to know that. I am the big bad wolf, and you the savior, is it? I was born for this war, as were you. You can't deny what you were made for."

Jeremiah snorted.

"You were always one for choices, Lebeau. You aren't one to follow any master. Power is something everyone thought you were too low to possess."

Lebeau's attention broke off of Dracula. He felt his temper begin to boil.

"What does that mean, boy?"

"It means you used to be one of those Humans you hate so much. That's why, isn't it? They all remind you of what you really were."

Vincent shoved his way past Dracula, who in turn had to use all his willpower not to toss the banker through the roof. Vincent was still taller than Jeremiah, it made him feel superior.

"No one knows of that." His voice was quiet and aggressive.

"Not many, very few in fact. I have my secrets, Lebeau. You expect the greatest Monster hunter to ever live would miss out on the chance to discover more about his first nemesis? You never told a soul, but those souls that did horrible things to you sang interesting tales. I was quite selective about which souls I used for my hybrid army. The families of old enemies were prime for the harvest. It, as you would say, made me feel powerful."

The tone of Jeremiah's voice sounded remarkably like Vincent. He didn't know if he should be impressed or threatened.

"How is my father then? Enjoying the afterlife, is he?" Vincent tried to keep his cool.

"Which one Lebeau? Your real father, or the vampire that changed you? The man who's surname you stole? You and I, we are no different."

Vincent turned and looked at Dracula, then back to Jeremiah.

"I think this chat is at an end. I gave you the chance Dracula to end this. You chose to sacrifice your family for altruism towards your Human hotel guests. Stupid. My master wants you all dead, I was willing to give you the chance to surrender, but you have tested my patience. Enjoy the flames, think of it as one of those firework parties you used to host."

And with that, Lebeau began to march out of the door.

"Wait! You're right!" Vincent stopped in his tracks at the sound of desperation from Dracula. "We may say anything to get Dennisovich back. That is true. Whether we are telling the truth or not, it doesn't matter."

Vincent Lebeau was intrigued again. Like a fish snared with bait, he couldn't resist.

"What is this Dracula? Are you starting to realize your mistakes?"

Dracula drew a long breath.

"I don't want to see any more of my family suffer. I can't… I can't take it."

Vincent was quickly starting to enjoy himself again, even more so when he saw Jeremiah's stunned face.

"Dracula, what are you-"

"Let him speak, young hunter." Vincent stopped him.

"If… if we surrender, I want him back."

Lebeau pulled a sympathetic face.

"As I said, if you had gone along with us from the beginning, there would have been no threat of the boy suffering and your daughter would be very much alive. Once we are finished, Dennis will be returned to you. However, I don't know how my master will react to this now."

"You are a good talker Vincent. Say something to him."

Vincent wanted the moment to last for an eternity. Here was Dracula, his will squashed far enough to give in. His family would watch his rise after all.

"Dracula!" Jeremiah shouted.

"What else can I do!? This whole thing was stupid, he was never going to believe us! You have had your plans and all they have done is pull my family further apart."

It was then that they realized that they were not alone. Two zealots, cloaked and with a red eye tattooed into the flesh of their foreheads entered. Between them was Bela, looking very pleased with himself.

"Oh I do love the smell of a grovelling fool!"

"No dinner today Bela. Not for you." Vincent told him.

"Perhaps later…" Bela sneered.

Dracula covered his face with one hand. Everything that had happened was weighing him down. There was nothing they could do if Vincent could not be persuaded.

"I can't let you do this." Jeremiah reached for his belt.

Dracula's hand fell, his eyes turning red. In a flash, he span round and barged into the hunter. Together they flew across the room and behind the desk. Rotting paper was thrown around them by the gust as they smashed into the wall behind. Dracula dragged him to the floor.

"You can't… your family!"

"I'm doing this for them! I have to!"

The monsters watched on, approaching to see the fight for themselves. They could only hear the two of them behind the desk.

"No dinner, but a show at least!" Bela joked to himself.

One by one, Dracula unleashed punch after punch, attempting to silence the hunter. They heard each one, brutal and desperate.

They fell silent. All that could be heard was Bela's heavy breathing. They were surprised when Dracula swooped between them, his cape hanging loosely. His head low, the Count pushed open the glass door and let the sun's rays hit him, the crystal around his neck glowing in the light.

"Stay with him." Vincent ordered Bela, he didn't take it too kindly.

"I am not your dog, Lebeau." He obeyed all the same.

Vincent placed his arms behind his back once more and strutted forward, step by step towards the desk. He smiled at the sight. Jeremiah lay still in a pool of blood, his eyes closed.

"Goodnight, Constantin."


	37. Chapter 36 - Reunited

Winnie put pen to paper. Scrunched up sheets surrounded her on the bed, all covered in words that couldn't express what she wanted to say. It was eating her up. She kept strong for her parent's sake, but as each day went by she saw their spirit grow weaker. With Dracula and the hunter gone once again, she began to wonder if each plan they conceived would end with the same result as all the rest. The words she tried to say through writing were all that were keeping her going. If she could get the right ones out, maybe fate would be kind to her and let her see Dennis again.

Outside her door, Frank paced back and forth along the corridor. He had only just awoken and was watching the moon rise high over the hill side through each window as he passed. He tried to be as quiet as he could but his heavy boots continued to cause the wooden floor to creak. Dracula had refused to tell him where they were going. He had hoped that the days of his friend keeping himself locked away had passed. Perhaps Mavis' passing had resurrected the old Count? Maybe he didn't know him anymore.

"Still walking around?"

He heard his wife's voice coming from their bedroom.

"How can I sleep when they are out there again? Every time they go, less of him comes back."

She gave him a reassuring hug. Even Eunice could show a soft side when it was needed.

"They will get him back. Think of everything we have been through, this will be no different."

Frank gave her a smile with a heavy heart and a mind that didn't really believe her. He felt useless, stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere while his friends were being picked apart. If only they had some way, some little hope of surviving, he would grab at it with every fiber of his being.

"Where is Vlad?" Eunice asked, not knowing what to say to reassure him.

"Outside. I don't think I've seen him sleep the last couple of days."

Vlad had been as aloof as his son. Every attempt to get a word out of him resulted in a ramble about doing what had to be done.

"I'm not sure Eunice, but…" He stopped himself.

"Not sure about, what?" She sounded worried.

"…I think Drac might do something terrible."

Eunice waved her hand in front of him and tutted.

"I'm serious. You know how he reacted when Mavis… When she wasn't there anymore. What if there is no plan and he's given up?"

"Drac doesn't give up. It's not in his nature."

Frank, although he hoped to be wrong, couldn't hold faith in that anymore.

"Mavis became his nature. Everything he did was for her. What is he now?" Frank stared into her eyes.

"Dennis. He still has Dennis." She said with an upbeat tone. She hoped it would be contagious, but his face remained blank. "You don't think he'd surrender to get him back, do you?"

Frank turned his gaze to outside the window. There wasn't much to see but the bright moon overhead in the looming dark.

"I'm not sure of anything anymore."

As much as the two of them wanted to keep quiet, Winnie had a sharp ear for secrets. Could it be true? Was Dracula out there because he'd given up? No, that's impossible, she thought. Yet, doubt lingered. She wanted to see Dennis so much but she knew everyone else felt that way too. She tore the latest piece of paper up and threw it across the room. No longer would she sit back unable to do anything. She opened the door quietly and crept towards the room that had been used by Mavis and Johnny. She wanted to reassure him that Dennis was okay and do her part to keep spirits alive. The door was open slightly so he must have been up already, she thought. She knocked gently and awaited a reply.

None came.

"Mr Loughran, its Winnie. I wanted to talk to you, if that's okay."

Again she was met only by silence.

"Mr Loughran?" She pushed on the door and let it swing on its hinges.

The room was empty. She could have sworn that Frank was the first up. She looked around, ignoring Frank and Eunice's questions upon seeing her. She checked the bathroom. No one. Outside was the last port of call. She led herself out the front door and let her eyes wander over her surroundings. She spotted Vlad, perched high above her in the tree, but there was no Jonathan.

"Mr Vlad!" She called up.

He looked down but gave her no reply.

"Where is Mr Loughran!?"

Maybe he couldn't hear her. She started to climb, using her instincts to keep her grip. She was more agile than her brothers, even when they were running riot, and without a doubt more graceful. She reached the top and sat beside the old vampire.

"Are you alright, Mr Vlad? I was looking for Mr-"

"Shush."

She stopped talking in her surprise. Did he just-

She heard a noise down below.

Frank felt his frustration building with every minute.

"I can't stay here anymore Eunice. If Drac is in trouble then I have to do something." He pulled away from her and headed for the door.

"You don't know where he is! Don't be rash." She wasn't concerned with waking the others now, only keeping her husband from doing something without thinking.

"I'll find him. I did last time."

He opened the door, only to confront a smug face.

"Knock knock."

Vincent Lebeau, his hands behind his back, his fangs sharp and shining in the moonlight. Behind him, men and Monsters took up positions on every corner of the cabin. For those on foot, there was no escape, and only a vampire was blessed with wings.

"We both know what is about to happen. Let's put an end to these fights and theatrics. I assume you have grown tired of being outlaws." The usual mocking was seemingly absent from the banker's voice, though the fact did nothing to stay Frank's anger.

"That's rich coming from you!"

Frank only took one step before illuminated hands appeared in the dark. Surrounding him were sorcerers all ready to torch the place. Frank's pyro phobia paralyzed him. His soul screamed for him to say something, but Vincent's smile was the only thing that would win that night.

"You haven't any reason to fear for the rest. We aren't here to harm you, quite the opposite. You are to be guests to our hour of glory, as you were always meant to be, had you not been so stubborn."

Frank knew there was no time to sound the alarm, much less get the others out to safety.

"How did you find us?" he asked, defeated.

"We knew you were around here somewhere, but you kept quite so we let you go on. Why waste any more lives, eh? Now though, things have changed. You have your friend to thank for that."

No, it couldn't be. Frank felt fear like he only did in the presence of fire. The thought of Drac of all people joining the Court of Skulls was unthinkable, even to save Dennis.

"Frank, what's wrong?" Eunice asked no more questions when she saw the sight.

Frank placed his hand on her arm to prevent her from doing anything rash.

"No one else has to die today. Call the others, bring them out, and we can discuss peace." Vincent offered them one more chance that deep down he wanted them to take.

Nerves were wracking as one by one, Murray, Griffin, Blobby, Wayne, Wanda and their pups left the cabin and entered the cold night.

"The whole group. Wonderful."

Eyes darted around the group, the not so whole group. Adrenaline ran as they prayed inside that Vincent would not notice those that were missing. Nicolae and Agatha had yet to return with fresh supplies. Vincent was not yet aware of their role.

"Hmm. Something seems, odd."

Wayne held onto Wanda's hand tightly. They looked up in the tree at their daughter, and the vampire beside her.

"Ah, that's it. You are missing one, are you not?" Vincent asked, most amused.

They kept silent.

"Two?"

No one said a word. Vincent snapped his fingers.

"That's it. Where is the proud father!? It is time to watch your son become a legend amongst his people, Mr Loughran! And where is my old rival, that old crone of a man? Vlad, enough games, we have work to do!"

There was a gust of wind as two feet landed firmly behind the banker.

"He is gone."

Lebeau looked at Vlad with a confused scowl.

"Gone, you say? Oh…" he looked towards the hill side. "…he didn't do himself in did he?"

"No! He just… couldn't take it. Solitude, both you and I know how desirable it is."

Vincent didn't give away his thoughts on the matter, he just smiled and held his head back.

"Indeed. Still, I would hate for him to miss his son's ascension. If he doesn't wish to be branded a traitor, he better show up. Now, It's time we all came together and-"

"Where is Drac!?" Frank interjected.

Vincent looked most displeased. He didn't like being interrupted, especially not in his hour of glory.

"I see the doctor that put your rotting mass together forgot to insert a sense of manners. Rest assured, your friend has seen sense. He is the only reason I'm not dragging you to the main event."

"No…" Frank's worst fear had been realized.

"He would never do that!"

Wayne and Wanda looked on in horror as Winnie marched towards the banker.

"What have you done to him!? What have you done to Dennis!?"

Winnie was stopped sharply in her tracks by Vlad.

"If you want to see Dennis again I suggest you don't act insufferable, little runt." Vincent's distaste for werewolves almost rivalled his distaste for Bela.

"Mrs Loughran is dead because of you! How could you do all of this!? Let Dennis go! Please!" She pulled and tugged at Vlad's grip.

Vincent rolled his eyes and looked away from her.

"This is your last chance. Dennis is safe, as is the friendly neighborhood bookkeeper you call a Count. If you want that to stay true, then I suggest we make our way onward."

Frank turned his attention to Vlad, who remained quiet after Winnie's outburst. Dracula's submission, Vlad's silence, all of it was adding up. Vlad's face said it all, his own eyes breaking away towards the ground.

"This was the plan all along. You knew he was going to give up, didn't you!?"

Vlad stood up straight and proud with Winnie still in his grasp.

"Yes. I did know. What else is there to do Frank? We tried to persuade them of the truth but all that was going to do was get us all killed."

"Then we all die! The Eldritch King will see us all dead and you lot still follow him!? You are all idiots if you can't see it! What need does he have for any of us if he is a god!?"

"Frank, silence!" Vlad's voice was booming. It was like hearing the old Vlad, the vampire that had struck fear into his kind and beyond.

"We forgave you, and you do this? Low Vlad, really low!" Murray laid into him, no longer caring about the consequences.

"Vlad… I never thought you would see sense after all this time. I may just forgive you for killing me, just a bit." All of Vincent's Christmases had come at once.

Vlad kept calm as much as he could, but it still repulsed him inside, having to do what was necessary. Vincent let his cape flow behind him as he approached the angered werewolf in his rival's arms and knelt down.

"I have worked so long for this. You couldn't even imagine how many years have passed since the day I began work on this great venture. You will be reunited with Dennis. I only ask that you behave, and join us in the new world."

Winnie wouldn't look at him, but she had no choice but to go along with it.

"This has been fun, but now it's time." Vincent signalled for his personal vampire guard to encircle the group. "Keep the pups under control. Make sure the rest behave themselves as well. I don't want anything going wrong this time."

The group was marched off towards a fate uncertain. Resting on Winnie's bed was the present for Dennis Loughran, its pages open to the last picture taken of the two of them.

…

Unrelenting shaking overtook him. Voices and dark men were his only company as the lorry rocked from side to side. Pain and discomfort had long faded as a worry to him, all Dennis could feel was the hours of the Eldritch King's voice drilling into his brain. He had felt the same rush of adrenaline before. Although the sorcerer's inside the vehicle with him kept him contained, he could sense the hunger to do something reckless, as he had the night he broke his arm at the hotel. His instincts were waking up, but he couldn't get them to serve him.

Two faces blocked his vision each time he wrestled for control. To willingly go through with the last stage of the Court's plan meant disaster for humanity, but his torn heart cried out for Mavis. Dennis remembered the look of powerlessness she had given him as she tried to take hold of her only son, her own form trapped in a void away from life. The thought of her trapped in such a place terrified him. Sane thoughts were mixed with grief and a will to see his mother.

He stroked the back of his hand with the other. He had been alone for weeks, months, he couldn't tell anymore. He could play mind games with Vincent, but he couldn't deny the Eldritch King's will. Any chance of fighting back was pointless now. He was just a boy. What could he do? All he had was a choice. Could he resist? Fight back against the inevitable dark? What would his family think of him if he just bent the knee and let the Eldritch King reign? He was meant to be a vampire, a Dracula. Now all he felt was the vulnerability of the Human inside him. He whispered to himself.

"It takes an impossible trap to seal-"

The doors to the lorry opened almost as soon as the vehicle had ground to a halt. Someone had been waiting for them. Dennis covered his eyes to shield them from the light. The robed acolytes inside rose and waited for the boy to do the same. He thought of running, clinging onto a broken hope of somehow escaping, but the voice of blood lust held him back. The Eldritch King had done his work.

He stood and let them take hold of him. When he took his first step on land, he felt the softness of grass under his shoes. He was no longer in Egypt. He had slept for much of the journey, completely missing the boat ride. Vincent had been a master of connections in a past life and that had come in handy once again. No one stood in their way. Governments had stepped back after the Human-Monster segregation act was passed. Attacks and threats had put a stop to any form of resistance. Monsters had infiltrated society and ground it to a halt. At least, it had stopped long enough for the King's grand plan to come to fruition.

Dennis had hoped deep down that someone would be there to end it all, to wage war against the Court, but fear of demons in the night had risen once again. Monsters of all kinds were around him. Many had eyes of red, their will bent in a way they had refused to agree to willingly. Dennis wondered how many around the globe had succumbed to fear and the thought of dominion, and how many had to be 'persuaded' with dark magic. Could his family fall to the same ploy?

They led him onward. He didn't recognize his surroundings. Plains of grass and roaming hills were only interrupted by a single road. He hadn't seen much of Romania outside of his home. His own kind had never scared him, until now. Their nature brought a morbid reality to the tranquillity around him. The sun was falling, it would soon be dark.

They watched him, every single one of them. Is this how they had seen Jeremiah Constantin in his day? He felt like a piece of meat, a lamb being prepared for slaughter. Maybe he wasn't meant to survive whatever they had planned for him. The urge to run strengthened, until he caught sight of a pair of eyes that froze him on the spot. Amongst the crowd was a single vampire, a cloak covering most of his form. He seemed to float as he approached, his legs barely appearing through the folds of his black robe. Only when he was mere feet away did the truth of what Dennis was seeing hit him.

The man's smile was half-hearted, a lie that existed only to give Dennis false comfort. He bent down on one knee. Dennis grimaced. One of the very people he had pleaded to see again, one he had prayed every night to save him was now someone he did not want to see.

"Dennisovich?"

The boy shook his head as voices continued to torment him.

"What have they done to you?"

He closed his eyes and let his tears land softly in the grass. He felt a pair of arms around him, but they were not a familiar comfort he was used to.

"It's alright. I won't let them hurt you. I made a promise."

Promises, promises. So many broken, not from neglect or betrayal, but they were from the hearts of people that meant to keep them, only they couldn't.

"Vampa… what's going to happen?" Dennis asked with a childish innocence.

"We endure Dennisovich. We endure." There was little comfort to give in Dracula's position.

Dennis looked into his eyes. They stared back with a familiarity that confused him. He had seen that look before but he wasn't sure when his grandfather had done so. He was in the arms of someone that loved him; that was all that mattered. He felt just that bit safer.

"How happy, how sweet. I almost want to throw up." Bela's bolshie voice was insufferable, but Dracula kept his cool for his grandson's safety as the beast made his presence known.

"I will walk with Dennis." Dracula announced.

"Whatever. Like I care. Just don't call my temper out. There is no banker here to save you this… what?"

They both turned to Bela as his voice rose. They heard his bulk stomp closer and closer.

"You will, what?" Something had caught Bela's ear.

"I will walk with Dennisovich, I don't care what you want to do to me. I've agreed not to resist, just let me walk with him."

Bela grit his teeth as his beady eyes pierced into Dracula's soul. He gave up, no longer caring for the wretch in front of him. He waved his hand as if swatting a fly and backed away.

"Keep them moving. If they slow down, I'll eat whoever let them!"

Bela's motivation drew his followers to immediate action. Dracula took hold of the boy's hand. Guilt weighed heavy.

"It will be okay Dennisovich. I promise."

As much as Dennis wanted to believe him, it was something he couldn't do anymore.


	38. Chapter 37 - Doomsday

Green plains were behind them. What was left for them was the sprawling city, its population fleeing from the approaching horde. Dennis could hear screams of panic in the distance as ghoulish creatures descended on their home. The city's people had once been wiped out entirely by Monster kind, now it was under the same threat. The boy felt Dracula's hand holding onto his, every step of the way. Was he being led by this man, whom he had trusted all his life into the jaws of hell, or was he also a victim? No thought calmed Dennis' tortured mind.

Monsters took great pleasure in scaring off the local inhabitants. Mothers ran in terror with their children in their arms, and cars screeched off into the distance in an effort to escape. No one resisted. There was no army, no government to interfere, Vincent Lebeau and the Court of Skulls had seen to that. Dennis could see them everywhere. Robed men almost rivaled the sight of Monsters that flocked to the city centre. The most numerous surrounded a hauling lorry, far bigger than the one that had brought him to this place. The man holding his hand knew what was inside it.

The number of creatures around them bulked even more when Dennis caught sight of a second force entering the city centre. At the spearhead was the banker himself. Behind him, flanked by vampires that bore the mark of the Court, was Dennis' family. He wanted to cry out to them but the voice in his head left him with no strength to do so. The hand around his, tightened its grip.

"Don't worry Dennisovich. Please don't be afraid. Have hope."

Such advice was useless to him. Dracula had surrendered himself to see him safe, what use was hope now, he thought. Dennis felt himself pulled back. The group came to a halt as Bela pushed his way through. He was easily the tallest Monster in sight, and the most ferocious looking. The second group did the same as Vincent approached the centre of the city. Thousands of Monsters had come together but not a word was uttered. Dennis looked around. Red eyes were scattered among them, as numerous as the looks of guilt and shaking hands. Those that agreed with the Court, and those that didn't, stood side by side for one man's desire.

Vincent walked with a smugness he had waited so long to relish in. Even Bela couldn't help but crack a toothy smile. They had done it.

"Nice day for dominion, wouldn't you say?"

"Let's just get this over with. You promised me power, now I want it."

Vincent shook his head disapprovingly.

"That's not up to me. The Eldritch King bestows that, you know that Bela. The boy?"

Bela nodded his head towards the crowd he had led to the city. Vincent's eyes locked with those of Dennis. His body shook at the thought of what was about to happen.

"So long, and here we finally are." Vincent made his way over to the hybrid, his hands proudly behind his back.

Dracula breathed heavily. He gazed over to his friends and family. They looked broken, helpless, and above all, betrayed. Such anger in Frank's face had never been aimed at Dracula, yet there it was. He was heartbroken, conflicted with the understanding of why Dracula had given in, and his inability to forgive him still. Frank turned to Vlad, who had kept well out of their way during the journey. The same hate remained on Frank's face.

"There has to be something we can do." Murray whispered.

"Any ideas would be appreciated." Griffin answered him sarcastically. "Look at them all. There's no way we are getting through, even if we snuck past these vampire goons."

The location had been picked well. Even the building tops were being surveyed by Court members.

"Hold onto me Wanda." Wayne kept his family close.

Beside him, Winnie looked onwards, desperate to see Dennis among the mass of Monsters. On the other side of the street. Vincent stood with a half-smile at the boy.

"The last time I saw this city, those that lived here fought me with swords and spears and arrows and all manner of primitive weapons. I died in this city because of the last hybrid. Yet, here I am. It is very impressive now, I admit. Yet, steel girders and towering structures are no bit as strong against fate as this city's younger self. Fate brings us to the end. It's time, Dennis Loughran."

The boy wouldn't move. He couldn't. Vincent lowered his head.

"Did you not hear me, young hybrid?" Vincent's voice was not aggressive, more that of a stern father.

"You don't want to do this…" Dennis' voice was barely audible.

"I don't want to do this, was that?" Vincent was not impressed.

"…you don't have to prove that you are stronger than everyone by destroying them. You suffered, you told me. Why are you doing the same to me, to everyone here?"

Vincent's face twitched.

"Look over there." He pointed towards the people that were most dear to Dennis. "They are all here, safe and sound because you and your grandfather cooperated, because whether they wish it or not, we are meant to rise like titans over this world and death itself. Do you want to see that safety taken from them? Do you not wish to see your mother again?"

Dennis' breathing became erratic.

"You can't do this! You know the Eldritch King is evil! You know this is wrong. You don't have to fear him!"

Vincent's hand fell on Dennis' shoulder.

"What choice is there!? I… I've wanted this, the Eldritch King can give it. No words from a frightened child will change anything now."

Vincent stared at Dracula. It was a warning to let go, or face the consequences. He held onto Dennis' hand, struggling to release, but in his mind, he knew what had to be done.

He let go.

Dennis froze, losing control of his body when the comforting hand was taken away. It was replaced with one belonging to a cruel man.

"This is our time to become greater, Dennis. Don't fear it."

The boy struggled to take each step as Vincent led him on.

"Dennis!" He heard Winnie's voice.

He looked up and saw her eyes among the crowd.

"Don't give up! We can change all of this! Please, don't surrender! I'm here for you! I know who you are! You are my knight!"

The vampire host around them closed in. Wayne covered his daughter, pleading with her not to say another word. A tear fell down Dennis' cheek.

Vincent, grimaced.

"Not this time."

He pulled Dennis away, grasping the back of his collar. The lorry had backed up into the centre of the two hosts. The King's servants hauled the huge machine out of the back. It was far bigger than the one that had once destroyed the city. A control panel was built into the front, with a sealed chamber beside it big enough to fit someone inside. When the machine was in place, twenty cloaked servants appeared from behind the city hall. Among them was the man clad in spiked armour. An aura traveled with him. Anyone who saw him wanted to look away, but Vincent looked on with victorious joy.

The banker whispered into Dennis' ear.

"Are you ready to see your mother? It's nearly time. Just, stay still."

Dennis felt faint. His eyes became black as he was blinded by images of his mother. His blood boiled, making him want to be reunited with her more than anything. The Eldritch King stood over him.

"I am impressed Vincent. The Dracula bloodline has submitted. Your reward? They get to see your ascension, as you have always wanted."

Vincent let out a great sigh at the idea. He had waited so long for Vlad and his family to watch his rise, now it was a reality. Dennis fell to his knees before them.

"Make it stop… bring her back… make it stop…"

"We will, my child. We will." The Eldritch King placed his hand atop his head as he looked over at the machine.

The Eldritch King nodded, signalling for the last stage of the plan. With everything in place, when the time for a new kingdom to rise was at hand, one last voice called out.

"Don't let your mind make you its slave, Dennisovich! You have a choice! Don't make the same mistake as the last hybrid!"

All that could hear were stunned by Dracula's objection.

"He won't give you the desire that runs through your veins. That voice in your mind, it lies! This won't bring her back."

Vincent marched towards the Count as two of his guard seized him.

"Are you stupid enough to threaten your family's safety at the last hour, Dracula?"

Dracula didn't answer. He looked desperate.

Vincent tutted in pity.

"Pathetic. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut. You killed the hunter, you led us to your friends, yet now you cry out? You don't deserve a chance to live. Neither do your friends."

Vincent ripped at the Count's hood, tearing it off of his cloak.

"You will watch your grandson make us gods, you will see me rise above any vampire that has ever come before, and then, you will watch your friends be ripped limb from limb."

Grasping at Dracula's neck, Vincent pulled at the crystal that protected him from the Sun, breaking the chain.

"Let him go. Let him burn as we shine."

His guard let go of the Count. He covered his face with his hand as the Sun's rays bore down on him.

"Drac!"

Frank barged his way through, only to be forced to the ground by the monsters that held them prisoner. As much as he hated what Dracula had done, he couldn't let his friend burn to death. Not for anything.

"You see how weak you are without your toys? You see how pathetic you all-"

Vincent stopped.

In a fleeting instant, the world ceased to make sense. His eyes were deceiving him, they had to be. Across the street, standing in the front row of monsters, there he was. He stared back, a look of determined anger. His hands were clenched, and his black rope blew in the breeze behind him.

"It wasn't about persuading you. It was never about that."

Vincent looked down at the crystal in his hand. The large emerald glistened in his palm. The Sun refused to burn the man he had taken it from.

"It takes an impossible trap to seal a Dracula. But… I am no Dracula."

The man raised his hand as if he were gripping something. From out of thin air, as if by magic, a pistol appeared in his hand. A single shot rang out. Vincent dodged it as quick as he could, but it wasn't aimed for him. The banker heard the crunch as the bullet flew straight through the Eldritch King's eye socket and out of the back of his skull. His armour clanged against the hard road as he fell on his front and stopped moving. An aura of magic formed over the man holding the pistol. Vincent watched in a rising rage as the man he thought to be the Count revealed his true self.

"Damn you Constantin!"

Jeremiah fired a shot into the two Vampires that attempted to grab him. Vincent lunged forward, only to be kicked back sharply. His cloak dragged behind him as he slammed into the machine and rolled across the street. As quick as he could, Jeremiah reached for a smoke grenade and tossed it at Bela's face as his mighty claws tried to take grasp. The Monsters around him were blinded as he sprinted towards Dennis. He took hold of the boy and fired shot after shot into the Monsters that ran at him with a blind fury.

The horde across the street had no idea what to do. Their confusion was only broken when further shots rang out, each piercing the vampires that held Frank down. They were not from Jeremiah, but from the top of the great hall.

"Kill them! Tear them down!" One vampire called out.

The Monsters around him, whom he expected to obey, did nothing. Red eyes faded across the city. The curse that enslaved them was broken. The Court took immediate action and began casting spells of binding, freezing them in place. The city centre became total anarchy as Monsters fought for their freedom. Monster fought Monster as those that sided with the Court tried to hold back their own kind.

Spells, shouting and fighting filled the street. The group saw their chance. The pups gathered around their parents, but the rest of the group had other plans.

"Yeah!" Murray shouted as he and his friends fought through the crowd.

Two vampires charged through ahead into the as yet empty centre. Dracula and Vlad headed straight for his grandson and the man who protected him.

A nervous vampire poised himself atop the city hall. "Right, you can do this… you can do this."

The sight of his son was enough to give him the courage. Diving off the edge, Jonathan transformed and took control for the first time without assistance. His landing was less than grateful, but good enough.

"I told you he could do it by himself." Agatha said between shots.

"Another bet lost." Nicolae joked.

Jeremiah took Dennis in his arms after holstering his weapon and ran back towards the city centre. As soon as he reached the others, Jonathan wrapped his arms around Dennis.

"My boy! I can't believe it!" His heart was flooded with relief the likes of which he thought he would never feel.

"I told you it would work." Jeremiah said as he retrieved is pistol.

"Don't be cocky yet, we still need to get him out." Vlad said, scanning the chaos around them.

They had come this far, now was the hard part.

"Get the others out of here father, we need to get Dennis out." Dracula ordered.

Before he could act on it, they were distracted by the roar of bending steel. They broke away, splitting up and diving in different directions as a tossed car crashed between them in a cloud of parts. Johnny no longer felt his son in his arms. A primal instinct hit him, stronger than that of his new vampire form. He had waited so long to rescue Dennis, he couldn't fail now. Vlad lifted his cloak, revealing the boy safe and sound in a heap beside him.

There was no time to feel relieved. Bela charged at them in the wake of the thrown vehicle, his fury fully unleashed. Claws sharper than a sword's edge cut through the air as Jonathan rolled away. Tarmac was ground up and tossed aside as Bela swatted down again and again, desperate to kill the new vampire.

"You won't survive me this time! I can still smell the stench of Human on you!"

Both of his arms were locked in place by the two Counts.

"Get Dennis out!" Dracula shouted to his son-in-law.

Bela thrust his head backwards, slamming into Dracula and freeing his left arm. With his freed claws he slashed at Vlad. Three tears cut across his cape as he held on with all his strength. In the past, subduing Bela would have been no problem, but his increased bulk made him a threat even to his former master. They had little time and Jonathan knew that. He took hold of his son in an effort to lead him out of the city. To his surprise, the boy pushed him away.

"Dennis, we have to go!"

"No! Make it stop!" He barged Johnny out of the way and sprinted towards the rear of the city hall.

Johnny couldn't believe it. What they had done to him had left him unable to control his own mind. Johnny tried to pursue but felt Bela's thick forearm smack into his back. He was cast aside and absorbed into the crowd. Monsters came at all angles. The group could no longer see each other as the battle raged on around them. With Dracula and his friends consumed by the chaos, another figure outside of it stirred.

At first, the sound around him was nothing but a blur, but as his senses returned and his eye reappeared, he scratched at the ground in anger. He turned his healed gaze towards the five vampires who had denied him. Bone stitched itself back together with the help of dark magic as he rose. Now, it was war.

"Five guardians indeed…"

"Where's Dennis!?" Johnny could hear a familiar voice shouting at him from somewhere.

Dennis grew further away with every passing second, and any of them could be his last if the Eldritch King's forces found him first.

"Drac! He's gone-"

A flash of red light covered everything in sight. The crowd was dispersed. Monsters were hurled into the air like rag-dolls, and through the blast, Johnny could see a tall figure approaching.

"Drac! It's him!"

He caught sight of the Count, who immediately turned his own gaze towards where Johnny was pointing. The Eldritch King was far from defeated. Johnny felt a large hand on his shoulder. A jolt of fear passed through him just before he saw the cause of it. The sight really was a relief.

"Let's get your son back." Frank said with a wink.

Frank and the others charged forward, paving the way for Johnny to slip into the backstreets. Up ahead, Vlad found himself tangled with Bela, unable to break away from his relentless advance.

"I've risen above even you! Look at you, old and weak! I'm stronger in every way!"

Vlad backed off as he taunted him. He positioned himself by the side pillar that held up the city hall. Bela make a wild swoop, which Vlad dived away from just in time. The pillar was blasted apart by the impact, bringing part of the upper balcony down. Bela roared as wood and stone slowly crushed down on him, piece by piece. He reached out, stuck under the weight but still determined to have Vlad in his grip.

"And still as thick as ever." Vlad left the beast to his prison and went about finding the others, no easy task.

"This ain't going to be easy! We won't find Dennis in this mess!" Murray shielded himself with all the dust he could conjure around him.

Further blasts from the Eldritch King did them no favours. Jeremiah, surrounded by Lebeau's personal guard, found himself running low on ammunition. He resorted to his skill in combat. One on one he could subdue most opponents, but these vampires were old, and well versed in a scrap. He became overwhelmed. He tried to pull away and group up with the others, but it was no good. His head was trapped in a vice-like grip, ready to be snapped.

"Your blood smells as putrid as I imagined, hybrid!"

It was the vampire's last taunt. His grip loosened and he fell to the ground. The others looked on at the bullet hole in his back. More shots followed as two figures landed behind the hybrid.

"Looks like you could use this." Agatha handed Jeremiah one more clip.

"You could have done that a bit sooner."

She ignored his quip and continued to open fire. Jeremiah looked back. The Eldritch King was cutting a bloody swathe through the crowd to reach his foes.

"He's not going to stop. There has to be a way to end this."

Parts of the crowd began to freeze in place. Red illuminated among them as their creator's spells took effect.

"Come on!" Jeremiah called to his companions. They had little time before the crowd turned against them again.

Leaves and discarded rubbish flew around Jonathan as he made his way through the back streets. It was like a labyrinth, only instead of a Minotaur, it contained the person that was most precious to him. Each turn came with the same amount of luck. He could have been anywhere, and Johnny was losing hope. He had been so close, only to have Dennis pull away from him. Maybe, it was meant to be this way, he thought. He ran through another alley, slower this time.

"Dennis!" he called out, but received no answer.

He punched the wall beside him, leaving a small hole before continuing. He turned the corner sharply, only to come face to face with the last person he wanted to run into. Vincent Lebeau took him by the neck harshly, forcing him backwards and against the wall.

"Your theatrics have done nothing! You have stopped nothing!"

Johnny punched down on his arm, forcing Lebeau to cease his grip. To retaliate, Vincent punched him in the gut, then in the temple.

"You are as useless as you were as a Human!"

Johnny lost his footing. He hadn't had enough time training to rival such a man, but Dennis was out there somewhere. He held that thought in his heart as he barged Lebeau forward.

"You are not going anywhere! Your son is mine!" Lebeau backhanded him in the face in order to stop him in his tracks.

One well-placed kick landed Johnny on his back.

"Is this all you have!? What did that woman see in you!? I guess you can't pick what worthless rat you zing with after all. I use to take little rats like you off of the street. Each night, the city streets had one less Human to taint it. One person made so many glasses of 'wine'."

Johnny struggled to get back on his feet, but Vincent simple pushed him back down with one foot on his rib-cage.

"I suppose I do have to thank you. If it weren't for you wandering into that hotel one night, we wouldn't be here, would we?" Vincent gave him one last cocky smile.

The window shattered behind them. Vincent was covered in glass as his cape was thrust back, strangling him as he was forced with it. Johnny rushed away, unable to see what was happening.

"That's my son-in-law you are threatening!" Dracula said into his ear, his eyes glowing red.

"Stupidity seems to run in the family." Vincent elbowed him the chest and took a quick breath.

He span round and clipped Dracula's leg with his arm, sending him spinning. Both vampires moved like a conjoined blur of motion as they tried to best one another. Expensive furniture and old paintings were uprooted and broken across the room as they continued to fight.

"All those years of being a pacifist have left your soft, king of room service!" Vincent struggled to get his hands round his enemy's throat.

"I've beaten worse before. I can kill you!"

"I'm not a love-obsessed hybrid!"

Vincent stopped his assaults to grab the Count's neck and instead went for his arms, spinning him round, he tossed the Count through the ceiling. With him out of the way, Lebeau re-entered the alleyway, only to find Jonathan gone.

"Where are you, little rat!?"

He took flight, his bat-form making it easier to search out his prey. What he discovered was even better. Through the tinted windows of a nearby warehouse, he spotted Dennis. He smiled briefly, before feeling his wing being forced down. He transformed and landed on his front, Dracula bearing down on him.

"You'll pay for what you took from me!"

He was about to land a blow when part of the building gave way. Brickwork covered him in dust thick enough to choke on as Bela and Vlad smashed into the side. Lebeau took the opportunity to roll away and off of the rooftop. He had something else to pursue now.

Clawing at his hair, Dennis tried to drown out the voices that plagued his mind. Colours flashed, blinding his eyes. He tried to climb metal stairs but slipped clumsily.

 _Your fault._

"I didn't mean to!"

 _Your fault!_

"I'm sorry mum!"

He sat in a heap, shaking.

 _You want to put this right? To see her again? Then return to the machine. End it!_

He held onto his arms, wanting something to take the pain he felt and lock it away where it couldn't hurt him anymore.

"Oh, Dennis! We were having so much fun! Why don't you come down and play!?"

Dennis shook his head and ran up the stairs, feeling his way up with his eyes closed.

"Oh, don't be like that! Your mother calls to you Dennis! You don't want to disappoint her!" Vincent scanned the floors above him.

Scaffolding ran through the whole warehouse, their metal poles like veins throughout the building. Dennis hid himself behind a series of crates on the upper floor and hoped he wouldn't be seen.

"Come on, Dennis. You will be late for the reunion. How angry do you think Mavis will be if you disappoint her?"

Clink, clink.

He could hear each step Vincent took as he grew closer.

"Dennisovich!"

The boy opened his eyes to see his grandfather standing precariously on the catwalks across the warehouse.

"It's okay! I'm here! You don't have to be frightened. I'm going to help you."

His voice was different. It was far more soothing than the last words Dennis had heard from him. They of course, had not come from his true grandfather. He stood up slowly.

"That's it. Just stay there, I'm coming."

The warehouse rumbled. Bela's roar echoed against glass and metal. Vlad dodged his attacks. He was slowing. Dennis fell to his knees once again. It was too much. The sounds and voices drowned him, forcing him inside his own head.

"Make it stop…" It was little more than a broken whisper to himself.

"Den-"

Dracula was dragged down by his cloak. He watched the world spin around him, and Vincent looking down at him with glee. He landed with a thud on his back. He had felt something break. He knew it would heal, but not quickly enough. Vincent turned his sight to Dennis.

"You are a trouble-maker, aren't you? Now, let's stop playing games."

He launched himself across and onto the platform. Dennis shielded his head.

"No… she's dead because of you! You did it!"

Vincent had had enough. He took hold of the boy, only to feel wood splinter across the back of his head. He lost his footing and his senses as he fell from the platform. Hitting the piping below, he rolled through the air and smashed into the crates at ground level.

"Dad!"

Johnny embraced him in a huge hug.

"It's me Dennis, it's me! You don't have to be scared of me. None of it was your fault. It was them, I promise you."

They both held on as the platform shook. Vlad breathed heavily as he recovered.

"I've waited for this!"

Bela punched out, leaving Vlad a fraction of a second to dodge. His fist went through the pipes behind the aged vampire.

"No more hiding! What do you expect to do!? You can't stop me anymore!" Bela continued to roar his taunts.

Vlad, concealed in the darkness behind the shipments stored around them, held onto the side of his cape. Torn clothing mixed with blood as he felt Bela's strength do its work. He didn't feel like the vampire he had once been. He saw his son, trying to pull himself up. Had it all been a folly? Was there no hope after all?

Crash.

"Come out Vlad! I can almost taste your blood on my lips!"

Further wood splintered as crates were upturned.

"Where are you!?"

Vlad didn't dare move. He was in the corner, with only one place to go, up. Dracula saw a shadow growing beside him. He was short of breath, with a pain through his upper shoulder.

"You will be seeing Martha soon, Dracula." Vincent wiped blood off of his forehead and took hold of the Count with both hands, pulling him above his head.

Dracula groaned as he felt the strain on his shoulder. Vlad watched on. His son had no way to defend himself. He hadn't been there, he had been distracted and now his only son was seconds from death. Too long had he been absent. He couldn't take it anymore. He could feel Bela's stench on the tip of his pointed nose. A single movement would give him away. He didn't care anymore.

He charged out of his hiding place, ignoring the pain and span as he took hold of Vincent. Dracula fell down on his knees as Vlad and Vincent rolled away. Vlad landed every blow he could, even going as far as tearing into the flesh of Vincent's arm with his fangs. Lebeau cried out and twisted Vlad, slamming him into the wall.

"Enough!"

Bela took that as a sign. With a look of glee, he headed straight for Dracula. The sound of fighting outside was replaced with gunshots as the windows beside them shattered. Bela felt each shot go through his arm, but he didn't care. Jeremiah dived through the shattered glass and took aim. One shot was all he needed at the distracted Vincent, but his gun locked. He was out of ammo.

"Should be more careful with your numbers, Constantin!" Vincent laughed.

Above them, Johnny looked for a way to escape as the platform continued to fail. Dennis held on tightly, terrified of his own mind.

"It's okay… it's okay." Johnny kissed his head.

Vlad and Dracula both backed off, knowing they were too weak to take the two of them on. Jeremiah engaged Vincent but was knocked aside like a pest by Bela. Together the two of them closed in.

"He's mine." Bela said deeply.

"The hell he is." Vincent replied.

Vlad and Dracula looked up.

"We have to get them out."

Vlad watched Bela toss each crate away one by one as he savoured the look of fear on Vlad's face.

"Go up." Vlad told his son.

"But you-"

"Go!" Vlad's eyes flashed red at him.

Dracula reluctantly started to climb. His shoulder was already healing, but it was too slow for his liking.

"Go on, Son. Don't worry. It takes an impossible trap to seal a Dracula."

He turned to his side to see Vincent approaching. He had flanked him, leaving Vlad with nowhere to go. Knowing it was his only option, Vlad charged forward as Bela picked up another crate. He punched the bat creature in the nose and bit into his wounded arm. Bela screamed as he pounded the ancient Count.

"Get out, Son!"

Bela bore his claws with his free hand and swung them downwards. Vlad let out a deep breath as his lungs emptied of oxygen. Dracula looked on in horror at the claws that protruded from his father's chest. He let out an almighty roar that shook every window still standing. There was no pain on Vlad's face, no regret, merely acceptance.

Bela swooped his arm around, tossing the vampire away. The sound his claws made was like a wet sword sheathing as Vlad flew across the room. Dracula dragged himself away from the sight and pulled himself up. Although his heart was heavy with anger and loss, he couldn't lose his sanity now. At last he reached the top.

"Drac, what was that!?" Jeremiah asked in a panic.

"You have to transform. You have to get him out of here."

There was nowhere to go, not to Johnny.

"What about you!? There's no way out."

Dracula looked up.

"Oh no, I can't. I'm no good as a bat."

"Look at me!"

Dracula held onto Johnny's face with both hands.

"That is your son in your arms. He is counting on you to be his hero. You can do this, you know deep down you can. For him… for Mavis."

Johnny held onto him tighter and nodded.

"But what about you?"

Dracula's eyes looked tired, weary and full of pain.

"Someone has to cover your back. Now go!"

Johnny transformed. He fumbled at first, but he eventually grabbed hold of Dennis by his collar and lifted him up. He pulled up with the strength he could muster from his new form and managed to get Dennis onto the roof. At least now they were that much further from the Eldritch King's grasp.

"Come down Dracula! Don't you want to see your father!?"

Dracula's eyes sizzled red. A tear fell from him as his fist curled up. He turned and looked below him. Jeremiah was back and doing all he could to subdue Bela, but he was too strong.

"Still unable to do anything but fumble, boy!" Bela punched him away.

A hail of bullets flew through the windows above, Impacting the bat creature. The coward slumped away, using the remaining crates for cover.

"Just in time." Jeremiah sighed.

Vincent hid himself away to avoid the attack. He looked for a way to escape, but instead locked eyes with Dracula. The Count's attacks were feral, fueled with rage rather than skill. It took Vincent little effort to get his footing.

"It doesn't take much, does it!? To unleash that killer in you! Embrace it! It's all we are!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Dracula continued to hit him as many times as his body would allow. The wall cracked behind him as Vincent block or dodged each attack. He ducked and tossed the Count onto his back.

"You aren't a fighter Dracula, just a man holding onto the dead!"

Vincent attacked the defenseless Count over and over, until blood ran from his nose.

"You must feel so clever, with you little theatrics at my bank! When did you cast the spell, eh? Behind the counter!? What was it like to look like a crazed wife killer!?"

The Count had no more strength to resist.

"Goodnight Dracula. I need someone with a bit more skill than you to impress me!"

Vincent was launched across the room when Jeremiah tackled him. Together they crashed into the second part of the warehouse, into a factory complex. Jeremiah was on his feet long before Vincent could reach his own.

"Wish granted!"

Dracula took the chance to slow his breathing. He tasted his own blood on his lips as it ran down. He ignored it and instead searched the warehouse floor. Bela had fled like the coward he was inside. After but a moment, he found what he was looking for. He knelt down beside his father. His eyes were faint.

"It looks like, age has finally crept up on me." Vlad spoke calmly.

Dracula didn't know what to say. The cruel voice in his head told him he should be used to losing loved ones by now, but such a thing was not to think about. Vlad's weak hand grabbed hold of his.

"I am sorry for my part in all this."

"Don't… time… it…"

"It was still me, I set them on this path, no matter how much time has passed, it won't change that. I'm sorry, my boy."

Dracula tried to keep a straight face, but he was failing. He couldn't hate his father anymore. Vlad on the other hand, his face was as calm as anything.

"How… how can you be like this? You spent so many years securing your legacy. Have we changed you that much?" He was almost disappointed in Vlad after his past actions, to be so calm at the thought of dying.

Vlad gave him a smile, the warmest smile Dracula had ever seen from his feared father.

"Death has no sway over me, because I live on through you."

Dracula broke. A deep whimper left his lips mixed with enraged grunts as tears flowed out. The mighty Vlad's legacy had ended…


	39. Chapter 38 - To Free a Gemstone's heart

They had forced him to make a promise. When it began, he was to get Dennis out above all else. As Johnny listened on at the cacophony of chaos that rang in his ears, he couldn't help but think of what his friends were enduring, even as Dennis clang on to him. His son, the most precious thing in the world to him, looked like a shell of the lively boy he had raised. His pupils were black, as if all light in them had been snuffed out and replaced with the suffering that caused him to shake in Johnny's grasp. He couldn't tell if Dennis was even aware of his surroundings, and if he was honest, neither was Johnny.

They were high above the first row of buildings. Behind them were high rising offices, all void of any Humans smart enough to flee the terror. They had escaped thanks to Dracula, but where could they go now? Johnny had never felt so alone.

"I'm just… I'm just, me."

He wasn't a hero. He was barely a vampire in his mind's eye. He would die for his son, but what good what that do him now? He refused to let his self-doubt deter him from finding an escape. He held Dennis close to him, but his haunted state made it difficult to go at a decent pace. He spotted a metal stairway curled around the side of the warehouse.

"That's a start."

He tried to make the first step, but his son held him back.

"I can't… I have to save her… I can't leave mum there…"

"Dennis?"

The boy began to thrash in his arms. The Eldritch King's temptations flowed like tantalizing candy in his mind, drawing him in towards the machine that awaited them both.

"I have to bring mum back!"

Dennis' sleeve slipped from Johnny's grasp. He rushed after the boy, who was only moments from diving off the side of the building. He wrapped his arms around him at the last moment, but Dennis continued to struggle.

"Please Dennis, we have to get out of here! We can't bring her back!"

"No!"

A pair of thick wings churned up dust over the pair. The air was thick with it, along with a putrid smell.

"Are you having some daddy issues!?"

The roof's surface crumbled under Bela's weight as he landed on all fours.

"He's mine!"

Johnny yanked the boy back as Bela's forearm swung in front of them. Bullet wounds covered the beast, his wings were torn and bloody, but he didn't care. His only focus was bringing his master a mighty prize.

"First I'll bleed you! Then, I'll take your son!"

Dennis lashed out, hitting Bela sharply on the nose. He backed off and held his newest wound, giving Dennis a chance to flee. He dived off the warehouse roof, leaving Johnny in terror. He had to give chase. He rolled to the side and transformed, dodging Bela's angered slash. He landed with a thud, lacking the skill his son had. Shaking his head, Johnny caught sight of his fleeing son as he entered the labyrinth of back streets.

Things grew worse in the city centre. The group was being surrounded. All around them, the Monsters that packed the city centre were turning, one by one returning to the Eldritch King's grasp.

"This is not good! Not good!" Murray lost a grip of the magic he conjured as monsters tore at his bandages.

"We don't have a choice, we have to get out!" Griffin couldn't see any other option.

"We flee today, we all die! We have to stop him!" Frank barged each monster that came close out of the way alongside Eunice.

The Eldritch King kept a calm, consolidated smile on his face. His quarry were slowly losing their allies. He knew it wouldn't be long before the hybrid returned to him. All they had done was delay his victory. The chaos spread further into the city as those that still had their sanity began to run. Wayne and Wanda had the pups in their shadow. Wayne counted each one as they crossed a bridge that led to the outskirts.

"Right, that's… one missing." Wayne felt his heart beat faster than he could contain. "Where's Winnie!?"

She was nowhere in sight. If she was among the crowd, there was no telling if they would find her again. Without thinking, Wayne rushed ahead on all fours, determined to save her.

"Wayne!" He heard his wife call after him.

"Get them out! I'll come back with her, I promise!"

Inside the warehouse, Vincent Lebeau began to come to his senses. He had landed on some form of scaffolding. He rushed up, knowing he would have to act quickly. He was just in time to block Jeremiah's blow with one arm. It was like a dance between champions as both the banker and the Knight faced each other once again.

"All of this means nothing, hybrid!"

Together they grappled until their combined strength locked them in place. Malice could be seen behind both of their eyes, but for very different reasons.

"You can fool yourself, but you will always be the man who killed his zing! Could you really live with yourself, standing side by side with the girl from whom you took everything!? Poor Mavis, now even she rots in the ground!"

Jeremiah had fought too long to allow anger to take over. Vincent's taunts only made him more determined. Pulling Lebeau in, he head-butted him, sending both falling back in opposite directions. The rickety scaffolding rocked, the wood giving way. Both of them were thrown into the air. Pain hit them along with the level below them. Jeremiah growled and found his feet. The banker couldn't be seen. He couldn't let him slip away now. He searched round every dark corner of the warehouse. Haphazard machinery and conveyor belts blocked his line of sight.

"Age may have changed us, it may have improved your skills, but still it changes nothing. You are still a frightened boy on a rooftop, trying to save his zing, only now she isn't coming back."

Jeremiah scoffed.

"I'm beyond your threats and poisoned words, Lebeau."

"No, you are a loose cannon. You could have been magnificent. You should have been by my side when our kind ruled over this world. Instead, you let your Human-self rot you from the inside. What good did it do you? What good did it do her!?"

Jeremiah pinpointed the source of the banker's voice. He lashed out, ready to end it when a pile of crates came toppling down. Wood cracked against Jeremiah's head as Vincent landed on top of him. He felt blow after blow hit him, each with the purpose of draining his spirit.

"I'm immortal! Death hasn't taken me yet. You? You're a shell, you're half a man! A freak, an abomination! I should have let my butler crush you as a baby, along with your disgusting Human mother!"

Every word began to bring Jeremiah's temper to boil. This was the man that had brought everything he knew to nought but dust. He had set him on his path of ruination. Eustice Chaise was born because of this man. He hated him, he despised him, more than any foe. Now, he had to die. Jeremiah roared from his pent up frustration, his bright green eyes shining red. Grabbing the banker, he forced himself into a roll and sent both of them crashing through the scaffold supports. Metal clanged, almost deafening their heightened hearing as the warehouse was engulfed in dust and shattering wood. They landed on the conveyor belt together, forcing the device into life. The belt moved, dragging both of them in opposite directions across the room.

Regaining their balance, they stared deep into each other's eyes.

"You couldn't accept it, what you are. Dmitri failed in the same way. Now you have fallen into the same pit bred from Humanities faults. You will never find the solace you are looking for, you think they will ever forgive you!? What sane person would!?"

The conveyor led them down into the lower basement, Vincent disappearing out of sight first. Not wanting to lose him, Jeremiah gave chase. The barrels, the crates, the place reminded him of the cellar Martha's father had died in. That moment too, was the cause of Vincent. He smelt the air, searching for the banker. Jeremiah was sick of this game of cat and mouse.

"I killed you once. I can do it again." Jeremiah revealed a knife with an intricate handle from his belt.

The hunter was blinded by wooden splinters when Vincent assaulted him from his hiding spot. The impact was hard enough to draw blood. The air was forced out of his lungs as he hit the wall.

"We are no strangers to Death, Constantin. Give him my regards!"

The back of Lebeau's fist landed against Jeremiah's face with a crunch. He was thrown into a somersault that hurled him back onto the conveyor. The device went out of control as his leg crashed through the controls. The hunter was dragged through the facility.

"One last chase, Eustice." Vincent whispered to himself.

He sprinted forward and landed on one knee, holding himself in place atop the belt with one hand. He kept the wounded hunter in his sights, his eyes squinting, his focus piercing through. He waited for the right opportunity. He didn't have to wait long. With a grin, he stood up straight and waited to grab Jeremiah's neck. The conveyor doubled back on itself. Vincent waited for the hunter to come close enough and lashed out. As he did, Jeremiah pulled himself upwards and took a slash with his knife. With split-second timing, Lebeau yanked his arm back.

"Touché, hunter!"

Seeing his exit, Jeremiah dived off of the belt and clung onto the side of one of the factories furnaces. Lebeau was hot on his heels, barely feet below him. He reached upwards but failed to take hold of Jeremiah's leg. As quick as he could, he pulled himself up onto the highest point of the facility. He jumped across onto the catwalks, and waited. He felt the hard metal of the knife in his grip. The shouting outside echoed through the broken windows. If he couldn't win, then he had failed Martha. He couldn't allow it.

"You remember the pouring rain that night? You remember the sound of screaming and the bloodshed I enacted on this city? Of course you do. It's burnt into my memory, the night you killed me and cast our prophecy to the fire. Now, not even you can bring an end to destiny."

Lebeau stood up straight on the other side of the catwalk to him. Even now he carried himself like a highborn.

"Was there ever a time when you weren't cruel, Lebeau? Did you ever know what it was like to have everything ripped away, all except one thing? One person?"

Vincent grit his teeth.

"Yes."

Jeremiah didn't believe him, but there was sincerity in his expression.

"She was the only person in my life after you had finished playing your games." Jeremiah could not hold back his heart, not in the presence of his personal devil.

"As I recall, you were the one that killed her. And you think I am cruel." Lebeau let out a short laugh after speaking.

"It haunts me. Every night… I see her. I see the arrow I shot into her chest. I see the terror on Mavis' face as I pointed a pistol at her. I see the desperation on Dracula's face as I brought destruction to his family. What I became terrifies me every night…"

Lebeau's approaching footsteps could be heard against the metal catwalks.

"It is a terrible thing, a zing. Look what it drives you all to. Love, ha. A curse wrapped in a blessing. Even Vlad was poisoned by it."

A tiny smile broke out on Jeremiah's face.

"…what are you afraid of, Lebeau?"

Vincent didn't answer him. Instead, he looked at the hunter, suddenly realizing that he hadn't moved to counter him.

"Shall we find out?"

His eyes flashed a bright green that reflected off of his knife. Lebeau took a single step back to prevent the blade from slicing his throat. Almost as soon as it had passed, it went straight for him again. He brought up both arms to stop the hunter. Jeremiah held onto his back as he forced the weapon closer and closer to his enemies face. A bead of sweat ran down the banker's forehead as he struggled to keep the hybrid back. Unable to break his attack, he fell down onto his knees and pulled him over his head. Jeremiah landed on his back and felt the knife being yanked from his grasp. He held on as if his life depended on it.

"Just like your father! Just like Mavis! You lot have a way with knives!"

The weapon slipped from both their grasps. Now free, Lebeau slammed Jeremiah's head into the railing and dived for the knife. Although he couldn't see clearly, Jeremiah fought through the pain and tackled the banker. The knife slipped off with a scratching sound as the two vampires rolled over it and broke through the back windows. They were covered in glass and cuts on the rooftop. For a short moment, neither of them moved. Blood trickled down Jeremiah's face. A deep cut from the glass had appeared above Lebeau's left eye.

"Stubborn, old Constantin. I will never be rid of your kind, will I?"

Vincent felt a shard of glass underneath him. Taking it in hand, he rolled over and found his footing. Jeremiah had done the same and was ready for him. He locked Vincent's wrist in his grip as the shard came down, inches from his face. They struggle, going back and forth across the rooftop.

"Accept what you are boy! A relic! A has-been! A worthless, broken tool!"

Vincent let out an almighty kick. As he fell back, Jeremiah revealed that the shard in his own hand was not of glass at all, but his knife. It span through the air as he tossed it, piercing Vincent's shoulder hard enough to impale it to the brick wall behind him. He let out a groan as he watched Jeremiah fall backwards off of the rooftop. Forming a fist, he used his remaining strength to pull his arm off of the wall. He moaned as he removed the weapon from his arm. It was just a knife wound, his nature would heal it in no time.

He looked at his wound and began to laugh. Louder and louder it grew until it echoed off of the rooftops.

"Is this all you can do!? If the mighty Vlad couldn't survive against us, what hope do you have!? I am Vincent Lebeau, vampire supreme!"

His laughing ceased. He felt his arm. The pain would not leave him.

"What…"

His vision blurred. The weapon at his feet was not just coated in blood.

"…Damn you, Constantin…"

He held onto the wall as he lost his balance. Day had become night before his own eyes.

 _You dare question me! Stupid child!_

He felt whipping. His back seethed with pain, though there were no wounds.

"Don't… please…"

 _You disobey, you accept the punishment!_

"I am not… a street rat… I am a vampire…"

 _Stupid boy! You will never be anything but a worthless urchin!_

"What did you do to me, Hybrid!?" Vincent screamed towards the sky.

Voices he had long locked away bombarded him.

"Not him… not him!"

He fled. He didn't know what direction he was taking, but it mattered not for he couldn't run from his own mind.

Footsteps stomped through alley after alley, but Dennis was nowhere to be found.

"No… no!" Johnny ran his hands down the back of his neck in his failure.

To make matters worse, he could hear Bela's mighty bulk smashing through anything that got in his way.

"I can smell you!"

The thought of the horrid beast reaching Dennis first is what drove him on. With his son missing somewhere out of sight, and a murderous Monster behind him, Johnny truly felt like he was trapped in a labyrinth. If he could maneuver through the tight alleys as a bat, he could stand a chance. He had watched Dennis do far better, soaring like a blur across the skies high above the hotel. Could he do the same? His decision was made for him when cracked plaster filled the alleyway behind him, swiftly followed by a putrid smell.

"Too slow!"

The vampire Bela had expected to take hold of thwarted his grab. It took him a few seconds to realize what had happened, like a person attempting to catch an elusive fly. By then, Jonathan was already at a hefty pace and heading in the opposite direction. Bela snarled and made chase.

"Do you not want to play!? Vlad wasn't too good at my game! Maybe you can do better, eh?"

Johnny wanted to shut out his words, but visions of the worst scenarios danced in his head. Had he left the two Counts to a terrible fate? He couldn't stop, he knew Dracula would never forgive him if he gave up on Dennis. He wouldn't forgive himself. There was only one course of action, to find Dennis at all costs.

"Come here, little pigeon!"

Bela had no care for the high walls that stood in his way, they weren't there for long. Jonathon was launched out of his stride and transformed as he came crashing down into the chaotic city. The tight alleyways no longer surrounded him.

"Nowhere left to cower to!" Bela's rotten grin was drawing closer.

Johnny looked up and covered his forehead with one hand. The bright Sun shone off of Bela's claws. He could still imagine the pain they had caused him last time. Blood ran down them and onto his fingers. Johnny's worst thoughts had been realized.

"First Vlad, now you. How long do you think the others will last?"

A single bullet shot straight through the centre of Bela's hand. It was more surprise than pain on his face, until a further hail of gunfire followed in its wake. Bela desperately covered his face as shot after shot either bounced off of his mighty body or tore into his wings. The noises he made were indescribable and made Johnny wince. He was like a corned lion as he thrashed about, trying to find a way out of the volley of pain. Agatha and Nicolae didn't hold back until Bela finally cowered away into the alley system.

"We need to get after that thing before it comes back!" Nicolae spoke as he reloaded his assault rifle.

Agatha didn't answer. She only looked on into the distance, at the armoured sorcerer that slowly rallied more and more followers to his cause. Memories began to blind her as her eyes welled up.

"Agatha?" When Nicolae turned to see her, she had already gone. "What is she doing? Agatha!"

Johnny wanted to give chase after Dennis once more, but Bela still skulked the back alleys. He needed help. Jeremiah was beside Nicolae, bloody but defiant and reloading his pistol. Johnny grabbed hold of his collar, startling him.

"Where is Drac!? What happened!?" he asked, almost pleading.

"I don't know, I was distracted with Vincent!"

There had been hope, but more and more Johnny felt it slipping away. They would be picked off one by one at this rate and Dennis would be no safer. The alleyways were growing dark to Dennis' eyes. His speed was unlike anything he had been able to conjure before. Again and again he crashed into the walls in his blindness. It was nothing compared to the pain in his mind.

"Why are you trying to deny what you are?"

An image of the Eldritch King blocked his path. Dennis ran through his spectral form with his hands covering his eyes.

"This is the only way to save your mother, don't you see that?"

No matter how far he ran, the magic user continued to plague him, appearing in every corner to haunt his shadow.

"You are just the start. Your family is just the start. We are meant for something purer than mankind. Together, we can make it! We can conquer Death and end this bloodshed. Just, stop, running!"

"Leave me alone!" Dennis screamed to his darkness.

Eventually the visions of the man that followed his every waking moment turned into something far worse.

"You did this."

"Mum?"

"You think you can run away from what you did? You killed me, Dennis. You are no better than Eustice Chaise!"

"No, I'm sorry Mum!"

He reached out to her, but every time he tried to take hold of her hands she backed away.

"You have abandoned me. You have left your father and your grandfather to an eternity of grief. How could you be so selfish Dennis!?"

He broke out into the light. It was so bright that the blackness that covered his eyes was replaced with pure white. It was all too much to take. He couldn't run anymore, not from the demons implanted in his head. He reached out both hands slowly for some sort of help for anything, for anyone, to bring him back. As if by a miracle, someone took hold of them.

His body stopped shaking. He felt at home in a way he hadn't for so long. The voices in his head were gone, replaced with memories of laughing and playing through the hotel grounds. There was a party, a present from a friend, and a smiling face waiting for him. He opened his eyes. The black that blocked his way had been torn down and replaced with Winnie.

She didn't say a word at first, she just held his hands before pulling him closer into a hug. Dennis couldn't react. His heart was so filled with emotion that it weighed him down. His eyes sparkled.

"I've missed you Dennis."

They shared a moment of private, undisturbed bliss. Reality however, has little patience. Winnie rested her head on Dennis' shoulder and slowly opened her eyes. In her sight was the Eldritch King, his glare filled with hate. With a snap of his fingers, a horde of creatures at his beck and call charged at the two of them. Dennis pulled her behind him, shielding her from the approaching Monsters.

"Dennis, what do we do!?"

He had no answer. The horde was already on them before they could escape. Dennis felt Winnie's grip slip from his own. Their fingers reached out to each other, only for them to be denied. They called out to each other before a flash came between them. The mob let go of them, paralyzed by the blast. White smoke covered both of them, making them unaware of their saviour. With the mob out of the way, Agatha continued on to her goal. She was mere yards away from the Eldritch King as she made eye contact. His eyes were strange to her, but that face, it was that of her father's.

He raised his hand, shocked at her audacity. A second blast of smoke covered his vision. Magic sparked around him as he felt his control of the body he had possessed beginning to falter. He fell to his knees, giving Agatha the chance to land continuous blows. From left and right she weakened his hold even further. He tried to conjure a spell, only to see it fizzle out in his palm. Everything was becoming darkness. She landed one last punch to his face before stopping herself. His head sank down, like that of a weak, old man.

The expression of determination on her face turned to one of grief. She placed her hand on his cheek, hoping beyond hope.

"I know you're still in there somewhere…"

He opened his eyes. There was no anger in them, only confusion.

"…Father?"

His eyes opened wider. He placed his hand atop hers.

"Agatha?" His voice was hoarse.

"Yes… It's me." A tear fell down her smiling face. "I had to see you one last time. Even if there is no chance… I had to say goodbye."

The reason she was there had come to pass. She wouldn't have followed Jeremiah, not after everything he had done if not for this chance. She felt complete. Then it all came crashing down.

The man's hand formed into a fist. Sparks of magic formed around it into the shape of a blade. Agatha felt herself shoved to the side as the knife was plunged forward. Nicolae groaned as the weapon hit home. She hadn't expected him to act in such a way. She wanted to say goodbye more than anything, but seeing the light leave Nicolae's eyes opened her own to the mistake she had made.

"Everything comes to an end…"

The Eldritch King tossed the fallen hybrid aside like he was mere rubbish and turned his attention to her. His other hand went straight for her throat, lifting her up into the air.

"…everything, except me."

The warm eyes of her father were gone, once again replaced with the crimson hate of the man that possessed him.

"Death has been missing your broken soul, foolish hybrid."

Her lungs burned. She couldn't feel her legs as the life slowly drained from her. The Eldritch King's grip held firm, never once ceasing or increasing it enough to break her neck. Instead he just watched her eyes fade more and more, savouring each delicious second. As was the fate of those that denied him. He let go when he was satisfied, letting her slumped body hit the pavement.

Without hesitating, the sorcerer marched towards the smoke cloud. With a wave of his hand the smoke cleared, revealing Dennis and Winnie.

"No more zings, no more friendships to break my future."

Using his power, the sorcerer froze the boy in place and dragged him towards him.

"No! Dennis! Let him go!"

With a glare of his eyes he struck such fear into Winnie that she couldn't move. She could only stand and watch as Dennis came into his grasp.

"Your family's stunt has achieved nothing. No more pretense. No more false hope. We are all going to die Dennis Loughran, and be reborn."

"Get off!"

Dennis thrashed about and hit the Eldritch King at every opportunity, but his armour shrugged off each blow.

"We will burn this world from the inside and wipe it clean, together. But first, I need to become something greater."

The Eldritch King placed his hand on top of the control panel of the machine. Sparks crawled across his arm. The machine came to life.

"First, we need to make the link. Soon my love, we will see each other again." he was no longer speaking to the boy in his grip.

Both of them screamed to the sky as darkness descended over the city. Magical shock waves blasted out, reducing any Monsters in their path to dust. The chaos in the streets stopped as every monster came to realize the truth of what was happening. Bodies fell like shells as their souls were sucked from them. The Eldritch King felt his own body change. He closed his eyes as they burned from their sockets.

"Can you feel it, Sapphire!? It's time! I will bring you into the light!" The Eldritch King's voice transformed into that of a demon.

Dennis no longer felt alive. All emotions had been purged in his link to this evil. He could only watch in horror and feel the Eldritch King's wrath become a reality.

"We have to break through!" Frank tried to smash through the wave of energy that sealed Dennis away from them.

No one could get through the barrier, all except one. Standing atop a building that overlooked the machine, a caped figure leapt down. The Eldritch King was so close to his victory, he could almost taste it. In his state he was unable to see Dracula reaching through the swirling mass of power. His red eyes shone through as he used every ounce of his strength to pull himself through.

"Vampa!" Dennis called out.

"No trap can seal a Dracula!"

He broke through and landed a mighty punch to the Eldritch King. His connection broke and the boy fell from his hold. With nothing to contain it, the machine unleashed a powerful blast that threw the three of them away. Dracula reached out but failed to grab Dennis in time. Nothing made sense as he was thrown across the street and away from his grandson. Dennis screamed as the machine's power tossed him away. When he did land, he fell into a pair of arms that rolled back with him. They crashed to the ground, dragging up tarmac as they did so.

All fell silent. When Dennis dared to open his eyes, he could see his father's looking back at him.

"Dad?"

Johnny could see that this really was his son, alive and awake to the world…


	40. Chapter 39 - Blood Will Rise

Having Dennis in his arms again was the greatest feeling. The thought of seeing him safe, protecting him in his own grasp was a mere fantasy until that moment. His ginger hair pressed against his face as he held him and shielded him from the outside. Jonathan did not want to move, for the hold he had on his son could have lasted an eternity for him. Likewise, Dennis wouldn't let go for he felt safe again, free.

Dracula, Jeremiah, Frank, none of them could feel the same comfort. They watched on with trepidation at the swirling storm that covered the machine and everything near it. From out of the chaos came two beams of light. There were no eyes between the sockets of the form that approached them, its arms outstretched. The ground cracked with every step it took, a blue light piercing from where the Eldritch King's eyes should have been. Power twirled among his fingertips, flowing as if it were part of him. This was no man, no Monster. It was a god.

Johnny put himself between the terror and his son, determined not to let the boy out of his shadow again. Dracula and Jeremiah had no plan, no way of bringing the abomination down. How could any steel their heart from the soul-wrenching terror that stood over them? Each step he took moved the very Earth, and his will was as strong as his new body. His skin had become black and his mouth glowed blue each time it opened, leaving little trace of what was once human.

"You see what real strength brings!?" His voice echoed across the very sky for all to hear. "Your love, your zing, your blood-lust. All of it, a stitch to seal a festering wound. No reason to exist that you invent will replace what you are truly for. I am the last word, the bringer of the tempest that devours the world. Human kind, Monsters, you are here for one reason. To die."

He outstretched his hand. Ropes of light, bright enough to almost blind, ensnared Jonathan and his son. His grip loosened and he soon found Dennis snatched from his arms once again. He struggled with the strength of a desperate father, using every muscle to draw as close as physically possible to Dennis. The boy in turn transformed and slipped from the magic's hold. His wings froze for the Eldritch King would not be denied. His arm remained outstretched, preventing Dennis from flying to safety. He found himself as a vampire once more and felt his back slam against the floor.

"Centuries, millennia, for this moment. No guardian, no hunter, no Count can take this away."

Every effort made by the group to break through was for nought. Although the two eyes the Eldritch King once had were gone, it was as if he could see from every corner of the city. Shields of magic covered every position, preventing them from rescuing the boy. Jeremiah tossed one of his smoke bombs, but the resulting impact did nothing to stay the sorcerer from his cause. Dennis' neck was in his clutches. The boy slammed down on his arm three times, only stopping when he heard a crack, just as he had the day he crashed into the side of the hotel. His scream was a torture to his family.

"I was like you once, weak, Human, unable to bring back the one I held dear. I became what I am because I changed, I was stronger than you, better than you! My love stretches a thousand times beyond that of all of you! And it will reach her." His taunts were aimed at any that could hear.

"Drac!"

The group called to him for a plan, anything that could turn the tide, but it was already too late. The Eldritch King pulled open the chamber and sealed Dennis inside the machine. Dennis elbowed the glass, but it was no use. Enchantments prevented the machine from opening. He held onto his broken arm and looked on at his helpless family. The last one to draw his gaze was Winnie, her eyes tearing up.

"No gods, no entities, nothing can stop this!"

With his hand placed upon the control panel, an extraordinary force consumed the machine. It drew from the Eldritch King, the souls he had taken and the hybrid that screamed. The floor became weak under them, threatening to devour them as cars and wreckage moved. Sink holes appeared around them, as if the Earth was being pulled apart. Buildings began to topple, creating clouds of dust that covered the streets. The shock bolted from the machine and across Romania and beyond. The continent began to feel the raw power of a love lost as the Earth crumbled below.

"This world bleeds the tears of a thousand lost zings. The curse, brought upon by you! I tell you Death, you will see how your self-proclaimed majesty has served the souls you loved so much."

Whether or not he could be heard, the Eldritch King didn't care. Above them, a block of flats came crashing down. Winnie screamed out as rubble fell around her. She covered her face, the building approaching too quick for her to escape. Inches before it could crush her, she was covered by a black cloak. She was safe in the Count's arms, but not for long if the Eldritch King had his way. With her found at last, Wayne rushed over to the two of them.

"I'm getting you out of here."

"No! Dennis! He-"

"No buts! We can't do anything."

Dracula shot a look at him with red eyes.

"What can we do Drac? That thing is a god!"

He looked back at the machine, and the demon that operated it.

"Get her out of here. Get everyone out!"

"And you!?"

Dracula gave him no answer.

"Drac!"

He flew away.

On a rooftop that overlooked the chaos below, a beaten man held his chest. Life began to feel a struggle. The poison running through his veins brought him old pain, the likes of which he hadn't felt since being Human. The man below had promised him the world and had done nothing but deceive him. Vincent Lebeau, the great player of games, had been fooled twice in one day. He fell to his knees as his energy faded. It felt like the night he had been locked in the last machine, his life ended by a hybrid. Now his own folly destroyed his last hope of ruling as vampire supreme.

"This is your fault!"

He heard a beast's roar behind him. The stench of Bela hit his nose and for the first time, he was terrified of him.

"You helped this maniac come to power! You gave him all this! You promised me power, but he only wants us dead!"

"He deceived both of us."

Bela's clawed hands found Lebeau's neck.

"I promised you this centuries ago! Now, I get to enjoy it at last."

"Wait, please!" The banker begged for his life.

"You sound like a gutter rat, Lebeau. Go on! Squeak!"

"Please…"

Bela's beady eyes became huge as he savoured the banker looking every bit like a terrified child. It was almost as enjoyable as hearing the loud snap. Bela raised his arms, letting the body fall, a look of satisfaction on his face.

"Goodnight, you wretch."

His footing became unstable. The building began to move underneath him. His wings, torn and bloody, were of no use. He had climbed in angered desperation to be the one to kill Lebeau, now, he had no way down. He felt his feet slide from under him as gravity pulled. He rolled across the tilting roof until his heavy bulk was tossed into the air. The sky heard his roar as he went from the highest of them all to a broken body in the cracked streets. He could not move, but he had an ample view of the building that fell towards him. Frank and Eunice backed away as the tower block toppled in a deafening boom. They hit the floor as a shower of glass covered them.

They spluttered, blinking, trying to focus on the evil that had their niece's son.

"There has to be a way. There always is!" Frank could not give up.

"How?" he had not heard Eunice speak with such fear.

He rose with anger on his face for the one that had hurt his family. He broke into a run, his boots stomping across the pavement. The Eldritch King gave him a short glance, paying him as much heed as he could be bothered with. Frank was stopped in his tracks by his power. Again and again he stood back up and slammed against the energy that blocked his path. He couldn't give in, he had promised Dracula that he would always be there for his family. He had failed Mavis, he couldn't do the same to Dennis.

Punch after punch, the Eldritch King listened on, amused. Dennis' eyes looked up at him, their colour blocked out by the machine that leeched the life from him. His whole form was ensnared in blue light. The sky above was torn asunder, forming a hole through reality. It was time.

"Look at it, it is like the wound that killed your mother. The world bleeds. I have ripped apart the barrier that he dares to insult me with."

"Dennis!" Frank roared above the sound of chaos.

The boy did not look up, but instead chose to look upon the members of his family that he could still see. Winnie was no longer there. He hoped she was safe. He prayed that somehow, someway, they would all escape the inevitable demise the Eldritch King was about to bring upon them. He could no longer stand. The blood in his veins, his hybrid nature, it was all a tool for the maniac who stared at him with an eyeless gaze.

"Now, be free… my gemstone."

The air above the machine was consumed with pure white. Everyone looked away for the unnatural light was too painful to watch. They covered their ears as the machine began to screech under the pressure. They could not bear to think what would happen if the Eldritch King were unable to sustain it. Gunshots rang out, but no bullet could pierce the sorcerer's shield. Jeremiah was at a lost. He felt the stone around his neck. Was the Emerald Knight doomed to fail after everything?

The white light closed in, forming a humanoid shape out of the air. Slowly it began to form a flowing dress. A woman's arms were outstretched, her head held back. The Eldritch King looked on with wonder. Blue hair fazed into reality. Her skin was pale, like that of a vampire, but she was no Monster. She was a marvel to behold, as beautiful as the last day the Eldritch King had seen her.

Slowly he reached out to touch her. What he had done for this moment, what he was willing to sacrifice for her, it had all been worth it.

That, was what he had thought at first.

A sudden flash. The woman in front of him was eradicated from his sight. Gone was her spectral form, replaced with a blackened cloud that sent him into a rage.

"What? No!"

They all heard his pain. What had happened? How could he have been so close? Was it the machine? Had the spell been too weak? He shot a look to the young hybrid locked away in the machine. His face was blank, his eyes now red. He turned his head eerily and faced down the Eldritch King.

"He is not a vessel for your goals. He is mine."

The voice was not his own. There was no soft tone, only a cracking like thunder with every word. The Eldritch King heard Death's last laugh in his mind. He covered his ears as if they were about to bleed.

"No!" he roared out as the ground cracked around him.

A shock-wave launched the Eldritch King off of is feet, lowering the barriers that shielded him. What had once been a bright white above the machine was now replaced with a new form. The figure of a woman returned, only now it was not his love. Black clothes, black hair. A smile formed on Dennis' face.

The Eldritch King screamed. He had been fooled. His mastery of necromancy was nothing to the one that ruled over the dead.

Dracula and Johnny looked on as tears fell from their eyes.

"Mavis…"

It was a gift, one the Eldritch King intended to destroy. He unleashed a wave of energy at her, but even he could not touch her. His attention instead turned to the boy. He pulled the lever opening the chamber. Dennis, drained from his connection fell to his knees.

"I will not be denied my love!"

He reached out to crush him, but was sent hurtling sideways by a swift kick to the head. A black cloak rolled beside him as they both landed. The Count who wore it had this one chance to save Dennis. He was about to dive forward when a bolt of energy hurled towards him. He was forced backwards as Jeremiah pushed him out of the way. At full pelt, Frank passed by them and tackled the sorcerer, sending him crashing into the machine. He held him back as hard as he could, knowing that within moments he could be taking his last breath.

Dennis coughed, his lungs crying out for oxygen. When his senses returned, he felt his father's hand around his.

"Come on, my boy!"

He picked him up and held him in his arms.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else! You hear me!" Frank shouted defiantly.

"You think you have a choice!?"

The Eldritch King grabbed Frank's face and both were consumed in a ball of power that sent the others flying. Parts of the machine soared past, lodging into the buildings and cars. Eunice saw the sight and called out, but there was no reply from her husband. An arm rolled towards her foot, severed at the seam. When the dust settled, there was no sign of Frank or the Eldritch King, only the ghost of Mavis Loughran that continued to float, sparking in and out of reality. Below her was a glowing panel, the one that the Eldritch King had held onto while he believed his victory was in sight.

"Press the panel!" Johnny and Dracula shouted out at the same time.

Together they broke into a sprint. Moments before they could reach their goal, from out of the dark wreckage beside them, he rose. A burst of energy, sparking like lightning, blocked their path and hurled them away. Johnny felt the back of his head collide with a wrecked vehicle as his senses became numb and the world turned black. The ground began to crumble even more, only now the figure that approached them was limping. The light in his eyes had faded, leaving a dullness that stared back at them. The Eldritch King turned to the machine, knowing that his connection to it had been severed.

"This is the last time you will ever see her!"

Using his power, he cast the wreckage that surrounded him towards her. The machine bent under the pressure, the energy that kept Mavis grounded in reality breaking with every impact. The sound of colliding metal was drowned out by a gunshot. A hole appeared in the Eldritch King's arm. He looked down at it as blue light immediately set to work repairing the damage, but not before he felt a flurry of blows to his abdomen. Jeremiah used all the strength he could muster to keep him back. His armour buckled from the Emerald Knight's blows but he was far too powerful for a mere hybrid.

Jeremiah was backhanded, sending him crashing into a nearby bus. The King's attention turned to the two vampires that fought with the wreckage, clearing it away from the machine.

"It's too late! You think there is any hope for her? You will give her the chance to die again! That is all! Can your heart take that!?" His words did nothing to slow them. "Let her go, she is nothing but a corpse."

Dennis froze. He turned slowly and looked at the demon.

"Her name is Mavis Loughran, and she's my mother!"

Red eyes darted towards the Eldritch King at a speed he was not expecting. He lost his footing as the boy hit him. Sending them both backwards.

"Dennis!" The Count called out.

Dennis landed blow after blow until at last his assault was quashed. His arm was locked in the King's grasp.

"My, my, you do heal quickly, don't you!?"

The Eldritch King landed and uppercut, sending the boy flying backwards in a spin. When Dennis landed, he stayed still. The world stopped making sense to him. The hardness of the ground under him was absent for his senses were numb. It was a struggle to open his eyes. When he did, he saw two vampires in a blur of movements, each working in unison to kick, punch and parry through the Eldritch King's defenses. Dracula and Jeremiah, as one.

Even with their teamwork, they couldn't beat him in a war of attrition. He would not tire. Dennis pulled himself away, his eyes drawn to the light of his mother. She was fading.

"Mum!" he called out, though she could not hear him.

"Get to her Drac!" It was the first time Jeremiah had called him that without mockery, but there was no time for Dracula to process it.

The floor behind them rose, covered in a cloud of dust and soil. Dracula grabbed his grandson and tried to break through, only to be bombarded from all angles. He shielded Dennis with his cloak, taking the brunt of the assault himself. If he could, he would have transformed, but he couldn't leave Dennis so vulnerable.

The boy was thrown from his arms when the ground underneath him tossed him through the air. When Dracula could regain his bearings, he looked around for Dennis, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Dennisovich!" He screamed.

Through the dust and debris, he finally caught sight of him, dragging himself towards his mother. Some distance away from of all of them, Jonathan began to stir. The blast had knocked him unconscious. He didn't know what had happened, all he knew now was that his son was pulling himself towards the machine. He groaned, feeling his muscles fighting against him.

"There is no reason to fight, all of you will share the same fate you were always meant for. Today, tomorrow, it doesn't matter! I rebuild! I come back. What can you do but rot and die!?"

Jeremiah was caught in a choke-hold. The Eldritch King tossed him away like discarded rubbish and used his power to lift the remains of a steel girder.

"So be it. Die today, and tomorrow, we continue my work hybrid when I raise you again!"

The metal was bent out of shape, its point becoming as sharp as an arrow's tip. Anticipating the foolish sacrifice Dracula would be willing to make, he locked him in place. As if throwing a javelin, he sent the makeshift weapon heading straight for Dennis. A burst of air past by the Eldritch King, something he had not foreseen. The weapon stopped, but Dennis was left unharmed. Falling to his knees, Jeremiah Constantin looked down at the weapon that pierced through his stomach. Both hands fell to the floor, supporting him as the pain paralyzed him.

Dennis looked back at him with his mouth open in shock, unable to move. Jeremiah returned his gaze, a pained smile on his face.

"I guess your grandfather might trust me now, huh?" He joked, struggling to get the words out.

Still, he was unwilling to give up. Jeremiah grasped the weapon in both hands and pulled it through, ignoring the pain, a sense he was no stranger to. He rose to his feet as crimson flowed down his front. He turned, facing the giant in front of him.

"Is that… all?"

The audacity, the strength to go on despite everything. The Eldritch King was impressed.

"You are strong, just like the boy. It is a shame what became of you. Bad choices made by children bereft of their creator. That is your legacy."

"What's yours?" Jeremiah asked defiantly, his eyes darting to his side in a flash before returning to the Eldritch King.

He walked forward with none of the strength of a vampire, his legs struggling to carry him.

"Really?" The Eldritch King asked.

"I've died once. It's not as bad as they say."

"Maybe, but staying dead is something else entirely."

The Eldritch King grasped at his neck, tugging the emerald from him. He stared at him as he crushed it in his palm.

"What happened to the colour in your eyes, boy?"

He smacked him aside with one arm. Jeremiah crashed out of sight, rolling into a wreck-filled alleyway. Only when the Eldritch King returned to his goal did he realize his folly. It was a distraction. Jonathan and his son were at the controls to the machine.

Together their hands fell, sending the machine into a roar as they hit the panel. No longer did Mavis' form flicker. The Eldritch King felt each breath strain in his lungs, his power truly severed from the machine as it was drawn back. Mavis fell into Jonathan's arms as he cushioned her landing. He couldn't believe it. There she was, flesh and blood, and in his arms again. Tears welled as the unbelievable happened. As he looked down at her, she opened her eyes.

He laughed, filled with joy, sounding hysterical. Everything was a blur at first, but as her eyes came back to the world, she saw her husband looking down at her, his hands holding onto her head softly.

"Johnny…"

Her voice was like warm honey to his ears.

"Mavis!"

He clung onto her, holding her close, never wanting to let go. Her voice, the softness of her dark hair, he thought he would never experience them again. Every breath she took was quick. She was struggling. Everything around her was bombarding her senses. The last thing she could remember was seeing her son. Then, nothing. She turned her head over Jeremiah's shoulder. There he was, young Dennis Loughran, standing beside her, utterly speechless.

"My boy…" She said quickly.

Slowly the blue of her eyes turned to black. Her body became weak in Johnny's grip. The machine began to spark as blue light emanated from cracks in his workings.

"No, no. Mum!" Dennis broke his silence at the sight of it.

Johnny pulled away and gazed at her in a sudden panic.

"No, Mavis, look at me!"

Her head fell forward against his chest. Every breath she took was raspy. Each breath was painful.

"Dad… what…"

"Mavis! Please… we need you!"

"And yet you are too weak to save her, as I was to save my love!" The Eldritch King crawled towards them, his defiance refusing to end.

He rose to his feet as his eye sockets became brighter once again.

"I will rise from the ashes, and one day, I will bring her back. As for your zing… you can watch her corpse fall to dust."

The energy in his fist ignited. Johnny shielded her and reached out to Dennis, but before he could do anything, the dust around the Eldritch King began to rise. He looked away towards the floor, dumbfounded. At once he was engulfed in a dust storm that blinding him. He formed a shield, regaining his sight in time to see Murray, Wayne, Eunice and Dracula charging towards him. He refocused and aimed his next shot towards them, only to have his arm yanked down. A sharp punch hit him in the face, knocking him over. A Monster with one arm stood over him, his body crudely put back together.

"Yeah, I do have a choice!"

As the group kept the demon pinned down, Dracula headed towards the rest of his family. He fell to one knee and placed his hand on the side of Mavis' face. His expression was a mix of relief and confusion.

"My Mavey. Why isn't it working!?" he punched down on the control panel, with no results.

"We have to do something, we are so close. Please, we are so close!"

Dracula looked over the machine. The thing was damaged. To what extent, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was too far gone? He had no expertise over such things. He saw the chamber, its door swinging open. A scowl formed over his face.

"How…"

There was a burst of energy behind him as the group was tossed in different directions. A look of pure rage was on the Eldritch King's face as he pulled himself to his feet.

"Is this how it ends!? You all wish to die, clinging onto a rotten hope? Some blind faith that there is a way? I created you. There is no other way!"

Before Frank could land another hit, the Eldritch King grasped his throat and flung him at Eunice, sending the two of them rolling into a heap of loosened body parts. Murray cast another storm in an attempt to stop him, but with his own power he snatched the dust from him and cast him, Blobby and Wayne away. Murray's bandages were snared on the wreckage, trapping him against a ruined bus.

"Like children."

His sight returned to the machine. They were so close to be united with Mavis, Dracula wasn't about to let go. He ran at the King and buckled his leg with a charged kick. Dennis, with no one there to hold him back, joined his grandfather and landed blow after blow into the demon. His armour was unrecognizable, for it had been crushed and rent in multiple places. It began to dig into his form as each hit drained him of his strength. With his plans dashed, and his allies gone, the Eldritch King had no other desire but to see them all dead.

He quickly lashed out at Dracula, and when he couldn't grab him, he tugged at his cape, pulling the Count towards him. With an almighty thud, his fist landed on Dracula's chest. He heard the crystal around his neck shatter as he was knocked backwards. Now both of the Eldritch King's hands turned to find the hybrid's throat.

"I have lost my patience with your, urchin!"

His grip strengthened. Dennis' eyes opened wide as he fought for every breath. He couldn't take it. He closed his eyes, expecting the inevitable crunch. Instead, he heard the Eldritch King yell out. One hand let go. Dennis opened his eyes once more, and saw Winnie biting and clawing at the man who tried to kill him.

"Let go of my zing!"

Dennis landed on his feet. In a flood of desperation, Wayne charged forth and joined his daughter.

"Go help your mum!" Winnie called out to Dennis.

He didn't want to leave her, but his heart steeled at the sight of Frank and Murray approaching.

"Together!" Frank shouted.

Tired, bruised and battered, the boy ran across the streets of a devastated city. This was the last chance to undo everything that had been done. There had to be a way to save Mavis, it couldn't be Death's cruel joke, could it? He slowed himself in an instant, his shoes scraping across the rubble. He took hold of his mother's hand. Mavis' head was cradled in Johnny's arms. She drifted in and out of consciousness, between one world and another.

"Mum?"

Her black eyes focused on him.

"I'm sorry for all the silly things I used to do. I'm sorry I jumped off the hotel and made you worry about me. I'm sorry… for what I did to you." He began to cry.

"Dennis…" She couldn't utter anything else.

Fire began to spread under the machine. Blue flame mixed with the aura of magic cast upon it. Hope was beginning to burn. A pair of eyes looked at them. Their blurry forms were like a vision. All the pain they had suffered, much of it caused by him. What he knew would cause more, but it would give the Dracula family the one thing he felt he never had, the great gift Vincent Lebeau had obsessed over so much. A choice.

"The machine… it's too weak! It need to feed off a pure soul! The chamber!"

They heard Jeremiah, but his words brought both a chance, and a sense of dread. They all looked on, through the glass, into the grim chamber. It meant death for one, and life for another. Johnny's heart sank to see the colour in Mavis' eyes flicker. He couldn't bear to see her like it. He had to save her.

"I love you Mavis… till death do we part."

He grabbed his son and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Dennis. Take care of your Mum."

Dennis lost control of his breathing. He couldn't… how could he?

"Dad, no!"

He placed Mavis down gently and stood up. He felt Dennis pull at his arm as he walked towards the machine. He span round when Dennis pulled him sharply.

"You can't! I don't want to lose either of you!"

"I don't want that either. But I can't let her die… not again."

Dennis didn't know what to say. A choice could be a curse. How could you make this one? One parent, or the other?

"I love you with all my heart." Johnny kissed his forehead.

A snap.

Johnny turned round in time to see the chamber door slam shut. Through the glass, a stern face looked back, a tear falling from the eye of the man inside. The lever had been broken off and the door sealed with magic.

"Drac!"

Johnny rushed forward, kicking and punching at the door, but nothing could be done. Inside, Dracula didn't flinch. Instead, he looked into the man's eyes as a small smile formed on his face.

"You don't have to choose. I made this choice a long time ago."

Dracula felt a burning run down his arm. The machine had taken hold. Dennis was broken out of his stunned trance when he heard his mother splutter. Blue returned to her eyes as she held onto her chest.

"Mum!" He knelt down and helped her to sit.

Before he could say another word, she locked him in her embrace.

"Dennis! Don't be sorry! I love you so much!"

Over his shoulder, she saw her father looking back at her with pain in his eyes.

"What… what are you doing!?"

She pulled herself to her feet. She stood beside Johnny and smacked her palm against the glass.

"Dad, no! Don't do this! I don't, you can't…"

Dracula placed his hand on the glass, mirroring her own. He couldn't touch her, but he imagined her soft hand against his.

"Remember what I told you? You, Johnny, Dennis… you are Hotel Transylvania now."

Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"No. Not after all this, you can't die…"

She looked away towards the floor. One by one, her tears hit the ground, splashing lightly. Her head shook, as if it would be enough to change what she would see the moment she opened her sore eyes. There was no change, just the blank face of her father. How could it look like this!?

"Why aren't you scared?" She asked in a heartbroken whisper.

"Death can't frighten me. I live on through you."

As he said those words, she noticed a single tear roll down his face. It was a blank face that masked the true terror behind it.

"Drac…" Johnny was lost for words.

Dennis held onto his parents, his eyes never breaking their gaze from his vampa.

"My Mavey-Wavey…"

He looked at her, such pain, and such sorrow. She was like a ghost of her past self, the little girl that cried for her mother, unable to grasp why she would never see her. That was what really scared him. He thought of the one thing that would calm her.

"…Hush little vampire, don't say a word…"

Mavis looked up, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open as a tiny smile appeared.

"Papa's gonna bite the head of a bird…" She finished for him, her eyes welling up.

She felt the life in her strengthen, but her heart weakened as she watched Dracula's eyes fall black. His hand slid down the glass as he fell to his knees.

"No…"

The entire machine roared into life once more. The cracks no longer glowed as the magic around it was contained. Mavis took a deep breath as she felt her old strength return. Almost as soon as it had started, the machine gave out, the last of its magic spent. The tear in the sky closed, but the one in all their hearts remained.

The chamber was empty.

Mavis, Jonathan and Dennis held onto each other tightly. Silence fell over the city. The age of the Eldritch King was at an end. Mavis watched the last of the machine's power fade from existence. Maybe, there was still hope? She wanted to believe it, but in her heart she knew.

"He's… he's…"

Mavis held onto Jonathan tighter as he tried to speak. They all shared the same feeling. She should have known he would do it. They all should have known.

Mavis caught site of something hanging against the machine controls. She wiped her eyes and drew closer, thinking at first that she was seeing things. The metal chain was far cleaner than the wreckage of the device, it stood out to her. She took it in her grasp. She opened the bent locket that hung from it and gazed at the small painting of her mother. Dracula's last memento. She bit her lip, trying to hold her composure as she stared at the chamber that would never open again.

The group watched on behind them. The look on Mavis' face as she turned to them said it all. Frank could not look her in the eye. His great friend was gone, along with the mighty Vlad. No one said a word, all they could hear was the sound of a rising laughter. A cackle grew, turning into a cacophony of laughter at their expense.

"A happy ending was never in the cards. So much for your guardians."

Inside her heart Mavis felt her grief transform into an emotion she had never felt before. Not like this. She marched forward, picking up a sharpened piece of metal as she went. The Eldritch King could no longer move his left hand. There was no pain as it rot away. There was little left of him to feel anything. He couldn't even see her, his eyes gone and replaced with a black void.

"Did you meet her? Your mother!? How is the afterlife? Black, abyssal? There isn't anything waiting for you, or my beloved Sapphire. I could have made a new world without it. Your souls could have lived on in a new world! You threw all of that away, for what!? There is no cure without pain! A fever cures the body, I was merely delivering it! Look at yourself! You have no idea do you!?"

She cared not for his words, they were meaningless to her. She stopped at the withering creature, his armour crushing his weakened form.

"So, you wish to be a killer too? You want to feel it again? How did it feel to throw Dmitri Constantin from your bedroom window? Not that there was much left of him. How did it feel to watch your friend die twice? Not that you can remember the first time. You see what I mean? This world is broken. Broken memories and broken zings. Love your zing as long as you can. None of you know, none of you ever knew. You think a Monster lives forever? Your immortality dies with me… you understand!?"

She didn't answer him. All she could do is savour the thought of watching the creature that pulled her family apart fall to nothing. She felt another hand wrap around the weapon she held, and then another. Johnny and Dennis were beside her, ready to end it all.

"Fools, and wretches… all of you are nothing. You take her from me… you take everything…"

"You are the wretch. We? We are Hotel Transylvania."

As one they plunged the weapon forward, tearing into the Eldritch King's black heart. The noise he made was not human. His body broke away, necrotic and tainted by dark magic. They stood back as the skull fell from his body, cracking open against the Earth. Their creator was gone.

Out of sight and mind of all of them, Jeremiah Constantin watched them through hazy eyes. They were saved. His long centuries of life had come to this point. He had kept his promise. The world became white. The destruction that surrounded him in the alleyway disappeared and was replaced with a comforting light. He couldn't feel the pain in his body anymore, but still he couldn't move. From out of the light, he caught sight of someone approaching. As he lay there, helpless, unable to move, he looked upon a familiar hand. It reached out to him, offering him help.

There was her smile, but to Jeremiah's surprise, he was met with a second hand. Two hands in unison. He took both and together Martha and Dracula pulled him to his feet.

"I found a boy in an alleyway once. He had bright green eyes and a heart that wanted to do good, be good, but he was lost. He let the world turn him into something he wasn't. In the end, he proved he was the person I always knew he was. My Emerald Knight."

Dracula didn't look at him with the same hidden contempt he had held since he had learned of Eustice Chaise. Now he saw a man he admired. The man who had helped save his grandson, his daughter, and the world.

"Dracula…"

"We forgive you."

His eyebrow twitched, and without him realizing it, tears fell from his eyes. In his heart of hearts, although they forgave him, he couldn't do the same for himself.

"I can't be someone you can forgive, not after everything."

"That's for us to decide." Dracula told him.

Dracula and Martha took each other by the hand. The sight was like a grand painting edged into Jeremiah's mind. They turned. Slowly, they walked away, towards the light. Jeremiah watched her, holding the hand of another man, and yet… he was happy.


	41. Chapter 40 - Legacy

One bridge, a cold night air, and familiar surroundings. It was a sight unlike any other, that towering structure they all marveled at. Dennis Loughran felt his parent's hands around his own. Together they took those last few steps. The iron gate opened up, as if welcoming them. They passed through the revolving door and took in their first view. They were home.

"It's perfect."

The hotel lobby was identical to the one they remembered. Even the furnishings were the same, though tiny details were still laid bare to give away how new the place was.

"I promised we would rebuild it from the ground up. Here it is, Dad." Mavis spoke as if he were in her heart.

They were joined by other Monsters. All of them shared the same reaction.

"In all the years we came here, I forgot how amazing the place was. I can see it again now." Frank felt proud of their achievement. He held Eunice close as she rested her head on his shoulder.

They were in no rush to take it in. The red carpet led them on through the lobby, towards the stairway. The fireplace had already been lit and was emitting a comforting warmth. It really did feel like home to them. As perfect as it all felt, there was still something missing for Mavis. Two grand paintings hung over the fireplace now. Two of the greatest vampires to ever live gazed back at her. No amount of time had weakened the pain she felt. Canvas felt like prison bars that locked them away from her.

"I guess… I guess I was the impossible trap, Dad…"

She felt Johnny's arm over her shoulder, and Dennis' hand tightening around hers. She turned to the sound of footsteps and saw the people she loved dearly. They all smiled back at her, family and friends of old. She wasn't alone. No matter how much she missed her father, she would always have them to help bear the pain alongside her.

Soft, rhythmic clanking grew louder. A suit of armour approached, carrying a set of keys in its gauntlets.

"Mavis Dracula-Loughran. We are at your command."

The staff were ready for their first instructions, and her guests were anxious to enjoy the comforts they had once seen go up in flames. It would be a day to remember, a special day for her son and for her family.

"Welcome home, Dennis. Happy birthday!" She shouted.

The whole lobby cheered. The hybrid had turned eighteen, and he couldn't be happier. The home they had grown up in had been reborn, in all its glory. Lights, music and fireworks filled the night above Hotel Transylvania. The valley that had been silent for three years was brought to life in a plethora of colour. It brought back fond memories for Mavis as she watched Dennis dance alongside his father in perfect unison. She covered her mouth with both hands and held back joyful tears.

Soon the tables were soaring around the hall, with guests chasing each other through the lobby. Winnie let out a giggle as she and Dennis raced each other to the other side. They veered off course to avoid Johnny and crashed straight into each other. They flew through the air, with Dennis taking hold of her as they descended. They rolled across the soft carpet that stretched across the entrance hall. They couldn't help but laugh when it was over.

Dennis helped her up as they continued to giggle. She looked into his eyes, seeing that knight inside him she had always believed to be there since his first rumble with Bela. After three years, she still couldn't find the words she had searched for night after night. Her promise to herself was that she would find them in time to see him again, yet they still alluded her. It came to her that she had been looking for the wrong thing all along. Words were not needed.

She leaned in a kissed him, locking her lips with his. Her heart said all the words she couldn't find. Dennis closed his eyes, and listened to them.

It took them some time to realize that their family was watching them. They broke off in embarrassment. They were met with laughs from the others, their faces turning red.

"Took long enough!" Johnny shouted, only to have Mavis elbow him.

"So… umm… we have a present for you, Dennis." Winnie told him, trying not to feel completely embarrassed.

Mavis made her way down the stairs with something in her hands. As she came closer, Dennis spotted what it was.

"This is from all of us." She took a quick look at the two grand paintings above them. "We made it back… before everything happened."

She handed it to him slowly, hardly believing that the time had come at last. Dennis tore the wrapping paper off in earnest. His eyes opened wide at the cover. It was just like the one Martha had made for Mavis. He opened it and let it rest in his hands. There was something in it from everyone, from notes and happy birthday messages to photographs. He was saddened to see his vampa and great-vampa, but now he had a true memento to remember them by. On the final page, taped inside, were two lockets.

Inside each were paintings of his grandparents.

"Zombie Van Gogh still has it in him." Mavis said quietly.

Dennis couldn't help but shed a tear.

"It's the best thing I could have asked for. Thank you, everyone."

Winnie wrapped her arms around his as the group gathered around.

Frank placed his large hand on the boy's shoulder "We know it won't be the same without them, but we are all here for you. Drac and Vlad will live on through all of us. And through you, Dennis."

"We still have so many great years ahead of us. Parties and booze all night long! Woo!" Murray held up his hands.

"Not for you, Murray. I remember the last time you got drunk on formaldehyde." Griffin joked.

"Speaking of parties, why don't we take this one poolside!?" Johnny suggested.

The group rushed outside. The great doors that lead to the pool opened wide, and the group froze in their tracks. A suit of armour was looking over the hillside. The pool was completely empty.

"Err… we have a slight, technical hitch, my lady."

Nobody moved.

"I need to speak to that architect." Mavis muttered.

…

Intricate curtains blocked out the light. Daybreak had come, leaving the room in a half state between light and shadow. Dust could be seen in the beams of light that broke through. The chamber wasn't to be used. It served as a memory, an honouring. Mavis had promised to have the place built from the ground-up of course, and Dracula's chamber was part of that.

"Van Gogh did a great job." Johnny gazed at the painting that hung in the same place as the old one.

It was as close to the original as possible, only now no curtain existed to hide it from the world.

"It isn't going to be the same without him. I thought it would get easier, but it hasn't… everything is different."

She reached out her hand and felt the Sun's warmth, the crystal around her neck preventing pain.

"Maybe not, but we have each other. We have Dennis. Drac and Martha will never die as long as you hold them in your heart."

His words steeled hers. Yet, she still looked troubled.

"I can tell that something's the matter Mavis. You can tell me."

She held his hand tightly.

"I can't stop thinking about something he said, before the end. 'Your immortality dies with me'. What do you think he meant by that?"

Johnny shrugged.

"I wouldn't believe a word that man said. He was evil, cruel and cared only about what he wanted. He let his zing turn himself into a demon, instead of letting it sing in his heart. Even after you… even after, I still felt it. The love you shared with me couldn't die, and I couldn't replace it with revenge. I think Dracula knew that too."

Mavis rubbed Johnny's fingers against her own and she looked up at her father's image.

"No… he was the best of us."

They rested against each other for a while, letting the cold air that traveled through the half opened window softly brush against them. When it was time to leave, Mavis couldn't help but look back.

"We did it Mum… we did it."

Jonathon watched his wife as the Sun rose outside. He was blessed to spend the rest of eternity with her, with his zing that he thought lost.

"Do you think they will ever trust us again?" Johnny wasn't sure how to answer her. "It's not been the same since what happened. Humans… no one came."

"They will Mavis. They will trust us. We just have to show them that they can. We did it once, right?"

She smiled back warmly.

"I guess so."

He held out his hand to her and she took it gratefully. They left the chamber together, leaving the great painting to bask in the rising Sun. Only as Mavis left the room did she realize that she had forgotten to put on her crystal necklace that day.

The End

"Your immortality dies with me…"


End file.
